Maafkan Aku
by Neko Nichibana
Summary: "Naruto-kun no baka!"/"Aku tidak ingin ia dekat-dekat denganmu..."/"Sasuke-kun..."/chapter 10/naruhina fict/with sasusaku slight/more OOC, gajelas, typo/R&R please...
1. Chapter 1 - Malam Itu

"Aku ada berita gembira untuk kalian semua!" ujar seorang gadis berambut pink sebahu di depan beberapa teman-teman mahasiswanya.

"Aku...," ia menggantung kalimatnya.

"..."

Semua pasang mata terheran-heran dan penasaran dengan ucapan gadis itu. Sedangkan sang gadis hanya sedikit terkekeh pelan. Tampak sedikit semburat merah memenuhi pipi chubby nya. Dengan malu-malu gadis itu melanjutkan ucapannya untuk menyampaikan berita yang telah ia bawa.

"Aku... telah bertunangan dengan Sasuke-kun..."

"..."

"..."

"EEEHH?!"

Dan pekikan kaget dilontarkan oleh banyak kenalan gadis itu. Mereka semua terbelalak kaget. Dan salah satu diantaranya hanya bisa mencelos hatinya ketika mendengar ucapan gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**MAAFKAN AKU**

.

.

**By Neko La Piercee**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort,**

**WARNING : OOC, Typo, Lemon, rape, NaruHina, SasuNaru slight, cerita abal, dll.**

**KONTEN KHUSUS DEWASA (18+), ANAK KECIL DILARANG BACA. KALO TETEP MEMAKSA DOSA TANGGUNG SENDIRI.**

**DONT LIKE, DONT READ**

.

.

.

.

* * *

Pemuda bersurai kuning itu menatap nanar sosok pemuda yang kini tengah berdiri dihadapannya. Ia tak percaya dengan ucapan pemuda tersebut. Ia begitu sangat terkejut hingga ia tak bisa berpikir lagi. Pikirannya kosong, hatinya hancur seketika. Pengakuan pemuda raven di depannya itu telah membuktikan segalanya. Segala kecemasan yang baru-baru ini menghantui pemuda kuning itu ternyata telah menjadi kenyataan. Seakan tersadar dari keterkejutannya, pemuda kuning itu meremas rambutnya frustasi. Sedangkan pemuda satunya hanya dapat memalingkan wajah, tak berani menatap pemuda kuning itu. Ia terlalu takut hanya untuk menatap safir si pemuda kuning.

"Maaf... Naruto... aku..."

"Jadi... itu semua benar? Kau dan Sakura... bertunangan?" Pemuda bersurai kuning itu akhirnya angkat bicara dan memotong ucapan pemuda raven.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, Naruto!"

"Setidaknya kau bisa menolak bukan! Lalu bagaimana denganku?! Bagaimana dengan hubungan yang sudah kita bangun sejak satu tahun yang lalu, HAH?!" pemuda yang diketahui bernama Naruto itu berteriak frustasi kepada pemuda raven itu, "jawab aku, Sasuke!"

"..."

Sedang si pemuda raven, Sasuke, hanya bisa diam seribu kata dan menundukkan kepala semakin dalam. Mendapat reaksi seperti itu, hati Naruto semakin terasa sakit. Pemuda yang telah mencuri hatinya sejak setahun yang lalu, hanya diam saja dan menerima segala pertunangan bodoh akibat perjodohan dari kedua orang tuanya. Cukup sudah. Naruto tidak tahan dengan Sasuke yang ada dihadapannya. Ia lelah. Ia telah sakit hati. Dan kebencian pun menyeruak dari dalam hatinya.

"Naruto... aku-"

"Pulanglah, Sasuke..." ujar Naruto lirih.

"Tapi-"

"Aku tahu kau sebenarnya tidak ingin semua ini berakhir. Aku tahu kau juga tak bisa menolak keinginan dan harapan orang tuamu. Aku tahu dan mengerti, Sasuke..." Naruto berhenti sejenak, "mungkin memang hubungan antara kita harusnya tidak pernah ada." Naruto tersenyum getir.

"Tunggu! Naruto, aku-"

"-Sasuke..."

Sasuke kembali terdiam dan kembali mendengarkan.

"Selamat atas pertunanganmu, Sasuke. Dan..." Naruto mulai beranjak dari bangku taman, "Selamat tinggal, Sasuke. Semoga kau bahagia bersama Sakura."

Naruto benar-benar mulai beranjak pergi dari taman sepi tersebut, meninggalkan Sasuke Uchiha sendirian di malam yang entah mengapa terasa sangat dingin dan menusuk. Dan Sasuke sendiri, tanpa terasa sebulir air mata menuruni pipi tirusnya. Ia menangis di taman itu, sendiri.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Gadis bersurai indigo itu menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangan mungilnya. Ia berharap dapat sedikit kehangatan dengan melakukan hal itu. Mantel tebal berbulu yang ia kenakan semakin ia keratkan. Ia menggigil kedinginan. Rambut panjang yang biasanya ia gerai, entah kenapa kini sedang ia ikat dan lipat, sehingga seolah-olah ia terlihat seperti anak laki-laki yang sedang mempunyai tren rambut harajuku. Terlintas dalam pikirannya, sudah berapa lama ia berdiri di situ, hanya untuk menunggu orang itu. Iya, orang itu, orang yang telah menjadi temannya sejak duduk di bangku SMA, orang yang juga satu universitas serta satu jurusan dengannya. Dan orang yang ternyata diam-diam ia sukai sejak SMA.

**TEP TEP TEP**

Terdengar suara langkah seseorang. Gadis itu menoleh ke arah lorong gelap asal suara tersebut. Samar-samar ia melihat bayangan orang yang berjalan ke arahnya. Sedikit bergidik ngeri karena takut, gadis itu sedikit mundur ke belakang. Area apartemen itu sangat sepi dan gelap. Ia mulai bergetar ketakutan kala bayangan orang itu hanya tinggal beberapa meter di depannya. Tas yang dipegangnya semakin ia dekap. Ia benar-benar ketakutan.

"Si-si-siapa di sana?!" ia memberanikan bertanya.

"..."

Tak ada sahutan. Gadis itu semakin panik. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ia bingung harus berbuat apa. Kenalan yang ia datangi juga belum pulang. Tak punya pilihan lain, ia berjalan mundur kebelakang perlahan. Sayang, kakinya sudah terlalu lemas hanya untuk menopang tubuhnya. Ia terjatuh dan hanya bisa bergetar ketakutan.

Lau sosok bayangan yang menghampirinya? Tentu saja semakin mendekatinya. Langkah gontai sosok itu mengisyaratkan kalau sosok itu mungkin sedang mabuk. Semakin dekat dan dekat, sosok itu mulai sedikit terlihat dalam sorotan lampu redup apartemen. Sosok itu memiliki penampilan berambut spike pendek berwarna pirang. Warna kulit yang dimiliki yaitu tan. Iris matanya berwarna safir. Tatapan dingin dan menusuk tergambar jelas pada mimik wajah pemuda itu.

"Na-naruto... kun?" Gadis tadi bergumam lirih.

"..."

Yang dipanggil Naruto tak bergeming dan tetap melanjutkan jalannya.

Gadis tadi sedikit merasa lega ternyata sosok tadi adalah orang yang ditunggunya. Ia menghela nafas pelan dan mulai beranjak berdiri menghampiri Naruto. Gadis itu mengamati keadaan Naruto yang cukup berantakan. Rambut pemuda itu lebih acak-acakan dari biasanya. Dan tercium aroma menyengat khas alkohol dari tubuh maskulin Naruto. Gadis indigo itu terlihat sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto.

"Na-naruto-kun? Ka-kau baik-baik s-saja kan?" gadis itu memegang pundak kiri Naruto.

Pandangan mata safir Naruto yang mulanya kosong, kini menatap sesosok gadis indigo di depannya. Samar-samar ia melihat gadis itu tampak khawatir dengan keadaannya. Tapi seketika itu pula, dalam pandangan pemuda itu, ia melihat sosok pemuda yang seolah-olah sedang khawatir padanya. Ia mengenal sosok pemuda itu. Ia menggeram kesal.

"KENAPA KAU KEMARI, HAH?!" Naruto ganti mencengkram bahu sosok di depannya.

"Na-na-Naruto-kun... i..ittai..." sosok di depannya sedikit meringis kesakitan menahan cengkraman di kedua bahunya.

"HEH! Sakit kau bilang? Lalu bagaimana dengan sakit hatiku, heh? Kau tau, kau sangat kejam, TEME!" Naruto berteriak kencang di depan gadis yang disangka pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto "Teme".

"Te-teme..?" gadis itu terkejut.

"Kemari kau!" Naruto menarik tangan mungil gadis itu ke dalam apartemennya.

.

.

.

**-WARNING-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DUKK**

Dihempaskanlah tubuh mungil gadis indigo yang ia tarik tadi. Gadis itu terhempas di kasur king size milik Naruto. Belum sempat ia bangun, ia merasa tubuhnya tertimpa sesuatu yang berat. Ia membuka mata. Amethys gadis itu terbelalak kaget dengan posisinya dan pemuda yang kini tengah menindihnya. Ia semakin kaget ketika tangan kekar pemuda itu melepas mantel yang ia kenakan dengan paksa dan melemparnya asal. Ia merasa akan terjadi hal buruk jika kegiatan pemuda itu tetap berlanjut. Gadis itu pun berusaha mendorong dada bidang pemuda yang tengah menindihnya.

"Na-naruto-kun! Le-lepaskan! Lepaskan aku!" gadis itu meronta ketakutan.

"Lepas katamu? Asal kau tau, kau tak akan pernah kulepaskan lagi, Sasuke!" Naruto yang dikuasai oleh alkohol dan nafsu itu semakin bertindak brutal.

"S-sasuke...?!" gadis itu membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"Kali ini, tak akan kubiarkan kau bersama perempuan jalang itu. Kau milikku, Sasuke!"

"Na-naruto-kun, k-kau salah! A-a-aku bukan S-sasuke-kun! I-ini a-aku, H-hinata!" gadis yang diketahui bernama Hinata itu mencoba menjelaskan dan menghentikan perbuatan pemuda di atasnya.

"JANGAN BERCANDA!" Naruto berteriak.

**SREEK!**

"AAKH!" Hinata berteriak.

Dalam sekali sobekan, baju atasan Hinata sobek dengan lebar. Karenanya, terpampanglah gundukan kembar milik Hinata disertai bra putih yang masih melekat. Naruto yang masih mabuk perlahan sedikit bangkit dan melepaskan jaket kulit dan kaos hitam yang ia kenakan. Setelah itu, ia lempar asal kaos dan jaket itu. Hingga kini, terpampanglah dada bidang milik Naruto. Disamping ketakutan luar biasa Hinata, ia juga menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya ketika ia melihat dada bidang Naruto. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah merona.

"Apa-apaan kau ini! Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau melihatku bertelanjang dada, Teme!"

Naruto mencengkram kedua tangan Hinata dan ia letakkan kedua tangan itu tepat di atas kepala Hinata. Hinata tersentak, ia lantas membuka matanya. Ia melihat Naruto tengah menatapnya horor dan pemuda tampan itu telah menyeringai. Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti setan di mata Hinata.

"Na-Naruto-hmmph!"

Naruto kini telah melumat bibir mungil Hinata. Ia melumat bibir itu dengan kasar. Hinata tetap berontak, memaksa Naruto untuk melepas lumatan pada bibirnya. Namun usaha itu sia-sia saja. Naruto jauh lebih kuat darinya. Hati Hinata terasa teriris. Cairan bening merembes turun melewati pelupuk matanya. Naruto yang kesal karena bibir yang ia lumat tak kunjung membuka mulut untuk memberinya akses itu mulai geram. Dengan geram, cengkraman di tangan Hinata semakin ia kencangkan. Mau tak mau Hinata yang kesakitan tak sengaja berteriak kecil dalam ciuman panasnya.

"Mmh..akh!"

Tak mau membuang kesempatan, Naruto langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Hinata. Lidahnya mulai mengeksplor ke dalam mulut Hinata. Ia jelajahi mulut Hinata dan mengajak lidah Hinata untuk saling beradu. Hinata yang sebelumnya tak pernah melakukan adu lidah seperti itu hanya pasrah ketika Naruto mulai mendominasi lidah beserta isi mulutnya. Setelah dirasa cukup lama mereka saling beradu lidah, Naruto mulai melepaskan pagutannya. Terciptalah benang saliva dari kedua mulut insan tersebut.

"Uuh.. ahhmm..." Hinata yang sudah merah total hanya dapat memandang Naruto dengan sayu dan berdurai air mata. Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Tenaganya mulai habis.

Naruto tidak diam begitu saja. Kini ia telah bergerak untuk menciumi leher jenjang Hinata dan membuat kiss mark di sana. Sesekali ia menggigit kecil kulit leher Hinata hingga bercak-bercak kemerahan muncul.

"Ehmm... ahh... Na-naru...to-kun... ja-jangannhh..." Hinata berusaha mati-matian agar erangannya tidak keluar.

"Kali ini kupastikan kau jadi milikku, Sasuke!" desah Naruto disela-sela leher jenjang Hinata.

"K-kau shssalah.. N-narutoohh-kunnhh. A-ak-aku Hin-nnathaa... aakhh!" gagal sudah Hinata untuk menghentikan erangannya.

Seolah tuli dan termakan nafsu lebih dalam, Naruto tidak mengindahkan ucapan dan erangan Hinata di bawahnya. Kini yang ada di otaknya adalah ia harus menjadikan sosok yang ia kira Sasuke itu menjadi miliknya. Ia hanya perlu melakukan itu, mengklaim kekasihnya agar tidak direbut kembali. Malam ini, ia telah bertekad akan mengambil 'keperjakaan' sosok yang dikira Sasuke tersebut.

"Mmhh.. aakkhh..." erangan Hinata semakin bertambah ketika Naruto kian menurunkan ciumannya hingga kini tepat berada di antara gundukan kembar payudaranya.

"Hmm?"

Naruto menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya. Dilihatnya dada sosok yang sedang ia tindih. Samar-samar ia melihat ada bra yang menutupi gundukan kembar itu. Naruto terkekeh pelan. Hinata yang sudah mulai terangsang kini ikut memperhatikan Naruto yang menghentikan aktivitasnya. Dengan nafas terengah-engah, ia memperhatikan mimik wajah Naruto.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, Teme! Kau menggunakan bra? Yang benar saja, hei!" Naruto menarik paksa bra yang dikenakan Hinata.

**KRAAK**

Lagi, bra putih itu sobek dan Naruto melemparnya asal. Kini Hinata telah setengah bertelanjang dada. Naruto tersenyum mengejek. Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto langsung melahap payudara kiri Hinata dan menghisapnya kuat-kuat. Sedangkan tangan kanannya yang bebas, kini menggerayangi payudara kanan Hinata. Hinata bergetar dan tubuhnya menggelinjang saat merasakan sensasi tersebut.

"Mmh.. akhh.. N-naruto-kunhh.. ahh..."

"Mhh..mhh.." Naruto juga mulai mendesah.

Kegiatan yang Naruto lakukan terus berlangsung. Dengan lihainya tangan kanan yang semula menggerayangi payudara Hinata, kini telah berpindah meraba perut datar Hinata. Mencoba untuk menggerayangi bagian bawah Hinata yang ada di sana. Sedangkan, mulutnya kini beralih melahap payudara kanan Hinata. Lidahnya memain-mainkan puting payudara Hinata yang berwarna pink tersebut, dan sesekali ia menggigit puting itu hingga memerah. Tangan Naruto yang bergerak ke bawah tadi, kini meraih rok yang dikenakan Hinata dan kembali merobek bawahan Hinata tersebut. Setelah dirasa rok tersebut lepas, Naruto melempar rok tersebut ke lantai, bersamaan dengan baju Hinata yang lainnya yang juga tergeletak di lantai. Langsung saja Naruto meremas selangkangan Hinata yang masih tertutup celana dalam tersebut. Hinata langsung saja berteriak sedikit kesakitan karena remasan tersebut.

"AAKH! Ss-ssakitthh, n-Naruto-kunnh! Hiks.. Hiks..!" Hinata meronta kesakitan.

Naruto yang sedang menikmati payudara Hinata menghentikan aktivitasnya sebentar.

"Ohh! Apa yang terjadi denganmu, hah?! Dulu sepanjang kita melakukan 'ini', kau selalu saja meremas juniorku juga kan, Sasuke!" Naruto berujar sarkasme, "kini, kau pun juga harus merasakannya, Teme!" lanjut Naruto.

"Ahh.. ahh... j-jangannhh... Hiks.. Hiks..."

"Kali ini tak akan kuampuni kau!"

"AAAAKH!"

Remasan di selangkangan Hinata semakin kuat. Hinata mati-matian menahan sakit itu. Air matanya yang sedari tadi sudah mengalir kini tambah deras. Naruto yang tentunya masih dikuasai oleh alkohol dan nafsu kini merobek satu-satunya celana dalam Hinata yang menutupi vaginanya. Begitu pula Naruto, ia sudah tidak tahan untuk segera memasukkan juniornya tersebut pada liang kenikmatan yang biasa ia masuki. Naruto memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam saku celananya dan mengambil sesuatu. Ternyata ia mengambil dasi yang ia pakai saat sedang magang di salah satu perusahaan. Naruto lantas melilitkan tali tersebut untuk mengikat kedua tangan Hinata. Setelahnya, ia menyeringai puas. Lalu dengan cepat, Naruto melepas celana hitam panjang dan boxer hijaunya. Terlihat sangat jelas kini juniornya sedang terlihat 'tersiksa' di balik celana dalamnya. Mengetahui itu, Hinata semakin membulatkan matanya. Tak ambil pusing, Naruto juga melepaskan satu-satunya kain penutup juniornya tersebut.

"N-naruto-kunnh, a-ap-apa yang a-akan k-kau l-lakukan?!" Hinata bergidik ngeri.

"Nee, Sasuke~... tentu saja aku mau mengambil bagianku, khekhekhe..." Naruto berucap manja dan menggoda.

"j-ja-jangannh... AAKKHHH!" Hinata berteriak

Belum sempat Hinata menghentikan aksi Naruto tersebut, pemuda itu telah lebih dahulu menghentakkan juniornya memasuki liang vagina Hinata. Naruto sedikit mendesis keenakan ketika seluruh juniornya telah melesak masuk ke liang vagina Hinata. Bagaikan ditusuk oleh pisau kasat mata, Hinata merasakan nyeri luar biasa pada bagian vaginanya. Air matanya tak kuasa berhenti dan terus saja mengalir. Beberapa detik kemudian, beberapa tetes darah merembes turun dan jatuh di atas sprei putih itu. Naruto yang tak sadar bahwa juniornya salah memasuki liang Hinata, tanpa peduli dengan keadaan Hinata langsung saja menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur. Melakukan penetrasi secara brutal dan kasar.

"AAKHH! S-sakit n-naruto-kun Hiks.. Hiks...! K-kumohon.. b-berhenti... Hiks.. Hiks..!"

"Oh Sasuke! S-ssejak kapan lubang p-pantatmu menjadi begitu nikmat, sshh?!" Naruto berujar tak karuan, "k-kau menjepit juniorku dengan erat, aahh..."

"ahh.. ti-tidaak.. hiks.. hiks..."

Aksi penetrasi Naruto yang secara brutal tersebut semakin menyiksa Hinata. Bagian bawah tubuhnya semakin nyeri dan berdenyut. Ia kesakitan. Air matanya tak henti-hentinya mengalir seiring dengan kegiatan yang tengah mereka lakukan. Naruto masih dengan brutal melakukan penetrasi. Hingga dirasanya, sesuatu dalam hasratnya akan segera melesak keluar. Ia akan segera klimaks.

"Se-sedikit... lagi.. nnh..." erang Naruto terengah-engah.

"Hen.. ti.. kan.. hiks.. hiks.." tangis pilu Hinata semakin menjadi-jadi.

Namun...

"SASUKEEEHHH!"

"AAAKHHH!"

Naruto dan Hinata berteriak keras bersama diiringi dengan cairan sperma yang menyembur ke dalam rahim Hinata. Semua cairan milik Naruto terlalu banyak hingga sebagian dari cairan itu menetes keluar dan mengotori sprei. Naruto telah klimaks. Naruto telah puas. Tenaganya telah terkuras hanya untuk memenuhi hasratnya itu. Karena lelah, Naruto yang lemas itu pun ambruk di samping tubuh Hinata, namun dengan keadaan juniornya yang masih menancap di liang vagina Hinata. Ia terkulai lemas. Dengan sedikit tenaga, ia membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Hinata.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke..." ia menggantungkan kata-katanya, "hari ini aku sangat puas. Aku... mencintaimu... Sasuke..."

Dan seketika itu pula, Naruto tertidur pulas.

Dan Hinata?

Oh jangan ditanya. Tangisnya telah pecah. Kesuciannya telah direnggut paksa oleh pria yang kini terlelap di sampingnya. Pikirannya kalut. Ia tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Ia... telah ternodai.

Pikiran Hinata hilang.

Ia frustasi.

Semalaman ia menghabiskan waktunya dengan menangis. Tangisan pilu dan suaranya yang serak hanya teredam oleh kesunyian malam di apartemen Naruto. Ia terlalu lelah. Benar, kedepresiannya telah membawanya dalam kegelapan malam.

Hinata... pingsan.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Hiks... hiks... Hiks..."

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali sebelum membuka matanya. Dari ekspresi wajahnya, terlihat sekali ia merasa terganggu dengan tidurnya karena mendengar suara isakan tangis wanita. Tunggu! Isakan tangis wanita? Buru-buru Naruto membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang ia dapati adalah rasa keterkejutan yang sangat luar biasa. Di sebelahnya, telah berbaring seorang wanita bersurai indigo panjang yang sedang menangis sesegukan sambil menutup wajahnya. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, wanita itu berada tepat disampingnya tanpa mengenakan sehelai benang apapun. Ia telanjang.

Naruto segera bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mencoba mencari kebenaran dari keganjilan yang telah terjadi. Ia melihat pakaian miliknya dan beberapa pakaian yang tak dikenalnya berceceran di lantai. Dan ia melihat kondisinya sendiri. Ia tak jauh beda dengan wanita yang ada di sampingnya. Ia juga tengah telanjang bulat. Segala pemikiran muncul di otak bodohnya. Ia memutar waktu dan berpikir keras mencari tahu apa yang telah ia lakukan kemarin malam.

Sayangnya, ingatan kemarin malam tak kunjung datang menghampiri otaknya. Ia tak ingat sama sekali dengan kejadian kemarin. Dengan meneguk air liurnya sendiri, Naruto mulai memberanikan diri untuk mencoba menyentuh wanita yang masih sesegukan di sebelahnya. Dengan tangan gemetar, Naruto menyentuh pundak wanita itu.

"H-hei–"

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!"

Wanita itu berteriak histeris. Ia menepis tangan Naruto yang tadinya hendak menyentuh pundaknya. Hati Naruto mencelos ketika mendapati perilaku tersebut dari wanita itu. 'Sial! Apa yang telah terjadi kemarin malam? Dan wanita ini, siapa dia?'

"H-hei... k-kemarin... a-apa yang s-sudah terjadi?" Naruto bertanya gugup, takut wanita itu akan kembali berteriak histeris, sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Hiks.. hiks.. hiks.. jahat... hiks.. kau jahat, Naruto-kun..." wanita itu berujar lirih di sela tangisnya.

Suara itu. Naruto kenal betul dengan suara itu. Itu adalah suara salah satu teman sekelasnya di kampus. Tidak. Suara itu adalah salah satu suara milik temannya yang telah lama ia kenal sejak duduk di bangku SMA hingga sekarang. Suara lembut dari wanita bersurai indigo. Tidak salah lagi. Satu-satunya yang ia kenali dengan ciri-ciri tersebut adalah...

"Hi... na... ta...?" Naruto membulatkan mata tak percaya.

Masih belum percaya dengan apa yang terjadi, Naruto menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan juga tubuh Hinata. Ia hanya memastikan semua ini bohong. Ia sangat berharap hal ini kebohongan semata. 'Ini pasti bohong! Aku dan Hinata tidak mungkin melakukan itu...'

Segala sangkalan yang berkecamuk dalam pikirannya sirna tatkala ia menemukan satu-satunya bukti kuat yang ada di sana. Ia melihat bercak merah. Naruto tahu betul itu apa. Walaupun ia sama sekali tak pernah menyentuh yang namaya perempuan, tapi Naruto tahu betul itu apa. Ya, itu adalah darah perawan. Darah yang dihasilkan ketika sesuatu menerobos selaput dara milik perempuan. Darah yang keluar yang menandakan bahwa perempuan itu tidak perawan lagi.

Naruto kalah.

Ia merasa lemas. Hatinya pun ikut mencelos.

Satu hal yang ia ketahui.

Ia telah memperkosa wanita itu. Ya, ia telah memperkosa Hinata Hyuga, teman semasa SMA hingga sekarang.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Haloo...**

**Ketemu lagi sama neko yang telah hilang sekian lamanya. Kali ini neko agak ekstrim berani bawain cerita kayak gini. Ini sungguh pengalaman pertama neko buat cerita kayak gini. Neko minta maaf banget klo ceritanya gajelas gini...**

**Anyway...**

**Review Please... **


	2. Chapter 2 - Kenyataan

"Hi.. Hinata... "

"..."

"Hinata... aku.. aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu, Hinata. A-aku menyesal, Hinata..."

"..."

"Kumohon... Maafkan aku..."

Bertubu-tubi kata maaf yang disampaikan Naruto serasa tak menembus telinga Hinata. Wanita itu tetap terdiam tak bergeming.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**MAAFKAN AKU**

.

.

**Chapter 2**

.

**By Neko La Piercee**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort,**

**WARNING : OOC, Typo, Lemon, rape, NaruHina, cerita abal, SasuSaku slight, dll.**

**KONTEN KHUSUS DEWASA (18+), ANAK KECIL DILARANG BACA. KALO TETEP MEMAKSA DOSA TANGGUNG SENDIRI.**

**DONT LIKE, DONT READ**

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**SEBULAN TELAH BERLALU...**

Naruto berjalan dengan terburu-buru untuk segera sampai ke gerbang kampus. Hari ini ia sengaja untuk bangun lebih pagi hanya untuk bertemu dengan perempuan itu. Ia benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan Hyuga Hinata. Semenjak kejadian di apartemen Naruto, pemuda bersurai pirang itu jadi kesulitan untuk menemui Hinata. Keberadaan perempuan itu seolah-olah telah hilang ditelan bumi. Ia mendatangi apartemen Hinata berkali-kali, tapi tak juga ia temukan sosok perempuan itu. Mendatangi kediaman teman-temannya atau pun kerabat yang dekat dengan Hinata, juga sia-sia. Hinata benar-benar menghilang. Ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. Pasalnya berulang kali Naruto menghubungi Hinata untuk mengucap maaf, namun Hinata tak pernah mengangkat ketika pemuda itu menghubunginya, emailpun tak dibalas. Dan hal itu jelas pertanda bahwa perempuan itu tidak memaafkannya. Hei, tentu saja perempuan itu tak akan memaafkannya, bukan? Ia, Naruto Namikaze, telah dengan brengseknya mengambil satu-satunya hal berharga dari perempuan itu. Pria itu dengan entengnya telah mengambil kebahagiaan Hinata dan menghancurkan masa depan perempuan itu.

Memikirkan kejadian itu, membuat Naruto mengusap kasar wajah tampannya. Ia sempat berhenti sejenak dalam perjalanannya menuju gerbang kampus. Diremasnya surai kuning yang mirip seperti kepunyaan ayahnya. Ia benar-benar frustasi. Dimana lagi ia dapat menemukan Hinata. Satu-satunya yang memungkinkan ia mendapat kesempatan bertemu dengan Hinata adalah hari ini. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir untuk para mahasiswa yang magang untuk segera memberikan laporan magangnya. Naruto yakin sekali ia akan menemukan Hinata. Ia sangat percaya diri karena setahunya Hinata juga sedang ikut kegiatan magang di salah satu perusahaan di Konoha. Jadwal magang mereka sama. Jadi untuk pelaporan hasil magang, tentu sama bukan.

"Aku harus cepat-cepat!"

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Naruto segera berlari kembali menuju kampusnya. Meskipun jarak antara kampus dan apartemen miliknya lumayan jauh. Entah kenapa Naruto bergeming tak mau memakai mobil atau sekedar kendaraan seperti sepeda untuk dinaiki. Ia lebih senang jika berjalan kaki. Tapi, mungkin jika dalam keadaan seperti ini, Naruto akan sangat senang jika ada salah satu dari kendaraan yang tadi disebutkan dapat ia gunakan. Sehingga ia tak perlu berlari susah payah menuju kampus. Ketika ia berada di persimpangan dan akan siap berbelok, tiba-tiba saja sebuah Jaguar XJ Supersport SWB berhenti di sampingnya. Naruto lantas menghentikan langkahnya. Mobil itu. Ia tahu pemilik mobil itu. Dan sayangnya, Naruto sedang sangat tidak ingin bertatap muka dengan pemilik mobil itu. Kaca dari kursi kemudi perlahan terbuka. Sesosok gadis bersurai pink menyembulkan kepalanya dan menyapa Naruto.

"Naruto! Kau mau kemana?!"

"Bukan urusanmu!" Dengan sedikit berat hati, Naruto kembali akan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Hei! Aku kan hanya menyapamu. Tak perlu sesewot itu kan!" gadis itu mengucutkan bibirnya.

"Dengar, Sakura. Aku harus cepat-cepat ke kampus. Aku harus menyerahkan laporanku pada dosen wali. Jadi, aku harus segera pergi!"

"Oh, kebetulan sekali. Aku dan Sasuke-kun mau ke kampus. Kau ikut kami saja, Sasuke-kun pasti–"

"Tidak perlu, Sakura!" potong Naruto cepat.

"Eh? Kenapa? Bukankah kau sedang buru-buru? Lagipula dibelakang masih ada yang kosong, Sasuke-kun pasti tak keberatan. Nee, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura mengalihkan pandangan pada tunangannya.

"Hn..." Sasuke membalas tapi tak menatap wajah Sakura.

Naruto menatap lurus Sasuke yang masih menghadap lurus ke arah jalanan. Pandangan Naruto kembali dingin setiap melihat pemuda raven itu. Ia kembali teringat kejadian di taman kala itu. Apalagi sekarang ada Sakura, pemicu yang ia anggap sebagai perusak hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

"Tuh kan Naruto! Ayolah!" teriakan tiba-tiba Sakura menyadarkan Naruto.

"Ah, tidak usah, Sakura. Aku hanya tidak ingin 'mengganggu' kalian berdua." Ucap Naruto disertai penekanan pada kata 'mengganggu'.

"Tentu kau tidak mengganggu, Naruto. Kau kan sahabat kami!" Sakura berucap, sepertinya ia tak sadar dengan penekanan kata yang diucapkan Naruto barusan.

Naruto terdiam. Sakura menatapnya sedikit heran karena tiba-tiba saja sahabat kuningnya itu terdiam. Tak lama kemudian, Naruto kembali berujar.

"Maaf, Sakura. Sebenarnya aku.. ada janji dengan seseorang. Sebelum ke kampus, aku akan menemui orang itu."

Sakura terkesiap. Sasuke yang sedari tadi mencuri dengar percakapan Sakuran dan Naruto juga terkesiap kaget mendengar penuturan pemuda itu. Baik Sakura ataupun Sasuke membatin siapa yang akan ditemui Naruto? Sakura yang berpositif thinking menduga bahwa sahabat blondenya itu pasti akan bertemu dengan seorang gadis atau mungkin kekasihnya. Ia hanya bisa memaklumi. Sedangkan Sasuke, ada perasaan tak suka ketika pemuda yang disukainya berucap bahwa ia akan menemui seseorang. Secepat itukah Naruto melupakannya?

"Jadi, maaf ya! Aku harus buru-buru bertemu dengannya! Jaa nee!"

Dengan tiba-tiba Naruto kembali berlari meninggalkan pasangan tersebut. Sakura yang belum sempat akan memanggilnya kembali hanya bisa sedikit melongo karena bayangan Naruto sudah hilang di perempatan belokan. Sakura pun hanya bisa mengendikkan bahu. Ia kembali menutup jendela mobil. Dan Sasuke kembali perlahan menggerakkan mobilnya.

"Naruto terlihat aneh sekali, ya kan, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura melayangkan pertanyaan pada pemuda di sampingnya.

"Hn"

"..."

"..."

"HAA!" tiba-tiba saja Sakura berteriak kecil dan Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya tentu langsung memandang heran tunangannya.

"Ada apa, Sakura?"

"Hihihi... aku pasti sangat yakin kalau Naruto pasti sedang telat untuk kencan. Ia pasti menggunakan alasan untuk ke kampus, padahal aslinya dia telat menemui kekasihnya, hihihi..." Sakura terkekeh pelan.

"..."

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Pikirannya sibuk memikirkan pemuda blonde tadi.

'Apa memang benar begitu, Naruto?'

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**DI LAIN TEMPAT...**

Tangan kecil Hinata bergetar hebat. Benda kecil seperti batang tusuk es krim yang semula ia pegang jatuh ke lantai. Hinata memandang benda kecil itu. Rasa takut yang selalu menghantuinya setelah kejadian itu akhirnya tiba juga. Segala kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi selalu ia harapkan tak akan pernah menjadi nyata. Namun, Tuhan seolah bersikap kejam kepadanya, kejadian buruk itu benar-benar terjadi. Kaki Hinata terasa lemas dan tak berapa lama ia jatuh merosot ke lantai kamar mandi. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia ketahui. Bulir-bulir air mata telah menumpuk di kedua sudut matanya. Tak butuh lama, Hinata kembali menangis. Dan kali ini tangisannya menggema di seluruh ruangan kamar mandi kecil itu.

"TIDAAAK! INI TIDAK MUNGKIN TERJADIII!" ia berteriak kencang.

Hinata sangat membenci hal ini. Ia benci kenyataan ini. Ia menagis dan berteriak kencang. Ia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. ia menjambak kasar surai indigonya dan mengacaknya frustasi. Ia merutuki nasibnya yang sungguh benar-benar malang. Hancur sudah masa depannya. Hancur sudah impiannya.

Hinata awalnya memang sudah menduga bahwa ia akan mengalami hal ini. Segala tanda-tanda itu telah ia dapatkan sebelumnya. Pertama, ia merasa ada yang aneh pada jadwal bulanannya, tamu bulanannya tak kunjung-kunjung tiba, ia telah telat hampir dua minggu. Kedua, tubuhnya terasa mulai lemas tanpa sebab, padahal ia tak pernah melakukan kegiatan yang menguras habis tenaganya, tetapi ia cepat merasa kelelahan. Dan yang terakhir, ia terkadang sering mengalami pusing dan kadang merasa mual. Sebagai seorang perempuan apalagi ia sudah menginjak usia 21 tahun tentu ia tahu betul beberapa tanda-tanda tersebut. Tanda-tanda itu sama persis seperti yang dialami oleh kakak ipar perempuannya, Tenten, istri kakaknya sendiri, Neji Hyuga.

"A-apa yang harus kulakukan... hiks.. hiks.." ia menangis sesegukan.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Matahari sudah semakin tinggi tepat di atas ubun-ubun. Terik matahari semakin menyengat. Terlihat jelas lalu lalang para mahasiswa atau mahasiswi semakin mempercepat langkah mereka agar cepat sampai tujuan. Dalam hati mereka mengutuk sinar matahari yang sekiranya terlalu menyengat. Namun, ternyata tak semua keluhan dalam batin lalu lalang para mahasiswa ataupun mahasiswi itu sama. Seorang mahasiswa justru dengan santai berdiri di ambang gerbang kampus tanpa memperdulikan terik matahari yang tengah menyengat itu. Iris safir mahasiswa itu terus saja menatap setiap orang yang berlalu lalang di depannya, ia harap sosok wanita berambut indigo yang dikenalnya segera menampakkan diri. Namun hal itu terlihat sia-sia saja. Hampir 6 jam ia berdiri di situ untuk menanti perempuan itu. Ia menghela nafas panjang, entah itu sudah ia lakukan berapa kali. Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya metatap jam tangan Rolex yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya. 'Ck, sudah pukul 12 siang! Dan aku juga sudah berdiri menunggunya di sini hampir 6 jam. Dan Hinata juga tak kunjung datang!' batin pemuda itu kesal.

Pemuda bernama Naruto itu kembali menerawang jauh dan mengingat kejadian tadi ketika ia melaporkan hasil magangnya. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri di ruang departemen Seni untuk mencari dosen walinya. Tak lama seorang wanita berambut hitam bergelombang muncul dihadapan Naruto. Ia adalah Yuhi Kurenai, dosen walinya dan kebetulan juga dosen wali Hinata. Inilah salah satu kesempatan bagi Naruto untuk mengorek informasi tentang Hinata pada dosen walinya itu. Naruto tahu betul bahwa Kurenai sangat dekat sekali dengan Hinata. Wanita beriris rubi itu sudah menganggap Hinata bagaikan anaknya sendiri. Lantas ia menanyai Kurenai perihal apakah Hinata telah menyerahkan laporannya. Hal itu berlanjut hingga tanpa sengaja Naruto keceplosan bahwa ia sedang ada masalah dengan Hinata dan ia hendak meminta maaf padanya.

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

"Memangnya ada masalah apa antara kau dan Hinata hingga dia menjauhimu seperti itu?" tanya Kurenai.

"..." Naruto hanya menunduk.

"Haah... Naruto, tidak apa kau tidak mau menceritakannya padaku, namun lebih baik kau segera minta maaf padanya dan selesaikan urusan kalian berdua." Tukas Kurenai.

"Untuk itu, Sensei, harusnya jadwal penyerahan laporan magang milikku dan dia sama kan? Dan terakhir hari ini kan?" Naruto memberanikan membuka mulut.

"Harusnya begitu. Aku juga sudah menghubungi Hinata jika batas pengumpulan laporan miliknya paling lambat kutunggu pukul satu siang nanti. Ia membalas emailku jika dia akan menyerahkan laporan miliknya hari ini juga," jelas Kurenai, "ini kesempatanmu Naruto. Nanti jika kau bertemu dengannya, langsung selesaikan urusan kalian, mengerti?!"

"Hai, Sensei..."

.

**END FLASHBACK**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya tersebut. Ia kembali menatap jam tangannya. Sudah pukul 13.15. Jika Kurenai-sensei mengatakan bahwa Hinata akan menemuinya, harusnya sekarang Naruto sudah dapat menangkap sosok bayangan Hinata. Naruto tahu betul kebiasaan Hinata. Perempuan itu selalu berusaha datang terlebih dahulu jika ia sedang membuat janji dengan orang lain. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia sampai setelat ini. Namun, melihat waktu yang sudah berjalan sampai saat ini, Naruto tak kunjung menjumpai Hinata. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Mungkin memang Hinata tak akan datang ke kampus hari ini. Dengan terpaksa, Naruto mulai mengambil langkah untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Dan seperti sebelumnya, ia tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk menemui Hinata.

Ia mulai melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya untuk keluar dari gerbang kampus. Dengan langkah gontai dan tas yang disampirkan asal dipunggung lebarnya, Naruto berjalan lesu. Namun, baru beberapa langkah, ia terhenti ketika mendapati pemandangan di depannya. Iris sebiru lautan itu menangkap sosok perempuan berambut indigo tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Naruto membulatkan mata tak percaya atas apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Wanita yang saat ini ingin ia temui telah berdiri di hadapannya. Tak jauh beda dengan Naruto, Hinata juga berhenti di tempat ketika ia mendapati Naruto berdiri di depannya. Hinata terlihat sangat kaget. Ia bertanya-tanya apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Ia saat ini masih belum siap untuk bertemu laki-laki itu. Ia masih merasa trauma atas apa yang telah laki-laki itu lakukan padanya. Reflek saja, Hinata sedikit memundurkan langkahnya. Rasa ketakutan itu kembali menyelimutinya. Untuk saat itu, Hinata sangat takut ketika melihat Naruto.

"Hinata... ada yang harus kita bicarakan."

"..."

Naruto mulai melangkah maju menghampiri Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata semakin melangkah mundur ke belakang. Melihat Hinata bersikap seperti itu, Naruto jadi menghentikan langkahnya. Naruto tambah kaget lagi ketika ia mendapati ekspresi Hinata yang ketakutan dan badan mungil Hinata bergetar.

"Hinata... tenanglah. Aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal jahat padamu. Percayalah padaku!"

"P-per-pergi..." Hinata berucap lirih.

"Tidak Hinata! Kumohon sekali ini saja. Kita harus meluruskan masalah kejadian kemarin. Aku tidak ingin kau menghindariku lagi, Hinata!" Naruto kembali berjalan ke arah Hinata.

"P-PERGI!" Hinata kembali berteriak.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menatap sekitar. Puluhan pasang mata memandang mereka berdua curiga dan penuh selidik. Jujur saja, Naruto merasa tak nyaman dipandangi seperti itu oleh banyak orang. Ia menghembuskan nafas dan kembali menatap perempuan di depannya. Tubuh wanita itu bergetar dan matanya kini mulai berkaca-kaca lagi. Ia akan menangis lagi. Tak ingin terjadi kesalahpahaman dengan keadaan itu, Naruto langsung saja menarik tangan Hinata. Membawa wanita mungil itu mengikuti langkahnya. Hinata terlihat meronta-ronta meminta untuk dilepaskan. Namun Naruto tetap tak bergeming dan tetap membawa Hinata menuju tempat yang ia tuju.

Tak butuh waktu lama, mereka sampai. Naruto membawa Hinata ke samping gudang peralatan seni yang kebetulan tempatnya sepi. Setelah berhenti, Hinata langsung menghempaskan tangan Naruto dan berhasil melepaskan cengkraman dari tangan pemuda blonde itu. Dengan masih dalam keadaan ketakutan, Hinata segera mundur dan mendapati punggungnya telah menabrak tembok bangunan itu. Ia terpojok.

"Hinata, aku menghawatirkanmu. Berkali-kali aku menghubungimu tapi tidak bisa. Aku mendatangi apartemenmu tapi kau tidak ada. Kutanyakan pada teman-temanmu dan kenalanmu yang lainnya, mereka bilang tidak tahu. Sebenarnya kau kemana saja, Hinata? Kenapa kau seolah-olah hilang tertelan bumi seperti itu?" Naruto berucap panjang lebar.

"..."

Tak ada sahutan ataupun jawaban.

"Hinata..." panggil Naruto.

"Kau... baik-baik saja kan? Maksudku, kau tidak sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, kan?" selidik Naruto.

"!" Hinata tersentak kaget.

Pertanyaan Naruto tersebut sukses membuat Hinata membelalakkan mata. Baik-baik saja? tentu saja tidak. Hinata jadi teringat kejadian tadi pagi di apartemen barunya. Kejadian tadi yang membuatnya tidak baik-baik saja. Gemetaran ketakutan kembali menyerubungi Hinata. Ia sangat takut dan gelisah. Naruto yang menangkap gerak-gerik Hinata yang aneh semakin yakin pasti telah terjadi sesuatu dengan perempuan yang ada di depannnya ini.

"Hinata–"

"A-aku tidak apa-apa!" potong Hinata cepat.

Naruto terkesiap dan langsung terdiam. Masih menunggu Hinata untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"A-aku... tidak a-apa-apa... N-Naruto-san..." Hinata berucap lirih. Ia meremas rok biru selututnya dengan erat, "jadi, biarkan aku pergi. Kumohon..."

'Naruto-san?' batin Naruto.

"Benarkah? Tapi, kau terlihat–"

"Aku ada urusan penting, Naruto-san!" Hinata berucap sedikit keras.

"O-oh..." Naruto sempat kaget, "B-begitu. A-aku hanya ingin mengetahui keadaanmu setelah kejadian itu. Aku khawatir. Aku pikir–"

"Maaf, Naruto-san!" celetuk Hinata tiba-tiba, "aku harus pergi sekarang. Selamat tinggal!"

Hinata dengan tiba-tiba bersiap untuk meninggalkan Naruto. Dengan penuh keberanian yang entah datang darimana, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan Naruto. Walaupun masih dengan diliputi rasa takut dan gemetaran yang jelas nampak, Hinata berjalan melewati Naruto yang diam membisu. Hinata terus saja melangkah lurus meninggalkan sosok bersurai kuning itu sendirian. Perlahan dengan pasti sosok Hinata menghilang tepat setelah ia berbelok melewati gudang Seni. Seiring dengan menghilangnya sosok Hinata, Naruto mendongakkan wajah tampannya dan berbalik arah menatap jalanan yang baru saja dilewati Hinata.

Naruto menjambak rambutnya kembali. Ia benar-benar merasa brengsek. Ia telah berjanji pada Kurenai-sensei bahwa ia akan segera mengakhiri permasalahannya dengan Hinata. Tapi, kenyataannya, ia tak mampu berkata apa-apa setelah bertemu Hinata. Terlebih lagi, ia kini merasa Hinata benar-benar telah membencinya dan kentara sekali bahwa Hinata ingin pergi jauh-jauh dari hadapan pemuda itu. Hinata sudah tidak sudi lagi untuk hanya sekedar menatap muka dengan Naruto.

"Sekalipun kau gay, kau sangat brengsek, Naruto!" Naruto berujar lirih pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Naruto melangkahkan kaki dengan lesu. Niatan untuk bicara baik-baik dengan Hinata telah sirna karena wanita itu terlihat jelas sekali membencinya. Naruto yang mengingat hal itu hanya dapat menghela nafas panjang. Ketika Naruto hendak menyebrangi jalanan yang menuju arah apatemennya, ia melihat beberapa orang berkumpul mengelilingi sesuatu di trotoar seberang. Penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, Naruto memutuskan untuk melihat. Di sela-sela desakan orang-orang itu, Naruto sempat melihat ada tangan seorang perempuan tergeletak. Entah kenapa, Naruto merasa tidak enak dan ada firasat buruk ketika melihat tangan tersebut. Pikirannya teringat pada Hinata.

"A-ano... Apa yang terjadi, Oba-san?" Naruto bertanya pada perempuan tua yang sedang membawa belanjaan.

"Ah, itu, ada gadis muda yang tiba-tiba pingsan." Ucap nenek itu.

"Gadis muda pingsan?"

Tak lama setelah Naruto bertanya-tanya sendiri, kerumunan yang semula sangat ramai menjadi sedikit lebih renggang. Dan dapat Naruto lihat tergeletak seorang gadis yang menggunakan atasan putih dan rok biru. Naruto seolah pernah melihat rok tersebut. Ia mencoba lebih mendekat untuk melihat siapa yang tergeletak di sana. Mata Naruto terbelalak kaget setelah tahu siapa yang tergeletak di sana. Ia sangat mengenal perempuan itu. Perempuan tersebut adalah perempuan yang tak lama tadi ia temui. Hinata.

"Hinata!"

Naruto terpekik kaget dan buru-buru berjongkok mendekati Hinata. Diangkatnya kepala Hinata dan Naruto tepuk pelan pipi chubby Hinata, berharap wanita itu segera membuka mata.

"H-Hoi, Hinata! Sadarlah, Hinata!" Naruto masih menepuk pelan pipi Hinata.

"Apa kau mengenal gadis itu?" tanya seorang pria berstelan baju kerja.

"Iya, dia temanku. Ano, apa kau tahu kenapa dia bisa sampai seperti ini?" Naruto menatap pria itu.

"Entahlah. Tapi, tadi sebelum ia pingsan, ia sempat menangis sesegukan dan tiba-tiba saja jatuh pingsan. Sebaiknya, segera dibawa ke rumah sakit saja. Saya telah menelpon ambulans. Sebentar lagi pasti datang." Ujar pria itu.

"Terima kasih banyak, Tuan."

Ambulans akhirnya datang. Segera saja petugas mengangkat tubuh Hinata dan membaringkannya di ranjang. Dengan cepat, petugas memasukkannya ke dalam mobil ambulans, diikuti Naruto yang juga ikut masuk. Tanpa lama menunggu, sopir ambulans telah menancapkan gas dan ambulans mulai berjalan menuju rumah sakit. Dalam perjalanan, Naruto terus saja menatap wajah pucat Hinata. Kali ini ia benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata.

"Hinata..." gumamnya lirih.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sendirian Naruto terus mondar-mandir di depan salah satu kamar pasien. Ia menggigit ujung kuku ibu jarinya dengan gelisah. Saat ini, wanita yang akhir-akhir ini memenuhi pikirannya sedang dirawat dan dilihat keadaannya oleh dokter rumah sakit itu. Sesekali ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengintip ruangan itu karena dokter tak kunjung keluar dari ruangan itu. Naruto merasa ketakutan. Ia sangat takut jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Hinata. Dan kalaupun itu benar, Naruto sudah berhasil meraih julukan pria terbrengsek dan terkejam sedunia. Oke, Naruto sudah siap jika memang akan terjadi seperti itu. tetapi sekarang, ia hanya perlu berfokus dan berdoa demi keselamatan Hinata. Tak lama, dokter yang memeriksa Hinata keluar.

"A-ano, bagaimana keadaan Hinata, Dokter?"

"Apakah kau anggota keluarga pasien atau mungkin kekasih pasien?" tanya dokter yang mempunyai nametag Shizune itu.

"Em..." Naruto bergumam bingung, "aku... kekasihnya..." dengan sangat terpaksa Naruto berbohong pada dokter itu.

Dokter itu tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, bisakah Anda ikut ke ruangan saya? Ada hal penting yang ingin saya sampaikan seputar keadaan pasien." Ucap wanita berumur sekitar 30an itu.

"Baiklah..."

Naruto berjalan di belakang sang dokter. Ia meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. Tak lama, pemuda itu memasuki sebuah ruangan yang lumayan sedang milik dokter itu. Ruangan itu terlihat sangat bersih dan rapi. Terdapat sebuah meja kerja dan dua kursi. Setelah dipersilahkan duduk oleh si dokter, Naruto langsung mengambil tindakan untuk sesegera mungkin duduk berhadapan dengan si dokter. Tanpa babibu lagi, Naruto langsung menanyakan keadaan Hinata pada dokter itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan keadaan Hinata, Dokter? Dia baik-baik saja kan? Ia tidak sedang sakit parah bukan?" Cerocos Naruto.

"Tenanglah, Tuan. Kekasihmu tidak apa-apa. Ia hanya mengalami stress ringan dan kelelahan." Dokter itu berucap.

"Benarkah? Yokatta~..."

"Tetapi, kau juga harus lebih memperhatikan keadaannya, em, tuan..." Dokter tersebut kebingungan ketika ia hendak memanggil nama Naruto.

"Namikaze Naruto, panggil saja Naruto."

"Baiklah Naruto-san, seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya. Kau harus lebih memperhatikan keadaan Hinata-san. Sebagai kekasihnya, harusnya kau tak boleh membiarkan dia kelelahan apalagi sampai mendapat stress ringan disaat keadaannya seperti itu."

"Tunggu, Dokter. Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata? Kau bilang ia baik-baik saja. Jadi mana yang benar?" Naruto kebingungan.

"Hinata-san memang baik-baik saja. Tapi stress ringan tidak baik untuk kehamilan mudanya." Tutur dokter itu.

"Jadi dia baik-baik sa–APA?!" Naruto terlonjak kaget. Telinganya tidak salah tangkap ucapan dokter itu bukan?

"Hi.. Hinata... ha.. hamil..?"

"Iya, Hinata-san sedang mengandung. Usia kandungannya masih dua mingguan. Untuk itu jangan sampai sress ringan mengganggu kehamilannya, itu akan merusak kondisi kehamilannya."

Bagai tersambar petir kasat mata. Nafas Naruto tercekat. Tubuhnya terasa berat dan membeku. Yang baru saja diucapkan dokter itu bohong bukan? Hinata hamil? Dua mingguan? Naruto pasti jelas akan gila. Inilah pada akhirnya, kenyataan yang harus Naruto terima. Kenyataan yang benar-benar akan merubah masa depan hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

**Yap, sekian dulu chapter 2 nya...**

**Ne, bagaimana kah? Terlalu pendek kah atau bagaimana?**

**Oke, yang jelas neko udah update chap 2, dan sekarang waktunya bales review dulu...**

**MORPH: oke, ini udah neko update, arigato atas reviewnya.. :D**

**.**

**Aillaa-ansory: oke, ini udah neko update,**

**Hahaha.. Naruto pas sadar kan lemotnya minta ampun.. #plak**

**Apalagi pas mabuk kayak gitu, fantasinya sama Sasuke sih, wkwkwk.. :D XD**

**Terimakasih buat reviewnya...**

**.**

**AhIhUhEhOh: oke, udah neko update ini.. **

**Anoo, klo untuk hub sasunaru mgkin ada entah berapa,**

**Tapi ntar pasti diceritain, jd tunggu saja yaa.. :D**

**Arigatou atas reviewnyaa...**

**.**

**Rechi: iya, kasian banget, neko aja ga bisa ngebayangin kenapa bisa bikin kayak gitu,**

**Untuk naruhina, silahkan tunggu saja yaa...**

**Ini chap 2 nyaa..**

**Arigatou atas reviewnyaa yah...**

**.**

**Untuk reviewer lainnya yg login, udah neko bales di pm masing2...**

**Dan untuk chrizzle-san, ini chap 2 nya, review chrizzle-san buat chap 2 neko tunggu...**

**.**

**Anyways...**

**Terima kasih telah membaca fict gajelas neko ini..**

**Silahkan meninggalkan review..**

**Review anda sangat neko harapkan..**

**Sa, matta ja nee~**


	3. Chapter 3 - Pengakuan

Semilir angin senja tampak bahagia. Desiran pelan angin-angin itu seolah-olah sedang menyeruakkan gumaman dan canda tawa anak-anak kecil. Mereka menari-nari senang dan gembira tanpa memperhatikan pemuda yang sedari tadi berdiri di sana memandang matahari yang hampir membenamkan dirinya. Angin-angin itu tetap terus berlari hingga tanpa mereka sadari hembusan kecil mereka mengenai surai pirang pemuda itu. Membuat surai kuning yang sebelumnya terlihat rapi jadi sedikit berantakan. Tangan tan pemuda itu dengan pelan merapikan rambutnya, mencoba menahan agar surai pirangnya tidak mengikuti arah angin-angin itu. Pemuda itu menghembuskan nafas pelan setelah dirasanya keberadaan angin-angin kecil itu tidak ada lagi. Entah mengapa ia terlihat lega. Sesuatu dalam hatinya terasa hangat ketika angin-angin itu pergi. Ia tak tahu apa yang membuatnya merasa, er, 'nyaman' mungkin?

Pemuda bertubuh jangkung tersebut lantas kembali memandang matahari sore di seberang sana. Cukup lama ia memperhatikan si raja siang itu hingga tanpa tahu ia sudah menutup matanya perlahan. Dan ia kembali mengehembuskan nafas pelan, dan sedikit berat. Tak lama ia membuka mata. Iris safir yang selalu memancarkan kesegaran lautan yang ia miliki tampak berganti warna menjadi safir yang terlihat begitu kelam. Jika ada yang bertanya padanya perihal kenapa matanya bisa berubah seperti itu. Ia yakin orang itu tak akan pernah mendapatkan jawabannya. Karena ia sendiri juga tidak tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut.

Entah dalam keadaan sadar atau tidak, sudut bibir pemuda itu sedikit terangkat menghasilkan sebuah senyuman tipis. Ia tersenyum kecil. Namun, ada yang aneh pada senyumannya. Sekilas memang ia terlihat sedang tersenyum karena kebahagiaan. Tetapi jika diperhatikan lebih seksama, sudut bibirnya sedikit bergetar. Dan karena itulah senyuman bahagia yang terpatri di wajah tampannya kini malah terlihat seperti senyuman yang penuh kegetiran akan rasa kesedihan. Iya, benar, ia sedang tersenyum getir menahan sesak dalam dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sangat sakit.

"Kau tahu, Kami-sama…" pemuda itu angkat bicara, "… terima kasih atas kehidupan kejam yang telah kau berikan padaku. Sungguh, terima kasih…" pemuda itu bergumam lirih, hingga tanpa ia sadari sebuah cairan bening merembes turun melewati garis pipi dan rahang tirusnya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**MAAFKAN AKU**

.

.

**Chapter ****3**

.

**By Neko La Piercee**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort,**

**WARNING : OOC, Typo, Lemon, rape, NaruHina, cerita abal, dll.**

**KONTEN KHUSUS DEWASA (18+), ANAK KECIL DILARANG BACA. KALO TETEP MEMAKSA DOSA TANGGUNG SENDIRI.**

**DON****'****T LIKE, DON****'****T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**KONOHA HOSPITAL**

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Ketika mata lavendernya sudah terbuka seluruhnya, yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah langit-langit kamar berwarna putih dan ia juga mencium bau obat-obatan. Tunggu, langit-langit putih? Bau obat-obatan? Itu bukan ciri khas kamar Hinata. Langit-langit kamar yang ia tempati harusnya berwarna lavender dan aroma dalam kamarnya juga sama lavendernya. Jadi, sekarang ia berada dimana?

Dengan perlahan ia mulai mengangkat tubuhnya dan mendudukkan tubuh rampingnya. Ia mengamati ruangan tempatnya berada sekarang. Ruangan tersebut berisi satu ranjang yang sekarang ia gunakan, satu kursi di samping ranjang, satu lemari kecil, satu pintu berwarna putih yang ia ketahui pasti kamar mandi, dan satu pintu berwarna coklat dengan sedikit celah. Dari celah tersebut ia dapat melihat beberapa orang berlalu-lalang. Diantara orang-orang tersebut terdapat beberapa wanita menggunakan baju suster dan ada pula satu-dua orang menggunakan jas berwarna putih. Melihat hal itu, Hinata sedikit berpikir dan mengingat-ingat apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya. Dan saat itu pula, satu hal yang Hinata tahu, ia sekarang berada di salah satu ruangan rumah sakit.

**KRIEET**

Suara pintu terbuka. Hinata menoleh menatap pintu coklat yang sebelumnya ia lihat. Dari balik pintu itu, masuklah seorang pemuda yang sangat dikenali oleh Hinata. Pemuda itu mengenakan kaos berkerah warna orange dan celana jeans hitam melengkapi penampilan pemuda itu. Oh, jangan lupa, ia juga mengenakan sepatu kets berwarna putih bercorak hitam. Ia terlihat tampan dan casual. Setelah menutup pintu, pemuda itu berbalik dan menatap Hinata yang telah siuman. Pemuda bersurai kuning itu menyunggingkan senyum kelegaan. Tak berapa lama, pemuda berkulit tan tersebut berjalan mendekati ranjang Hinata. Sedangkan gadis –bukan– wanita indigo itu hanya memalingkan wajahnya menghadap jendela yang terbuka sedikit. Mata lavender wanita itu menatap keluar jendela itu dan tatapannya menerawang jauh. Rasanya, wanita itu sedang menghindari pemuda itu.

Dan si pemuda? Senyum yang terpatri di wajah tampannya sedikit memudar melihat si wanita berpaling menghindari tatapannya. Dengan kikuk, pemuda itu tetap berjalan ke arah Hinata. Sesampainya di tepi ranjang, tangan rampingnya terulur menyentuh sandaran kursi dan menarik pelan kursi tersebut. Masih dengan senyum getirnya, si pemuda perlahan mendudukkan diri di kursi itu. Seperti tak dianggap, pemuda itu sedikit membuka obrolan, berharap wanita yang berada di depannya mau bicara atau setidaknya memalingkan wajah untuk menghadap ke arahnya.

"Kau sudah merasa baikan, Hinata?"

"..."

"Eto.. Kau tau, aku sangat khawatir saat melihatmu pingsan tadi." Naruto, nama pemuda itu, menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"..."

Masih tidak ada sahutan dari wanita itu. Rasa canggung yang menyelimuti Naruto membuatnya menghela nafas pelan.

"Hei, Hinata... Tidak bisakah, em, kau sedikit memperhatikan aku? Rasanya aku seperti bicara sendiri seperti orang gila, hehe...?" Naruto berujar dengan sedikit candaan yang terdengar sangat garing.

Tanpa disangka, candaan garing yang ia keluarkan tadi membuat Hinata sedikit menolehkan wajahnya untuk menatap pemuda di sebelahnya. Naruto berhenti tertawa dan kembali mengamati wajah manis wanita itu. Hanya dengan sekali lihat, Naruto dapat merasakan ada rasa sedih dan lelah yang terpancar dari mata perempuan itu. Cengiran konyol Naruto hilang seketika dan raut wajah pemuda itu kembali meredup. Lantas Naruto menutup kedua matanya dan menyandarkan punggung tegapnya ke sandaran kursi.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku, Hinata?" Naruto kembali bertanya tiba-tiba.

"!"

Tampak sangat jelas Hinata kaget setelah diberi pertanyaan seperti itu oleh Naruto. Hinata kaget bukan karena pertanyaannya, begitupun dengan orang yang menanyainya. Hanya saja, ia kaget dan heran karena pemuda di sebelahnya tahu tentang hal itu. Bagaimana mungkin?

"A-apa... maksudmu?" dengan gugup Hinata berani mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ayolah Hinata! Mau sampai kapan kau bohong padaku tentang, em... kehamilanmu...?" dengan ragu Naruto mengucapkan hal tersebut.

"B-bagaimana k-kau bisa tahu?!"

"Dokter Shizune yang memberitahukan padaku. Dia bilang kau pingsan karena kelelahan dan sedikit stress, sehingga tidak baik untuk kandunganmu.." Naruto menundukkan kepala.

"..."

"..."

Keadaan menjadi hening. Baik Naruto atau pun Hinata sama-sama bungkam mulut. Mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Hinata..." panggil Naruto memecah keheningan. Hinata sedikit menoleh menatap Naruto.

"Aku..." Naruto menggantungkan ucapannya, "...akan bertanggung jawab..." lanjutnya dengan lirih.

Hinata membelalakkan mata mendengar penuturan lirih yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. ia tidak sedang salah dengar bukan? Naruto akan bertanggung jawab atas kehamilannya? Oh, dunia pasti sudah terjungkir balik.

"Jadi, Hinata. Kumohon, biarkanlah aku bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah kuperbuat padamu..." Naruto kembali menatap Hinata dengan tatapan penuh memohon.

Hinata yang menatap iris safir milik pemuda itu hanya dapat terdiam. Bibir mungilnya yang terkatup rapat terlihat bergetar. Bahu kecil miliknya juga terlihat bergetar. Pandangan di mata lavendernya sedikit mengabur karena adanya cairan yang tiba-tiba memenuhi kelopak matanya. Tak lama, cairan-cairan tersebut keluar merembes melalui mata indahnya. Hinata Hyuga menangis.

"Hiks... hiks... aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau semua ini! Hiks.. hiks..." tangis Hinata pecah disertai tangan mungil wanita itu memukul ringan perut ratanya.

"Hentikan, Hinata!" Naruto mencoba menghentikan pergerakan tangan Hinata yang terus menerus memukuli perutnya.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau! Hiks.. hiks..." Hinata semakin menjadi-jadi.

"HINATA!" Naruto meninggikan suaranya. Seketika itu pula, Hinata menghentikan gerakan memukulnya karena kaget dengan bentakan Naruto.

"..."

"..."

"hiks... hiks... hiks..." Hinata kembali terisak tapi kali ini tanpa ada aksi memukuli perut.

"Jangan pernah lakukan itu, Hinata..." Naruto berucap lirih.

"Hiks.. hiks.. hiks..."

"Bagaimanapun, itu adalah... em.. darah daging... k-kita.." Naruto agak kesusahan saat mengucapkannya, "jadi, aku akan bertanggung jawab untuk menjaganya dan membesarkannya. Jadi.. kumohon Hinata..."

"Hiks.. i-ini terlalu b-berat... hiks.. bagiku..." Ucap Hinata terisak.

"Untuk itu, biarkan aku juga ikut menanggung beban ini, Hinata. Ia juga tanggung jawabku..." Naruto mencoba menyentuh pelan pundak kiri Hinata, bermaksud menenangkan perempuan itu.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" Hinata berteriak histeris, "hiks.. hiks.. j-jangan s-sentuh aku..." ia bergumam lirih.

"Hinata, aku tahu aku sangat brengsek. Bahkan lebih brengsek dari seorang pembunuh. Tapi percayalah Hinata, aku tidak akan pernah melarikan diri dari tanggung jawab. Apalagi tanggung jawabku tentang kehamilanmu..."

"Lalu sekarang apa?!" Hinata membuka mulutnya, "Dengan mudahnya kau berkata demikian. Tidak pedulikah kau dengan aib yang akan aku terima seumur hidupku? Tidakkah kau peduli dengan masa depanku yang kini telah hancur?!" cerca Hinata.

"..." Naruto terdiam.

"Jawab aku, Namikaze-san!" Hinata berteriak keras, menuntut jawaban atas pemuda Namikaze di depannya.

"Aku... tentu saja aku peduli dengan keadaanmu. Terlebih aku mengkhawatirkan dirimu. Untuk itu, biarkan aku juga ikut menanggung aib itu bersamamu, Hinata. Biarkan pula aku larut dalam kehancuran sama halnya kau merasa kehilangan masa depanmu. Kumohon..."

Hinata bungkam. Bukannya ia tak bisa bicara lagi. Hanya saja, ia tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Ucapan pemuda bermarga Namikaze itu entah kenapa sedikit mengurangi rasa takut yang bergemuruh di dalam dirinya. Dan Hinata kembali menundukkan kepala. Pandangan lavendernya menatap selimut putih yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Tangan mungilnya meremas sprei pelan.

"Hinata– "

"Tolong keluarlah, Namikaze-san. Aku ingin sendirian..." ucap Hinata lirih.

"Baiklah..."

Naruto akhirnya beranjak dari kursi itu dan berjalan keluar. Setelah kepergian Naruto, Hinata kembali menumpahkan air matanya. Ia menangis sesegukan.

"Kami-sama..." gumamnya lirih, "kenapa semua ini harus terjadi?"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Saat ini atap gedung jurusan seni terlihat sangat sepi. Namun, siapa sangka ada sesosok pemuda yang tengah berdiri memandangi lapangan parkir gedung dari atas sana. Angin yang sedari tadi mengusik dan memberantakkan rambut pirangnya, tak ia hiraukan. Pandangan pemuda itu kosong. Namun, salah satu tangannya terselip ke kantong celana hitamnya. Ditariknya sekotak kecil rokok. Ia membukanya dan mengambil salah satu batang rokok tersebut. Ia selipkan rokok tersebut di antara kedua belah bibirnya. Dan tangan tan miliknya kembali merogoh saku kaos yang ia kenakan. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah korek api. Dinyalakannya korek tersebut dan ia arahkan api kecil yang keluar menuju ujung batang rokok yang sedang ia jepit tadi.

"Fiuuhh..."

Kepulan asap rokok keluar dari mulut pemuda itu. Asap tersebut lumayan banyak. Yah, mungkin saja segala penat yang memenuhi otaknya juga ikut keluar bersama asap tersebut. Entahlah. Tapi yang jelas, pemuda itu sedikit merasa beban yang ia bawa terasa sedikit ringan. Ia mendengus kecil. 'Mana mungkin hilang, bodoh!'

"Tumben sekali kau merokok..."

Naruto menolehkan kepala dan mendapati seorang pemuda jangkung berdiri di belakangnya. Penampilan pemuda itu sedikit berantakan. Rambut yang ia kuncir terlihat tidak rapi. Sorotan matanya terlihat seolah-olah pemuda itu baru bangun tidur. Hmm, mungkin memang begitu. Karena tak lama kemudian, pemuda itu menguap lebar.

"Shikamaru..."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Shikamaru tadi berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto. Ia berdiri di samping pemuda blonde itu. Arah pandangan Shikamaru berhenti pada segerombolan gadis yang berjalan di parkiran gedung. Naruto yang awalnya memandang Shikamaru akhirnya ikut-ikutan memandang segerombolan gadis tadi. Ia merasa penasaran dengan salah satu sahabatnya ini, apa yang Shikamaru lihat dari mereka. Kira-kira seperti itulah rasa penasaran yang ada di benak Naruto.

"Jadi, sekarang masalah apa lagi, hm?" Shikamaru berujar tiba-tiba.

"Eh!" Naruto memandang Shikamaru, lalu menundukkan kepala, "tidak ada..." pemuda itu menjawab lirih.

"Kau ini tak pandai berbohong, Naruto." Shikamaru mendengus pelan.

"..."

Shikamaru melirikkan mata sedikit memandang Naruto, "Apa si Uchiha itu lagi?" Shikamaru kembali bertanya.

"Bukan..." Naruto masih menundukkan kepala.

"..."

"..."

"Ne, Shikamaru. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."

"Apa?"

"Dulu, apa yang ada dibenakmu setelah tahu aku memiliki... 'kelainan'?" Naruto bertanya, jelas sekali ada nada keraguan dalam pertanyaannya tersebut.

"Haah..." Shikamaru menghembuskan nafas, "kau tahu, aku sangat kaget dulu. Dan jujur saja aku merasa takut bila berada di sebelahmu. Salah-salah kau bisa menerkamku. Tapi, untung saja yang kau terkam si bungsu Uchiha itu. Dan itu membuatku sangat lega, hehe..."

"..." Naruto terdiam.

Shikamaru menatap Naruto. Menanti kata-kata yang hendak keluar dari sahabatnya itu.

"Ne, Shikamaru, menurutmu kelainan yang kumiliki bisa hilang? Ada yang mengatakan menjadi gay dikarenakan kelainan genetik, tapi apa tidak bisa sedikit berubah atau normal kembali mungkin?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Entahlah... aku tidak tahu..." jawab Shikamaru sekenanya, "kenapa? Kau ingin menjadi normal, heh?" tanya balik Shikamaru.

"Mungkin.." Naruto kembali menyesap rokoknya.

Shikamaru sedikit menaikkan alisnya tak percaya dengan ucapan pemuda di sampingnya. Dengan cepat pemuda itu memegang kedua bahu Naruto dan membalikkan pemuda blonde itu untuk menghadap ke arahnya.

"H-hei, k-kau serius, Naruto?!" Shikamaru bertanya campur kaget. Entah kenapa Shikamaru sedikit merasa senang dengan jawaban Naruto.

"Ya..." Naruto hanya menundukkan kepala.

"Tunggu, dulu! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin berubah menjadi normal?!"

Dengan ragu, Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia sudah siap untuk menceritakan pada sahabat nanasnya itu. Menceritakan segalanya yang telah terjadi antara dirinya dengan Hinata. Ia juga sudah siap jika semisalnya sahabat nanasnya itu akan marah padanya. Ia sudah siap–

"A-aku..." Naruto menggantungkan kata-katanya, "...m-menghamili... Hinata..."

–dan Naruto pun mengucapkannya. Dan Shikamaru? Oh, jangan ditanya. Ia sudah benar-benar shock mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan.

"KAU GILA, NARUTO!" teriak Shikamaru.

"A-aku..." Naruto terbata-bata.

"Apa yang tengah kau pikirkan hingga bisa menghamili gadis itu, HAH?!" Shikamaru terlihat sangat marah.

"A-aku tidak tahu Shikamaru. W-waktu itu a-aku sedang m-mabuk. Dan... dan..." Naruto tak berani melanjutkan ucapannya.

Shikamaru menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan. Ia mengusap kasar wajah tampan dan terlihat malas itu. Berita mengejutkan yang baru saja ia dengar membuat kepalanya sedikit berdenyut. Naruto yang berada di sampingnya hanya memalingkan muka, menghindari Shikamaru.

"Lalu... apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" tanya Shikamaru masih dengan mengusap wajahnya.

"Aku.. akan bertanggung jawab atas kehamilannya. Aku.. tak akan lari..."

"Benarkah? Aku ragu kau akan bisa, Naruto!" tatapan Shikamaru kini menajam.

"A-apa maksudmu, Shikamaru?"

"Kau tau Naruto, kau ini seorang gay. Kau pastinya tak akan bisa hidup seperti laki-laki lain pada umumnya. Dan aku berani bertaruh, kau masih menyimpan rasa pada si bungsu Uchiha itu. Tapi, kau malah memperburuk keadaan dengan menghamili seorang gadis. Dan kau berniat untuk bertanggung jawab, tetapi masih mencintai pemuda raven itu. Apa kau tidak kasihan terhadap Hinata? Terlebih lagi..." Shikamaru menghentikan kata-katanya.

"T-terlebih apa, Shikamaru?"

"Hinata... telah lama menyukaimu. Meskipun ia tidak tahu apakah kau ini normal atau tidak." Lanjut Shikamaru.

"K-kau pasti bergurau kan, Shikamaru? Hinata dan aku hanya bersahabat. Tidak lebih dari itu. L-lagipula, mana mungkin Hinata mau dengan orang sepertiku?"

"Kenyataannya memang seperti itu, bodoh!" tukas Shikamaru agak membentak.

"T-tapi..."

"Dia telah menyukaimu sejak SMA. Terlihat sangat jelas di mataku jika ia menyukaimu. Ia selalu tersipu malu ketika berada di sampingmu atau hanya sekedar bicara denganmu. Tapi, kau itu terlalu bodoh dan tidak peka dengan keadaan sekitar. Kau malah mengira Hinata sedang jatuh cinta dengan laki-laki lain. Merepotkan sekali kau ini, Naruto!" Shikamaru gusar lalu tangannya merogoh kantong celana dan mengeluarkan rokok. Tak lama pemuda yang katanya memiliki IQ di atas 200 itu menyesap rokoknya.

"T-tapi Shikamaru.. a-aku..." Naruto tak mampu berkata-kata.

"Haah.." Shikamaru mengembuskan nafas diikuti kepulan asap rokok keluar dari mulutnya, "kupikir, sebaiknya kau segera mencari solusi yang tepat. Pertanggung jawabanmu memang juga penting dan harus kau lakukan. Tapi yah itu tadi, pikirkan juga perasaan Hinata jika ia tahu keadaanmu. Jika memang kau ingin kembali normal, aku sangat setuju dengan niatmu itu, bahkan aku mendukung penuh. Tapi, jika kau hanya menjadikan alasan ingin normal hanya untuk sebagai pelarian atas kisah cintamu yang kandas dengan si Uchiha itu, kusarankan lebih baik jangan kau teruskan. Ini juga demi Hinata. Pikirkan kata-kataku baik-baik, Naruto." Shikamaru pun perlahan berjalan menjauhi Naruto dan berniat berbalik untuk turun.

Kini tinggal Naruto sendirian di atas sana. Pikirannya sibuk melayang memikirkan ucapan salah satu sahabatnya tersebut. Rokok yang ada di genggamannya juga telah lama habis. Akhirnya ia buang putung rokok tersebut dan menginjaknya pelan. Berharap sisa pembakaran di rokok itu akan segera padam.

"Ne, Tou-chan, Kaa-chan, kalian pasti sangat kecewa denganku, bukan?" Naruto bergumam lirih sambil memandang sisa-sisa putung rokok itu, "Maafkan Naruto, Tou-chan, Kaa-chan..."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**RUMAH SAKIT KONOHA**

"Nah, Hinata-san, keadaanmu sekarang sudah jauh lebih baik dari kemarin. Dengan begitu, kau pasti sangat senang karena bisa beristirahat di rumah sekarang. Tapi, perlu diingat juga Hinata-san, jangan sampai stress ringan seperti kemarin terjadi lagi padamu. Apa kau paham?" jelas Shizune panjang lebar.

"Hai, Shizune-sensei..." Hinata menjawab disertai senyum indah terpatri di wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu, Hinata-san."

Dokter bernama Shizune itu akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan ruangan Hinata. Ketika dokter tersebut membuka pintu kamar Hinata, tanpa sengaja ia berpapasan dengan Naruto. Ia sedikit kaget ketika Naruto berada di depannya. Buru-buru ia permisi dan berjalan melewati Naruto. Naruto yang sama kagetnya hanya bisa memberikan senyum kikuk kepada dokter itu. Lalu dengan segera ia memasuki kamar Hinata.

"Hinata..."

"N-namikaze... san?"

"H-hei jangan memanggilku seperti itu, Hinata. Kau memanggilku seperti memanggil nama Tou-chanku saja."

"Ada perlu apa kau datang kemari, Namikaze-san?" pertanyaan dingin keluar dari bibir mungil Hinata.

"A-aku kemari ingin menjengukmu dan memastikan kau baik-baik saja." Naruto berjalan mendekat.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Namikaze-san." Balas Hinata dingin.

"H-hei, ayolah, jangan memanggilku seformal itu. Cukup Naruto saja seperti dulu, oke?"

"..." Hinata tidak menjawab.

"Ano... Aku tadi tidak sengaja mendengarkan obrolanmu dengan dokter Shizune. Dia bilang kau sudah boleh pulang. Apa itu benar, Hinata?"

"Hmm." Hinata hanya menjawab dengan gumaman.

"J-jadi begitu ya. Syukurlah kalau begitu." Naruto tersenyum kecil, "Jadi, kau akan siap-siap kapan? Siang ini juga? Atau mungkin sekarang?" Naruto kembali bertanya.

"Mungkin."

"A-ano, bolehkah aku ikut membereskan keperluanmu? Kurasa kau akan merasa kelelahan jika melakukannya sendirian."

"Terserah kau saja."

"A-ano.. Hinata.." panggil Naruto.

"Apa?"

"Baju-baju dan perlengkapan yang lain, ditaruh di mana ya? Hehe..." Naruto menggosok rambutnya yang tak gatal.

Bukannya mendapat jawaban, Naruto hanya diberi isyarat oleh Hinata dengan jari telunjuk perempuan itu mengarah pada lemari kecil yang ada di samping ranjang. Naruto yang mengamati jari telunjuk Hinata kini berjongkok di depan sebuah meja kecil. Tangannya terulur untuk membuka lemari kecil itu. Didapatinya sepasang kemeja beserta rok biru yang kemarin Hinata kenakan. Di rak kedua ia melihat ada tas selempang dan beberapa buku. Naruto mengambil semua barang itu. ia mengulurkan sepasang baju yang ia ambil pada Hinata.

"Ini bajumu. Gantilah terlebih dahulu baru setelah itu kita pulang."

"..." tanpa kata-kata, Hinata langsung menyambar baju tersebut dan mulai beranjak dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang tak jauh dari ranjangnya.

Sementara Hinata mengganti pakaiannya, Naruto kembali terfokus pada barang-barang bawaan Hinata yang lainnya. Diambilnya tas tadi dan ia masukkan beberapa buku, tempat pensil, dompet dan sebuah smartphone milik wanita itu. Setelah dirasa sudah selesai mengemasi barang milik Hinata, Naruto kembali duduk di kursi kayu itu. Merasa sedikit bosan menunggu Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi, akhirnya Naruto mengambil smartphone miliknya. Ia mulai menggerakkan jari-jarinya hanya untuk sekedar bermain sebuah permainan yang kini lagi ngehits di kalangan teman-temannya. Namun, jarinya tiba-tiba terhenti ketika sebuah panggilan telpon berdering di smartphone-nya. Naruto sedikit mengernyit ketika ia membaca nama si pemanggil itu. Dengan sedikit menghela nafas, Naruto menggeser tombol hijau, tanda ia menerima panggilan itu.

"Ada apa?"

"_**Naruto? Ehm, bisakah kita bertemu sebentar? Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu."**_ Sahut suara di seberang.

"Tidak bisakah kau langsung bicara saja lewat telepon? Aku sedang sibuk sekarang!" Naruto berujar dingin.

"_**Kumohon, Dobe."**_ Pinta orang itu.

"Dengar, Teme. Aku sekarang benar-benar sedang sibuk jadi aku tidak bisa menemuimu..."

"_**Oh, ya? Kau sibuk apa? Sibuk menemani si Hyuga itu, heh?"**_ sahut suara di seberang dengan nada sedikit meremehkan.

"K-Kau.. Darimana kau tahu?!" Naruto terlonjak kaget.

"_**Tidak penting aku tahu darimana. Jadi, benar kau sedang bersama si Hyuga itu?!"**_ terdengar nada ketus dari suara pemuda yang menghubungi Naruto saat itu.

"Kalau aku sedang bersama Hinata, memangnya kenapa? Bukan urusanmu juga kan?!" Naruto terdengar geram.

"_**..."**_

Tak ada sahutan dari seberang sana. Beberapa detik kemudian Naruto dapat mendengar suara helaan nafas dari si penelepon.

"_**Maaf, telah mengganggumu. Jaa, Dobe."**_

"H-hei–"

TUT TUT TUT...

Sambungan telepon terputus. Naruto menatap layar handphonenya dengan pandangan sedikit kecewa. Entah mengapa, saat Sasuke Uchiha, si penelepon itu, mematikan sambungan membuat Naruto sedikit kecewa. Naruto menghela nafas singkat sebelum ia memasukkan kembali smartphone miliknya ke dalam kantong jeans yang ia kenakan. Ketika ia memasukkan smartphone itu, tanpa sengaja sudut matanya menangkap bayangan seorang perempuan yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi. Refleks ia segera memutar kepalanya untuk menatap perempuan itu. Dilihatnya Hinata tengah menatapnya dengan dingin. Naruto segera menarik ke atas sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil.

"Kau sudah selesai, Hinata?"

"Hn.."

"Baiklah, kurasa kita bisa segera pergi dari sini. Ayo, kuantar kau pulang." Tangan kiri Naruto mengangkat tas jinjing Hinata sedangkan tangan kanannya ia ulurkan ke arah perempuan indigo yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"A-Aku bisa pulang sendiri, Namikaze-san." Hinata memalingkan muka.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kalau begitu. Bagaimanapun aku akan tetap mengantarmu sampai selamat. Aku tidak ingin ada apa-apa saat kau dalam perjalanan pulang." Ujar Naruto.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Rumah sakit Konoha tidak terlalu jauh dengan apartemenku." Hinata masih berusaha menolak.

"Eheen.." Naruto menggeleng pelan, "sekeras apapun kau menolak, aku akan tetap mengantarmu!"

"T-Tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Ayo!" tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto langsung saja menarik paksa tangan mungil Hinata dan menggenggamnya. Langkahnya langsung menuju pintu keluar kamar inap Hinata.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Di sepanjang perjalanan hanya terdapat keheningan di antara kedua pemuda pemudi itu. Suara sepatu dan langkah mereka yang perlahan menjadi satu-satunya suara yang mendominasi suasana tersebut. Hinata yang berjalan duluan di depan Naruto hanya memandang lurus jalanan trotoar yang sedang ia lewati. Sedangkan Naruto, dalam diamnya ia memandang punggung mungil milik wanita yang sedang berjalan di depannya. Dalam keheningan itu, Naruto teringat obrolannya dengan Shikamaru sebelumnya. Yang dikatakan Shikamaru mungkin memang ada benarnya. Ia mungkin memang masih memiliki secercah rasa pada Sasuke, tapi begitu ia melihat punggung mungil Hinata, ia jadi teringat segala kejadian yang dialami wanita itu dan dirinya. Hatinya tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa ia bisa begitu jahat terhadap gadis itu. Ia telah menyakiti fisik dan batin perempuan itu. Meskipun ia tak merasakan kesakitan dan kehancuran yang dialami perempuan itu secara langsung, tapi entah mengapa hanya sekedar membayangkan jika posisinya sama seperti Hinata sudah cukup membuatnya sakit. Bukan hanya sakit, tapi juga perih. Seolah-olah terdapat pisau kasat mata yang menghujami jantung dan hatinya.

Tiba-tiba langkah mungil milik Hinata terhenti. Hal tersebut membuat Naruto yang sedang melamun pun tersadar dan menatap heran Hinata. Saat ini ia juga sedang menghentikan langkahnya dan menunggu reaksi dari perempuan di depannya. Tampak dari mimik wajah Naruto ia merasa kebingungan dengan berhentinya Hinata.

"Ada apa, Hinata?"

Hinata berbalik arah dan menatap dingin pemuda bersurai blonde itu.

"K-kita telah sampai, Namikaze-san. Aku permisi masuk dulu."

Saat Hinata akan beranjak memasuki kawasan apartemen tersebut, Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu memegang pergelangan tangan Hinata. Sontak Hinata menatap kaget pemuda tersebut.

"Aku kan bilang akan mengantarmu sampai selamat, jadi aku akan mengantarkanmu sampai kau masuk ke dalam apartemenmu. Oke?!"

"Terserah kau saja." Hinata menghempaskan tangannya yang masih digenggam Naruto hingga terlepas. Lantas ia berjalan memasuki pintu masuk apartemen.

Dengan segera Naruto menyusul langkah Hinata. Mereka kembali berjalan beriringan. Setelah memasuki lobi apartemen, keduanya langsung berjalan menuju tangga untuk berjalan ke atas. Dibutuhkan sekitar 5 menit untuk sampai di lantai 3, di mana apartemen Hinata berada. Naruto yang mengekor di belakang Hinata hanya merasa sedikit asing dengan apartemen tersebut. Masalahnya, Naruto tidak pernah mengunjungi apartemen tersebut sebelumnya. 'Jadi ini apartemen baru Hinata,' pikir pemuda itu.

Langkah Hinata kembali terhenti di depan sebuah pintu bertuliskan nomor 403. Di sebelah pintu tersebut terdapat papan nama yang juga memiliki kanji yang sama seperti marga Hinata. Perempuan tersebut lantas mengeluarkan sebuah kunci kecil dari dalam tas. Ia putar pelan kenop pintu lalu membukanya. Hinata berjalan memasuki apartemennya. Saat Naruto juga hendak mengikuti Hinata masuk, buru-buru pintu itu segera bergerak akan menutup. Dengan cepat, Naruto menahan pintu tersebut dengan kedua lengannya agar masih terbuka sedikit.

"H-Hoi Hinata, apa kau tidak ingin membiarkanku masuk dulu?"

"Segera pulanglah, Namikaze-san! Tujuanmu sudah tercapai bukan?!" seru Hinata dari dalam mencoba mendorong pintu agar segera tertutup.

"Tunggu dulu! Biarkan aku berbicara sebentar, Hinata! Setelah itu kau boleh menutup pintumu ini, Oke?!"

Dorongan kuat yang sebelumnya dirasakan Naruto perlahan berhenti. Hinata yang sebelumnya berada di balik pintu hanya menampakkan sedikit tubuhnya. Mata lavender yang ia miliki tidak berani menatap pemuda di depannya.

"A-Apa lagi?!"

"Hinata, mungkin aku perlu mengakui sesuatu padamu." Naruto menghela nafas, "Aku..."

"Bisakah kau mempercepat apa yang ingin kau sampaikan, Namikaze-san?!"

"Aku... minta maaf Hinata, tapi bagaimanapun juga kau harus tetap tahu hal ini. A-aku..." Naruto mulai ragu, "... mencintai seseorang. Dan... dan.. dia adalah–"

"–Sasuke Uchiha, bukan?!" potong Hinata cepat.

"Eh..?!"

.

.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya kaget.

"K-kau... t-t-tahu..?"

"Ya, aku tahu. Tepat saat kau.. m-mem-memperkosaku waktu itu!" dengan susah payah Hinata mengatakannya.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

.

**Gomen, gomen, gomen... #sembahsujud**

**Neko baru bisa update. Akhir2 ini neko lagi banyak tugas. Dan mungkin buat chap depan juga bakal molor soalnya neko sadari tugas2 neko bakalan menumpuk. Mungkin pas ada wktu senggang ntar neko bisa update...**

**Sekali lagi.. gomenasaiiii~~**

**Sekarang waktunya neko balas review...**

**Zaoldyeck13**** : yah namanya juga orang mabuk, hahaha.. terima kasih atas reviewnya.. :D**

**Guest****: salam kenal juga.. untuk ending silahkan menebak2 ya.. arigatou atas reviewnya..**

**48squad: oke ini udah update, arigatou buat reviewnya.. :D**

**Miau: hai, ini sudah update.. :D sangkyu udah review**

**Ayzar: ahaha.. tuntutan peran tuh #plak, oke ini udah update :D sangkyu atas reviewnya**

**Madara ian: tenang saja, pair utamanya naruhina kok, nee? #acungjempol**

**Ailla-ansory: anoo.. mgkin sasusaku bakal sedikit disini, mengingat pair utamanya naruhina, tapi neko usahain deh.. thx atas reviewnya.. :D**

**Hinaru-chan: ano, neko sendiri kurang tau ntar happy ending atau tidak #duak (lempar neko kelaut), tp fict ini pair utamanya naruhina kok.. thx atas review nya.. :D**

**Astia morichan: oke, ini udah dilanjut...**

**Sinuza: oke ini udah neko panjangin dikit dr yg kmrin..**

**Soputan: ha'i, ini lanjutannya..**

**Durara: ha'i.. ini udah update.. :3**

**Rechi: ahaha.. begitu ya.. tp klo buat kdepannya neko juga masi bgung (#loh?) oke, ini udah neko update..**

**Bayu J: ahahaha... entahlah bayu-san, mungkin bisa saja. oke ini udah neko update.. :D**

**.**

**.**

**Oke, review dr reviewer yg ga login udah neko balas. Trus buat reviewer yg login, silahkan cek pm masing2 yaa... anyways...**

**Hontouni arigatou sudah membaca fict neko, review Anda sangat saya hargai, dakara...**

**Review pleasee~~... :D**


	4. Chapter 4 - Pagi di Musim Semi

**TUT TUT TUT...**

Terdengar sambungan telepon yang diputus ketika pemuda dengan surai raven tersebut sedang memegang handphone yang didekatkan di telinganya. Hampir satu menit berlalu, tetapi pemuda itu masih mengarahkan gagang handphonenya di depan telinga. Jika ada orang lain yang tahu ataupun hanya sekedar lewat di depannya, pasti semua orang akan berpikiran apakah pemuda itu seorang manusia atau patung. Benar sekali, pemuda yang memiliki bentuk rambut unik itu kini tengah terdiam tanpa ada pergerakan sama sekali. Benar-benar menciri-khaskan sebuah patung. Peduli amat dengan keterdiaman pemuda itu sehingga menghasilkan asumsi-asumsi aneh seperti tadi. Sasuke, nama pemuda itu, tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang seolah ia adalah patung. Ia kini hanya sedang terfokus pada satu hal, bukan, lebih tepatnya pada seseorang. Yah, seseorang yang baru saja ia hubungi dan setelah percakapan sekilas ia mematikan sambungan telepon yang menghubungkannya dengan orang itu.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Dirasa seperti sedang dipanggil seseorang, Sasuke menolehkan wajah tampan nan dinginnya ke arah sumber suara yang tadi memanggilnya. Dapat ia temukan sesosok gadis tengah berdiri dihadapannya. Dari segi penampilan, gadis itu mengenakan setelan kemeja berwarna peach dengan motif polkadot biru dongker kecil-kecil dan rok berbahan denim berwarna senada dengan motif poladotnya. Dan tak luput juga sebuah handbag berbahan kain berwarna putih dengan corak polkadot merah dan dihiasi pita merah tengah ia tenteng di bahu kanannya sementara tangan kirinya membawa beberapa tumpuk buku paket yang terlihat masing-masing sangat tebal. Sasuke yang melihat kedatangan Sakura, gadis tersebut, segera bangkit dari bangku taman perpustakaan yang sedang ia duduki dan mulai berjalan ke arah Sakura.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" tanya pemuda itu setelah benar-benar di hadapan Sakura.

"Ya, aku sudah mendapatkan beberapa bahan untuk membuat proposal judul skripsi. Apa kau sudah menungguku dari tadi?" tanya balik Sakura.

"Tidak juga." Jawab dingin pemuda itu.

"O-oh.." Sakura sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban pemuda di depannya.

"Ayo pulang." Entah ajak atau perintah pemuda itu.

"Ah.. i-iya.." Sakura sedikit terlonjak saat tiba-tiba pemuda yang kini menjadi tunangannya itu berucap. Dan tidak lama, Sakura mengikuti langkah Sasuke yang mulai berjalan menjauh menuju parkiran mobil yang ada di sebelah gedung perpustakaan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**MAAFKAN AKU**

.

.

**Chapter 4**

.

**By Neko La Piercee**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort,**

**WARNING : OOC, Typo, Lemon, rape, NaruHina, cerita abal, SasuSaku slight, dll.**

**KONTEN KHUSUS DEWASA (18+), ANAK KECIL DILARANG BACA. KALO TETEP MEMAKSA DOSA TANGGUNG SENDIRI.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KOMPLEKS APARTEMEN SEIRIN**

Naruto memandang bosan pada semut-semut kecil yang berjalan beriringan di depannya. Bagaimana ia tidak bosan jika ia telah berada di depan sebuah pintu bernomor 403 hampir 30 menit. Dan oh, jangan lupa, ia datang ke apartemen tersebut pagi-pagi sekali yaitu pukul 6 pagi. Woow, Naruto sendiri sampai terkagum bercampur heran dengan rekor terbarunya untuk bangun lebih pagi. Pasalnya, Naruto tergolong sebagai pemuda termalas kedua setelah Shikamaru, sahabat nanasnya. Hampir, salah, tepatnya setiap hari pemuda itu bangun diatas pukul tujuh pagi. Dan bagaimana semisalnya jika ia mendapat kelas pagi saat kuliah? Oh, tentu saja ia selalu telat. Setiap hari.

Tapi kali ini, Naruto benar-benar berusaha untuk bangun lebih awal bahkan sebelum mentari menampakkan sinarnya hanya untuk bisa sampai di sini, di depan sebuah apartemen bernomor 403 yang memiliki papan nama Hyuuga Hinata di samping pintu apartemen. Ya, sepertinya alasan satu-satunya pemuda blonde itu berada di sana tak lain tak bukan adalah untuk menemui pemilik apartemen bernomor 403, Hyuuga Hinata. Bagi Naruto, untuk menemui perempuan pagi ini itu adalah suatu kewajiban. Tentu saja kewajiban karena saat ini Naruto benar-benar khawatir dengan perempuan itu. Apalagi ketika ingatannya berputar pada kejadian kemarin sore, saat ia sedang mengantarkan Hinata pulang dari rumah sakit Konoha.

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

Naruto berdiri kaku dihadapan Hinata. Ia tak mampu bergerak sedikitpun saat mendengar penuturan lemah yang keluar dari bibir mungil Hinata. Berusaha untuk mengurangi rasa kaku yang menyelimuti tubuh tegapnya, Naruto berusaha sekeras mungkin hanya untuk meneguk ludah di tenggorokannya. Susah payah ia lakukan hal tersebut walaupun hasilnya lumayan tidak buruk. Matanya yang terfokus pada manik lavender Hinata masih terbelalak kaget. Dengan mengumpulkan segala keberanian yang ada, Naruto mati-matian untuk membuka mulutnya untuk menyampaikan ungkapan yang hendak ia katakan.

"J-jadi... k-kau..." Naruto terbata-bata.

"Iya. Aku tahu semuanya Namikaze-san. Semua hal terkait 'kekasihmu' tersebut." Ucap Hinata dingin disertai penekanan pada kata 'kekasih'.

"..." Naruto tak mampu berkata-kata.

"..." Begitupun dengan Hinata yang terdiam.

"Hinata..." ucap pemuda itu lirih.

"..."

"A-aku ingin bertanya... mengenai kejadian waktu itu." lanjut Naruto.

"Tidak ada yang perlu ditanyakan lagi!" Hinata tiba-tiba bergerak untuk menutup pintu apartemennya. Namun sayang, ia kalah cepat dengan pergerakan Naruto yang menahan pintu tersebut agar pintu itu tetap terbuka.

"K-kumohon... Hinata..."

"Apalagi, hah?! S-sudah kubilang t-tidak a-ada yang p-perlu ditanyakan, bukan! Hiks..." Hinata mulai terisak di balik pintu tersebut.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu Hinata! Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengatakan jika kekasihku adalah Sasuke ketika aku melakukan itu terhadapmu. Kumohon... jelaskan padaku, Hinata..."

"Hiks.. hiks.. percuma saja.. hiks.. memberitahumu!" Hinata semakin terisak.

"Hinata..."

"Pulanglah, Namikaze-san! Kumohon... pulanglah sekarang juga.. hiks.." usir Hinata pelan.

"Tidak, Hinata! Sebelum kau memberitahuku, aku tidak akan beranjak pulang dan meninggalkan apartemenmu!" ujar Naruto tegas.

"Kumohon... hiks.. Namikaze-san. Kumohon... hiks.. hiks..." isakan Hinata semakin menjadi.

Naruto yang masih berusaha untuk menahan pintu agar tak tertutup sedikit merasa kasihan saat mendengar isakan tangis dari Hinata semakin menjadi. Bukannya ia merasa kasihan layaknya rasa kasihan pada umumnya, hanya saja ia merasa sangat tidak tega dengan tangis pilu yang keluar dari kedua sudut mata wanita bersurai indigo tersebut. Naruto yang tak tahu bagaimana mendiskripsikan perasaannya sekarang, yang ia tahu adalah ia hanya tak ingin menambah luka di hati wanita itu. Ia sadar, sangat sadar sekali, bahwa ia sudah lebih berkali-kali menyakiti batin Hinata. Dan ia tak mau melakukan hal itu lagi, hal yang dapat menambah rasa sakit dan derita yang dialami oleh Hinata.

Perlahan kekuatan yang ada dikedua lengan kekar Naruto yang semula untuk menahan pintu mulai sedikit mengendur. Hinata yang berada dibalik pintu dapat merasakan kekuatan dari pemuda yang sekarang menahan pintu apartemennya sedikit berkurang. Tidak seperti sebelumnya. Tanpa ambil pusing, dengan satu hentakan Hinata mendorong pintu berwarna keabu-abuan itu hingga bisa tertutup dengan rapat. Dengan cepat pula, jemari-jemari mungilnya segera memutar kunci yang ada di kenop pintu hingga pintu tersebut benar-benar terkunci. Sementara Naruto yang berdiri di balik pintu tersebut hanya dapat menjatuhkan kedua lengannya lemas di samping tubuhnya. Ia menunduk lesu. Tatapan biru safirnya terlihat menyedihkan. Terdapat pancaran kesedihan dan kesakitan luar biasa dari sepasang mata tersebut. Dengan pergerakan pelan, tubuh jangkung yang awalnya berdiri tegap sedikit menghambur ke depan hingga ujung kening Naruto menyentuh pintu apartemen Hinata. Lantas ia memejamkan matanya sebentar diikuti dengan helaan nafas berat keluar dari mulutnya. Selanjutnya, ia membuka mulutnya perlahan seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Hinata..." gumamnya lirih, "maafkan aku..."

Naruto terdiam sejenak.

"Aku..." Naruto kembali melanjutkan, "aku akan kemari lagi besok pagi. Untuk itu, sekarang kau istirahat saja. Kau pasti kelelahan. Maaf, aku tadi memaksamu. Jaga dirimu dan kandunganmu baik-baik. Aku akan pulang sekarang. Sekali lagi maaf telah mengganggumu..."

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan bergerak mundur sedikit. Tak butuh berapa lama kemudian, ia membalikkan badannya bersiap untuk meninggalkan apartemen Hinata. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, Naruto sempat menoleh ke arah pintu Hinata. Mendapat pemikiran atau lebih tepat harapan entah darimana, Naruto sedikit kecewa lantaran pintu tersebut tidak terbuka sama sekali. Tentu saja itu akan menjadi harapan kosong belaka baginya. Mana mungkin ia akan menemukan pintu tersebut terbuka kembali. Karena pemilik pintu tersebut jelas-jelas telah mengusirnya. Naruto kembali berbalik untuk mulai melangkah ke depan. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya pelan untuk beranjak dari situ. Ia berjalan lurus ke depan, hingga sosok tubuh jangkungnya menghilang dibalik lorong dekat dengan lift yang ada di sana.

Dilain keadaan, kembali pada kondisi wanita yang masih berdiri dibalik pintu nomor 403. Tangan mungil yang sebelumnya memegangi kunci dari pintu apartemennya, sedikit terangkat. Pergerakan tangan tersebut lantas berhenti di depan mulut wanita bersurai indigo itu. Lalu dengan cepat kedua telapak mungilnya membekap mulutnya sendiri. Ia melakukan tersebut lantaran isakan tangis yang sedari tadi dibendungnya langsung tumpah begitu saja. Dengan pekikan kecil dari isakan tangisnya, ia berusaha keras agar suara tangisnya yang terdengar sangat pilu itu dapat teredam oleh bekapannya sendiri. Hinata membalikkan badannya dan punggung mungilnya ia sandarkan pada daun pintu. Kaki jenjang yang awalnya menopang tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas dan tak butuh lama ia jatuh merosot dan terduduk masih diikuti tangisan pilunya. Hinata menangis sejadi-jadinya tatkala ia mengingat kejadian sebelumnya. Yah, benar, kejadian saat ia mengatakan dengan jujur siapa yang selama ini menjadi kekasih Naruto kepada si empunya.

"Hiks.. hiks.. N-Naruto-kun... hiks.. hiks..." Gumam Hinata lirih sambil ia pegangi dada kirinya yang terasa sangat sakit.

.

.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Naruto menerawang jauh menatap langit biru yang terbentang di hadapannya. Ia masih melamunkan kejadian kemarin saat ia berusaha memohon pada Hinata untuk memberitahu tentang kejadian satu bulan yang lalu. Pikirannya yang gelisah semenjak ia pulang kemarin sore kembali menyerangnya. Memang benar, sejak kepulangannya dari apartemen Hinata, di sepanjang ia berjalan Naruto terus saja kepikiran dengan ucapan Hinata sebelumnya. Ia berpikir keras bagaimana Hinata bisa tahu jika ia menyimpan rasa pada lelaki bermarga Uchiha tersebut. Namun, buru-buru ia menghilangkan pikiran tersebut. Dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala Naruto lantas menutup rapat kedua manik safirnya, berharap pikiran yang sempat terbesit tadi segera hilang dari otaknya. Naruto kali ini harus fokus. Ya, ia harus fokus dulu dengan keadaan Hinata. Harusnya saat ini prioritas utama yang ada dibenaknya adalah Hinata. Untuk masalah Hinata mengetahui bahwa ia menyukai Sasuke, harus ia kesampingkan dahulu. 'Aku bisa bertanya pada Hinata nanti atau kapan saja saat Hinata sudah mau menerimaku. Ya, saat ini aku harus fokus dulu dengan keadaan Hinata dan juga kandungannya!' pikir Naruto mantap.

**KRIEEET**

Saat sedang asyik beragumen dengan pikirannya sendiri, Naruto mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Dengan sigap ia langsung berbalik. Dapat Naruto lihat kini dihadapannya tengah berdiri sosok yang ingin ia temui sedari pagi. Hinata yang melihat Naruto berdiri di luar pintunya sedikit terlonjak kaget. Tiba-tiba saja debaran detak jantungnya bergerak cepat saat mata indah lavender itu menangkap sosok pemuda di hadapannya. Hinata jadi sedikit tegang. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sedikit kaku. Namun, sesuatu di dalam benak wanita itu sedikit berontak, menyuruhnya untuk bersikap santai dan biasa saja bila ia berhadapan dengan Naruto. Hinata yang menyadari kemauan dalam benaknya itu menghembuskan nafas pelan dan mencoba merileksasikan tubuhnya. Kali ini ia mau mengikuti keinginan di benaknya itu. Ya, Hinata akan berusaha untuk bersikap biasa saja. Lagipula ia juga tidak mau tenggelam dalam rasa cemas dan gelisah terus-menerus. Seperti janjinya semalam pada dirinya sendiri, ia akan mencoba pasrah dengan semua ini. Dengan semua hal yang ia alami. Dia berjanji akan mencoba menerima keadaannya yang sekarang, ia berjanji akan mecoba bersikap tenang dalam menjalani kehidupan kedepannya kelak, ia berjanji untuk mencoba menerima kehamilannya, dan terakhir, ia berjanji akan bersikap biasa saja atau mungkin sedikit dingin apabila setiap kali ia bertatap muka dan berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Namikaze-san..?" Hinata mencoba berucap.

"H-hai, Hi-Hinata..." Naruto mendadak gugup, "O-ohayou..." ia kembali melanjutkan.

"..." Hinata diam sebentar, sebelum akhirnya– "Ohayou..." menjawab sapaan Naruto.

Naruto sempat membelalakkan mata saat ia mendengar Hinata membalas sapaannya. Ia tak salah dengar bukan? Barusan Hinata menyapanya? Entah kenapa Naruto yang hanya mendengar sapaan Hinata merasa sangat senang. Karena begitu senangnya hingga tanpa sadar lelaki itu menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Ia tak tahu kenapa ia tiba-tiba tersenyum seperti itu. Yang jelas saat itu juga ia hanya ingin mengutarakan kebahagiaannya karena Hinata, yang sebelumnya bersikap acuh dan dingin, mau menyapanya. Jika orang lain tahu hal apa yang membuat Naruto sebegitu bahagianya, pasti orang tersebut akan menganggap Naruto terlalu berlebihan. Hanya sebuah sapaan dapat membuatmu begitu senang? Oh, ayolah, kau pasti bercanda!

"A-anoo... A-apa kabarmu h-hari ini?" tanya Naruto gugup.

"Baik-baik saja." jawab singkat Hinata.

Naruto yang benar-benar gugup tak dapat menemukan kata-kata yang pas. Ini sangat aneh bagi Naruto. Sebelumnya ia tidak mengalami hal ini, merasa canggung luar biasa terhadap seorang wanita. Biasanya ia akan dengan mudah berbicara dengan sosok yang bernama wanita. Meskipun kenyataan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak 'normal', namun ia tetap saja bisa dengan leluasa berbicara dengan perempuan tanpa ada rasa canggung seperti ini. Naruto merasa ada yang janggal di sini. Ya, tepatnya di bagian dada sebelah kiri tepat dimana jantungnya berada. Saat ini organ satu-satunya yang paling vital itu berdetak kencang tak karuan. Naruto penasaran dengan keadaan hatinya. Ia bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat ia bisa merasa deg-degan seperti itu? Apakah karena Hinata menyapanya? Bukan! Apa karena Hinata mau berbicara dengannya tanpa ada rasa takut atau histeris seperti sebelumnya? Hmm, sepertinya itu juga bukan. 'Lalu apa?!' teriak batinnya.

Kembali Naruto menatap Hinata yang berdiri dihadapannya. Wanita itu tampak anggun dan cantik walaupun hanya sekedar mengenakan hem lengan pendek polos warna lavender disertai rok berwarna coklat motif garis-garis selutut. Rambutnya yang panjang dan biasanya selalu ia gerai kini tampak berbeda. Ia mengikat rambut panjangnya ke samping, tetapi poni yang selalu menutupi dahinya masih setia seperti itu. Naruto yang menatap wajah ayu Hinata kembali tersenyum simpul. Ia berani bertaruh bahwa wanita yang berdiri dihadapannya hanya menggunakan sedikit make up untuk memoles wajah putih bak porselennya. Dan memang benar, Hinata hanya mengenakan pelembab dan bedak tabur seperti biasanya, namun kali ini ia menambahkan sedikit lipgloss agar bibirnya tetap terasa lembab. Naruto merasa terpukau dengan memandang wajah ayu Hinata. Sementara Hinata yang mendapat tatapan intens dari Naruto merasa tidak nyaman. Ia pun memberanikan diri untuk bicara kembali.

"A-apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku, Namikaze-san?"

"Eh, oh, aahh... t-tidak kok! He..hehe..." Naruto menjawab canggung.

"Kalau begitu bisakah kau tidak menatapku seperti itu? Aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan seperti itu." ucap Hinata sedikit dingin.

"Ooh.. maaf," Naruto bergumam lirih dan tidak memandang Hinata seperti sebelumnya, tapi kali ini tatapan lembut ia layangkan, "oiya, Hinata, aku membawakanmu ini."

Naruto menyodorkan sekantung plastik warna putih ke arah Hinata. Hinata menatap heran pada barang itu. Masih belum menerima kantung itu, Hinata kembali bertanya pada Naruto.

"Apa ini, Namikaze-san?"

"I-ini susu untuk ibu hamil. Aku sengaja membelikannya untukmu–"

"–kau tidak perlu repot-repot membelikanku, Namikaze-san." Potong Hinata cepat.

"T-tapi... Dokter Shizune kemarin menyarankan agar kau meminum susu untuk ibu hamil agar asupan nutrisimu tetap terpenuhi. Lagipula kau juga baru keluar dari rumah sakit, jadi harus banyak istirahat dan mengkonsumsi makanan yang penuh nutrisi. Jadi–"

"–Sungguh, Namikaze-san. Kau tak perlu repot-repot seperti ini. Aku dan kandunganku akan baik-baik saja walaupun tanpa susu tersebut."

"Tidak bisa seperti itu, Hinata. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau kekurangan nutrisi apalagi saat sedang hamil. Nutrisi yang baik sangat penting untukmu. Lagipula aku juga sudah mengatakan padamu bahwa aku juga bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi padamu. Dan sebagai salah satu bentuk tanggung jawabku ya mungkin seperti ini. Merawat dan menjagamu. Jadi kumohon jangan menolaknya, Hinata." Ucap Naruto.

"..."

"Nee?" Naruto bertanya memastikan.

Perlahan tangan mungil Hinata bergerak untuk meraih kantung plastik yang dibawa Naruto. Dengan cepat kantung itu kini berpindah tangan ke Hinata. Dengan sedikit enggan, Hinata berkata, "Baiklah, aku akan ambil ini. Terima kasih."

Naruto tersenyum puas.

'Hei, Kami-sama, melihat Hinata yang sepertinya mulai terbuka denganku, apa aku boleh berharap Hinata akan bersikap seperti dulu lagi padaku? Bolehkah, Kami-sama?' Batin Naruto sambil menatap Hinata yng sedang memandangi kantung plastik yang dipegangnya.

"Jadi, apa cuma ini saja keperluan Namikaze-san kemari?" tanya Hinata.

"A-anoo.. sebenarnya aku kemari ingin melihat keadaanmu. Dan sepertinya kau baik-baik saja dan sepertinya keadaanmu semakin membaik. Lalu... lalu..." Naruto tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Lalu?"

"L-lalu.. a-aku ingin berencana mengajakmu berangkat ke kampus bersama. Ya, aku ingin mengajakmu berangkat bersama, a-ahahaha..." Naruto tertawa canggung.

"Baiklah." Ucap Hinata super datar.

"K-kalau begitu bersiap-siaplah. Aku tunggu di luar!" Seru Naruto dan segera membalikkan badan untuk menatap cerahnya langit pagi di kota Konoha tersebut.

Tanpa kata-kata, Hinata langsung menutup pintunya dan kembali memasuki apartemennya. Kurang dari lima menit pintu apartemen Hinata terbuka. Naruto yang menunggunya menoleh dan tersenyum kecil ke arah wanita itu. Dan sayang sekali bagi Naruto, wanita bersurai indigo itu hanya menatapnya sekilas dan memulai langkah untuk meninggalkan apartemen, dan jangan lupakan, ia berjalan mendahului Naruto.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Jika musim semi sedang berlangsung dan berada di puncak-puncaknya, pasti dalam benak orang adalah bunga sakura dan langit cerah yang akan menemani segala aktivitas semua orang. Hal tersebut mungkin tak jauh beda dengan keadaan di Universitas Konoha, terlebih di area gedung Fakultas Seni dan Budaya. Hanya dengan memandang sekilas saja, orang pasti akan menemukan banyaknya kuncup-kuncup bunga sakura yang bertebaran hampir memenuhi jalanan area tersebut. Dan jangan lupakan angin pagi yang dapat membuat setiap orang pasti akan merapatkan jaketnya dan memilih untuk cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menghangatkan diri. Keadaan orang-orang, baik mahasiswa ataupun yang lain, terlihat begitu tergopoh-gopoh sambil sesekali mengeratkan jaket yang dikenakan atau hanya sekedar menggosok-gosokkan pelan tangan mereka. Kondisi tersebut juga tak jauh beda seperti yang tengah di alami wanita bersurai indigo yang ditemani oleh seorang pemuda bersurai kuning di belakangnya. Tangan kanan mungil wanita tersebut tak berhenti-henti hanya untuk sekedar menggosok tangan satunya. Dan pemuda yang di belakangnya? Tentu saja ia hanya berjalan santai sambil memasukkan kedua tangan kekar yang ia miliki ke dalam saku celana yang sedang ia kenakan itu, berharap mendapatkan kehangatan lain bagi tangan-tangannya tersebut. Pemuda beriris safir itu hanya diam saja dan mengamati gerak-gerik wanita yang berjalan di depannya. Ia sedikit mengerutkan dahi saat melihat si wanita berulang kali menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangan mungilnya. Tanpa ber-ba-bi-bu ria, lelaki tersebut sedikit mempercepat langkahnya agar menyamai langkah wanita bermanik lavender itu.

"Apa kau kedinginan, Hinata?" tanya pemuda tersebut.

"Sedikit." Jawab si wanita yang bernama Hinata itu.

"Kalau begitu ini, pakai saja jaketku. Kalau tidak nanti kau–" saat si pemuda mulai membuka jaket kulit hitam miliknya, wanita tadi langsung menyela ucapannya.

"Tidak usah, Namikaze-san. Aku baik-baik saja. Tolong silahkan kenakan kembali jaketmu." Ucap Hinata.

"T-tapi..."

Belum sempat pemuda yang bernama Namikaze Naruto itu menyampaikan seluruh ucapannya, kembali ucapan pemuda jabrik itu dipotong oleh seseorang, namun bukan wanita yang sekarang berjalan berdampingan dengannya.

"Naruto? Hinata-chan?" ucap suara lembut dari arah belakang.

Refleks saja untuk Naruto dan Hinata saling membalikkan badan untuk mengetahui siapa yang memanggil mereka berdua. Hal pertama yang Hinata lihat adalah sosok gadis berperawakan ramping dan memiliki mahkota rambut berwarna pink. Penampilan gadis tersebut dapat dikatakan sangat modis, terlihat sekali dengan pakaian dan aksesoris seperti sepatu dan tas yang semuanya pasti menjadi salah satu icon branded dari produk-produk ternama. Gadis yang kini sedang berhadapan dengan Naruto dan Hinata itu lantas tersenyum setengah menggoda melihat kedua sahabatnya yang berjalan berduaan.

"Sakura?" Naruto yang awalnya diam, kini mengawali untuk buka mulut.

"Ohh~... Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian berdua terlihat mesra sekali? Kalian pasti sedang kencan, kan? Kan? Kan?" bertubi-tubi kalimat tanya langsung keluar dari mulut manis gadis pinky tersebut.

"K-kau ini apa-apaan sih, Sakura. Aku dan Hinata–"

"Kami hanya kebetulan berangkat bersama, Sakura-san." Potong Hinata cepat.

"Hee... Benarkah? Tapi kenapa tadi aku melihat si bodoh Naruto ini terlihat khawatir sekali dan tiba-tiba memberikan jaket kulit itu padamu? Hayoo..."

"Itu–"

"Hinata hanya kedinginan, Sakura. Apa aku tidak boleh menawarkan jaket padanya?" kali ini Naruto menyahut cepat mendahului Hinata yang belum sempat menyampaikan ucapannya.

"Hmm, benarkah? Tapi kalian tadi terlihat mesra sekali lho, hehehe..." Sakura terkekeh pelan.

"Itu tidak benar!" sahut Hinata dan Naruto bersamaan.

Sakura yang mendapat respon seperti itu dari kedua sahabatnya hanya memandang kedua orang itu dalam keadaan heran. Bagaimana tidak heran, ia dihujani kalimat yang sama dari dua orang yang berbeda. Bedanya, jika Naruto mengucapkan secara biasa tanpa ada penekanan, justru Hinata kebalikannya dan malah terdengar sedikit ada nada membentak. Sakura hanya bisa berkedip-kedip kepada dua orang itu. Tidak butuh waktu lama, ia kembali menyeringai menggoda.

"Aduh, aduh,.. Kalian sampai kompak seperti itu. Jangan-jangan kalian sudah pacaran diam-diam ya? Hahaha..." Sakura akhirnya tertawa lepas.

"Tidak kok!" Sahut Hinata.

"Kami tidak pacaran!" diikuti sahutan dari Naruto.

"Masih menyangkalnya, heh?" tanya Sakura sarkasme.

Hinata yang sadar duluan dengan maksud Sakura, langsung diam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Entah apa yang sedang terjadi dengan wanita itu. Tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berpacu cepat dan ia merasa sedikit ada aliran hangat darahnya naik untuk memenuhi wajah ayunya. Sementara Naruto yang sepertinya juga telah sadar dengan maksud Sakura tersebut langsung memalingkan muka. Sama seperti Hinata, entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit gugup ketika Sakura menggodanya seperti itu.

"Ah, sudahlah, Sakura. Yang jelas aku dan Hinata hanya berangkat bersama dan kebetulan ia kedinginan. Kau puas telah menggodaku, heh?!" cerca Naruto.

"Iya, iya, Naruto bodoh. Aku tadi hanya bercanda!" kali ini Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya cemberut. Sakura lantas memandang Hinata yang ada di samping Naruto, "ne, Hinata-chan, apakah kau ada kelas setelah istirahat siang?"

"Emm... aku rasa tidak ada. Kenapa, Sakura-san?" tanya balik Hinata.

"Etoo.. ada yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu. Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja. Nanti kita bisa bertemu di kafetaria dekat kampus." Ucap Hinata disertai senyuman tulus.

Merasa terabaikan diantara kedua mahasiswi tersebut, Naruto hanya bisa memanyunkan bibir sambil sedikit bersiul-siul seolah tak ingin mendengar percakapan kedua kaum hawa tersebut. Sakura yang terlanjur asyik berbincang dengan Hinata akhirnya menyadari sikap Naruto yang acuh tak acuh itu. Gadis pinky itu memutar bola matanya dan menghembuskan nafas pelan. Hinata yang awalnya membalas perkataan gadis di depannya lantas diam dan merasa heran dengan perubahan mimik wajah sahabatnya yang menunjukkan rasa malas dan geram.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin mendengarkan perbincangan para cewek, lebih baik kau masuk kelas sana! Mengganggu saja!" geram Sakura kesal.

"Suka-suka aku lah! Aku masih ingin di sini. Aku kan menunggu Hinata." Sewot Naruto.

"Ha?" Sakura tambah terheran-heran dengan jawaban Naruto.

"Kau bisa masuk ke kelas terlebih dahulu, Namikaze-san. Aku akan menyusul nanti." Ucap Hinata dingin.

'Namikaze-san? Ada apa ini? Apa telah terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka?' Sakura membatin curiga.

Naruto yang menangkap raut curiga di wajah Sakura buru-buru membalas perkataan Hinata yang sebelumnya tanpa sengaja terdengar Hinata memanggil marganya, bukan nama kecil yang biasanya Hinata gumamkan.

"Ah, kau ini Hinata, jangan pura-pura bersifat formal seperti itu. Kau meledekku seperti orang tua, ya? Ahahahaha..." Naruto mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

Sakura yang mendapati reaksi Naruto yang jelas, bukan, sangat jelas aneh tersebut semakin mengerutkan dahi curiga. Ia berusaha keras dengan mengamati pemuda jabrik tersebut. Mulai dari wajah, mata, mimik muka hingga gerak-gerik pemuda itu. Sakura sangat mengenal Naruto karena ia mengenal Naruto sejak duduk di bangku SMP. Jadi, jangan salahkan Sakura kalau dia dapat mengetahui gerak gerik Naruto yang sedang berbohong atau malah sebaliknya.

"Hmm... Kau mencurigakan, Naruto. Aku–"

"Sakura?" panggil seseorang dari arah belakang Sakura.

.

**DEG**

.

Suara itu. Naruto seketika berhenti bergerak dan menjadi tegang. Suara bariton milik laki-laki yang menyebut nama Sakura tadi terdengar jelas sekali di telinganya. Naruto yang berulang kali mendengar suara itu, dengan mudah saja ia dapat menebak siapa si pemilik suara itu. Terdengar derap langkah pelan dari sumber suara itu menuju tempat mereka bertiga. Sakura yang dipanggil orang itu langsung saja menoleh untuk menghadap lelaki tersebut. Sedangkan Hinata? Tak mampu berkata apa-apa, wanita itu memilih diam dan sesekali ekor matanya melirik tajam pemuda blode di sebelahnya. Dapat dengan jelas Hinata menangkap raut tegang di wajah tampan pemuda itu.

"Sasuke-kun!" pekik Sakura senang lantas berlari menghampiri Sasuke dan langsung memeluk pemuda itu.

Sesaat ketika ia sedang dipeluk oleh Sakura, mata onyx milik pemuda tersebut sedikit terbelalak kaget karena mendapati sang mantan 'kekasih' tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan seorang gadis yang betul-betul ia kenali. Tak berapa lama manik sehitam gelap malam itu kembali memancarkan tatapan tenang khas Uchiha. Hanya saja, entah kenapa ada sedikit rasa tidak suka ketika manik onyxnya itu menangkap sosok Hinata yang ada di samping Naruto. Perasaan seperti kemarin menyeruak lagi di hatinya. Pandangan dingin yang sedikit menusuk ia pancarkan pada wanita bersurai indigo itu. Hinata yang mendapat tatapan horor Sasuke hanya balik memandang sinis pemuda emo itu. Entah mengakui atau tidak, yang jelas sekarang di benak Hinata, pemuda raven itu terlihat sangat menyebalkan. Namun, saat pandangan lavendernya menatap sinis pemuda raven itu sedikit lebih lama, ia merasakan genggaman hangat di tangan kirinya. Ia menolehkan wajah ayunya dan mendapati tangan mungilnya itu tengah di genggam erat oleh pemuda pirang di sampingnya. Lantas Hinata mendongakkan wajah menatap wajah Naruto. Dapat ia lihat raut kebencian terpancar dari manik safir pemuda Namikaze itu. Belum selesai ia memperhatikan lebih wajah Naruto, pemuda itu langsung saja menarik tangannya.

"Ayo ke kelas, Hinata." Naruto menarik pelan tangan Hinata dan tanpa menoleh hanya untuk sekedar melihat sepasang pemuda-pemudi itu yang masih berpelukan. Hinata yang ditarik pelan tangannya itu, hanya diam dan mengikuti langkah pemuda blonde membawanya pergi ke kelas.

Setelah kepergian Naruto dan Hinata, Sasuke yang posisinya masih dipeluk Sakura berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari jeratan gadis yang menjabat tunangannya itu. Jujur saja, ia merasa risih saat mendapat pelukan tersebut. Dalam benak pemuda itu, ia bahkan terang-terangan meruntuki perbuatannya yang menyapa gadis itu. Ia menyesal telah menyapa Sakura.

"Sakura, jangan seperti ini. Lepaskan pelukanmu!" perintah Sasuke sedikit berbisik.

"Ehehehe..." Sakura yang menurut langsung saja melepaskan pelukannya diikuti cengiran kecil keluar dari bibirnya. Sakura lantas membalikkan badan untuk kembali menghadap Naruto dan Hinata. Namun...

"Loh? Naruto dan Hinata-chan kemana? Kok tidak ada?!" Sakura keheranan.

"Ke kelas duluan, mungkin." Jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Oh..." gadis pinky itu hanya bisa ber-oh ria.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Sasuke dingin dan tiba-tiba.

"Aku ada kelas pengganti hari ini. Sasuke-kun juga ada kelas bukan? Kita bisa jalan ke kelas bersama kalau begitu, ne?" tanya sekaligus ajak Sakura penuh antusias.

"Hn" jawab singkat Sasuke dan mulailah mereka berjalan menuju gedung A fakultas seni.

Saat ini mereka tengah berjalan pelan memasuki lobi gedung. Keheningan memenuhi suasana diantara Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Sasuke yang mungkin kini terlihat tenang tanpa pikiran, kenyataannya tengah memikirkan kejadian tadi yang sedikit membuatnya terkejut sekaligus sedikit kecewa. Tanpa sadar pemuda itu mengedipkan mata dan sedikit menghembuskan nafas pelan. Ia harap semua kekesalannya tadi juga dapat tertarik keluar bersamaan dengan helaan nafasnya. Sementara Sasuke sibuk menjernihkan pikirannya, gadis pinky di sebelahnya malah sibuk memikirkan sebersit kejadian tadi yang tak sengaja ia tangkap ketika Hinata tanpa sadar memanggil marga Naruto. Sakura tengah mengerutkan kening saat memikirkan hal itu terus menerus. Berbagai spekulasi muncul dalam benak gadis yang akan mengajukan proposal judul skripsi itu. Ia meyakini ada yang tak beres di antara kedua sahabatnya tersebut. 'Tapi apa?' batinnya bertanya-tanya.

Ketika langkah pelan Sasuke mulai menapaki tangga, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Sasuke yang sadar Sakura tak ada di sampingnya lantas ikut berhenti dan memandang Sakura kini berdiri tanpa ikut mapaki tangga. Ia memandang heran pada tunangannya itu. ia melihat Sakura memasang wajah penuh tanya dan kelihatan sekali gadis itu tengah berpikir keras akan sesuatu. Tak ingin buang waktu, Sasuke langsung menghampiri Sakura dan menepuk kepalanya pelan.

"Ada apa? Katanya kau ada kelas."

"Ah, i-iya.." Sakura sedikit terlonjak kaget saat Sasuke menepuk kepalanya pelan.

'Mungkin aku saja yang terlalu curiga terhadap mereka berdua. Mungkin mereka sedang sedikit ada masalah. Nanti saja deh aku tanyakan sama Hinata..' batin Sakura. Dan secara tidak sengaja ia menggelengkan kepala pelan.

Sasuke semakin mengerutkan dahi melihat Sakura sedikit menggelengkan kepala.

"Ayo kita naik, Sasuke-kun! Kelasnya sebentar lagi mulai!" Sakura tiba-tiba saja menggandeng tangan kekar Sasuke dan mulai melangkahkan kaki untuk menapaki tangga gedung.

"Kau aneh." Gumam pelan Sasuke. Dan Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapi gumaman Sasuke.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sakura kini tengah menyeruput sedikit strawberry milkshake yang baru saja ia pesan dan langsung meletakkan minuman tersebut kembali. Tangan kiri mungil gadis itu sibuk membolak-balik buku tebal yang sekarang ada di genggamannya. Kacamata positif yang ia kenakan juga sedikit merosot saat ia semakin menundukkan wajah hanya untuk membaca sederet kata-kata yang tertulis di dalam buku itu. Sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk mencatat atau lebih tepatnya menyalin kata-kata dari buku yang ia baca. Karena saking seriusnya, tulisan yang awalnya rapi tiba-tiba menjadi sedikit melenceng melewati garis. Sakura masih saja melajutkan tulisannya tanpa memandang catatannya sendiri yang terlihat tambah parah dan berantakan. Saat ia selesai membaca dalam batin sederet kalimat yang tengah ia kutip, baru ia melayangkan pandangannya pada catatannya. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat catatannnya sendiri yang berantakan dan tidak karuan. Buru-buru ia menaruh pensil yang awalnya ia pegang lalu beralih kepada kotak tempat pensil dan mengambil penghapus. Buru-buru ia gosokkan penghapus kecil itu pada bagian tulisan yang melenceng itu. Karena tanpa sabaran, kertas di buku catatannya tersebut malah sedikit sobek. Dengan sedikit berdecak kesal, Sakura masih membersihkan tulisan yang keliru tadi dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Sakura-san, maaf membuatmu menunggu.." ucap suara lembut seorang perempuan tiba-tiba.

Sakura segera menghentikan aktivitas gosok-menggosoknya dan mendongakkan wajah untuk menatap seseorang yang berbicara dengannya. Dilihatnya seorang gadis bersurai indigo tengah berdiri sambil meneteng tas kecil sedang menyunggingkan senyum bersalah. Sakura yang mengenali perempuan itu langsung saja melepas kacamatanya dan menyunggingkan senyum ke arah perempuan itu. Sejenak rasa kesalnya akibat kekeliruan di catatannya tiba-tiba saja menguap entah kemana. Mungkin kehadiran perempuan bernama Hinata itu yang mampu mengusirnya.

"Tidak kok Hinata-chan. Aku juga baru beberapa menit di sini. Sini, sini..." Sakura mengibaskan tangan dan mengkodekan tangannya seolah menyuruh Hinata untuk bergabung dengannya.

Hinata yang masih dengan senyum bersalahnya itu berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan mengambil duduk di sebelah gadis bermanik hijau tosca tersebut. Perhatian Hinata yang awalnya ia tujukan pada Sakura kini beralih ke hadapan beberapa buku, buku catatan dan alat-alat tulis yang berserakan di atas meja yang sedang ia duduki. Sementara Hinata sibuk memperhatikan berbagai benda yang ada di meja, Sakura malah memalingkan muka untuk melihat area dalam cafe. Ia celingukan untuk mencari salah seorang pelayan cafe. Dengan cepat, matanya menangkap sesosok pelayan yang kebetulan baru keluar dari arah dapur. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia langsung mengangkat tangan dan memanggil si pelayan tersebut.

"Hinata-chan, kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Sakura kembali menghadap ke Hinata.

Hinata berhenti memandangi benda-benda tadi dan menatap Sakura yang sedang bertanya padanya, "Ice lemon tea dengan sedikit es saja, Sakura-san."

"Oke!" Sakura lantas menghadap si pelayan, "tolong satu ice lemon tea ya! Dan tolong esnya sedikit saja."

Setelah mecatatan pesanan yang disebutkan oleh Sakura, pelayan tersebut langsung pamit untuk menyiapkan pesanan mereka. Setelah kepergian si pelayan, Sakura menghadap Hinata. Sesaat ia melihat raut wajah Hinata yang tampak sedikit pucat. Sakura yang khawatir langsung saja menanyakannya pada Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, kau kelihatan pucat. Apa kau sakit?" tanya Sakura.

"Ah, tidak kok Sakura-san. Hanya sedikit merasa lemas saja." ucap pelan wanita itu.

"Benarkah? Apa sebaiknya kita bertemu besok saja dan kau istirahat saja dulu?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok Sakura-san. Kelelahan sedikit tidak akan membunuhku," gadis itu tersenyum singkat, "jadi, apa yang ingin Sakura-san sampaikan?" Hinata langsung mengganti topik.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Tentang itu..." Sakura berhenti sejenak, "bagaimana aku memulainya ya?!" Sakura nampak kebingungan sendiri.

"Hmm?" Hinata sedikit memiringkan kepala, heran.

"Etoo.. sebenarnya ini tentang aku dan Sasuke-kun..." ucap Sakura pelan dan ekspresi sedikit kecewa tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Eh?"

Saat kebingungan tergambar jelas di wajah Hinata, pelayan yang tadi dipanggil Sakura datang dan mengantarkan pesanan Hinata. Diletakkannya ice lemon tea tersebut dan pelayang itu beranjak pergi setelah berujar permisi. Sakura dan Hinata balas tersenyum pada pelayan tersebut sebelum pelayang tersebut meninggalkan meja mereka. Kini tinggal mereka berdua. Hinata kembali menatap wajah Sakura. Dan Sakura memasang wajah sedih sekarang.

"Aku bingung harus cerita bagaimana kepadamu, Hinata-chan. Yang aku tahu, mungkin kau satu-satunya sahabatku yang bisa kupercaya untuk bisa kujadikan tempat curahan hati saat aku memiliki masalah. Dan mungkin aku bisa dapat pemecahannya jika aku berbagi denganmu.." Sakura menundukkan kepala.

"Ano, Sakura-san, memangnya apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Sasuke-san?" tanya Hinata.

"..." Sakura masih terdiam.

Hinata yang sadar, hanya diam menunggu sampai Sakura membuka mulut. Sekitar satu menit berlalu, Sakura mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Hinata. Lantas ia menghembuskan nafas pelan sebelum ia bertekad akan menceritakan semuanya pada perempuan indigio di depannya. Ya, menceritakan hubungan yang ia rasa rumit antara dirinya dan pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku merasa Sasuke tidak mencintaiku, Hinata-chan.." Sakura berujar sedih.

Mendengar ucapan gadis di depannya, Hinata hanya memasang wajah sedih dan kasihan. Bukan sengaja, memang ia juga merasa kasihan dengan keadaan gadis di depannya, dan mungkin juga keadaannya sendiri. Ia sudah menduga hal ini mungkin akan cepat atau lambat terjadi. Ia memang telah mengetahui kenyataan yang sesungguhnya sebelum gadis ini memulai cerita. Kenyataan tentang pemuda yang dulu ia sukai dengan pemuda yang kini menjadi tunangan Sakura. Ia tahu betul hal itu.

"Eh? Kenapa kau berkata begitu, Sakura-san?" pura-pura Hinata layangkan pertanyaan tersebut, tak mau ia membeberkan kenyataan pahit yang ia ketahui.

"Entahlah Hinata-chan, aku hanya merasa Sasuke-kun tidak mencintaiku. Memang benar aku menjadi tunangannya, tapi ia menganggapku seolah-olah aku bukan apa-apa baginya. Ia selalu mengacuhkanku, selalu bersikap dingin terhadapku. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa salahku terhadapnya, Hinata-chan, hiks..." Sakura mulai terisak.

"T-tenanglah, Sakura-san. Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja mengenai sikap Sasuke-san. Lagipula bukankah sikap Sasuke-san memang seperti itu. Ia terkenal dingin terhadap semua orang termasuk dengan sahabat-sahabatnya–"

"–Tapi ia tidak perlu sedingin itu terhadap tunangannya juga kan?! Setidaknya, ada sedikit rasa kelembutan atau kepedulian terhadapku. Tapi, ia malah bersikap biasa-biasa saja seolah-olah aku bukan orang spesial untuknya. Dan aku dianggap seperti orang lain. itu menyakitkan bagiku, Hinata-chan. Itu menyakitkan sekali... hiks... hiks..." potong Sakura diiringi isakan tangisnya yang semakin menjadi.

"S-Sakura-san..."

Sakura yang tidak kuat menahan tangisnya langsung saja menjatuhkan kepalanya dan menumpunya di atas kedua lengannya di atas meja. Ia menangis sesegukan dan berusaha meredam tangisnya tersebut di balik lengan-lengannya. Ia tidak mampu untuk melanjutkan ceritanya pada Hinata. Ia sudah terlalu sedih. Beruntung meja tempat mereka berada ada di sebelah ujung dalam cafe yang terlihat lebih sepi dari meja yang lain. Hinata yang juga tidak tega dengan melihat keadaan Sakura yang seperti itu, beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan langsung mengambil tempat di sebelah Sakura. Diusapnya dengan lembut kedua bahu Sakura dan ia peluk pelan tubuh gadis itu. Sambil menenangkan gadis yang ada di sebelahnya, Hinata berulangkali menggumamkan kata-kata seperti 'tenanglah' atau mungkin 'sudah jangan menangis'. Namun, hal itu mungkin menjadi sia-sia saja karena tangisan Sakura masih dapat ia dengarkan.

"Sakura-san, aku rasa kau harus menenangkan dirimu terlebih dahulu. Lebih baik kita pulang ke rumahmu dan kau bisa cerita nanti tentang masalahmu kapan pun kau siap. Aku rasa sekarang kau belum siap untuk menceritakan semua masalahmu dengan Sasuke-san." Ucap Hinata masih dalam mengusap pelan bahu Sakura.

Ada sedikit pergerakan kecil dari tubuh Sakura. Perlahan tubuh gadis itu sudah tidak bergetar seperti saat ia sedang menangis. 'Mungkin ia sudah mulai tenang' pikir Hinata.

"Hinata-chan..." panggil Sakura pelan masih dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik lengannya.

"Ya?" Hinata mendekatkan telinga ke arah Sakura.

"Bolehkah... kita ke apartemenmu saja?" pinta Sakura lirih.

"..."

Hinata tidak menjawab permintaan Sakura. Entah kenapa ia seakan merasa agak keberatan jika mengiyakan permintaan Sakura. Tapi dilain sisi, ia tidak tega membiarkan gadis itu sedih. Tapi ia juga merasa takut. Ia merasa takut jika Sakura mengetahui rahasia terbesarnya. Ia sangat takut jika sampai Sakura tahu.

"H-Hinata-chan..?" karena tak ada sahutan Sakura memanggil namanya.

Lama Hinata terdiam, hingga akhirnya...

".. Ya, tentu saja." dan akhirnya Hinata mengiyakan permintaan Sakura.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

**Hwaaaaa...**

**Apa ini? Sekian lama menghilang gara-gara banyak tugas, eh, balik-balik ceritanya tambah aneh gini. Haduuh.. #facepalm. Tapi ini beneran udah neko usahain biar lebih dapet feelnya terus biar lebih kerasa gitu problemnya, eeh, malah jadi kayak gini. Mana naruhina nya dikit pula. Hontouni gomenasai minna~ :'(**

**Tapi beneran neko minta maaaf banget. Jujur buat ngerjain chap yg ini neko pas lagi buntu-buntunya. Gak ada ide menarik sama sekali. Maaf banget buat reader sekalian...**

**Oke, sekarang lgsung aja neko balas review dari reviewer yg ga login dulu:**

**Silent reader 1:** sankyu sebelumnya, tapi ini udah neko usahain buat chap 2 nya biar lebih menarik.

**Mou-chan:** oke, ini udah neko update lagi.

**Guest 1:** oke ini udah neko update..

**Chibi beary:** sakura disini gatau klo sasu ada kelainan, tapi untuk kedepannya ditunggu aja yaa.. :D

**Madara ian:** ahaha.. neko usahain yaa.. :D

**Durara:** mungkin butuh ribuan cakra biar naru bisa minta tlg sama hinata, wkwkwk.. #dirasengan, oke ini udah dilanjut.. :D

**Login:** maaf banget... itu typo, neko ngerjain chap itu pas lagi tengah malem, jadi neko ga tau klo ada typonyaa.. :'(

**Sinuza**: hai, hai, doushita.. :D

**Guest 2:** ahaha.. benarkah?

**Guest 3:** arigato.. :D

**Guest 4:** hontouni arigatou :D

**Guest 5:** yap, ini udah neko update.. :D

**Rechi:** oke, ini udah dilanjut.. :D

**Hahaha:** ahahaha,.. neko usahain deh.. :D

**Silent reader 2:** anoo.. sasunaru termasuk bagian cerita, jd harap maklum klo ada unsur yaoinya.. :)

**Kaesta:** hontouni arigatou.. :D padahal ffn ini geje gtu, tp bsa ngena .. ano, kaesta-san sign up dulu aja , trus klo udh pny akun, lewat akun itu kaesta-san jelajahi deh ffn yg mau , klo selesai baca kan ada kotak buat review, nah km bisa pake akun km pas post review as blabla. Sekian.. :D

**NHL48:** ahahaa.. arigatou, ini udah neko update.. :D untuk flash update neko kurang yakin klo bisa.. gomeen.. :')

**Zaoldyeck13:** ahahaha... klo hina sih emang cantik soalnya cewek.. oke, silahkan berpenasaran yaa.. :D

.

.

**Nah, buat reader yg udah login, silahkan cek pm seperti biasanya...**

**.**

**.**

**Sebelum neko bakal dihajar para reader sekalian, neko bakal bilang maaf sebesar-besarnya mungkin Maafkan Aku bakal update lama buat chap 5 nya, soalnya minggu depan neko mau fokus belajar dulu. Nugas neko tambah menumpuk trus akhir april neko juga ada uts soalnya. Jadi, mgkin fict ini bakal update di bulan mei, hontouni gomenasaaii... #membungkukdalem...**

**Tapi sebelum neko pamit, neko harap reader sekalian mau memberikan reviewnya. Komen, kritik, saran, bahkan flame pun neko terima kok...**

**Jadi, review pleasee.. :')**


	5. Chapter 5 - Keputusan Dua Manusia

Angin sore yang melambai-lambai di musim semi, hm, terdengar atau lebih tepatnya terasa menyejukkan. Sebagian makhluk hidup, baik itu manusia ataupun hewan, yang sebagian besar merasakan hal tersebut tentu hanya bisa menyambut hangat uluran angin sore yang berhembus kecil itu. Tapi nyatanya, hal tersebut tidak berlaku bagi kedua sosok jangkung yang kini sedang saling berhadap-hadapan. Salah satu dari kedua pemuda itu sedang duduk bersandar pada pagar pembatas besi bermotif wajik. Kedua tangan ramping dan kekarnya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana hitam yang sekarang sedang ia kenakan. Sepatu kulit semi boots yang ia kenakan hanya sedikit menghentak-hentakkan tanah, seolah sedang membuat sebuah ritme musik tertentu. Hm, mungkin saja begitu, pasalnya pemuda itu kini sedang bersandar sambil menutup kedua matanya dan jika dilihat dengan seksama, ada sebuah benda kecil mirip kabel berwarna hitam sedang terpasang di kedua telinganya. Memang tidak begitu jelas bahwa ia sedang mengenakan headset dan mendengarkan lagu, pasalnya warna headset tersebut kontras sekali dengan kemeja hitam yang ia pakai. Saat alunan instumental Fur Elise yang baru saja ia dengarkan berhenti, barulah manik sehitam batu obsidian itu perlahan mulai terbuka. Onyx milik pemuda itu menatap tajam pada pemuda yang ada di hadapannya.

Sedangkan pemuda di depan laki-laki bermata onyx itu hanya memandang sinis dan benci pada pemuda itu. Angin kecil yang sedari tadi bermain-main di antara kedua pemuda itu seolah tidak dihiraukan oleh keduanya. Mungkin jika angin tersebut diilustrasikan sebagai anak kecil, pasti ekspresi angin kecil itu kini sedang kesal karena tidak mendapat perhatian dari kedua pemuda yang kini saling tatap muka. Dan mungkin karena kesal, angin tersebut yang awalnya berhembus kecil tiba-tiba menghembuskan belaiannya menjadi sedikit lebih keras daripada semula. Tapi sayang, usahanya untuk merebut perhatian kedua pemuda tersebut masih sia-sia saja, karena mereka tetap tak bergeming dan tak berhenti saling tatap. Pemuda yang bersurai kuning yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri di depan pemuda raven, akhirnya bergerak perlahan mendekati pemuda raven. Tak butuh waktu lama, pemuda jabrik itu kini berdiri di sebelah laki-laki yang memiliki bentuk rambut unik tersebut. Jemari lentik tangan kanannya ia tautkan pada pagar tersebut dan iris safirnya memandang ke bawah, terlebih menatap dingin lapangan tempat berlalu lalangnya para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi. Sedangkan tangan kiri ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya sendiri.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya pemuda jabrik to the point.

"..."

Tidak ada sahutan dari pemuda di sebelahnya. Pemuda jabrik itu lantas kesal dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari lapangan ke pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, apa yang ingin kau katakan, Sasuke?!" sedikit nada gusar dan bentakan kecil terdengar dari mulut pemuda bermanik safir tersebut.

"Kukira kau sudah menemukan pemuda penggantiku, Dobe. Ternyata aku keliru," Sasuke melepas headsetnya dan menatap si pemuda jabrik, "ternyata aku salah, heh." Lanjutnya disertai seringaian kecil.

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Kau...–" Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya.

"–Apa?!" potong cepat pemuda itu.

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan si Hyuuga itu, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Suasana hening. Pertanyaan Sasuke membungkam pemuda yang bernama Naruto. Tatapan tajam nan dingin dari pemuda raven itu tak lepas mengamati sosok Naruto yang ada di sebelahnya. Tatapan penuh selidik itu mengamati penuh pemuda blonde itu, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu yang penting dan jawaban yang keluar dari pemuda blonde itu.

"Bukan urusanmu!" dan Naruto beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berada di atap gedung.

Ah, akhirnya hanya jawaban singkat penuh penekanan yang Sasuke terima.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**MAAFKAN AKU**

.

.

**Chapter 5**

.

**By Neko Nichibana**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort,**

**WARNING : OOC, Typo, AU, Lemon, rape, NaruHina, cerita abal, SasuSaku, SasuNaru Slight, dll.**

**KONTEN KHUSUS DEWASA (18+), ANAK KECIL DILARANG BACA. KALO TETEP MEMAKSA DOSA TANGGUNG SENDIRI.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**APARTEMEN SEIRIN**

"Jadi ini apartemen barumu, Hinata-chan?" tanya lirih gadis di sebelah wanita yang kini sedang membuka pintu apartemen nomor 403.

"Iya, Sakura-san. Maaf aku tidak memberitahumu atas kepindahanku." Hinata yang semula fokus pada aktivitas membuka pintu, menoleh sebentar ke arah Sakura dan tersenyum singkat.

"..."

"..."

Tidak ada percakapan di antara kedua wanita itu. Keduanya terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sakura, yang berdiri di sebelah Hinata, hanya menatap sendu tangan mungil Hinata yang mulai memutar kenop pintu. Pikiran gadis pinky itu masih teringat dengan kejadian tadi siang di salah satu kafetaria dekat kampus. Ia masih teringat jelas bagaimana ia menangis sesegukan di depan sahabat indigonya, berusaha untuk membagi permasalahannya kepada wanita tersebut. Dan kini, berakhirlah ia di sebuah apartemen kecil yang berada di kompleks Seirin, tempat Hinata Hyuuga, sahabatnya. Sementara Hinata membuka pintu, manik lavender wanita itu tak berhenti melirik ke arah Sakura. Raut kecemasan disertai ketakutan samar-samar terpancar dari amethyst perempuan keturunan Hyuuga itu. Meskipun ia tahu saat ini gadis bersurai pink di sebelahnya sedang memikirkan hal lain, tapi batinnya masih tetap tidak merasa nyaman. Ia benar-benar takut rahasianya terbongkar. Membayangkannya saja Hinata tidak berani. Ia tak tau apa yang akan gadis itu ucapkan bila ia tahu rahasianya. Ia tak mau membuat gadis pinky itu kecewa dan membencinya. Ia tidak ingin sahabatnya itu akan menghujatnya, menuduhnya wanita murahan yang tidak ada bedanya dengan wanita malam yang selalu keluar bersama lelaki hidung belang. Sungguh, Hinata tidak kuat hanya sekedar membayangkannya.

**KLEK**

Pintu bernomor 403 itu terbuka. Hinata selaku pemilik apartemen berjalan memasuki apartemen duluan disertai Sakura yang mengekor di belakangnya. Flip shoes dark brown yang Hinata gunakan ditaruh di tempat rak sepatu dan tangan mungilnya mengambil sandal kamar berwarna lavender dan langsung ia kenakan. Sakura yang notabene datang sebagai tamu mengikuti hal serupa. Ia perlahan melepas shoes wedges tosca setinggi 9 cm dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu milik Hinata. Dapat ia lihat berbagai macam bentuk alas kaki terdapat di rak sepatu tersebut, mulai dari sandal, flat shoes, kets, wedges rendah, bahkan sebuah heels berwarna soft blue ada di sana. Meskipun samar, tapi Sakura menduga heels tersebut pasti jarang digunakan oleh Hinata. Dengan senyum simpul, gadis pinky tersebut lantas melirik sandal kamar yang ada di bagian atas rak. Ia mengenal sandal kamar tersebut. Tentu saja ia mengenalnya, karena sandal tersebut ia beli sendiri ketika ia pertama kali mengunjungi apartemen Hinata yang dulu. 'Ternyata Hinata-chan menyimpannya...'

"Sakura-san? Ada apa?" Tanya Hinata heran pada Sakura yang masih berdiri di depan rak sepatu.

"Eh, tidak ada. Hanya saja, aku melihat sandal kamar yang dulu kubeli saat ingin menginap di apartemenmu yang lama. Kupikir sudah kau buang, ternyata masih kau simpan ya, Hinata-chan?"

"Tentu saja masih kusimpan, Sakura-san. Mana mungkin aku membuang barang milik sahabatku sendiri," Hinata tersenyum ramah, "nah, ayo masuk!" ajak Hinata kemudian.

"Hmm..." Sakura bergumam lirih mengiyakan.

Segera saja Sakura memakai sandal kamar bermotif stroberi tersebut dan mulai berjalan memasuki ruang tamu apartemen Hinata. Dapat ia lihat wallpaper ruangan tersebut bermotif bunga lavender dan memiliki background berwarna soft lavender. Menurut Sakura, tidak ada yang berubah dengan selera sahabat indigonya, hanya saja mungkin penataan ruang tamu yang berbeda dengan apartemennya yang dulu. Hinata yang mengamati Sakura sedang menjelajahi seisi ruang tamunya, hanya tersenyum dan tertawa kecil melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. Lantas ia berjalan mendekati Sakura yang masih berdiri di depan sofa merah maroon miliknya.

"Sebaiknya kau duduk dulu, Sakura-san. Aku akan ke dapur sebentar untuk mengambilkanmu minuman." Ujar Hinata pelan.

"Eh, iya. Terima kasih, Hinata-chan." Ucap Sakura lalu ia perlahan mulai duduk di sofa empuk tersebut dan masih dengan aksi menjelajahi isi ruang tamu milik Hinata.

Hinata lantas mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Sesampainya di dapur ia mulai membuka rak atas tempat penyimpanan barang pecah belah seperti piring dan gelas. Tangan mungilnya lalu terulur ke dalam rak tersebut, sibuk mencari gelas. Tidak butuh waktu lama, tangan mungilnya meraih gelas tersebut dan menaruhnya. Kini Hinata kembali mengitari dapur kecilnya menuju lemari pendingin untuk mengambil sebotol jus jeruk yang ada di dalam sana. Ketika ia melewati meja kecil tempat ia biasanya menyimpan minuman instan, manik lavendernya menangkap sesuatu. Ia menatap benda itu. Sebuah kardus kecil bertuliskan 'A Mom' dan memiliki gambar berlatar seorang wanita tengah memegang perutnya dan wanita itu tersenyum kecil penuh kasih sayang. Hinata sangat mengenal kotak tersebut. Kotak yang masih bersegel yang berisi sebungkus susu rasa vanila. Bukan susu biasa pada umumnya, susu bubuk tersebut lebih dari pada susu bubuk yang lain. Seluruh warga Jepang sangat mengetahui produk susu bubuk tersebut. Dan dikalangan para perempuan, terlebih bagi mereka yang sudah menikah, susu tersebut sangat laris di pasaran. Ya, sebuah susu bubuk yang dikhususkan bagi ibu hamil.

Hinata yang awalnya hendak mengambil jus, kini sedikit mengurungkan niatnya. Dia yang seharusnya berjalan ke arah kiri, tetapi malah ganti berbelok ke kanan, ke tempat susu bubuk tersebut berada. Sesampainya ia pada meja tersebut, tangan mungilnya menyentuh permukaan kotak tersebut. Diraihnya kotak itu dan dengan pandangan dingin, ia menatap benda itu cukup lama. Terlihat ia seperti sedang membaca beberapa deret kata yang ada di balik kotak tersebut, tapi nyatanya ia hanya mendengus kecil tak menghiraukan sederet kata-kata tersebut. Ia menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangannya naik turun hingga menggoncang kotak itu. Setelah berhenti menggoncangkan kotak tersebut, Hinata kembali menatap intens pada kotak susu betuliskan A Mom itu. Pandangannya kini beralih pada tong sampah yang ada di sudut ruangan dapur. Masih dengan membawa kotak susu, Hinata perlahan melangkah ke arah tempat tong sampah itu berada. Tangan kanannya yang kosong ia gunakan untuk membuka tong sampah, sementara tangan kirinya sudah siap memasukkan kotak susu tersebut ke dalam tong sampah. Ia hanya ingin membuangnya. Ia hanya ingin membuang benda tersebut yang entah kenapa mengingatkannya pada sosok kuning yang telah memberinya luka, baik fisik maupun batin.

"Lagipula ada Sakura-san di sini. Jika dia menemukan benda ini, dia pasti akan langsung tahu..." gumam lirih wanita bersurai indigo tersebut.

Setelah membuang kotak susu, kini ia beralih menuju lemari pendingin untuk mengambil jus jeruk. Secepat mungkin ia mengambil jus tersebut dan langsung menuangkannya ke dalam dua buah gelas yang sebelumnya telah ia siapkan. Ia hanya tidak mau membuat Sakura terlalu menunggu lama. Ia tidak ingin Sakura merasa curiga dengannya. Setelah kedua gelas tersebut terisi penuh oleh jus jeruk, langsung saja ia menyambar nampan kayu yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Dengan cepat ia memutar balikkan tubuh dan mulai berjalan keluar dari dapur. Sesampainya ia di ruang tamu, dapat Hinata lihat kini Sakura sedang asyik memandangi ruangan itu. Senyum kecil terpampang di wajah Hinata, ya bisa dikatakan sebagai senyum kelegaan.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Sakura-san.." Hinata menaruh kedua gelas tersebut di atas meja.

"Oh, Hinata-chan. Enggak kok, justru aku minta maaf karena merepotkanmu.." Sakura sedikit tersenyum.

Hinata kini mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah sahabat pinknya itu. Sakura yang merasa sedikit kehausan akhirnya mengembil segelas jus tersebut dan meneguknya sedikit. Hinata yang melihat sedikit ada snack di atas meja langsung menyambarnya. Tangan mungil itu memutar tutup toples hingga terbuka. Lalu ia menaruh snack itu kembali.

"Silahkan snacknya, Sakura-san." Hinata kembali menawarkan.

"..."

"Sakura-san?" Hinata memandang heran karena Sakura tidak membalas ucapannya.

"Ne, Hinata-chan.."

"Ya?"

"Apa aku seorang perempuan yang jahat?" Sakura menatap sendu jus yang ada di genggamannya.

"Kenapa Sakura-san berkata begitu? Bagiku Sakura-san adalah orang yang baik. Sangat baik malahan." Hinata menatap Sakura dengan lembut.

"T-Tapi... tapi..." Sakura semakin menunduk dan dapat diketahui dengan jelas bahu gadis itu tengah bergetar hebat. Ia menangis.

"S-Sakura-san..." Hinata merapatkan duduknya dan tangannya terulur mengelus punggung Sakura.

"A-aku tidak tahu, Hinata-chan. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa salahku padanya.. hiks.." tangis Sakura semakin parah. Getaran tubuhnya membuat gelas yang ia pegang hampir jatuh. Untung saja dengan cepat Hinata meraih gelas itu dan menaruhnya di meja.

"Tenanglah Sakura-san... tenanglah.." Hinata berusaha menenangkan.

"K-kadang.. k-kadang aku berpikir.. hiks.. apa aku telah m-menyakiti perasaannya? Hiks.. atau membuatnya m-marah? Hiks.. hiks.." Sakura menutup wajahnya yang penuh air mata dengan kedua tangannya.

"M-mungkin itu cuma perasaanmu saja, Sakura-san..."

"Tidak, Hinata-chan! Aku kenal wataknya sejak kami kecil. Ia akan bersikap sangat dingin bahkan secara terang-terangan akan bersikap tidak peduli terhadap seseorang yang membuatnya marah atau pun menyakiti perasaanya. Dan.. dan.. semenjak kami.. kami.. hiks.. hiks.." Sakura tak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Sakura-san..."

"S-setiap kami bersama, ia selalu seperti itu, Hinata-chan. Ia akan memberikan sikap dingin itu. Memang benar ia terkenal dengan sebutan 'orang yang sangat dingin', tapi dulu sebelum hubungan kami menjadi tunangan, ia akan selalu bersikap biasa, sama seperti yang lainnya. Aku tahu aku mungkin terdengar egois karena begitu menginginkannya. Aku juga terkadang berpikir apakah Sasuke-kun tersiksa karenaku? Atau mungkin malah membenciku? Tapi sungguh.. aku... hiks... aku.. sangat mencintainya..." Sakura mengusap bulir-bulir air mata yang jatuh, "sangat.. dan sangat mencintainya.."

Hinata langsung merangkul Sakura. Gadis bersurai pink itu menangis hebat di sandaran bahu Hinata. Menumpahkan segala kesedihannya di bahu sahabatnya. Hinata yang tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi untuk menenangkan Sakura hanya bisa mengelus pelan surai rambut pinknya. Hinata tahu betul apa yang sedang gadis itu rasakan. Benar, ia sangat tahu perasaan itu. Ia pernah mengalami perasaan menyakitkan seperti itu. Ketika ia dulu selalu memendam rasa cintanya untuk lelaki bermanik safir. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun ia tidak akan mengelak jika jauh dalam hatinya masih mencintai laki-laki itu. Namun, setelah mengetahui kenyataan pahit yang ia terima, ia tak tahu lagi apakah perasaannya yang dulu masih ada atau malah telah hilang. Kenyataan tentang rahasia yang benar-benar membuatnya tak mampu berucap tentang identitas asli lelaki itu. Ditambah dengan perlakuan yang pria itu terhadapnya. Tiba-tiba ulung hati wanita itu terasa sangat sakit ketika beberapa memori pahit tersebut bertebaran di kepalanya. Rasanya.. seperti ada ratusan pisau yang mencabik-cabik hatinya.

"Hinata-chan..." Sakura yang tiba-tiba bergumam lirih membuyarkan pikiran sendu Hinata.

"Ya, Sakura-san?" Hinata sedikit menoleh untuk menatap wajah sedih Sakura.

"B-bolehkah aku pinjam kamar mandimu? Rasanya aku membutuhkan air segar untuk menghapus kesedihanku ini..." Sakura kini sudah duduk tegap dan menatap Hinata dengan sendu, meskipun kini bulir-bulir air mata itu sudah sedikit mengering.

"T-tentu saja, Sakura-san. Kamar mandinya ada di sebelah dapur." Hinata berhenti sejenak, dengan ragu ia kembali melanjutkan, "A-apa perlu aku antar?" ia menawarkan diri.

Sakura menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak perlu, Hinata-chan. Aku bisa sendiri kok." Sakura berucap sambil mengusap wajahnya.

"B-baiklah..."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**BRAAK**

"A-aduh!" gadis bersurai pink itu sedikit merintih kesakitan setelah ia menabrak sesuatu dan terjatuh.

Dengan posisi masih tengkurap, Sakura menoleh untuk menatap benda yang ia tabrak dan membuatnya terjatuh. Sedikit kaget dan membulatkan mata, Sakura langsung berdiri tegap. Dapat dengan jelas manik hijau toskanya melihat benda berserakan yang ia yakini sebagai benda yang ia tabrak. Sebuah tempat sampah berwarna biru dengan kantong plastik hitam tercecer di depannya. Tutup tempat sampah itu entah telah menggelinding kemana. Tapi yang membuatnya sedikit cemas adalah hampir seluruh isi dari tempat sampah tersebut tumpah. Ada beberapa sampah tisu dan sampah kertas yang menyebar tak karuan. Tak ingin membuat kerepotan lebih, Sakura dengan cepat memunguti sampah-sampah tersebut dan memasukkannya ke dalam tempat sampah. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi sampah yang tersisa hingga secara tidak sengaja pandangannya menatap satu-satunya sampah yang berbeda. Penasaran dengan benda itu akhirnya Sakura memungutnya.

Untuk menjadi putri seorang perawat dan cucu dari seorang dokter, demi entah itu Tuhan ataupun Dewa Inari yang ada di Fushimi Inari Taisha*, Sakura tahu betul benda apa yang ia pegangi itu. Maniknya sukses untuk kembali membulat, tapi kali ini lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Mulutnya pun ikut menganga lebar tak kalah dengan matanya. Dengan sedikit bergetar, tangan kirinya ia angkat untuk menutupi mulutnya tersebut. Dengan gemetar ia berusaha bangkit.

"I-i-in.. ini..!" ia bergumam dengan suara bergetar.

Saat sudah sepenuhnya berdiri, ia sedikit mendengar langkah seseorang mendekati kamar mandi. Dan setelah itu tak lama pintu kamar mandi tersebut terbuka. Sesosok wanita bersurai indigo panjang nampak dan menatapnya heran. Dengan wajah penuh tanya, wanita itu hendak melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati tempat Sakura berdiri sekarang.

"Sakura-san? Ada apa? T-tadi aku mendengar suara gaduh. Aku pikir kau–"

"–Hinata-chan!" Pekik Sakura tiba-tiba.

Hinata yang tadinya mulai melangkahkan kakinya dan sedikit berbicara tetapi ucapannya terpotong begitu saja setelah Sakura memekik cukup keras. Tak ayal hal tersebut membuat wanita itu menghentikan langkahnya. Pandangannya semakin heran setelah mendengar pekikan Sakura tersebut. Tanpa sengaja, manik lavendernya kini beralih memandang tangan Sakura yang sedang memegang sesuatu. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat mengetahui benda apa yang ada di genggaman sahabatnya itu. Tiba-tiba saja wanita itu merasakan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Matanya mulai memanas dan pandangannya sedikit mengabur. Sedikit demi sedikit ada cairan bening yang terkumpul di sudut matanya. Bibirnya yang terkatup rapat juga mulai bergetar.

"S-S-Sa.. Sa.. kura.. s-san... i.. itu.. itu.." Hinata yang berusaha berucap beberapa patah kata hanya bisa bergumam lirih. Suaranya yang keluar bergetar hingga hanya gumaman lirih yang terdengar.

"APA MAKSUDNYA INI, HINATA-CHAN?!" Sakura sudah berteriak kencang.

"A-Aku.. a-aku..." Hinata jatuh bersimpuh, "A-aku... MAAFKAN AKUUU! Hiks.. hiks..." dan tangis pilu yang ditahannya pun kini pecah.

"..."

"Hiks.. hiks.. hiks..."

"..."

Sakura terdiam. Manik hijau toscanya meneteskan cairan bening. Raut wajah kekecewaan bercampur dengan amarah terpampang jelas. Tak kuasa berdiam diri terus, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai ke arah Hinata yang masih bersimpuh dan menangis hebat. Ketika tubuh semampainya itu telah berdiri tepat di hadapan Hinata, gadis itu jatuh terduduk. Dengan tangan gemetar, Sakura meraih kedua pundak Hinata dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan. Dan mereka pun menangis bersama.

"K-kenapa Hinata-chan..? Kenapa...?" Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya.

"M-ma.. af.. Maaf... maaf..." Hinata hanya bisa melontarkan maaf sambil terisak.

"K-kumohon... Jelaskan nanti p-padaku..."

"Hiks.. hiks.. hiks.." Dan Hinata hanya semakin tambah terisak.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Jadi, siapa yang melakukan ini padamu, Hinata-chan?" Sakura memandang sendu sahabatnya.

"..."

"Kumohon, jawab aku, Hinata-chan." Sakura meraih kedua jemari Hinata, "Aku berjanji tidak akan marah kepadamu. Jadi... Kumohon..."

Hinata yang sudah tidak menangis, menghembuskan nafas pelan,"O-orang itu.. ia.. ia.." Hinata mengginggit keras bibir bawahnya, tak lama ia berbisik lirih, "... N-Na.. ruto.. kun..."

"!"

Kaget dengan apa yang ia dengar, Sakura hanya mampu menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Bisikan lirih yang keluar dari mulut sahabatnya tersebut sukses membuat jantungnya kaget bukan main. Pendengarannya tidak sedang membutuhkan perawatan dari dokter THT kan? Ucapan Hinata tadi bohong kan? Beribu-ribu kalimat penolakan keluar dari pikiran Sakura, berusaha menepis berita yang baru saja ia dengar itu.

"N-Naruto..?!" Seolah masih tidak percaya, Sakura memberanikan diri untuk memastikan.

Dan dengan takut, Hinata hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil, bertanda ya.

"Si Brengsek itu...!" Sakura mulai geram. Terpancar kilatan marah di balik mata indahnya.

"..."

Hinata hanya terdiam dan memandang meja di depannya dengan sendu. Sementara gadis yang ada di sampingnya itu menghela napas dengan berat dan terpaksa. Kembali ia menolehkan wajahnya untuk memandang Hinata. Masih dengan menggenggam jemari Hinata, Sakura kembali berucap.

"Apa si bodoh itu juga sudah mengetahuinya?" Sakura kembali bertanya, tapi kali ini nada bicaranya sedikit melunak (?).

"... iya..." Hinata membuka mulut.

"Lalu... Apa reaksinya? Apa dia..." Sakura berhenti sejenak, "... apa dia mau bertanggung jawab?"

"D-dia awalnya juga kaget. Ia mengakui jika telah... telah..." Hinata meneguk ludah, "m-me-menodaiku.." ia berhenti sejenak, "dan bahkan... ia mau bertanggung jawab..."

Sejenak Sakura sedikit merasa lega dengan apa yang baru saja disampaikan oleh sahabatnya.

"Tapi..."

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya ketika wanita di sebelahnya melantunkan kata tapi, "Tapi?"

"Aku... aku... takut, Sakura-san. Aku masih takut terhadapnya.." Hinata menundukkan wajahnya dalam.

"Hinata-chan..." Sakura yang merasa iba langsung saja memeluk Hinata, "Aku mengerti Hinata-chan, aku mengerti.."

Hinata tidak membalas ucapan Sakura. Sebagai gantinya tangan mungil Hinata bergerak untuk memeluk kembali Sakura yang terlebih dahulu memeluknya. Baginya, dengan bersandar di dekapan Sakura, ia merasa sedikit nyaman. Dan lagi ia merasa bersyukur karena sahabat pinknya bertindak beda seperti apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Ia yang takut Sakura akan marah dan membencinya. Ia yang takut Sakura akan menghinanya dan memutuskan persahabatannya. Tetapi ternyata semua itu tidak benar. Justru sebaliknya, Sakura malah mendekapnya. Memberikan kehangatan dan kenyamanan rasa sayang dan iba layaknya seorang ibu. Sakura malah mengasihinya, bukan mencapakkannya.

"Aku akan menginap di sini malam ini. Aku akan menjagamu. Sebagai sahabatmu aku sangat khawatir dengan keadaanmu. Terlebih lagi kau tinggal sendiri. Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk menimpamu di saat kau sendirian." Sakura berhenti sejenak, "aku akan menghubungi Sasuke-kun untuk tidak menjemputku. Dan aku juga akan menelepon orang tuaku agar mereka tidak khawatir."

"... Ya..." Hinata berujar lirih, "Terima kasih... Sakura-san..."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"... Ya, aku akan menunggumu. Apa? Jam delapan? Tidak bisakah sekarang saja? Aku, setidaknya pulang dulu. Jadi... Bisakah kau menjemputku sekarang, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura terdiam sejenak menunggu jawaban dari seseorang yang sedang ia hubungi, "Hmm.. Baiklah. Terima kasih Sasuke-kun. Maaf jika merepotkanmu... Ya.. Aku menunggumu.." Sakura menutup telponnya.

"Kukira... kau akan menelepon supirmu, Sakura-san. Bukannya kemarin kau, em, dan Sasuke-san..." Hinata sedikit ragu untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"O-oh, itu. Orang tuaku terlalu berlebihan Hinata-chan. Mereka dengan entengnya meminta Sasuke-kun untuk antar-jemput aku setiap aku keluar. Sebenarnya sudah kutolak sih, tapi Sasuke mengiyakan saja. Makanya setiap kemanapun aku pergi pasti Sasuke yang mengantar. Yaah... walaupun begitu, tetap saja kami berdua terlihat kaku. Dia tetap begitu saja..." Sakura tersenyum miris.

"Sakura-san..."

**TEET TEET TEEET...**

Kedua perempuan itu menghentikan sejenak obrolan mereka. Dengan saling memandang heran, mereka berdua bersamaan menatap pintu depan apartemen Hinata.

"Apa itu Sasuke-kun? Cepat sekali dia sampai.." Sakura bergumam lirih, "Aku yang buka ya Hinata-chan. Mungkin itu Sasuke-kun karena kebetulan saat aku menelepon tadi ia sedang ada di perjalanan."

"Eh? Oh, i-iya.." Hinata kembali menata sarapan untuk mereka berdua.

Sakura sudah berjalan ke pintu depan. Tangannya terulur untuk memutar kenop pintu. Saat sedang membuka pintu, Sakura sudah siap untuk bertemu dengan tunangannya. Walaupun sedikit rasa sedih karena perlakuan si tunangan, Sakura mencoba untuk menepis jauh-jauh memori buruknya ketika dengan Sasuke. Saat pintu sudah terpenuhnya terbuka, bukannya menemukan sesosok pria gagah bersurai raven dan tinggi jakung yang tampannya melebihi pangeran, tetapi ia malah menemukan sesosok pria bersurai kuning dengan tatanan acak-acakan seperti durian tengah menyunggingkan senyum lima jari sampai-sampai ia menutup matanya.

"O-ohayou, Hinata..." Sapa laki-laki itu masih dengan senyuman.

Sakura yang awalnya tenang karena sudah menata moodnya, tiba-tiba merasa mood jelek di atas semua badmood langsung memasang wajah horor. Kemarahan melebihi puncak Everest membuat wajahnya merah padam. Tangannya sudah mengepal dan ia angkat tinggi-tinggi bersiap untuk memukul laki-laki itu. Dan...

**BUUGH!**

**.**

"GHAAH!"

Hantaman keras mengenai perut laki-laki itu hingga mau tak mau membuatnya jatuh tersungkur. Si pria yang tak paham dengan serangan dadakan tersebut merintih pelan dan mendongak ke atas untuk melihat sosok yang telah memukulnya tersebut. Naruto, si pria itu, membulatkan mata lebar-lebar satelah mengetahui siapa yang telah memukulnya. Di hadapannya kini telah berdiri sesosok gadis bersurai pink yang berkacak pinggang disertai tatapan super horor. Naruto yang menatap sosok itu hanya bisa meneguk ludah. Suara yang hendak ia keluarkan rasanya sudah sangat tercekat di tenggorokan.

"S-S-Sa... Sakura..?" Naruto tercengang.

"Berani-beraninya kau kemari, Brengsek!" Sakura berucap sadis.

"Ada apa, Sakura–" Hinata yang muncul dari belakang tiba-tiba menghentikan ucapannya saat ia melihat sosok Naruto yang tersungkur di depan pintu apartemennya. "N-Namikaze... –san?"

"Hinata-chan, ayo masuk ke dalam. Yang datang ternyata hanya seekor rubah brengsek yang bahkan lebih buruk dari kotoran!" Sakura mulai berbalik untuk menggiring Hinata masuk.

Naruto yang melihat bahwa pintu apartemen itu akan segera menutup dengan secepat kilat bangkit untuk menahan agar tidak tertutup. Kakinya ia selipkan di antara pintu dan tangannya mendorong keras pintu itu. Sakura yang dari arah sebaliknya juga terlihat mati-matian untuk mendorong pintu itu agar tertutup. Namun apa dikata, kekuatan seorang Namikaze Uzumaki jauh lebih besar dibandingkan dirinya, hingga akhirnya ia terdorong ke belakang terjatuh dan membuat pintu itu semakin terbuka lebar. Naruto yang berdiri menghadang pintu sedikit terengah-engah.

"Kuning Busuk Sialan! Pergi kau dari sini!" Sakura yang mulai berdiri kembali mengumpat dan mengusir ke arah laki-laki itu.

"Sakura, kumohon. Biarkan aku bertemu Hinata. Aku hanya ingin berbicara dengannya! Sungguh Sakura!" Naruto mencoba untuk menjelaskan.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi! Hinata-chan juga tidak mau bertemu sampah menjijikkan sepertimu!" amarah Sakura masih memuncak.

Hinata yang hanya diam di tempat, tidak berani untuk menyela perdebatan kedua manusia beda gender tersebut. Ia sudah terlalu takut, apalagi ditambah dengan kehadiran pria yang sangat tidak ingin ia temui. Ia berjalan mundur hingga tanpa sadar tahu-tahu ia sudah bersembunyi di balik tembok dekat pintu ke arah dapur. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Nafasnya memburu dan sedikit tercekat.

"Kumohon, Sakura! Aku kemari juga demi Hinata! Ini mengenai keputusan yang telah kutetapkan. Kumohon... kumohon..." Naruto yang awalnya meraung-raung untuk meminta, kini sedikit bergumam lirih penuh permohonan.

"Heh, keputusan apa? Keputusan bahwa kau mengakui telah memperkosa Hinata? Atau apa? Oh, aku tahu, pasti keputusan untuk lari dari tanggung jawab kan?" Rentetan pertanyaan tersebut keluar dari bibir Sakura, "Oh... Hebat sekali kau ya. Kau telah memperkosa sahabatku, menyiksa batin dan fisiknya, dan sekarang kau membuat keputusan untuk melarikan diri dari tanggung jawab! Hebat! Benar-benar hebat!" Sakura berujar sarkasme.

"Bukan begitu, Sakura! Bukan keputusan seperti itu yang kumaksud!" Naruto berteriak kecil.

"Lalu apa, hah?! APA?!" bentak Sakura.

"S-Sakura-san..." Hinata akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk keluar dari persembunyiaannya dan sedikit menyentuh pundak Sakura. Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Hinata berdiri dengan tatapan sedikit takut.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan Hinata-chan, masuklah ke dalam. Laki-laki tak tahu diuntung ini biar aku yang urus!" Sakura sempat tersenyum lembut.

"A-ano... S-Sakura-san, a-aku tidak apa-apa. B-biarkan a-aku yang berbicara dengan N-Namikaze-san. B-bagaimanapun, ini adalah permasalahan k-kami.." dengan ketakutan yang luar biasa, Hinata seperti mendapat kekuatan entah dari mana sehingga bisa berbicara seperti itu.

"Hinata-chan..." Suara Sakura melembut. Lalu Sakura kembali menatap Naruto, "Heh, karena Hinata-chan yang bilang. Baiklah aku akan membiarkanmu untuk berbicara dengannya. Tapi awas saja kalau kau berani berbuat macam-macam, kubunuh kau!" Sakura menatap tajam Nauto disertai ancaman.

Setelah menyuruh Naruto masuk, Hinata dan Sakura langsung duduk di sofa, sementara Naruto masih berdiri sambil menunduk. Sakura yang sudah kelewat marah dan kecewa, hanya mendengus pelan sambil melirik ke arah objek lain, tak sudi untuk menatap Naruto. Dan Hinata, ia hanya diam sambil menatap takut-takut terhadap pria itu.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Sakura berujar dingin.

Tanpa diduga oleh kedua wanita itu, lelaki kuning yang ada di hadapan mereka tiba-tiba saja jatuh dan bersujud ke arah mereka. Baik Hinata atau pun Sakura hanya mendelikkan mata kaget. Tak tahu jika kedua wanita itu dalam keadaan terkaget-kaget, Naruto malah semakin memperdalam sujudnya. Tak peduli pada dirinya sendiri yang mungkin kini terlihat sangat rendah di mata kedua wanita itu.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata, Sakura. Sungguh aku meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Aku tahu aku telah melakukan kesalahan. Aku telah memperkosa Hinata, tapi sungguh aku tidak tahu hal itu karena aku dalam pengaruh alkohol. Aku khilaf," Naruto berhenti sejenak, "untuk itu, aku kemari untuk memperjelas dan meluruskan permasalahan yang telah aku buat. Aku, Namikaze Naruto, dengan ini menyatakan akan mempertanggungjawabkan semua yang telah aku lakukan terhadap Hyuuga Hinata dengan bermaksud untuk meminangnya dan mengikatnya dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan. Maka dari itu, aku mohon dengan sangat, biarkan aku bertanggung jawab dengan menikahimu, Hinata..." Naruto berhenti berbicara. Terdengar sekali bahwa ia sekarang sedang terngah-engah karena menahan napas saat berbicara tadi.

Baik Hinata dan Sakura hanya tercengang dengan rentetan kalimat permohonan dari Naruto yang masih bersujud itu. Hinata yang sadar kemudian berdiri hendak mendekati Naruto dengan perlahan. Sakura yang melihatnya hendak mencegah Hinata untuk mendekati Naruto, namun melihat ekspresi Hinata yang terlihat serius itu, gadis pinky itu akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya. Hinata yang masih melihat Naruto bersujud seperti itu tampak ragu untuk mendekatinya. Namun, ia tetaplah seorang Hyuuga Hinata, seorang wanita yang tak tega jika melihat orang lain merasa bersalah hingga sampai mau bersujud di hadapannya. Ia tetaplah seorang Hinata yang tak mampu melihat orang lain bersujud di hadapannya seolah-olah ia adalah Tuhan. Sungguh Hinata tak bisa menerimanya, meskipun ia tahu orang yang sedang di hadapannya sedang bersujud di kakinya.

"N-Namikaze-san... Bangunlah..." Hinata berujar lirih.

"Tidak, Hinata. Aku.. aku..."

Naruto sedikit tersentak kaget saat merasakan sebuah sentuhan lembut di sekitar bahunya. Dengan takut ia sedikit mendongak dan mendapati Hinata tengah menatapnya iba sambil tangan mungilnya memegang bahu lebarnya. Tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat, Naruto hanya dapat mengerjapkan mata berulang kali.

"H-Hi..nata..."

"Bangunlah... Namikaze-san..." ujar wanita itu kalem.

"Aku.. Aku.. Aku... H-Hinata.. M-Maaf.. Maaf..." sekuat-kuatnya Naruto karena ia seorang laki-laki, tapi saat itu ia merasa sangat hina di depan Hinata. Bulir demi bulir air mata turun dari kedua manik safirnya.

Masih dengan memegang bahunya, Hinata yang merasa iba terhadap orang yang pernah singgah di hatinya tersebut, perlahan juga mengeluarkan air mata. Ia merasa sangat tidak tega. Sebenci apa pun ia terhadap Naruto, Hinata tidak bisa memungkiri jika ia masih menyimpan perasaan itu. ya, perasaan cinta tulus terhadap lelaki itu.

"J-Jika memang kau.. kau.. sungguh-sungguh, kumohon, jangan begini, Namikaze-san. Bangunlah.." ucap Hinata dengan sedikit isakan tangisnya.

Kedua pasangan tersebut kini perlahan mulai bangkit. Sakura yang menatap kedua pasangan tersebut sedikit mendengus kecil. Bukan karena tidak suka dengan Hinata yang masih peduli dengan Naruto, tapi karena melihat kilatan kesedihan dibalik sosok mereka berdua. Hinata kini hanya memandang sendu Naruto yang sudah berdiri tegap di hadapannya. Sementara Naruto ia masih belum berani menatap wajah Hinata.

"Namikaze-san..."

"Maafkan aku, Hinata.. Maaf.." lagi-lagi seruan maaf terdengar dari bibir lelaki itu.

"Aku... jujur saja aku masih merasa takut terhadapmu. Setiap melihat sosokmu, ketakutan itu selalu datang. Aku takut. Takut sekali.." Hinata terdiam sejenak, "setelah mengetahui bahwa ada sosok lain di dalam tubuhku, ketakutanku semakin bertambah. Aku takut. Aku bingung. Aku tak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan. Sempat tersirat suatu niatan untuk mengatakannya kepadamu, tetapi aku tidak sanggup. Aku benar-benar bingung. Namun ketika Namikaze-san mengatakan akan mempertanggungjawabkannya, aku merasa senang. Sangat senang sekali. Tetapi..." Hinata berhenti sejenak.

Naruto mendengarkannya dengan seksama, begitu pun Sakura.

"... Saat aku mengetahui tentang orang yang Namikaze-san sukai, aku.. aku..." Hinata tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Dirinya sadar betul jika sekarang ada Sakura di apartemennya.

'Naruto menyukai seseorang? Siapa?' Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam batinnya.

Naruto yang langsung tanggap dengan maksud Hinata tersebut, buru-buru menyela ucapan wanita itu, " –tentang itu.. Aku ingin melupakan orang itu Hinata. Dia telah meninggalkanku. Aku tahu mungkin ini akan terdengar seperti pelarian tetapi aku sungguh-sungguh. Dan karena selain berkaitan dengan tanggung jawabku, ijinkan aku untuk... untuk... mencoba m-menautkan h-hatiku p-padamu..!" Naruto sedikit kesusahan dalam menyampaikan ucapannya tersebut.

"N-Namikaze... san..." Hinata berujar lirih.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Haahh...!" Sakura menghela nafas panjang, "Kau keterlaluan, Naruto! Oke, aku tahu kau harus bertanggung jawab terhadap Hinata-chan, tapi, untuk masalah hati yang kau miliki itu..." Sakura berhenti sejenak, "HAAAH! Pokoknya kau harus bertanggung jawab dulu! Ingatlah perkataanku ini, Namikaze Naruto, mungkin sekarang kau hanya memenuhi tanggung jawabmu saja karena kau kasihan terhadap kehamilan Hinata-chan yang mana adalah hasil dari perbuatanmu. Tapi, aku yakin seiringnya waktu pasti hatimu perlahan-lahan akan melupakan orang itu. Cinta itu butuh waktu, Kuning Bodoh!" Sakura lantas meneguk air putih yang ada di meja makan.

"Sakura..." Naruto berujar lirih.

"Dan satu lagi," gadis pinky itu menambahkan, "jika kau serius dan benar-benar berniat menikahi Hinata-chan, apa yang akan kau lakukan di hadapan Paman Hiashi?!" Sakura menatap tajam manik Naruto.

"Eh?!" Meskipun yang ditanya adalah Naruto, tetapi keterkejutan juga dilayangkan oleh Hinata.

"..."

Lama Naruto terdiam tidak membalas pertanyaan Sakura. Pemuda itu sibuk menggali pikirannya untuk menjawab permasalahan terakhir, bagaimana cara ia menjelaskan semua hal yang terjadi kepada Paman Hiashi, ayah Hinata? Naruto tahu betul bagaimana watak lelaki paruh baya tersebut. Menurutnya, sosok Hyuuga Hiashi bagaikan dewa kematian yang kapanpun siap menarik jiwa setiap manusia. Ia berwatak keras, tegas dan kejam, bila kau berani berbuat macam-macam terhadapnya. Namun, dibalik sikapnya yang seperti itu, Naruto tahu betul bahwa lelaki tersebut adalah sosok yang baik dan bijaksana. Naruto bahkan mengakui bahwa lelaki paruh baya itu adalah sosok yang sempurna untuk seorang ayah. Semenjak kematian ibu Hinata, lelaki tersebut menjadi orang pertama yang menjadi pelidung serta penjaga Neji, Hinata dan adik kecilnya, Hanabi. Tetapi melihat kenyataan yang telah menimpa kehidupan anak keduanya, Naruto kini malah merasa ragu dengan semua pendapatnya. Ia ragu bahwa Hyuuga Hiashi akan menerimanya begitu saja setelah apa yang telah ia perbuat terhadap anak kesayangannya, Hinata.

"Aku.." Naruto terdiam sejenak, "Aku akan menemui Paman Hiashi dan mengatakan semuanya! Dan aku juga akan memohon restu kepadanya!" kilatan keseriusan terpancar di mata Naruto.

Hinata yang sedari tadi menunggu keputusan Naruto, kaget dan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Naruto bingung. Wanita bersurai indigo tersebut pasti salah dengar kan? Seorang Namikaze Naruto akan menghadap ke Hyuuga Hiashi untuk menjelaskan semuanya dan memohon restu kepadanya? Oh, gila. Ini benar-benar akan menjadi hal tergila yang akan Hinata alami.

Sakura yang juga menangkap raut keseriusan Naruto akhirnya hanya dapat kembali menghela nafas. Lantas ia mulai berjalan menuju ke arah pemuda tersebut. Naruto yang menyadari kedatangan Sakura hanya dapat menundukkan kepala. Ia tak berani menatap emerald Sakura.

"Jika memang keputusanmu sudah bulat begitu, aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Yang jelas aku hanya ingin kebahagiaaan untuk Hinata-chan. Mendengar keputusanmu itu, akan lebih adil juga untuk mendengar keputusan dari Hinata-chan.." Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke Hinata, "jadi, apa keputusanmu mengenai semua ini, Hinata-chan?!"

"Aku..." Hinata terdiam, beberapa detik kemudian wanita itu menghembuskan nafasnya,"Aku... hanya ingin membesarkan dia dan merawatnya sampai ia tumbuh besar dan menjadi anak yang baik..." Hinata mengakhiri ucapannya dengan mengelus pelan perutnya yang masih rata.

"Jadi... kau menerima Naruto untuk bertanggung jawab dan menikahimu?"

"Aku dan dia... pasti akan senang sekali jika memang Namikaze-san benar-benar tulus dan bersungguh-sungguh untuk melakukannya..." wanita itu kini beralih menatap hamparan lantai ruang tamu.

"Jadi... Hinata.. kau... kau.." Naruto terbata-bata.

"... Ya.. Namikaze-san, kurasa... aku juga tidak bisa bila hanya menanggung semuanya sendirian..."

Dan keputusan telah dibuat oleh Hinata. Naruto yang mendengarnya serasa ada segumpal perasaan lega bercampur senang. Senyum mengembang di wajah lelaki tan tersebut. Ia merasa sebuah batu besar seukuran planet tiba-tiba terangkat dari tubuhnya. Ia merasa senang. Ia merasa lega. Ia pun kini tak tahu bagaimana cara mengungkapkan kebahagiaannya tersebut. Yang jelas sekarang ia merasa ingin sekali untuk mendekap wanita indigo di depannya. Menyalurkan rasa senangnya. Tapi karena masih tersadar jika disitu bukan hanya dirinya, ia pun mengurungkan niatnya tersebut.

"Hinata," Naruto kini memberanikan untuk memegang kedua bahu Hinata, "Besok, kita akan pergi menemui ayahmu. Aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya dan akan memohon restunya agar kita dapat menikah dengan segera!" Dalam Naruto memandang manik amethyst Hinata.

Dan inilah pada akhirnya, baik keputusan yang telah dibuat Naruto dan Hinata. Sakura yang menjadi sahabat Hinata, hanya dapat tersenyum simpul saat melihat adanya titik terang di antara mereka, Naruto dan Hinata. Selebihnya, ia hanya dapat berdoa yang terbaik untuk kedua manuisa tersebut. Meskipun ia sedikit senang, entah mengapa dengan melihat kedua orang tersebut, pikiran Sakura kembali pada sesuatu. Ya, hubungannya sendiri. Antara ia dan Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Dilain tempat, sesosok pemuda yang berdiri di balik sebuah pintu salah satu apartemen hanya dapat berdiri membeku setelah mendengar apa yang baru saja ia dengarkan. Ia yang lantas sadar tersebut, hanya menutup mulutnya seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengarkan. Dengan perlahan lelaki tersebut memundurkan sedikit badannya dari pintu. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa sedikit sesak di bagian dadanya. Dengan cepat ia mencengkeram kuat kerah bajunya, berharap rasa sakit di dadanya lenyap. Sayangnya, ia masih merasakan kesakitan itu...

"Jadi.. Dia hamil? Anakmu, Dobe?!" Entah kepada siapa laki-laki itu bergumam lirih melayangkan pertanyaan.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**Yeeeeeyy! BANZAAIII! #tiup2 terompet sama letusin pinata.**

**Akhirnya UTS neko kelar jugaaa. Neko bener2 seneng banget keluar dari penderitaan yg namanya UTS, hwaaa #PLAK. Oke, seperti janji neko sebelumnya, neko udah update next chap buat fict ini... hehehe...**

**Oke, sedikit tambahan saja, penname neko yg lama kini udah ganti jadi 'Neko Nichibana', berhubung neko blm sempat edit2 chap2 sebelumnya masalah penggantian nama, tp yg jelas fict 'Maafkan Aku' tetap menjadi karya kepemilikan neko, jadi segala bentuk plagiatisme atau penjiplakan sejenisnya sangat DILARANG dan BETUL-BETUL BENTUK PELANGGARAN.**

**Dan satu lagi, karena banyaknya reviewer yg berharap dan meminta Naru dan Sasu bisa balik normal lagi, pair utama dalam fict ini bakal neko tambahin. Jadi bukan NaruHina saja, tp juga SasuSaku. Jadi plot dan alur cerita mungkin akan jadi lebih panjang dan konfliknya juga bakal lebih kompleks untuk chap2 kedepannya. Selain itu neko minta maaf banget klo chap ini NaruHina nya cuma sedikit, tp chap ini merupakan salah satu poin terpenting untuk chap2 ke depan...**

**Oke, itu aja sih beberapa tambahan dari neko, hehe...**

**Sekarang waktunya neko balas review dari reviewer yg tidak login...**

**AI : **sama2 Ai-san, neko juga berterima kasih karena AI suka sama fict neko ini.. :D

**Chibi beary: **aish, chibi-san, jgn panggil neko sempai gtu ah, neko malu #ceileeh.. untuk masalah itu, chibi-san tunggu saja ya buat next chapnya... :D

**NHL48: **gomenasai T_T ... neko cuma pingin memperdalam masalah di cerita biar tambah kompleks aja gitu. Selebihnya neko harap NHL48-san berkenan untuk memakluminyaa... oiya, ini udah ada next chapnya...

**Guest: **oke, sangkyu, ini udah neko lanjut...

**Rechi: **hohoho... ini udah lanjut, sekarang udah nggak penasaran kan? Hehehe...

**Chan: **hai, hai, ini udah neko update, silahkan membaca...

**Well, seperti biasanya reviewer yg login udah neko balas di pm masing2...**

**Akhir kata...**

**Neko berharap readers sekalian masih berkenan untuk meninggalkan jejak berupa review untuk fict ini...**

**Sa, jaa nee~~~ sampai jumpa di chapter depan... :D**


	6. Chapter 6 - Awal dan Akhir

Di sisi pinggiran kota dekat Suna, hampir seluruh jalanan dan trotoar penuh. Jika jalanan yang macet akan kendaraan, maka trotoar juga sesak oleh pejalan kaki. Pertokoan yang ada di sekitarnya juga terlihat sangat sibuk ketika melayani pelanggan yang satu per satu memasuki toko mereka. Jika warga asing mengetahui hal tersebut, mungkin di benaknya sedang berpikir keras apa yang menyebabkan keramaian super tersebut terjadi. Golden Week. Sebuah perayaan di akhir bulan April hingga awal bulan Mei. Sederhana saja, golden week ini dapat dikatakan sebagai salah satu liburan nasional yang bersifat singkat di Jepang. Tapi bukan sembarang liburan yang pada umumnya diberikan untuk anak sekolahan, namun liburan ini juga hampir diberikan untuk seluruh pekerja dan karyawan di berbagai perusahaan di negeri sakura tersebut. Tak ayal jika hampir seluruh tempat sudah penuh sesak dan lalu lalang masyarakat.

Namun di sisi pinggiran kota Suna tersebut, ternyata terdapat sebuah ketegangan di dalam salah satu mansion tradisional Jepang milik keluarga bermarga Hyuuga. Tampak suasana senyap melingkupi daerah sekitar mansion tersebut. Hampir tak ada pejalan kaki ataupun sekedar kucing yang melewati kompleks mansion tersebut. Sungguh suasana yang mengerikan, meskipun itu baru pukul sembilan pagi.

Setelah menapaki ke dalam mansion tersebut, mungkin kesan pertama yang ada di benak kita adalah tempat itu kosong, alias tidak berpenghuni. Tapi dengan melihat kerapian dan kebersihan di dalamnya, mungkin saat itu pula otak kita juga berpikir keras mengenai mansion tersebut. Terlalu bersih dan rapi hanya untuk ukuran rumah tak berpenghuni. Namun, kita harus benar-benar menepis dugaan mengenai rumah itu tatkala sebuah siluet berpostur tubuh laki-laki sedang duduk di salah satu ruangan dengan tangan yang saling mendekap di depan dada. Dan apabila kita memasuki ruangan dimana lelaki tersebut berada, dapat kita jumpai seorang lelaki paruh baya yang sedang menatap geram ke arah dua pasang manusia yang ada di depannya.

"Apa katamu? Menikahi Hinata?!" Pria itu mulai membuka suara.

"Iya, Hyuuga-san!" lelaki yang berada di depannya menjawab dengan serius, tak ada keraguan dalam ucapannya.

"Kenapa kau mau menikahi putriku? Kau tahu sendiri bahwa ia sedang kuliah untuk melanjutkan belajarnya, begitu pun denganmu. Apa alasanmu ingin segera menikahi Hinata, HAH?!" bentakan terakhir sukses membuat wanita di samping pria bersurai kuning itu terlonjak kaget.

"O-Otou-sama..." Hinata berujar lirih.

"S-sebenarnya... s-saya... s-saya..." Naruto gelagapan untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

Kedua alis Hiashi semakin mengernyit dan tatapannya semakin tajam ke arah Naruto. Masih dengan memasang wajah watados, secuil amarah lantaran alasan kedatangan si pemuda yang tiba-tiba hadir untuk meminang putrinya kini semakin bertambah. Ditambah dengan sikap Naruto yang kini menjadi gelagapan itu, membuat Hiashi ingin segera menerkamnya dan membuang lelaki itu jauh-jauh dari mansionnya.

"Cepat katakan alasanmu!" kali ini bentakan disertai pelototan dilayangkan pada Naruto.

"M-maafkan s-saya, Hyuuga-san..." Naruto kini malah bersujud di depan Hiashi, membuat pria paruh baya tersebut sedikit heran.

"S-saya..." Naruto meneguk ludah susah, "... telah... m-menghamili putri Anda..." dan Naruto pun bergumam lirih disertai keberanian kecil untuk mengucapkan hal itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maafkan Aku**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**By Neko Nichibana**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Sudah Neko bilang, semuanya milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Em, kecuali fic ini sih, hehehe...**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort.**

**WARNING : OOC, Typo, AU, Lemon (not in this chapter), NaruHina, SasuSaku, cerita abal, alur tak jelas, konflik sana sini, dll...**

**KONTEN KHUSUS DEWASA (18+), ANAK KECIL DILARANG BACA. KALO TETEP MEMAKSA DOSA TANGGUNG SENDIRI.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KONOHA**

Hinata menatap sendu lantai beralaskan keramik seputih gading yang sekarang ia pijak. Jemari-jemari mungilnya ia tautkan rapat-rapat. Jika saja kuku-kuku cantik milik Hinata tidak dirapikan sebelumnya, sudah pasti telapak tangan wanita itu kini sudah berdarah. Namun sepertinya Hinata tidak akan peduli dengan kuku-kukunya ataupun jemarinya kini yang mulai membiru akibat remasan kuat yang ia lakukan. Baginya yang lebih penting sekarang adalah kecemasan serta gejolak batin yang beberapa kali ini selalu hinggap di hidupnya. Rentetan permasalahan dalam hidupnya membuat Hinata merasa seolah-olah penderitaan tak ada habis-habisnya. Gaun selutut berwarna putih yang ia kenakan juga tak menarik perhatiannya walaupun begitu banyak hiasan dan manik-manik indah melengkapi desainan gaun itu. Hinata yang ada sekarang hanyalah menatap kosong lantai sambil menerawang jauh. Sekelebat memori akan kejadian beberapa hari di Suna kemarin cukup mebuatnya terguncang. Lagi dan lagi bulir-bulir air mata entah sejak kapan sudah terkumpul di pelupuk matanya, siap untuk jatuh dan membasahi gaun cantiknya. Beberapa detik kemudian, wanita itu sudah menjatuhkan air mata, tak kuat jika harus menahannya lama-lama.

Naruto, pemuda yang berdiri di samping Hinata, sedikit menolehkan kepalanya menatap wanita itu. Dapat dilihatnya kini Hinata sedang menunduk dalam. Samar-samar lelaki itu melihat bahu Hinata sedikit bergetar. Naruto yang tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada wanita yang baru beberapa menit lagi akan menjadi istrinya itu, sedikit meneguk ludah tak nyaman. Dengan ragu, perlahan ia angkat tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh pelan pundak Hinata. Dapat ia rasakan adanya sedikit keterkejutan dari Hinata saat ia merasakan bahu Hinata yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi sedikit tegang.

"Hinata..." Naruto berujar lirih.

"Hiks.. A-aku... a-aku... hiks..." tangis Hinata semakin pecah.

"Maaf, Hinata. Semuanya jadi seperti ini karena aku..." Naruto berujar lirih, "... andai saja aku... aku..." Naruto tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Lelaki itu menurunkan tangannya dari bahu Hinata. Tak kuasa untuk melanjutkan ucapannya dan kini malah beralih mengikuti wanita itu menunduk dalam-dalam menatap hamparan lantai yang sama seperti Hinata pijak. Pikirannya kini juga kembali pada kejadian di Suna beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ia ingat jelas kejadian itu. Ya, kejadian dimana ia merasa terpukul akibat perkataan dan tindakan Hyuuga Hiashi. Namun, ia mengetahui satu hal bahwa wanita yang ada di sebelahnya justru lebih merasa terpukul dan menderita dengan apa yang telah Hiashi perbuat kepada mereka berdua.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

.

.

.

Bagai tersambar petir dan diterjang badai secara bersamaan, itulah yang kini sedang dilanda oleh Hiashi. Pria paruh baya tersebut merasa kepalanya berat, nafasnya tercekat dan jantung yang berpacu cepat. Iris amethyst yang ia turunkan pada Hinata juga terbelalak kaget. Ekspresi amarah yang sebelumnya melekat kental di wajahnya kini berganti dengan ekspresi kaget bak orang yang baru saja terkena setrum oleh listrik dengan tegangan yang tinggi. Tubuh tua namun masih terlihat sedikit bugar itu tak bergerak sama sekali. Seperti mati di tempat.

Naruto dan Hinata yang masih menunggu respon dari Hiashi hanya dapat diam saja. Naruto masih berkutat dengan semakin memperdalam sujudnya dan Hinata yang kini sudah menunduk dalam sambil menangis dalam diam, berusaha menghilangkan isakannya. Dan Hiashi? Perlahan ia mulai sadar dari keterkejutannya dan hendak berdiri. Hiashi sedikit kesusahan ketika berdiri dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju arah Hinata dan Naruto berada. Tangan pria itu sudah mengepal dan sudah mencapai batas kemarahan yang tinggi hingga membuat wajah tegasnya itu kini malah terlihat seperti tanpa ekspresi dan tatapan sedingin es hanya tertuju pada kedua pasangan di depannya. Kini Hiashi telah berdiri di hadapan Naruto. Lelaki paruh baya itu menarik nafas pelan dan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan sekali hentakan–

.

.

**DUAAAK! DUAAK! DUAAK!**

**.**

–bersamaan dengan itu, kaki lelaki yang sudah berumur tersebut telah menendangi Naruto tanpa henti. Naruto yang mendapat hadiah pukulan bertubi-tubi hanya dapat terlempar sejauh 1 meteran dari tempatnya semula. Hyuuga Hiashi telah menghajar pemuda itu habis-habisan meskipun tanpa ekspresi dan tanpa kata-kata. Naruto yang menerima semua pukulan itu hanya dapat meringis pelan tanpa melawan. Sepenuhnya Naruto sadar jika ia memang pantas mendapatkan semua perlakuan itu.

Hinata yang masih menunduk terlihat kaget saat mendengar suara pukulan keras di sampingnya. Ia menoleh sekilas dan melihat Naruto kini sedang tersungkur dengan wajah yang sudah lebam seperti tak berbentuk. Tak lama kemudian darah kental mengalir dari ujung bibirnya. Hinata yang dengan jelas menyaksikan keadaan Naruto yang sudah parah dan sekarat itu hanya dapat menangis sesegukan. Dengan seluruh tubuh yang bergetar wanita itu sedikit memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Naruto. Tak mempedulikan Hiashi yang masih memukuli lelaki yang masih ia cintai, wanita itu hanya terus merangkak mendekati Naruto.

"O-otou.. sama... hiks.. k-kumohon.. hiks.. hiks.." Hinata merangkak dengan air mata mengalir deras.

"H-Hina.. ta.. jangan.. kemari.. uhuk.." Naruto mencoba melarang Hinata untuk mendekat.

Masih dengan keadaan dipukuli tanpa ampun oleh kepala Hyuuga tersebut, Naruto berusaha untuk mencegah Hinata yang merangkak untuk mendekatinya. Tidak peduli dengan ucapan Naruto, Hinata tetap bersikeras untuk mendekati pemuda itu. Setelah perjuangannya untuk sampai di tempat kedua laki-laki tersebut, Hinata memeluk kedua kaki Hiashi dengan erat dan memohon untuk menghentikan aksi memukulnya.

"O-otou-sama.. hiks.. k-kumohon.. k-kumohon... hiks.." Hinata mendekap erat kedua kaki Hiashi.

"Minggir, Hinata!" Hiashi berujar dingin.

"O-otou-sama... hiks.. hiks.." Hinata semakin mempererat dekapannya.

"**KUBILANG MINGGIR, HINATA!**" lelaki pemimpin klan Hyuuga itu mendorong Hinata untuk menjauh disertai bentakan.

Hinata yang mendapat reaksi seperti itu hanya kaget dan tubuhnya sedikit terdorong ke belakang. Untung saja Naruto yang posisinya tepat di belakang Hinata dengan sigap menangkap perempuan tersebut sebelum ia jatuh di lantai. Tak mempedulikan tubuhnya yang kesakitan, Naruto menyangga tubuh Hinata. Hiashi yang melihat kedua orang tersebut hanya mendecih pelan. Geram dengan kedua manusia itu. Tak terima Hinata dipegang oleh lelaki yang sudah menghamilinya, Hiashi pun menarik paksa tangan Hinata untuk mengikuti ke arahnya. Mau tak mau, Naruto melepaskan dan membiarkan Hinata dibawa oleh Hiashi dan menariknya ke belakang tubuh lelaki tersebut.

"Jangan berani kau menyentuh putriku!" Hiashi berucap geram.

"O-otou-sama..."

"**DIAM!**" Hiashi membentak Hinata, "dan kau! Cepat pergi dari rumahku! Aku tidak sudi melihat bajingan brengsek sepertimu!" Hiashi kini mengusir Naruto.

"T-tapi.. Hyuuga-san.. aku.. aku..." Naruto berusaha untuk kembali berbicara dengan Hiashi.

"**SUDAH KUBILANG PERGI DARI SINI!**" Nada membentak itu kembali dilayangkan oleh Hyuuga Hiashi.

"A-aku mohon.. Hyuuga-san.. biarkan aku bertanggung jawab.." Naruto menatap penuh harap pada Hiashi, "aku.. aku.. ingin bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanku pada Hinata. Aku tidak mungkin tega membiarkan Hinata merawat anak yang ada di rahimnya tersebut sendirian. Kumohon Hyuuga-san–"

"–Anak?!" potong Hiashi cepat, "Anak apa? Hinata tidak akan pernah merawat anak!"

Kedua pemuda dan pemudi itu membelalakkan mata setelah mendengar kalimat yang baru saja meluncur dari mulut Hiashi. Tangis Hinata yang sedari tadi keluar kini terhenti dengan pandangan kaget menatap ayahnya. Dan Naruto juga terbelalak kaget menatap Hiashi.

"A-ap.. apa.. m-maksud Anda?" dengan suara bergetar Naruto berusaha bertanya, memperjelas maksud dari ucapan Hiashi.

"Hinata akan menggugurkan janin itu! Dan semuanya beres! Jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot untuk bertanggung jawab. Lagipula aku tidak sudi mempunyai seorang menantu sepertimu! Hinata juga sudah aku jodohkan dengan putra Walikota Suna! Jadi sekarang pergi dari hadapanku!" Hiashi berbalik dan mulai menarik Hinata.

Baik Naruto maupun Hinata hanya terdiam tak percaya dengan ucapan Hiashi. Naruto yang tadi mendengar ucpan tersebut hanya bisa terbelalak kaget dan diam membatu. Sama seperti Naruto, Hinata juga seperti itu. Karena keterkejutannya tersebut, pikiran wanita itu kini seolah-olah kosong. Menggugurkan? Janin yang ada di rahimnya? Haruskah ia menggugurkan janin yang tidak bersalah tersebut? Pikiran Hinata semakin berputar-putar saat mengingat ucapan Hiashi.

Tepat saat Hiashi menarik tangan Hinata, perempuan itu tersadar dari kekagetannya. Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, perempuan itu menepis tangan Hiashi yang ada di pergelangan tangannya. Hiashi yang mendapat perlakuan tersebut hanya tersentak kaget. Ditatapnya Hinata dengan penuh heran dan tanda tanya. Wanita bersurai indigo itu kembali menangis walau tanpa terisak memandang ayahnya.

"Aku tidak akan menggugurkan janin ini, Otou-sama!" dengan penuh ketegasan Hinata menatap ke dalam iris ayahnya.

"Apa katamu?!" Hiashi kembali geram.

"Dia tidak bersalah! Janin ini tidak bersalah! Kenapa dia harus digugurkan?!" Hinata berteriak frustasi sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Tutup mulutmu!"

**PLAK!**

Secara reflek, Hiashi langsung menampar pipi kiri Hinata. Hal itu membuat wanita beriris amethyst itu hanya menatap nanar lantai ruang tamu. Naruto yang mendengar bunyi keras tersebut langsung mendongakkan wajah dan melihat Hinata. Pupil mata pemuda keturunan Namikaze tersebut membulat sempurna saat melihat ada cairan kental berwarna merah pekat keluar dari sudut bibir Hinata. Andai saja saat itu ia sigap dengan keadaan, pasti Hinata tidak akan mendapat tamparan keras dari ayahnya. Tapi Naruto tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Ia sudah terlalu kaget dan tak mampu bergerak hanya karena ucapan ayah Hinata tadi.

"Sudah cukup kekecewaan yang kau buat, Hinata! Ayah hanya tidak ingin kau semakin menambah aib keluarga! Cih!" Hiashi berdecih pelan, "dan lagi, kau bilang ia janin tidak bersalah?! Tentu saja ia bersalah! Ia adalah aib! Ia adalah pembawa petaka di dalam keluarga Hyuuga! Tidakkah kau berpikiran seperti itu, Hah?!" Hiashi kembali murka sambil menunjuk perut rata Hinata.

"T-tapi.. O-otou-sama... aku.. hiks... hiks.. aku tidak bisa..." Hinata kembali menangis dan ia pun langsung jatuh terduduk.

Hiashi hanya menatap dingin putrinya tersebut. Ia menarik napas dan menghembuskannya pelan.

"Jika kau bersikeras seperti itu, maka jangan pernah kau berani menginjakkan kakimu di rumah ini lagi!" Hiashi berucap santai.

"A-apa maksud O-otou-sama?!" Hinata kembali kaget.

"Bukankah sudah jelas?!" Hiashi melirik sinis ke arah putrinya, "Jika kau lebih memilih janin pembawa aib itu, maka kau bukan lagi anggota Hyuuga!"

"A-apa...?" Hinata tercengang dengan ucapan ayahnya.

Wanita berambut indigo tersebut tidak pernah berpikir jika ia akan mendengar kalimat usiran tersebut dari ayah kandungnya sendiri. Ia tak pernah menyangka jika ayahnya akan setega itu untuk mengusirnya bahkan tidak mengakui sebagai anak karena aib yang ia bawa. Sungguh Hinata tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia sangat menyayangi ayahnya dan keluarganya, sehingga dia selalu menuruti semua perintah orang tuanya. Ia hanya ingin menjadi anak yang berbakti dan tidak mengecewakan orang tua serta keluarganya. Tapi takdir dan kehendak Tuhan berkata lain. Hinata juga tidak habis pikir kenapa disaat dirinya berusaha untuk menjadi anak yang baik dan berbakti pada orang tua, justru Tuhan memberikan takdir yang begitu kejam. Kehamilan yang dialaminya dianggap sebagai aib. Memang benar, Hinata mengakui hal itu. Tetapi Hinata hanya ingin menjalani kehidupannya dan si calon bayi. Tidak lebih. Tetapi dengan ucapan ayahnya tersebut, ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Yang Hinata tahu adalah ia sangat ingin membesarkan anak yang ada di kandungannya. Tetapi ia juga tidak ingin kehilangan keluarga tercintanya. Sungguh ini menjadi pilihan tersulit untuk seorang wanita sepertinya. Apa ia terdengar sangat egois jika menginginkan kedua hal tersebut? Apa dengan hidup berdampingan dengan bayinya dan keluarganya terlihat sangat buruk di mata ayahnya? Apa tidak cukup dengan kehamilannya saja ia menjadi terpuruk?

"O-Otou-sama..." Hinata berucap lirih.

"Sekarang kau pilih sendiri. Kau lebih memilih aib itu atau keluargamu?!" Hiashi menatap tajam ke arah Hinata.

Inilah akhirnya sebuah pilihan yang dibuat oleh Hyuuga Hiashi. Hinata mendongakkan wajah menatap ayahnya. Sempat pikiran wanita itu menepis kenyataan itu, tetapi saat melihat ke dalam iris ayahnya, hanya keseriusan yang ada. Ia bingung. Kembali ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Mata bulannya menangkap sosok lelaki berurai kuning yang terduduk lemas di balik punggung ayahnya. Dapat Hinata ketahui bahwa lelaki tersebut hanya menatap kosong dan sendu lantai tempatnya berada. Hinata tahu laki-laki tersebut juga tengah berpikir keras sepertinya. Ia kembali teringat dengan semua usaha yang telah dilakukan oleh lelaki tersebut sejauh ini untuk dapat meraih perhatian Hinata. Dalam hati wanita itu tersirat rasa benci karena semua ini bermula dari pria itu. Jika saja malam itu ia tidak pernah datang ke apartemen pria tersebut, jika saja ia berani melawan saat lelaki tersebut menyerangnya, jika saja...

"Hiks... hiks... hiks..." Hinata menangis untuk entah keberapa sekian. "O-otou-sama... aku... hiks.. aku tidak bisa..." lanjutnya di sela-sela tangis.

"..." Hiashi hanya diam mendengarkan.

"M-maaf, O-otou-sama... aku tidak bisa... hiks... hiks.. aku tidak bisa jika harus menggugurkan anak ini... hiks.. hiks.." Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, "anak ini tidak bersalah... hiks.. hiks... a-aku.. hanya ingin membesarkannya dan m-merawatnya..." tangis Hinata semakin parah.

"H-Hinata..." Naruto berujar lirih serta menatap sendu wanita itu.

"Jadi kau masih bersikeras memilih janin pembawa aib itu?!" Hiashi kembali bertanya dengan nada dingin.

Tak mampu berkata-kata lagi, hanya anggukan kecil pertanda 'iya' dari Hinata lah yang ada. Hiashi yang sepenuhnya sadar jika putrinya tersebut mengangguk hanya dapat menatap nanar. Sedangkan Naruto yang juga ikut jelas menatap Hinata juga terbelalak kaget, tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Hinata lakukan. Wanita itu lebih memilih membesarkan janinnya daripada memilih keluarganya.

"..."

"..."

Keadaan menjadi hening.

Tak ada yang berbicara di antara ketiga orang tersebut. Hanya terdengar isakan kecil dari Hinata saja yang memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Beberapa detik kemudian, lelaki paruh baya tersebut mulai berjalan menjauh baik dari Hinata maupun Naruto. Hinata tersentak kaget saat langkah ayahnya tersebut mulai menjauh. Naruto yang melihat hanya dapat mengepalkan tangannya. Ia merasa seperti seorang pengecut yang tak bisa apa-apa. Hinata dengan cepat langsung berbalik menghadap ke ayahnya yang kini tinggal beberapa langkah lagi mendekati pintu keluar dari ruangan itu. Dengan takut-takut, Hinata mencoba memanggil ayahnya.

"O-Otou... sama..."

Yang dipanggil Otou-sama tersebut menghentikan langkahnya. Masih dengan memunggungi Hinata, lelaki paruh baya tersebut berkata...

"Mulai detik ini, jangan pernah memanggilku 'ayah'. Aku tak pernah ingat memiliki seorang anak yang menyakitiku dan mengecewakanku." Lelaki itu berhenti sejenak, "Terserah kalian berdua mau menikah atau membesarkan aib itu. Aku tidak peduli."

Hiashi mulai membuka pintu. "Ada beberapa hal lagi!" ia berhenti sejenak sebelum kembali melangkahkan kakinya, "Aku tidak akan pernah mengakui anak itu sebagai anggota Hyuuga, sama seperti halnya dirimu. Dan sekali lagi kutegaskan, jangan pernah kalian semua berani-beraninya menginjakkan kaki di dalam keluarga ini!"

**BLAM!**

Sosok paruh baya yang sebelumnya ada di ruangan tersebut telah melangkah pergi disertai bantingan keras pada pintu, meninggalkan sepasang pria dan wanita itu sendirian. Hinata, si wanita, hanya dapat menangis tersedu-sedu ketika sosok ayahnya telah pergi. Dengan isakan yang semakin menjadi-jadi, wanita itu sampai jatuh tersungkur dengan durai air mata yang tak ada habis-habisnya.

"Hiks.. hiks.. hwaaa... hiks... hiks..." Hinata semakin menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Naruto, yang masih diam di tempat, perlahan mulai mendekati Hinata. Dengan ragu, pria itu sedikit menyentuh bahu wanita yang sedang menangis histeris tersebut. Berusaha untuk menenangkan wanita itu, Naruto dengan sedikit takut mengusap punggung Hinata. Berharap dengan tindakannya tersebut, rasa ketenangan mengalir ke tubuh Hinata hingga menjadikan wanita itu lebih tenang. Namun, ia merasa jika usahanya tergolong sia-sia. Hinata masih tetap menangis hebat. Tak ada pilihan lain. Menurut yang ia ketahui dari Shikamaru, ketika seorang wanita tengah menangis hebat, maka dengan sedikit rengkuhan mungkin akan memberikan ketenangan untuk wanita itu. Tetapi masalahnya, ia adalah Naruto. Ia tidak pernah sekalipun mendekap wanita selain ibunya. Ia mengakui bahwa ia tidak membenci wanita, hanya saja untuk memeluk wanita mungkin menjadi hal tersulit baginya. Tetapi saat ini, di depan mata kepalanya sendiri, ia melihat seorang wanita yang tergeletak rapuh dan menderita. Tegakah ia jika harus membiarkan wanita itu menangis dalam penderitaan tanpa memberikan ketenangan? Bukankah itu hanya akan menjadikannya manusia kejam? Meski dengan ribuan keraguan, perlahan Naruto mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya dan meraih Hinata. Dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat akibat keraguannya itu, Naruto menarik tubuh Hinata ke dalam dekapannya. 'Untuk kali ini saja, biarkan aku mendekapnya Kami-sama. Aku hanya ingin menyalurkan ketentraman ke tubuh rapuh wanita ini...'

Hinata yang masih dilanda kesedihan luar biasa itu hanya pasrah saja ketika Naruto mulai menariknya ke dalam dekapan pemuda itu. Hangat. Hanya itu yang kini dirasakan oleh Hinata. Tangan mungil yang semula menutupi wajahnya, kini mulai bergerak lirih dan berhenti di dada bidang lelaki itu. Tangan itu mulai meremas erat kemeja yang digunakan oleh Naruto. Bulir-bulir air mata juga menetes dan membasahi kemeja tersebut. Hinata tidak peduli lagi. Kali ini ia hanya ingin melampiaskan kesedihannya, tak peduli jika Naruto, lelaki yang ia anggap memberikan semua penderitaan ini, tengah mendekapnya erat.

.

.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Hinata-chan, Naruto.." terdengar suara lembut milik seorang wanita.

Kedua orang yang sedang memandang sendu lantai tempat mereka berpinjak lantas mendongak untuk menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Safir dan amethyst tersebut menangkap bayangan sosok wanita bersurai pink dengan balutan dress serupa dengan warna rambutnya tengah berdiri dan tersenyum lembut menatap mereka berdua. Perlahan wanita tersebut melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki ruangan tempat dimana Naruto dan Hinata kini berada. Masih dengan senyuman di wajah ayu itu, perlahan ia menggenggam jemari-jemari lembut milik Hinata. Senyum yang semula berkembang di wajahnya kini berubah menjadi tatapan sendu saat melihat Hinata tengah terisak pelan.

"Hinata-chan... ini sudah hampir saatnya. Kurenai-sensei dan yang lainnya sudah datang. Pendeta juga sudah menunggu di depan altar..." Sakura, perempuan tersebut, berucap lembut kepada Hinata.

Hinata mengusap lembut pipinya yang basah karena jejak-jejak air mata. Dengan melirik ke arah Sakura, wanita itu sedikit tersenyum miris. Kembali ia edarkan pandangannya dan menatap Naruto, pria yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suaminya. Hinata hanya terdiam dan kembali memalingkan muka untuk mengamati ruang sekitar. Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah meja rias. Ia pun mulai berjalan ke arah meja rias tersebut. Sakura yang menatap Hinata kini beralih menatap Naruto yang memandangnya.

"Hei, Naruto! Kau sebaiknya cepat ke depan altar duluan! Aku nanti akan mengantar Hinata-chan. Kakashi-sensei juga sudah menunggumu!" Nada sedikit kesal keluar dari perempuan beriris emerald tersebut.

"Ya..." Naruto menjawab singkat dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Sepeninggalnya Naruto, Sakura langsung menghampiri Hinata yang sedang bercermin. Sesampainya, Sakura langsung memandang wajah heran ke arah sahabatnya itu. Sakura menatap intens wajah Hinata. Alisnya sedikit berkerut saat ia melihat beberapa jejak-jejak bekas air mata dan sedikit make up yang luntur di wajah cantik sahabatnya.

"Hinata-chan, biarkan aku merapikan make upmu. Jujur saja kau terlihat berantakan.." Sakura berujar sambil memegang pelan bahu sahabatnya.

"Emm, ya.. Sakura-san.." Hinata mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**SALAH SATU GEREJA KECIL DI KONOHA**

"Kau sudah siap?!" tanya seseorang di samping Hinata.

"Y-ya..." Hinata berujar lirih.

"Baiklah, aku akan membuka pintunya. Sebaiknya kau pegang lengan kiriku sekarang, Hinata-san..." lelaki berpostur tinggi besar itu berujar lembut kepada Hinata.

"Ya, Asuma-sensei.." Hinata mengikuti perintah pria di sebelahnya. Tangan mungil wanita itu perlahan bergerak untuk terselip di lengan kiri Asuma, dosennya sekaligus wali di pernikahan Hinata.

Mungkin ini sangat konyol bagi Hinata. Di pernikahannya sendiri justru orang lain yang harus menjadi walinya. Bukan ayah atau kakak laki-lakinya. Tapi apa mau dikata. Ayah yang selama ini telah ia bangga-banggakan justru mengusirnya dan tak menganggapnya sebagai anak. Sungguh ironi sekali. Hinata sedikit tersenyum miris jika mengenangnya. Dan kini yang menjadi wali di pernikahannya adalah lelaki yang berprofesi dosen dimana ia tengah menimba ilmu. Sarutobi Asuma, dosen jurusan seni tarik suara dan juga suami dari dosen wanita yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai ibu keduanya, Yuuhi Kurenai.

Perlahan tangan kekar Asuma mulai membuka pintu. Saat itu pula Hinata menarik nafas pelan dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Ketika pintu gereja telah benar-benar terbuka lebar, amethyst Hinata menatap lurus pandangan di depannya. Di depannya kini tengah berdiri dengan tegap seorang laki-laki muda dengan setelan tuxedo hitam yang membuatnya terlihat tampan. Ekspresi laki-laki itu seolah-olah sedang memancarkan kebahagiaan, terbukti dengan senyuman tulus yang terpampang di wajahnya. Namun lelaki itu tidak sendiri. Di sampingnya terdapat sosok laki-laki berperawakan tinggi tegap dengan surai keperakan. Hinata yang menatap laki-laki tersebut tak dapat menangkap ekspresi pria tersebut karena masker yang hampir menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Yang Hinata tahu adalah lelaki itu juga merupakan salah satu dosen di Fakultas Seni, tetapi dosen yang lebih dekat dengan calon suaminya, Namikaze Naruto. Di balik kedua orang tersebut berdirilah seorang pendeta yang kira-kira berumur 50 tahunan yang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

Hinata dan Asuma mulai melangkahkan kaki mereka untuk memasuki ke dalam gereja. Pandangan Hinata yang menyapu ruangan membuatnya menarik sebuah kesimpulan. Di gereja kecil tersebut, hanya beberapa orang saja yang datang di acara pernikahannya. Hanya terdapat Kurenai-sensei dengan buah hatinya, Sakura yang mendekap lengan Sasuke di sampingnya, Shikamaru yang menatap bosan disertai gerakan yang menguap lebar, dan seorang wanita bersurai sama indigonya dengannya, hanya saja manik wanita itu berwarna hitam pekat seperti batu obsidian. Hinata tidak mengenal wanita itu. Tapi yang ia tahu, pasti wanita itu adalah salah satu kerabat dari Naruto atau pria yang menjadi wali Naruto.

"Apa kau gugup, Hinata-san?" bisikan lirih dari Asuma dapat Hinata dengar.

"Emm, yah.. sedikit, Asuma-sensei..." Hinata balas berucap lirih.

"Hm, syukurlah. Kuharap kau tidak menjadi gugup saat sudah di atas altar nanti.."

".. Ya..", Hinata mengiyakan lirih. Sebuah rasa keheranan memenuhi pikirannya saat ia kembali menatap wanita bersurai indigo tadi. Dengan pelan Hinata mencoba bertanya pada Asuma, "Anoo..."

"Hm?" Asuma sedikit melirik ke arah Hinata.

"Wanita itu..." Hinata berhenti sejenak, "Siapa dia, Asuma-sensei?"

"Oh, dia ya. Dia Anko Mitarashi, istri Hatake Kakashi. Kau pasti heran saat melihatnya..." Asuma tersenyum kecil.

"O-oh.." Hanya itu respon dari Hinata.

Saat mereka sudah beberapa langkah di depan altar, Asuma mulai merenggangkan dekapan di tangan kirinya. Dengan lembut ia menarik pelan jemari mungil Hinata untuk ia serahkan kepada Naruto. Sementara itu, Kakashi mulai bergerak mundur untuk menjauh dari altar dan melirik tempat dimana istrinya tengah berdiri. Di balik masker gelapnya, pria itu tersenyum lantas mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat sang istri. Dan kini beralih pada Naruto. Keringat dingin sedikit turun dari pelipisnya saat Hinata sudah berada di depan altar. Dengan jemari yang sedikit bergetar, lelaki tersebut mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih jemari Hinata dari genggaman Asuma. Sejenak, ia meneguk ludah ringan untuk menarik Hinata hingga wanita itu kini berdiri sejajar di sampingnya. Asuma yang telah selesai dengan tugasnya lantas segera berbalik dan berjalan ke tempat Kurenai berada.

Pendeta yang ada di hadapan Naruto dan Hinata saling memandang pasangan di depannya secara bergantian. Senyum penuh ketulusan tak berkurang sedikitpun di wajah yang semakin penuh keriput tersebut. Tangan sang pendeta kini mulai beralih pada sebuah kitab yang ada di atas altar. Dengan mengambil sebuah kacamata baca, pendeta tersebut mulai membaca beberapa deretan kata dari dalam kitab tersebut. Tidak butuh waktu lama, pendeta tersebut kini telah sampai pada sebuah kalimat perjanjian yang sangat penting untuk pasangan di depannya. Perlahan pendeta itu menatap Naruto sambil melayangkan suatu pertanyaan, atau bisa dikatakan sebagai sebuah janji suci. Naruto dengan sigap membalas kembali ucapan sang pendeta dengan dua kata. Pendeta itu tersenyum. Kini matanya beralih memandang Hinata. Pertanyaan serupa juga dilayangkan pada wanita itu. Hinata yang jelas sekali terlihat kegugupan tersebut masih diam tak merespon sang pendeta. Cukup lama Hinata terdiam, membuat sang pendeta sedikit menaikkan alisnya. Naruto juga begitu. Dengan cepat lelaki itu menoleh untuk menangkap wajah Hinata. Tangan Naruto tergerak pelan untuk semakin mempererat tautan jarinya dan jemari mungil Hinata. Hinata yang mendapat respon seperti itu lantas mendongak dan menatap Naruto. yang di dapat oleh wanita itu adalah Naruto kini tengah tersenyum lembut ke arahnya dengan sedikit anggukan kecil.

Mata amethystnya pun kini berganti memandang si pendeta. Hinata lagi-lagi menarik nafas pelan dan menghembuskannya secara pelan pula. Lalu dengan bibir sedikit bergetar, wanita tersebut mulai angkat bicara untuk merespon pertanyaan tadi yang dilayangkan oleh sang pendeta. Meskipun lirih, pendengaran sang pendeta tak mungkin keliru. Pendeta itu tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban tanda 'Iya' dari Hinata. Si pendeta lantas menyerukan pada kedua pasangan tersebut untuk saling bertukar cincin. Tak butuh waktu yang lama, jari manis dari kedua pasangan tersebut telah terpasang sebuah cincin perak yang cantik dan indah.

"Sekarang dengan ini aku memutuskan kalian berdua sebagai sepasang suami istri. Nah, sekarang silahkan kau mencium istrimu.." selesai berucap, suara tepuk tangan riuh dari para tamu pun memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

Sekarang Naruto tengah berdiri berhadapan dengan Hinata. Lelaki itu menarik napas. Pikirannya kini sungguh tak dapat ia mengerti sama sekali. Ucapan pendeta setelah pengucapan janji suci itu membuat kepalanya menjadi pusing. Ya, perkataan atau lebih tepatnya perintah untuk mencium pasangannya, yang tak lain bukan adalah Hinata, kini mengganggu otaknya. Ingin sebenarnya ia langsung saja pergi tanpa ada embel-embel untuk mencium pasangan, tetapi rasa sungkan yang ia miliki juga memaksanya untuk tidak menolak perintah sang pendeta. Oh, demi Tuhan yang kini sedang menyaksikannya, Naruto tak tahu apa ia harus mencium Hinata atau tidak. Ia merasa tidak sanggup.

GLEK

Naruto menelan ludahnya. Dengan menutup kedua kelopak mata safirnya, pemuda itu bergerak pelan untuk memperdekat jarak antara ia dan Hinata. Tangan gemetarnya mulai bergerak untuk meraih wajah cantik Hinata. Di sepersekian detik, Naruto mulai memajukan kepalanya hendak mencium Hinata. Namun, perasaan kalut miliknya membuat Naruto berhenti sejenak untuk melanjutkan aksi menciumnya. Tanpa di duga, Hinata yang ada di hadapannya malah berujar lirih dan membuatnya sedikit kaget.

"Tidak usah di paksakan, Namikaze-san. Cukup di kening atau tidak sama sekali juga tak apa.."

Perkataan tersebut sukses membuat Naruto sedikit terhentak kaget. Wanita tersebut mengetahui keadaannya. Keadaan dimana ia sedang bimbang untuk mencium atau tidak. Tetapi, Naruto yang mendengar ucapan lirih tersebut hanya tersenyum simpul. 'Bagaimanapun juga, wanita ini adalah istriku..'

Dengan cepat dan sigap, Naruto kembali mendekatkan kepalanya dan mencium lembut kening istrinya, Hinata. Sedangkan wanita yang beberapa saat lalu berkata lirih kepadanya hanya terbelalak kaget atas tindakan Naruto. Ciuman tersebut tak berlangsung lama karena sang Namikaze muda tersebut langsung menarik kepalanya kembali. Terdengar tepuk tangan riuh dari arah tamu undangan yang hadir. Hinata kini hanya menundukkan kepala untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. Sedangkan Naruto memutar tubuh untuk memandang para tamu undangan disertai senyuman lembut. Namun, senyumnya memudar ketika pandangan safir itu bertemu dengan sosok pria berambut raven yang berdiri di samping Sakura, yang tengah memasang wajah datar dan dingin.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**DI AKHIR ACARA...**

"Mereka terlihat mesra sekali ya, Sasuke-kun. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya, kapan ya giliran kita seperti mereka?!" Gadis bernama Sakura tersebut tak henti-hentinya tersenyum saat mengingat peristiwa membahagiakan dari sahabatnya.

Sedangkan pemuda di sebelahnya hanya diam saja sambil melanjutkan langkahnya menjauhi gereja yang mulai sepi. Tatapan datar yang ia pancarkan hanya menatap lurus pandangan di depannya. Sakura yang mengetahui tak ada respon dari tunangannya, kini beralih memandang Sasuke. Lagi dan lagi ia merasa sedikit sedih karena pria yang telah mengisi relung hatinya itu tak memberi respon. Dengan sedikit keberanian, Sakura menyelipkan tangannya di sela-sela tangan Sasuke. Berharap dengan melakukan hal itu, Sasuke akan sedikit memberikan perhatiannya. Tetapi sayang, Sasuke sama sekali tak merasa tertarik atau pun sekedar untuk melirik gadis yang bergelanyut mesra di sampingnya. Sakura yang sadar bahwa ia tak mendapat perhatian dari Sasuke hanya dapat menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya. Rasa sakit di hatinya kembali terasa. Sangat sakit sekali hingga membuatnya kini sedikit kesusahan untuk menarik nafas. Mata indahnya yang beririskan emerald juga mulai terasa memanas. Tak lama beberapa cairan bening sudah terkumpul di pelupuk mata gadis itu. Namun, Sakura merupakan salah satu gadis yang cukup mampu mengatur emosinya. Mati-matian ia menahan agar tangisnya tak keluar.

Perlahan namun pasti tangan Sakura mulai bergerak melepas dekapannya pada lengan Sasuke. Gadis itu lantas berhenti berjalan dan berdiam diri di tempat. Kali ini aksi gadis tersebut mampu menarik perhatian Sasuke. Sasuke yang melirik sekilas ke samping langsung memutar tubuhnya saat mengetahui Sakura tak ada di sebelahnya. Tatapan datar ciri khas laki-laki bermarga Uchiha itu menatap Sakura yang masih terdiam di tempat.

"Sakura? Kenapa berhenti?" tanyanya singkat.

"..."

"Hm?"

"..."

Saat tahu ia tak mendapat respon dari Sakura, lelaki tersebut mulai berjalan ke arahnya dan berhenti tepat di depannya. Jika dalam jarak yang lumayan terbilang cukup jauh tadi ia tak dapat menangkap ekspresi Sakura, kini dengan berdiri tepat di hadapannya lelaki itu dapat dengan jelas menangkap ekspresi Sakura. Onyx hitam sepekat obsidian itu terbelalak sedikit saat melihat ada cairan bening turun membasahi wajah ayu tunangannya. Benar, kali ini yang ada di hadapannya adalah sosok Haruno Sakura yang sedang menangis dalam diam menatap dirinya.

"H-Hei.. kau kenapa?" sedikit panik, Sasuke kembali menanyakan hal tersebut pada Sakura.

"Ne... Sasuke-kun..." gadis itu berucap lirih, "aku... aku..."

Sasuke hanya terdiam dan menunggu sang tunangan kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku..." Sakura kembali berucap, "Aku.. ingin k-kita berpisah..." lanjutnya.

Oke, kalimat sederhana dan lirih tersebut sukses membuat Uchiha Sasuke membelalakkan mata, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Apa katanya tadi? Sakura menginginkan untuk berpisah dengannya? Tapi kenapa? Hanya ribuan pertanyaan tersebut yang ada di kepala dan pikiran Sasuke sekarang.

"H-Hei, Sakura. Jangan berkata yang aneh-aneh..." Sasuke berkata tak nyaman.

Namun gadis di depannya hanya dapat menangis dalam diam. Hal tersebut tentu membuat Sasuke semakin panik, pasalnya ia tak pernah sekalipun melihat tunangannya itu menangis. Hanya ekspresi kebahagiaan yang selalu dipancarkan oleh gadis musim semi tersebut. Namun, kini ekspresi sedih dan menderita tercetak jelas di wajah Sakura. Sasuke tak habis pikir apa yang tengah membuat gadis itu bisa mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut. Sasuke memang kaget dan mungkin sedikit rasa senang hinggap di benaknya. Ya, Sasuke tak dapat memungkiri jika dirinya kini merasa sangat senang dengan kalimat tersebut. Sasuke yang selama ini terjerat dalam ikatan yang bernama tunangan apalagi dengan perempuan, sungguh merasa sangat bahagia karena dapat lepas dari ikatan itu. Namun, lelaki tersebut paham betul dengan keadaan. Tak mau terlihat senang karena Sakura menginginkan putusnya hubungan mereka, ia kembali mencoba untuk rileks dan kembali menatap dalam-dalam manik Sakura. Ia membuang pikiran bahagianya sejenak dan kembali memperhatikan gadis itu.

"Apa kau serius?!" tanya Sasuke meyakinkan.

"A-apa terdapat kebohongan d-dalam mataku..? hiks.." gadis itu berujar lirih.

Sasuke sedikit merasa cengo karena ia mendapat pertanyaan tersebut. Dengan sedikit mengalihkan pandangan ke samping pemuda itu menjawab, "... Tidak..."

"K-kalau begitu biarkan aku mengakhiri... hiks... hiks.. h-hubungan i-ini... hiks..."

"T-Tapi, Sakura..." Sasuke berusaha berkata, "Apa yang nanti dapat kita jelaskan pada orang tua kita?!" Sasuke bertanya gusar.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI! Hiks... hiks..." gadis itu berteriak kencang. "A-aku tidak peduli... hiks.. hiks.." kembali ia mengatakan kalimat yang sama namun kini intonasinya lirih.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Ia menarik nafas sekilas lalu menghembuskannya pelan.

"Baiklah jika itu memang maumu..." Akhirnya laki-laki itu pasrah dan mengiyakan permintaan Sakura.

Dalam benak Sakura, kepingan yang membetuk hati tersebut perlahan mulai retak dan pecah begitu saja. Kalimat sederhana yang keluar dai mulut tunangannya sudah cukup untuk menghancurkan hatinya. Ia sedang tidak salah dengar kan? Sasuke mengiyakan permintaannya untuk mengakhiri hubungannya. Kepala Sakura berdenyut dan terasa berat. Rasa sakit yang ada di hatinya kini semakin terasa sangat menyiksa dan menusuk. Perih dan perih sekali. Mungkin ribuan jarum atau pisau kurang tepat untuk mengekspresikan seberapa sakit hatinya saat ini. Semua sekelebat hal buruk mengenai hubungannya dengan Sasuke sukses kembali hadir.

Sakura kini paham dan sadar sepenuhnya jika mungkin lelaki di depannya itu memang tak pernah menaruh sedikitpun perasaan suka terhadapnya. Semua hal yang mereka lalui mungkin juga hanyalah sebuah kebohongan. Hanyalah sebuah sandiwara. Ia, Sakura, hanya berharap terlalu tinggi terhadap pria di hadapannya. Ia hanya menyimpan perasaan cinta pada lelaki tersebut dan dengan kepercayaan penuh bahwa sang lelaki juga balik mencintainya. Kini ia harus menelan pil pahit bernama kenyataan setelah mendengar ucapan Sasuke itu.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang..." Tak nyaman dengan keadaan tersebut, Sasuke malah kini mengalihkan pembicaraan dan berbalik memunggungi Sakura.

"T-Tunggu... hiks.. Sasuke-kun..." Sakura memanggil lirih pria tersebut. Kali ini ia hanya ingin meyakinkan satu hal. Ya, satu hal yang telah mengusik pikirannya beberapa kali terakhir itu.

Sasuke kembali mengahadap ke arah Sakura.

"A-apa kau..." Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, "A-apa k-kau p-pernah men-mencintaiku walaupun hanya secuil saja?" seolah takut dengan jawaban Sasuke, Sakura lebih memilih untuk menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya. Berdalih dengan alasan untuk menghapus jejak-jejak air matanya.

Sasuke memandang sendu gadis itu. Tak lama, onyx tersebut melirik sekilas ke samping. Perasaan tak tega hinggap di hati lelaki itu. Ingin ia mengutarakan semua kebenaran yang ada kepada gadis itu mengenai perasaannya. Tetapi lidahnya terasa kelu hanya untuk sekedar berucap.

"Maaf.."

Akhirnya hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Sakura membulatkan matanya.

"Kurasa... Aku menyimpan perasaan itu untuk orang lain..."

Dan perkataan tersebut sukses membuat Sakura berdiri kaku dan tidak bergerak sama sekali. Mimpi buruknya akan pikiran negatif itu kini menjadi nyata. Ya, Sakura akhirnya mendapat jawaban yang sesungguhnya. Jawaban yang mengatakan bahwa lelaki bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu memang tak pernah sedikitpun menaruh perasaan suka apalagi cinta kepadanya. 'Ternyata memang benar. Hanya aku saja yang terlalu berharap pada Sasuke-kun...'

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yosh, neko udah update lagi, hahaha... #tertawa puas.**

**Fiuuh, jujur aja di chap ini neko agak sedikit memutar otak biar dapet inspirasi buat nulis nih chap. Berjam-jam loh neko ngadep laptop sambil ngehayal tak jelas berharap tiba-tiba ada suatu inspirasi turun trus masuk kepala neko, Wkwkwk... XD. Dan akhirnya jeng jeng... jadilah chap ke 6 ini, hwahahahaha... #tertawa super keras...**

**Oke, daripada mendengar kegilaan neko barusan, langsung saja neko mau menajawab review di chap kemarin...**

**guest 1: **anoo.. maksudnya apa ya? (==")a

**stefanus: **em, maksud review anda apa ya? #maafnekokudet

**guest 2: **yup, ini udah dilanjut kok, em.. gimana yaa... #tendang neko

**chibi beary**: ah, jgn senpai dong, cukup neko aja ya, hehe.. wuih pertanyaan chibi-san bnyk bget, tp tetep tunggu aja ya buat ke depannya.. hehehe.. :D

**chan: **hai, hai, ini udah neko update. nah, masih penasarankah? hehehe.. :D

**rechi**: hai, hai, neko juga senang naru mau tanggung jawab #ikut manggut2.. oke rechi-san ini udah neko update... :D

**nah seperti biasa, review yg lainnya udah neko balas masing2...**

**well, dirasa cukup, neko pamit dulu ya minna...**

**ja nee~~ neko tunggu buat review selanjutnya.. #tendang neko yg terlalu ngarep...**


	7. Chapter 7 - Tekad dan Kebenaran

"Kau yakin hanya ini saja?" lelaki itu berbalik dan menatap wanita di belakangnya.

"Emm, ya..." wanita itu hanya memandang ke arah lain.

Lelaki bersurai kuning itu kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke depan. Dilihatnya beberapa tumpukan kardus dan dua buah koper terjejer rapi. Lelaki itu mulai melangkah dan membungkuk sekilas untuk mengangkat kardus berukuran paling besar di antara tumpukan itu. Dengan sedikit sempoyongan, pria itu berhasil mengangkatnya tinggi. Ia kini mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar dari ruangan itu. Si wanita tadi yang diam saja, hanya menatap sendu ruangan tempatnya berada. Ia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan. Pandangannya mengitari seluruh ruangan yang kini terlihat sedikit kosong karena beberapa barang tersebut telah berpindah ke dalam kardus-kardus tadi. 'Aku pasti akan merindukan apartemen ini...'

Sesaat ia hendak meraih koper yang berukuran besar, sebuah tangan memegang pergelangan wanita itu. Hal tersebut membuat wanita itu mendongak untuk melihat siapa orang yang memegangnya tersebut. Di depannya telah berdiri seorang lelaki bermanik safir yang sedang mengulumkan senyum kepadanya. Hinata, si wanita, hanya memalingkan muka menghindari tatapan dari lelaki bernama Namikaze Naruto yang beberapa jam lalu telah resmi menjadi suaminya. Naruto yang mendapat reaksi tersebut dari istrinya hanya dapat menaikkan sebelah alis, heran.

"Hinata tidak perlu membawa koper-koper ini. Biarkan aku saja yang membawanya. Kau tunggu saja sampai semua beres dan kita tinggal menunggu truk angkutan barang. Kau duduk-duduk saja di sana, oke?" Naruto berujar lembut.

"Em, ya..."

Hinata hanya menurut saja ketika suaminya tersebut berkata demikian. Ia pun bergeser dari tumpukan-tumpukan tadi dan hendak kembali duduk di tempatnya semula. Namun baru beberapa langkah, ia terhenti. Ia berbalik dan menatap Naruto yang bolak-balik mengangkat kardus serta koper miliknya keluar dari apartemen. Dapat ia lihat beberapa kali Naruto sempat menyeka keringat yang keluar, tetapi tak menghentikan aktivitas pria itu untuk berhenti dari pekerjaan memindahkan barang-barang keluar apartemen. Naruto yang baru menyadari jika sedari tadi Hinata tengah memperhatikannya lantas menegakkan tubuh dan menatap istrinya.

"Apa ada yang ketinggalan?" pria itu bertanya.

"Tidak. Hanya saja..." Hinata memalingkan muka, "... terima kasih... Namikaze-san" lanjutnya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**Maafkan Aku**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

**.**

**By Neko Nichibana**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Punya Om Kishimoto deh buat para charanya, neko cuma pinjem buat di fic ini..**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort.**

**WARNING : OOC, Typo, AU, Lemon (not in this chapter), NaruHina, SasuSaku, cerita abal, alur tak jelas, konflik sana sini, Humor (sedikit sih), Yaoi scene (sedikit sih), dll...**

**KONTEN KHUSUS DEWASA (18+), ANAK KECIL DILARANG BACA. KALO TETEP MEMAKSA DOSA TANGGUNG SENDIRI.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**APARTEMEN KONOHA**

Hari yang mulai beranjak malam membuat panorama di kota Konoha semakin terlihat gelap. Gemerlap lampu-lampu kota dan gedung-gedung tinggi juga mulai satu persatu menyala. Aktivitas dari beberapa orang pun juga mulai berkurang. Mereka yang sejak pagi hingga sore kini sudah mulai meninggalkan pekerjaan mereka dan kembali untuk pulang. Di area salah satu apartemen bertuliskan 'Apartemen Konoha' juga mulai menyalakan lampu-lampunya. Dapat kita jumpai beberapa kamar yang ada di apartemen tersebut juga hampir semuanya sudah menyalakan lampu. Namun, berbeda dengan aktivitas orang-orang pada umumnya jika hari sudah beranjak malam, di depan apartemen tersebut beberapa laki-laki dan sebuah truk besar sedang sibuk dengan salah satu aktivitas. Para lelaki tersebut sibuk untuk memindahkan beberapa kardus-kardus yang ada di dalam truk dan memasuki bagian depan apartemen. Ternyata mereka tak berhenti begitu saja. Kardus-kardus serta bungkusan-bungkusan yang mereka bawa malah kini mereka letakkan di salah satu kamar apartemen milik seseorang. Dengan cekatan mereka melakukan hal tersebut, berharap agar mereka dapat segera pulang dan istirahat di rumah.

"Ini yang terakhir, Namikaze-san. Apa juga di taruh di sini?" seorang laki-laki berperawakan besar dan berotot dengan sebuah topi bertanya pada pemilik apartemen sebelum kardus besar yang dibawa ia letakkan.

"Eh, iya. Taruh saja di sebelah sana." Lelaki yang dipanggil Namikaze tadi menoleh ke arah laki-laki yang bertanya padanya.

Lelaki itu menurut dan meletakkan kardus yang dibawanya ke salah satu sudut ruangan. Perlahan pria itu meletakkan benda yang ia bawa agar tidak terjadi kerusakan. Setelah selesai, pria itu mengelap peluh yang memenuhi keningnya. Dengan menepuk tangan pelan guna menghilangkan debu, lelaki itu kembali menghadap ke arah pria bersurai kuning yang sibuk menata kardus-kardus tadi.

"Namikaze-san, semua barang telah kami pindahkan. Untuk itu kami permisi untuk pamit pulang." Lelaki itu membungkuk ringan, lantas kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya." Naruto balas membungkuk kepada laki-laki tersebut.

"Ya, sama-sama, Namikaze-san. Kami juga berterima kasih karena Anda sudah mau menggunakan jasa kami." Pria itu tersenyum singkat. "Permisi, Namikaze-san."

"Ah, Iya." Naruto membalas singkat pria tadi.

Setelah kepergian pria tadi beserta laki-laki lainnya, Naruto lantas mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke tumpukan kardus-kardus dan 2 koper besar yang memenuhi ruang tamu apartemennya. Pemuda itu sedikit menghembuskan nafas pelan saat ia menyadari ternyata ada begitu banyak kardus-kardus yang baru saja dipindahkan dari apartemen Hinata ke tempatnya. Dengan malas, lelaki itu kini mulai membuka satu persatu kardus tersebut. Kardus pertama yang ia buka berisi tumpukan buku-buku yang lumayan tebal dan beberapa novel di dalamnya. Naruto menatap sekilas buku-buku tersebut, lalu tangannya terulur untuk mengeluarkan buku-buku itu dan menata rapi semua buku dan novel itu di rak buku miliknya. Setelah itu ia membuka kardus kedua yang berisi perabotan-perabotan kecil seperti lampu, senter, jam dinding, dan barang-barang kecil lainnya. Naruto yang agak kebingungan untuk mencarikan tempat bagi barang-barang itu hanya menggaruk kepalanya. 'Ini ditaruh di mana ya? Semuanya milik Hinata sih...'

"Namikaze-san..."

Terdengar suara lembut memanggil pemuda itu. Tanpa memperdulikan tentang perabotan tadi, Naruto langsung berbalik untuk menatap wanita yang tadi memanggilnya. Dapat ia lihat Hinata yang masih berbalut gaun putih selututnya sedang berdiri menatapnya. Naruto lantas berdiri tegap dan menghampiri Hinata.

"Ya? Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Em, tolong biarkan aku membereskan barang-barangku, Namikaze-san..." wanita itu berucap lembut.

"Eh?!" Naruto sedikit terkejut, "Tidak boleh, Hinata. Lebih baik kau istirahat saja, biar barang-barangmu aku yang merapikan. Nah, lebih baik sekarang kau mandi dulu dan langsung tidur saja." Naruto tersenyum sekilas sebelum melanjutkan aktivitasnya tadi.

"T-tapi... i-itu..." Hinata ragu untuk melanjutkan ucapannya, 'aduh... masalahnya di dalam salah satu kardus itu kan ada...'

Naruto yang tak sempat mendengarkan ucapan terakhir dari Hinata. Tangannya lantas tergerak untuk membuka kardus yang berukuran sedang. Hinata yang melihat Naruto akan membuka kotak tersebut sedikit tersentak kaget. Saat ia hendak berteriak untuk menghentikan gerakan Naruto, tangan pria tersebut lebih cepat untuk menarik selotip yang ada di permukaan kardus. Tanpa menunggu lama, gerakan tangan Naruto sudah membuka kardus tersebut. Mata safir itu sedikit terbelalak kaget dan sedikit tercengang setelah melihat apa isi dari kardus tersebut. 'I-ini...'

"A-ano... H-Hinata... kurasa ini barang pribadimu..." dengan sedikit semburat merah yang ada di wajah, Naruto dengan cepat menyerahkan kotak tersebut. Tak lupa untuk menutupnya kembali.

"Ah.. I-iya.." Hinata dengan cepat meraih kardus tersebut.

Melihat wajah suaminya terdapat semburat merah, Hinata jadi penasaran dengan kardus yang baru saja dibuka oleh Naruto. Ekspresi wanita itu kini sudah kaget bercampur malu. Semburat merah akibat malu terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Dengan sedikit takut ia melirik Naruto. Dapat ia tangkap ekspresi Naruto yang sedikit canggung dan kikuk.

'Kenapa harus kardus ini yang Naruto buka? I-ini kan berisi semua pakaian dalamku. Aku malu sekaliiiii...!' Hinata berteriak dalam hati.

"Em, K-Kurasa lebih baik a-aku mandi d-dulu s-saja..." Hinata berusaha angkat bicara. Setelah itu dengan cepat wanita itu berlari sambil membawa kardusnya meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di antara kardus-kardus dan koper-koper yang tergeletak.

Setelah kepergian Hinata, Naruto sedikit menghela nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya. Pria tersebut sempat heran dan berpikir sejenak tentang kardus yang berisikan barang pribadi Hinata tadi. 'Kenapa dia tidak menjadikan satu saja dengan baju-bajunya?' Naruto bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Duh, memalukan sekaliii!" Hinata bergumam lirih sambil memukul pelan surai indigonya.

Saat ini Hinata telah selesai mandi tetapi masih berada di kamar mandi untuk ganti baju. Hinata yang sepenuhnya tahu bahwa saat ini ia sudah tidak lagi berada di apartemennya sendiri hanya merasa masih malu jika ia berganti baju di kamar. Meskipun dia juga tahu laki-laki yang menjadi suaminya itu memiliki 'masalah' dalam ketertarikan pada perempuan, tetap saja ia masih merasa malu jika ada orang lain atau pria itu yang nanti tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar sedangkan saat itu ia sedang berganti baju. Ia masih belum siap dan masih sangat malu jika saat itu memang benar-benar terjadi. Untuk itu, Hinata mengambil inisiatif untuk berganti dalam kamar mandi daripada kecemasannya tadi terjadi. Baginya sudah cukup hal memalukan terkait kardus berisikan pakaian dalam saja yang terjadi.

Selesai ganti baju dengan baby doll berwarna ungu bermotifkan panda, wanita itu akhirnya keluar dari kamar mandi. Dengan handuk yang bertengger di lehernya, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh bagian kamar. Sepertinya Naruto belum selesai dengan acara tata menata kardus-kardus tadi. Buktinya keadaan kamar tersebut masih tetaplah sama sebelum Hinata memasuki kamar mandi. Wanita tersebut lantas melirik ke arah jam dinding yang ada di kamar. Sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Hinata mulai menguap, ia merasa kantuknya telah tiba. Segera saja ia langkahkan kakinya untuk menaiki ranjang yang berukuran king size yang ada di hadapannya. Namun sebuah pikiran terlintas sejenak di otaknya.

"Apa aku harus tidur di kasur ini? Lalu bagaimana dengan dia?" Hinata bergumam kecil.

Akhirnya Hinata turun dari ranjang tersebut. Ia mulai berjalan ke arah pintu. Dibukanya pintu tersebut dan segera saja ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Ia berjalan lurus ke tempat Naruto semula berada. Ketika sudah sampai, ia melihat Naruto masih menata perabotan-perabotan pecah belah seperti peralatan makan dan beberapa vas kecil. Hinata yang masih teringat kejadian memalukan tadi dengan ragu mendekati pria yang sibuk sendiri di depannya. Ia mulai memberanikan diri untuk memanggil suaminya itu.

"N-Namikaze-san..."

"Eh?" Naruto menoleh dan mendapati Hinata dengan baby dollnya berdiri.

"M-mengenai kamar..." Hinata terdiam sejenak.

"Oh, masalah itu. Hinata mulai sekarang kau tidur saja di ranjangku dan aku akan memindahkan sofa ini ke dalam jika sempat. Mulai sekarang aku akan tidur di sofa ini. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir.." Naruto tersenyum singkat.

"K-kalau begitu, k-kurasa aku akan tidur duluan..." Hinata bersiap untuk berbalik dan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Tunggu, Hinata!"

Hinata berhenti sejenak dan menoleh kembali. Dengan wajah polos setengah mengantuk, ia tatap Naruto heran.

"B-Bisakah.. aku meminta satu hal darimu?" Lelaki itu sedikit melirik arah lain dan kembali menatap Hinata.

Wanita itu hanya mengangguk pelan.

"M-mulai sekarang... tolong panggil saja aku, Naruto." ia berhenti sejenak, "Aku tidak nyaman kalau kau terus memanggilku Namikaze..."

"..."

Mengetahui Hinata tak menjawabnya, Naruto hanya menatapnya intens. "Jadi, kau mau kan, Hinata?" ia kembali bertanya.

Hinata menutup matanya sekilas lalu berbalik tak memperdulikan ucapan Naruto tadi. Hal tersebut tentu saja membuat Naruto merasa cengo karena diacuhkan begitu saja oleh wanita yang belum ada satu hari penuh itu menjadi istrinya. Hampir saja laki-laki itu menduga jika istrinya itu akan langsung meninggalkannya karena telah berbalik, tetapi nyatanya Hinata masih bediri diam di tampat.

"Hari sudah malam, sebaiknya itu dilanjutkan besok saja..." Hinata berhenti sejenak, "... Naruto-san." Dan ia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke kamar. Dan Naruto hanya tersenyum sekilas.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Engh..."

Hinata sedikit mengerang dalam tidurnya. Berulang kali ia mengubah posisi tidurnya menyamping ke kiri dan ke kanan hanya untuk mendapatkan posisi nyaman untuk tidur. Karena tak kunjung mendapatkan kenyamanannya, dengan gusar akhirnya ia membuka mata dan sedikit demi sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya untuk bangun. Saat rasa kantuk masih hinggap, Hinata baru menyadari jika kamar tempatnya tidur masih terlihat gelap gulita. Merasa pengap dengan keadaan itu, tangan mungilnya terulur ke sebuah meja kecil di samping ranjangnya. Dengan cepat ia menarik sebuah seklar lampu meja dan lampu itu pun menyala. Hinata menguap lebar dan perlahan beranjak untuk turun dari ranjang. Namun sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan ranjang tersebut, wanita itu duduk di pinggiran ranjang dan melirik sekilas ke arah jam weker kecil yang ada di meja itu. Mata bulan miliknya mendapati jika sekarang waktu masih menunjukkan pukul dua tengah dini hari. Ia menghela nafas. Namun tak berselang lama, ia merasakan hasrat pada dirinya untuk memakan sesuatu yang banyak mengandung protein dan karbohidrat. Dan entah mengapa ia sangat ingin untuk membuat telur ceplok.

'Kenapa tiba-tiba aku ingin memakan telur ceplok ya?' batinnya.

Tak mau ambil pusing dengan itu, akhirnya Hinata beranjak untuk turun dari ranjang dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Setelah pintu terbuka, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah keadaan ruang tengah apartemen Naruto yang gelap dan hanya dengan penerangan lampu yang redup. Tak peduli dengan kegelapan itu, ia melanjutkan jalannya untuk sampai ke dapur. Sesampainya ia langsung membuka lemari pendingin dan melihat ke bagian rak khusus untuk menyimpan telur. Meskipun lemari pendingin itu sebagian penuh dengan cup ramen instan yang banyak, untung saja masih terdapat beberapa butir telur. Segera ia raih telur itu dan menutup lemari pendingin. Sebelum memasak telur tadi, Hinata sempat meraih saklar lampu dapur dan mencari teflon. Serasa apa yang dicari sudah ia temukan, langsung saja ia menggoreng telur tesebut. Tak butuh waktu lama masakannya pun jadi. Hinata tersenyum senang karena aroma sedap merasuki indra penciumnya.

"Saatnya makan..." bisiknya dengan senang.

Setelah menaruh telur tersebut di piring, Hinata langsung duduk di kursi meja makan. Namun sebelum ia menyantap makanannya, tanpa sengaja pandangan matanya menyapu seluruh ruangan hingga ruang tengah. Samar-samar ia melihat sesuatu terbaring di atas sofa ruang tengah. Penasaran dengan itu, Hinata akhirnya bangkit dan mendekati sofa tersebut. Ia agak heran ketika tahu apa yang ada di atas sofa tersebut. Ternyata itu adalah Naruto yang sedang tertidur pulas tanpa sehelai selimut. 'Dasar! Setidaknya pakai selimut kan bisa? Eh..?!'

"Aku berpikir apa sih?!" Hinata bergumam lirih sambil menepuk kedua pipinya.

Hinata kembali melirik ke arah Naruto tidur. Dapat ia lihat wajah polos Naruto yang seperti anak kecil itu terlihat damai. Hinata tersenyum lembut saat memandangi wajah suaminya itu. Dalam benak Hinata baru kali ini ia melihat wajah Naruto yang terlihat sangat damai dalam tidurnya. Dan entah pemikiran apa yang melintas di otak Hinata, ia berbalik ke kamarnya. Setelah sampai ia langsung menuju ke sebuah lemari kayu yang cukup besar. Ia buka dan langsung menyambar sehelai selimut berwarna oranye polos. Kembali ia keluar kamar dan berjalan mendekati Naruto. Meski dengan agak ragu, wanita itu menyampirkan selimut tadi untuk menutupi seluruh tubuh Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto yang masih asyik dengan tidurnya hanya menggeliat pelan untuk menyamankan posisi.

Hinata tidak segera beranjak dari tempat itu. Dipandanginya sekali lagi sosok Naruto yang ada di hadapannya. Tak sadar dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan, tangan mungilnya tiba-tiba saja tergerak untuk menyentuh pelan surai kuning milik Naruto. Segala perasaan takut dan sedih yang dulu ada tiba-tiba lenyap begitu saja. Entah mengapa, untuk kali ini saja Hinata merasa tidak takut dengan keberadaan Naruto. Dengan perlahan ia mengelus lembut surai itu dengan disertai tatapan lembut dan sedikit senyum miris. 'Andai kau tau, aku selalu berharap kau juga memiliki perasaan yang sama untukku. Tetapi kenyataan tentang dirimu yang sebenarnya... aku...'

"Hinata...?" suara rendah disertai sedikit erangan terdengar.

Hinata membelalakkan mata. Buru-buru tangannya ia tarik kembali. Dengan gelagapan, wanita itu langsung berdiri tegak dan sedikit mengambil jarak mundur ke belakang. Jantungnya berpacu cepat karena kekagetannya. Sementara itu, Naruto dengan mengucek matanya berusaha untuk bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengambil posisi duduk. Setelah sekiranya sudah tersadar, Naruto menatap istrinya yang berdiri dengan ekspresi bingung. Naruto sedikit menaikkan alis saat melihat tingkah Hinata yang sedikit gelagapan tersebut.

"Kenapa malam-malam begini kau di sini? Bukankah kau tadi tidur?" Tanya Naruto, dan sekilas ia menguap lebar.

"I-Itu a-aku hanya terbangun saja. D-dan.. dan sedang kelaparan. I-iya aku lapar dan m-membuat t-telur... " jelas Hinata terbata-bata.

"Benarkah? Tapi barusan–"

"–tidak!" buru-buru Hinata memotong ucapan Naruto. "K-kau salah p-paham. A-aku h-hanya m-memakaikan selimut untukmu. Tidak lebih. Y-yang t-tadi... y-yang tadi..." Hinata kini kebingungan untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. Alhasil, ia pun terdiam dengan pandangan kesana kemari untuk mencari alasan.

"Kau ini lucu ya, Hinata..." Naruto sedikit terkikik geli.

Hinata yang diam hanya memalingkan muka. Wajahnya kini sudah semerah tomat. Untung saja keadaan di ruangan itu sedikit gelap sehingga Naruto tidak menyadari bahwa wajah istrinya sudah berubah menjadi merah padam. Naruto yang masih cekikikan lalu menatap tubuhnya yang berbalutkan selimut dengan warna favoritnya. Ia tersenyum singkat lalu kembali menatap Hinata. 'Kurasa... sekarang Hinata sudah mulai sedikit berubah tidak seperti yang kemarin-kemarin...'

"Hinata..." Naruto memanggilnya lirih.

"Apa?!" Masih dengan memalingkan muka, Hinata menyahut dengan jutek.

"Arigatou, atas selimutnya..."

"Huh?! Biasa saja!" Hinata baru saja akan beranjak meninggalkan Naruto, namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia merasakan pergelangan tangannya di pegang oleh Naruto.

"Tunggu dulu!" cegah pria itu.

"Apa lagi?! Aku mau memakan telurku. Jadi, lepaskan aku!" Hinata menatap sinis pria tersebut.

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah kau lanjutkan saja makanmu. Sekali lagi terimakasih untuk selimutnya, Hinata-chan..." Naruto tersenyum sambil melepaskan genggamannya di tangan Hinata.

**BLUUSH...**

"U-uh!" Hinata langsung membalikkan badan dan segera berjalan cepat ke arah dapur.

'Dia kenapa ya? Apa aku tadi salah ucap?' Kini malah Naruto sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. 'Entahlah!' ia mengendikkan bahu sejenak lalu kembali berbaring untuk tidur.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**UNIVERSITAS KONOHA**

"Hoi, Shikamaru... Sstt! Shikamaru!" Naruto berbisik memanggil Shikamaru yang duduk di depannya.

"Hn, apaan sih?! Kau tidak lihat kita sedang ada kelas!" Shikamaru balas berbisik tapi dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Hehehe... Aku tahu. Tapi aku hanya ingin bilang kalau nanti setelah kelas Ebisu-sensei ikut aku ke atap ya! Ada yang ingin aku bilang padamu!" Naruto memasang wajah dengan cengiran lebar.

"Ck! Mendokusei na..." Shikamaru berdecih pelan dan kembali menghadap ke depan.

"Oi, Shikamaru! Oooiii...!" Naruto menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung pemuda bersurai nanas tersebut.

"EHEM!" terdengar deheman laki-laki yang begitu keras. Lantas Naruto menolehkan wajah dan mendapati dosen berkacamata hitam yang tadi memberi materi perkuliahaan sedang berdiri di sampingnya dengan tatapan horor.

"ehehehe..." Naruto memaksakan cengiran kikuknya di depan sang dosen.

"Saudara Namikaze-san, jika Anda merasa kelas saya membosankan, Anda dapat meninggalkan kelas ini." Dosen itu berhenti sejenak sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit merosot, "Jadi, tolong jangan membuat gaduh di kelas saya dan jangan mengganggu teman Anda yang sedang serius mengikuti perkuliahan saya." Tambahnya.

"Gomenasai, Sensei..." Naruto memasang wajah bersalah.

Ebisu-sensei mengangguk sekilas dan kembali berjalan ke depan untuk kembali memberikan materi perkuliahan. Sementara sang dosen kembali ke tempatnya, Naruto kini sudah memasang wajah malas dan kesalnya terhadap dosen itu. Ia menyipitkan mata dan memanyunkan bibirnya tepat ke arah punggung si dosen. Setelah puas dengan aksinya itu, Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Tepat saat ia menoleh ke bagian deretan bangku ketiga, mata safirnya bertemu dengan Hinata yang juga sedang menatapnya. Tahu jika sang istri tengah menatapnya, Naruto lantas memasang senyum simpel untuk wanita itu. Hinata yang diberi senyuman itu hanya memutar matanya dan langsung kembali menghadap ke depan, tak memperdulikan senyuman Naruto.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**ATAP GEDUNG**

"Hei, Shikamaru! Aku mau minta bantuanmu!" Naruto menepuk pelan bahu Shikamaru yang saat ini sedang tiduran sambil memandangi langit biru.

"Bantuan apa? Kalau yang berat-berat atau berkaitan dengan Uchiha-mu itu aku tidak mau!" Kini ia ganti posisi berguling memunggungi Naruto yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Eh?! Ini bukan tentang si Teme itu! Ini tentang Hinata! Ayolah Shikamaru!" Naruto menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Shikamaru layaknya anak kecil.

Mendengar nama Hinata disebut-sebut oleh sahabatnya tersebut, sontak Shikamaru langsung membalikkan badan dan menatap Naruto. "Hhe? Jadi kau mulai serius, Naruto?"

"Em, ya, kurasa begitu.." Naruto sedikit menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal.

"Kurasa katamu? Jadi kau main-main, heh?" Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Eh, bukan begitu. M-maksudku..." Naruto sedikit gelagapan untuk menjawab, "Ah! Yang jelas bantu aku sajalah!" Naruto akhirnya menjadi kesal.

"Ck, dasar pemaksa!" Tukas Shikamaru, "Jadi, apa maumu?" tanyanya to the point.

"Itu, sebelumnya aku mau bertanya." Naruto mulai memasang wajah serius. "Saat kau bersama Temari, apa saja yang sering kalian lakukan?"

"Ha? Kenapa jadi membahas aku dan Temari?" tanya balik Shikamaru.

"Sudah jawab saja!" Naruto menegaskan.

"Haah!" Shikamaru menghela nafas pelan, "tentu saja aku bersenang-senang dengannya. Memangnya mau apa lagi?!"

"Maksudmu bersenang-senang?" Naruto semakin bersemangat untuk mengetahui apa maksud dari sahabatnya itu.

"Yah, kau tahulah. Berbicang-bincang dengannya tanpa bosan, pergi kencan bersamanya, melakukan hal-hal yang sama-sama kami sukai, bahkan..." Shikamaru berhenti sejenak.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya, "Bahkan apa?"

"Ck! Masa kau tidak tahu sih?! Kau ini tidak paham maksudku ya, dasar payah!"

"Hei, aku kan beneran tidak tahu. Kan yang bersama Temari itu kau, mana tahu aku apa maksudmu itu!" Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Jadi kau mau tahu?!" Shikamaru menatapnya sinis, dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto.

Perlahan Shikamaru bangkit dari tidurannya lantas mulai mempersempit jarak antara tubuhnya dengan Naruto. Perlahan kepala nanasnya mendekati Naruto, lebih tepantnya telinga Naruto. Saat sudah di depan telinga pemuda kuning itu, Shikamaru pun membisikkan sesuatu. Sedikit seringaian keluar dari mulutnya saat membisikkan hal itu pada Naruto. Dan Naruto hanya dapat membulatkan mata tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar dari Shikamaru. Setelah selesai dengan apa yang dibisikkan, Shikamaru kembali menjauhi Naruto dan memandang sahabatnya dengan pandangan sedikit meremehkan.

"K-kau bahkan berbuat 'i-itu' dengan Temari?!" Tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir kami ini anak kecil yang tidak bisa melakukan 'itu', heh?"

"Bukannya begitu. Hanya saja..." Naruto terhenti sejenak, "aku agak merasa aneh jika menyangkut hubungan intim laki-laki dan perempuan..." Ia pun memalingkan wajah.

"Kau ini! Bahkan kau sendiri melakukan hal itu pada Hinata. Dan sekarang kau merasa aneh jika menyangkut hal begituan. Kau ini seriusan ingin normal tidak sih!" Shikamaru berdecak kesal.

"Tentu saja aku serius! Hanya saja, apa harus sampai seintim itu...?" Naruto memandang sendu lantai tempatnya berada.

"Lakukan perlahan saja!" Shikamaru berujar.

"Bagaimana caranya?!" Naruto langsung memandang Shikamaru.

"Pertama, kau tetapkan niat sungguh-sungguhmu dulu. Lalu, jangan melihat ke belakang lagi, artinya buang semua hal yang bisa mengingatkanmu atau membuatmu merasakan kesenangan atas 'ketidaknormalan'mu itu. Lupakan si Uchiha itu dari pikiranmu dan hatimu. Mulailah terbuka dengan Hinata. Fokuskan dirimu dan hatimu untuk wanita itu." Shikamaru berujar panjang.

"Bagaimana bisa aku memfokuskan diri pada Hinata?" Naruto kembali bertanya.

"Kau ini benar-benar payah terhadap perempuan, tapi sangat sensitif dan peka jika dengan Uchiha. Aku tak habis pikir denganmu, Naruto!" Shikamaru menggelengkan kepala. "Yang jelas, pertama kau harus terus membiasakan dirimu berada di dekat Hinata. Jangan pernah mengelak atau pun sampai merasa risih sedikitpun dengan kehadiran wanita itu. Kedua, paksa sisi dirimu yang 'tidak menyukai' wanita itu untuk mengikuti kemauanmu yang ingin sembuh itu. Ketiga, dekati terus Hinata. Beri dia perhatian lebih dan kasih sayang tulus, yah walaupun awalnya kau hanya merasa sebuah kasih sayang layaknya sahabat, tapi jangan pernah untuk berhenti memberinya kasih sayang. Aku yakin dengan itu perlahan-lahan dihatimu pasti akan tumbuh rasa sayang yang benar-benar tulus layaknya kasih sayang seorang kekasih. Dan yang terakhir, jangan pernah coba-coba untuk memberinya sebuah luka, walaupun itu sangat kecil. Sekecil apa pun luka itu, wanita akan merasa sakit jika sampai terkena. Hati mereka sangat rapuh dan mudah tersakiti. Mereka adalah makhluk yang tidak pantas untuk mendapat luka, justru sebaliknya mereka membutuhkan kasih sayang dan perlindungan. Sebagai laki-laki kau harus tahu akan hal itu, Naruto." Shikamaru menghirup udara dalam-dalam karena sedari tadi mulutnya tidak berhenti-henti berbicara.

"T-tapi... Apa aku bisa?" Naruto menundukkan kepala.

"Kau ini belum-belum sudah menyerah. Kau ini laki-laki Naruto, meskipun 'menyimpang', masa kau langsung menyerah begitu saja? Kukira Naruto yang kukenal tidak seperti itu! Hoaaam..." Shikamaru mulai menguap lebar.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Jika kau diam saja tanpa bertindak, itu artinya percuma saja tadi aku bicara panjang lebar padamu. Sudahlah jika tidak ada yang penting lagi, pergilah! Aku mengantuk, aku mau tidur!" dan Shikamaru mulai merebahkan diri lagi.

"Tunggu dong! Aku kan belum selesai!" Naruto langsung saja protes.

"Apa lagi?!" Shikamaru sudah benar-benar kesal dengan sahabatnya satu itu.

"Begini, masalahnya Hinata sekarang jadi lebih dingin, cuek bahkan malam itu ia sampai jutek padaku. Ya, meskipun ada beberapa sih sifat Hinata yang kurasa sudah mulai sedikit melunak terhadapku.." Naruto tersenyum sekilas, "Tapi, tetap saja kalau untuk mendekatinya sih aku ragu apa aku bisa..." ia kembali memasang wajah lesu.

"Bodoh! Lakukan perlahan saja, Baka!"

"Perlahannya itu bagaimana, Nanas?! Daritadi kau bilang perlahan-perlahan saja, huh!" Naruto menatapnya kesal.

"Hmm, kurasa kau bisa memanfaatkan keadaan.." Shikamaru sedikit berpikir.

"Maksudmu?!" Dengan perasaan penuh heran, Naruto memandang lekat-lekat Shikamaru.

"Coba sekarang kau pikirkan baik-baik. Hinata sudah jadi istrimu dan sekarang ia sedang mengandung anakmu. Secara tak langsung kau harus berperan sebagai suami yang baik dan perhatian serta menjaga istrimu, bukan?" Shikamaru menatap Naruto serius.

"Tentu saja, ttebayo! Tapi apa maksudmu itu tadi?"

"Nah, dengan keadaan seperti itu gunakan langkah-langkah yang tadi kusebutkan. Dekati dia, beri dia perhatian lebih dan jangan lupa kasih sayang juga. Ingat, jangan pernah membayangkan sosok Uchiha ketika kau melakukannya. Yang ada haruslah Hinata. Kau paham?!" Shikamaru mengacungkan jari telunjuknya tepat di depan wajah Naruto.

"Y-ya, akan aku usahakan. Terima kasih, Shikamaru. Kau memang sahabatku yang paling pengertian, hahaha..." Lelaki bersurai kuning itu tertawa lebar.

"Dasar kau ini..." Shikamaru menutup matanya sekilas, "Oiya, mengenai pernikahanmu minggu kemarin..." pemuda itu sedikit tersenyum penuh arti. "Apa saja yang kalian lakukan malam harinya?"

Naruto sedikit terlonjak kaget saat pertanyaan tersebut meluncur begitu saja keluar dari mulut Shikamaru. Dengan memasang wajah sedikit sebal, Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa!" jawabnya ketus.

"Benarkah? Kukira kau dan Hinata sedang menikmati–"

"–Stop! Shikamaru, stop!" Buru-buru Naruto menyela perkataan Shikamaru, "Jangan diterusakan lagi. Kami memang tidak melakukan apa-apa malam itu!" Naruto sedikit ngos-ngosan setelah berbicara seperti itu.

"Huh, dasar payah kau, Naruto!"

"Biar saja!" balas Naruto kesal.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**BARBARA CLUB**

"Ino, kenapa kau mengajakku kemari? Kau tahu aku sedang sibuk dengan pengajuan judul skripsiku, bukan?!" gadis bersurai merah muda itu menatap kesal kepada gadis di sebelahnya.

"Oh, ayolah Sakura! Sesekali kita bersenang-senang. Kita ini sudah terlalu penuh dengan skripsi, skripsi dan skripsi! Apa kau tidak bosan, huh?!" gadis bernama Ino itu mendengus kesal mengingat pengajuan judul skripsinya yang ditolak berkali-kali oleh salah satu dosen.

"Justru aku ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan skripsiku dan cepat lulus!" Sakura sedikit merengut kesal lantaran teman dekatnya itu kini malah mengajaknya ke salah satu club malam yang ada di sudut kota Konoha.

"Hei, ayolah... Ini juga sebagai hiburan untukmu, Sakura." Ino menatap Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Hiburan apa?" Sakura bertanya.

"Tentu saja hiburan untukmu terkait hubunganmu dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Kalian kan, em, baru saja putus, jadi..." Ino sedikit tidak enak untuk meneruskan ucapannya, "yah, kau tahu maksudku kan?!" kini malah ia balik bertanya.

"Tentang itu, tenang saja, Ino. Aku tidak perlu hiburan untuk itu..." Sakura memalingkan muka.

"Sakura, aku sudah mengenalmu sejak lama, aku tahu kau sedang patah hati. Tidakkah kau sadar sikapmu yang selalu berkutat dengan skripsi-skripsi bodoh itu membuatku gusar. Semenjak kau putus dengan pemuda itu kau jadi bukan seperti Sakura seperti biasanya! Astaga..." Ino melepaskan semua uneg-uneg yang ia pendam selama ini terhadap temannya tersebut.

"..."

Sakura terdiam dan tak memberikan tanggapan apa pun pada Ino. Ia merenung sekilas memikirkan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Lebih tepatnya hari dimana sahabatnya, Hinata, menikah. Saat itu ia masih ingat jelas bahwa ia sedang berdiri sambil menangis dan meminta putus dengan Sasuke. Entah pikiran apa yang membuat Sakura berani mengambil keputusan itu. Keputusan dimana ia lebih memilih untuk melepaskan seseorang yang selalu memenuhi relung hatinya. Keputusan dimana ia lebih merelakan orang yang ia cintai degan setulus hati pergi begitu saja. Ia juga ingat jelas tentang bagaimana perasaan pemuda itu terhadapnya. Ia ingat betul setiap ucapan laki-laki itu yang mengatakan bahwa ia tak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Sakura.

Gadis itu tersenyum miris ketika ingatannya juga kembali saat dia dan Sasuke membicarakan masalah putusnya hubungan mereka kepada kedua orang tua masing-masing. Baik keluarga Haruno maupun Uchiha merasa kecewa dan tak habis pikir dengan keputusan yang diambil oleh anak mereka. Kedua keluarga yang sudah berkerabat dekat itu hanya dapat menerima dengan pasrah keputusan anak-anak mereka. Sakura yang merasa tak enak dengan orang tuanya dan keluarga Uchiha, pertama kalinya menunduk dalam-dalam untuk meminta maaf. Namun, ketika pertanyaan seputar penyebab apa yang menjadikan mereka memutuskan hubungan, Sakura lebih memilih bungkam. Lidahnya terasa kelu dan tak kuat jika harus mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya. Dan akhirnya, Sasuke yang menjelaskan alasannya tersebut kepada dua keluarga itu. Ia mengatakan bahwa selama mereka bersama, mereka merasa sedikit tidak nyaman dan tidak ada kecocokan dalam berhubungan satu sama lain. Alasan klasik memang, tapi entah mengapa diterima begitu saja oleh keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno.

"Sakura? Kau baik-baik saja?" Ino menatap cemas Sakura yang ada di sampingnya. Hal tersebut membuat Sakura kembali menyadarkan diri dari lamunannya.

"Ya, Ino. Aku baik-baik saja!" Sakura langsung memasang wajah yang seolah-olah mengatakan 'aku tak apa-apa'.

"Kau yakin? Tapi kau terlihat pucat..." Ino kembali berkata.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ino. Sana, kau pergilah ke lantai dansa. Kau bilang ingin mencari hiburan bukan?" kini Sakura mengalihkan topik.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku tinggal dulu ya!" Ino mulai berjalan menjauh.

"Ya..."

Namun baru beberapa langkah, Ino berputar dan berjalan kembali ke tempat Sakura. Gadis bersurai pink itu hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap heran gadis bersurai blonde yang datang kembali ke tempatnya.

"Oiya, aku lupa satu hal, Sakura!" Gadis itu menepuk pelan jidatnya.

"Lupa apa?!" Sakura bertanya bingung.

"Kau kan sendirian di meja ini, nanti kalau semisalnya ada lelaki hidung belang yang menggodamu, segeralah menyingkir!" gadis ber-pony tail itu memperingatkan.

"Hei, aku bukan anak kecil, Ino. Lagipula aku pemegang sabuk hitam karate, laki-laki seperti itu pasti akan langsung habis jika berhadapan denganku..." Sakura berucap bangga.

"Bukan hanya itu, Forehead! Ada yang lebih parah dari itu!"

Sakura yang tidak terima dipanggil 'forehead' tersebut hanya menahan geram dengan teman perempuannya itu, "Jangan panggil aku forehead, Ino Buta!"

"Sudahlah yang lebih parah lagi, em, itu, anu..." Ino agak kesusahan untuk menjelaskannya kepada Sakura. "Kemarilah kubisikkan sesuatu!" akhirnya gadis itu membisikkan sesuatu pada Sakura.

"Woo! Benarkah?!" Ekspresi kekagetan Sakura sangat jelas.

"Iya, makanya kau harus hati-hati, oke? Club ini memang terkenal sangat bagus dan menghibur pengunjungnya, tetapi di balik semua itu, club ini adalah club yang kebanyakan pelanggannya adalah gay dan lesbian. Ya, walaupun tidak semuanya sih..." Ino sedikit mengendikkan bahu.

"Eh? Kupikir hal seperti itu hanya ada dalam film saja. Ternyata benar-benar ada ya?!" Sakura manggut-manggut paham.

"Makanya nanti kalau semisalnya ada cewek yang terlihat sedang menggodamu, panggil saja aku. Nanti aku akan pura-pura untuk menjadi kekasihmu, ne?!" Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Justru kini kau malah terlihat sedang menggodaku, Ino!" Sakura hanya menatap Ino dengan sweatdrop.

"Hehehe... Sudahlah, aku ke lantai dansa dulu ya. Jaa!" Setelah mengucapkan hal tadi, Ino langsung melesat begitu saja meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di meja bar.

"Dasar tukang dugem!" Sakura berucap lirih setelah kepergian Ino.

Kini gadis merah muda itu sedang menikmati alunan musik yang berdentum-dentum keras memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Dengan segelas cocktail beralkohol rendah, Sakura menikmati setiap pemandangan ramai dan riuhnya puluhan orang yang ada di club tersebut. Pandangan gadis itu menyapu seluruh sudut ruangan yang ada di sana. Dari berbagai pemandangan yang ia lihat, terdapat sebuah meja dimana terdapat beberapa pemuda dengan dikelilingi banyak wanita-wanita yang berpakaian super minim. Baik para lelaki ataupun para wanita itu saling meraba satu sama lain. Pemandangan yang terbilang vulgar tersebut membuat Sakura merasa sedikit jijik. Diedarkannya kembali manik emerald kepunyaannya untuk menatap sudut ruangan lain.

Kali ini, gadis itu menemukan seorang wanita yang terlihat mengobrol sangat dekat dengan teman wanitanya. Lama Sakura memandangi mereka, selama itu pula Sakura menyadari bahwa jarak interaksi antara kedua wanita itu semakin sempit. Tak menunggu beberapa lama kemudian bibir kedua wanita itu sudah saling melumat satu sama lain. Sakura hanya membelalakkan mata melihat aksi kedua wanita itu. Hampir saja Sakura mau muntah melihat pemandangan yang baru pertama kali ia lihat tersebut. 'Astaga! Mereka jauh lebih menjijikkan daripada segerombolan laki-laki dan perempuan tadi!' Sakura langsung saja mengalihkan pandangannya dengan perasaan super jijik.

Ketika tanpa sengaja manik emeraldnya menjatuhkan pandangan ke sudut ruangan sabelah timur, Sakura menangkap sesosok pemuda yang terlihat sangat familiar dengannya. Karena jarak Sakura dan orang tersebut yang lumayan jauh, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk mendekati tempat dimana orang itu berada. Melewati segerombolan manusia-manusia yang berjoged dan berdansa heboh di lantai dansa, cukup membuat Sakura kesulitan untuk sampai ke tempat orang tadi. Ia hampir saja terbawa arus manusia-manusia gila dugem tersebut. Namun, karena kesadarannya masih lumayan penuh, akhirnya Sakura dapat meloloskan diri dari manusia-manusia tersebut. Ia menghela nafas pelan. Kini ia kembali fokus ke tempat orang tadi.

"Eh? Kemana dia?"

Sakura sedikit kebingungan saat mendapati orang yang ingin ia temui tersebut sudah tidak lagi berada di tempatnya. Alhasil, Sakura kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh tempat. Namun, masih tak jauh dari tempat tersebut Sakura sudah menemukan sosok tersebut. Ia pun kembali melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke tempat orang itu. Orang tersebut berperawakan tinggi dan berpostur tubuh tegap. Badannya tegolong bagus dan sempurna, tidak gemuk dan tidak kurus, bak seorang model. Sakura meyakini bahwa sosok pria tersebut memiliki kulit putih bersih, walaupun penerangan dalam ruangan tersebut yang tergolong sangat rendah, tetapi Sakura sangat meyakini itu. Degupan jantung Sakura seolah sedang beradu dengan dentuman-dentuman musik dari sang DJ. Semakin jarak Sakura dan orang itu semakin dekat, Sakura semakin yakin bahwa ia mengenal sosok itu.

"Sasuke?" Sakura bergumam lirih saat melihat ternyata sosok tersebut memanglah orang yang ia kenal, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Tunggu! Tapi dengan siapa ia sekarang? Siapa pemuda yang ada di sebelahnya?" Sakura semakin heran ketika sosok Sasuke sedang mengobrol santai dengan seorang pria berperawakan kecil dan mungil bersurai merah.

Sakura memutuskan untuk mengamati Sasuke lebih dekat. Ia pun berjalan secara diam-diam dan duduk di sebelah meja yang memunggungi Sasuke. Samar-samar, Sakura dapat mendengarkan percakapan kedua pemuda tersebut.

"Tumben sekali kau sendirian, Sasuke?" tanya pria mungil itu.

"Bukan urusanmu, Sasori!" Sasuke berkata dingin.

"Ooh... Apa kau baru saja dicampakkan si blonde itu? Fufufu..." Pria bernama Sasori itu hanya tertawa mengejek.

"Diamlah!" Sasuke kembali meneguk vodka miliknya hingga habis.

Semakin lama semakin keras saja dentuman dan alunan musik di club tersebut. Sakura yang tak dapat mendengar percakapan antara Sasuke dan pria bernama Sasori tersebut akhirnya memilih untuk lebih mendekat. Saat sudah berada di jarak yang lumayan sangat dekat, Sakura mendongakkan wajah dan menatap ke tempat dimana Sasuke berada.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura memekik tinggi setelah melihat apa yang baru saja manik hijau emeraldnya lihat.

Di depannya sosok Sasuke tengah melumat paksa bibir lelaki bernama Sasori tadi, dan terlihat kentara sekali jika pemuda yang bernama Sasori itu juga tengah menikmati lumatan tersebut. Tangan kedua pria tersebut juga tak tinggal diam begitu saja. Tangan mereka saling meraba satu sama lain, berusaha untuk mencari kenikmatan tersendiri bagi mereka. Mendengar pakikan tinggi dari seseorang yang menyebut namanya, Sasuke lantas melepaskan paksa pagutan bibirnya dengan Sasori dan mencari sumber suara tersebut. Onyx sehitam pekat milik Sasuke melebar setelah melihat seorang gadis bersurai pink tengah berdiri di depannya. Reflek dengan cepat, Sasuke langsung menjauhkan tubuh Sasori darinya dan menutup bibir merahnya yang kini penuh dengan sisa-sisa saliva bekasnya dan juga Sasori.

"S-S-Sa... Sa..ku..ra..?!" Sasuke kesulitan menyebut nama Sakura.

"A-apa maksud s-semua ini, Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura berucap. Air mata sudah begitu saja lolos melewati pipinya.

"Sasuke, siapa dia?!" Sasori yang telah mengelap bibirnya, menatap kesal kepada Sakura, yang ia anggap sebagai pengganggu kegiatannya bersama Sasuke.

"S-Sakura.. I-ini semua.. aku bisa menjelaskannya!" Sasuke tak menanggapi pertanyaan Sasori dan lebih mengfokuskan diri pada Sakura yang sudah beruraikan air mata.

"J-jadi... j-jadi... s-selama ini... k-kau... kau... hiks.. hiks..." Sakura tak dapat lagi menahan tangisnya. Ia pun langsung menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Sasuke yang juga masih shock dengan kehadiran Sakura yang tiba-tiba itu, lantas mendekati Sakura. Dengan ragu, lelaki keturunan Uchiha tersebut berusaha memegang pelan pundak Sakura. Alangkah terkejutnya pria tersebut dengan respon yang diberikan oleh Sakura. Gadis itu menepis tangan Sasuke dan menatapnya dengan pandangan jijik.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU! Hiks.. hiks.." Sakura berteriak di depan Sasuke.

"S-Sakura... aku..."

"A-aku kecewa denganmu, Uchiha Sasuke! A-aku benar-benar kecewa!" Sakura lantas berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja.

"Sakura! Tunggu!" Sasuke tergerak untuk mengikuti kemana mantan tunangannya itu pergi.

Sakura terus saja berusaha berlari tanpa arah melewati segerombolan orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan heran. Bagaimana tidak heran, hampir semua orang yang ada di hadapannya ia tabrak begitu saja. Hanya gumaman kecil seperti 'maafkan aku' saja yang keluar dari bibir mungil Sakura. Masih dengan air mata yang mengalir deras, Sakura berusaha keluar dari club tersebut. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan semuanya. Pikirannya sudah terlanjur lelah hanya untuk sekedar berpikir. Hatinya sudah tak kuasa menahan sakit yang teramat sangat. Satu hal yang ia tahu, Sakura hanya ingin pulang dan meninggalkan tempat laknat tersebut.

Saat Sakura menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang terus saja mengalir, tubuhnya bertabrakan dengan Ino yang kebetulan sedang mengambil segelas martini. Ino terkejut bukan main setelah melihat keadaan Sakura yang nampak berantakan. Buru-buru ia tegak habis martininya dan langsung menaruh uang tip di atas nampan sang pelayan, sebelum memeluk tubuh Sakura. Digiringnya Sakura yang masih terisak itu menuju pintu keluar.

"Sakura! Sakura! Ada apa?! Hei, Sakura!?" Berulangkali Ino menanyakan perihal apa yang telah terjadi pada teman gadisnya itu.

"I-Ino... hiks... hiks... a-ayo p-pulang... hiks.. a-aku i-ingin pulang, Ino. A-aku ingin pulang! Hiks..." Sakura berusaha untuk memaksa Ino mengantarnya pulang.

"B-Baiklah... Kita pulang sekarang!"

Ino yang sedang membopong tubuh Sakura sedikit kebingungan untuk mencari taksi. Namun, tak begitu lama, sebuah taksi melintas. Langsung saja tangannya ia gerakkan dan taksi itu menepi. Bergegas Ino menyuruh Sakura untuk masuk duluan ke dalam taksi. Lantas dengan cepat ia menyuruh sang sopir untuk segera melajukan taksinya dan mengantar mereka pulang.

Sementara Sasuke yang kehilangan jejak Sakura hanya celingukan kesana kemari untuk melihat kemungkinan Sakura masih ada dalam jarak jangkauannya. Tapi percuma saja, setelah ia keluar dari club tersebut, onyxnya tak mendapati bayangan Sakura sama sekali. Ia terlambat.

"SIAL!" Sasuke menjambak surai ravennya dengan keras.

"Sasuke...!" terdengar suara dari arah belakang.

Sasuke menoleh dan melihat Sasori tengah mengatur nafasnya. Ternyata lelaki bertubuh mungil itu juga mengikuti dirinya. Perlahan pemuda itu mendekatinya dan menatapnya tajam.

"Katakan padaku, siapa gadis tadi, Sasuke?!" tanya pria itu dengan serius.

"..." Sasuke memalingkan muka.

"Hoi, Uchiha Sasuke! Kau tidak tuli, kan?! Jawab aku, siapa gadis tadi?!" Sasori mulai naik pitam.

"Dia... Haruno Sakura..." Sasuke terdiam sejenak, "Dia..."

Sasori masih sedikit sabar untuk mendengarkan kelanjutannya.

"... mantan tunanganku..."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**Hwaaaa... serasa keriting tangan neko.. #plak (lempar sandal ke neko)**

**Oke, chap 7 udah neko buat. Eer... silahkan dinikmati sajalah. Oiya, untuk yg sekiranya kurang suka dgn chap ini, neko minta maaf duluan. Neko ga mau nanti klo semisalnya ada reader yg kecewa sama neko trus lgsung nyemprot neko tanpa ampun. Neko hanyalah seorang author yg punya imajinasi gila dan cuma pgen menylurkannya lewat fic. Segala perkataan atao mgkin tulisan yg membuat readers sekalian merasa kecewa ato yg lainnya, sekali lagi neko minta maaf...**

**Nah, sekarang neko mau bales review dulu...**

**Zaoldyeck13 **: gomen buat zaoldyeck-san, kmrin neko ga tau klo ada review dr zaoldyeck-san.. oke deh, ini udah neko update buat chap 7 nya malahan.. :D

**login** : oke, ini udah dilanjt.. :D

**guest 1**: ehehehe... untuk itu silahkan ditunggu saja yaa.. :D

**guest 2**: oke, ini udah neko lanjut.. :D

**soputan**: hmm.. mungkin saja #plak

**chibi beary**: hahaha.. sangkyuu.. hmm klo buat itu saja yaa.. :D

**chan**: well, klo itu ditunggu saja yaa.. :D oke ini neko udah update.. :D

**rechi**: eem, kenapa yaa? #tamparneko. okelah ini neko udah update kok.. :D

**nah untuk reviewer yang login, silahkan di cek pm masing2...**

**Akhir kata, Read & Review pleasee.. ^^**

**Sa, matta jaa nee~~...**


	8. Chapter 8 - Masa Lalu Kelam Naruto

"Hmbb...!"

Ketika lelap dan kantuk masih menguasai Hinata, dengan terpaksa ia harus bangun pagi-pagi buta hanya untuk aktivitas terbarunya yang hampir satu bulan ini rutin menemaninya. Yup, morning sickness. Gejala yang hampir semua dialami oleh wanita yang sedang hamil muda. Buru-buru Hinata bangun dan memasuki kamar mandi. Setelah dirasa gejala tersebut telah berhenti, barulah ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Dengan penampilan yang masih acak-acakan layaknya orang baru bangun tidur, Hinata yang kini dengan wajah lesu dan malas beranjak untuk keluar kamar. Hinata yang awalnya ingin menghilangkan penat di pagi hari itu dengan segelas air, harus terhenti langkahnya karena di depan matanya sekarang terlihatlah Naruto yang sedang sibuk di dapur dengan sehelai apron hijau menempel di tubuhnya.

"Oh, Hinata! Ohayou!" Sapa lelaki itu riang.

"Em, kau sedang apa?" Hinata menatap heran suaminya.

"Membuat sarapan untuk kita." Dengan santainya Naruto menjawab pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Hinata.

Hinata sedikit tercengang dengan jawaban polos Naruto. Masalahnya sekarang adalah kondisi yang sangat memprihatinkan untuk sebuah dapur. Banyak genangan air dan beberapa tumpahan air. Ada juga beberapa piring dan baskom yang tergeletak tidak rapi. Dan satu lagi yang membuat Hinata tambah tercengang yaitu bahan-bahan makanan seperti sayuran yang dipotong ala kadarnya dan terlihat sangat berantakan. Hinata semakin mengerutkan dahi.

"Kau kan tidak bisa masak. Kenapa repot-repot membuat sarapan?" Hinata berjalan mendekat ke tempat Naruto.

"Eh, itu, itu..." dengan menggaruk kepala Naruto melirik kesana kemari untuk mencari alasan yang tepat.

"Sudahlah! Sini, biar aku saja yang memasak. Lebih baik kau bereskan saja ruang tengah tempatmu tidur. Saat aku lewat, tadi terlihat sangat berantakan!" Hinata mengambil alih pisau yang sedang digenggam oleh Naruto.

"Eh, eh, eh! Jangan Hinata! Hari ini aku sengaja membuatkan sarapan untukmu, jadi kau pergi mandi saja dulu selagi aku memasak. Oke?" Naruto mengambil alih pisau dari tangan Hinata kembali.

Hinata sedikit menaikkan alis saat Naruto tetap memaksanya untuk tidak mengganggu acara memasak sang suami. Dengan sedikit menghembuskan nafas, wanita itu pun mengalah dan sedikit mundur ke belakang.

"Baiklah!" akhirnya ia menjawab pelan dan mulai meninggalkan tempat itu, "tapi..." langkahnya terhenti.

"Ya?" Naruto masih menatap Hinata.

"Kalau kau kesusahan.. em,.." Hinata berhenti sejenak, "kau bisa memanggilku..." ia pun memalingkan wajahnya, menutupi rona merah yang ada di kedua pipi gembilnya.

"Siap! Nyonya Namikaze!" Naruto menjawab dengan penuh antusias.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**Maafkan Aku**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

**.**

**By Neko Nichibana**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Yang punya itu tuh! #nunjuk Om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort.**

**WARNING : OOC, Typo, AU, Lemon (not in this chapter), NaruHina, SasuSaku, SasuNaru scene (dikit sih), cerita abal, alur tak jelas, konflik sana sini, dll...**

**KONTEN KHUSUS DEWASA (18+), ANAK KECIL DILARANG BACA. KALO TETEP MEMAKSA DOSA TANGGUNG SENDIRI.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**APARTEMEN KONOHA**

"Sarapan sudah siap!" dengan girangnya Naruto menaruh masakannya di atas meja makan.

Hinata yang sedari tadi sudah selesai mandi dan menunggu di salah satu kursi hanya menatap sendu makanan yang baru saja dihidangkan Naruto. Dengan menyipitkan mata, wanita itu menatap nanar masakan di depannya. Kini pandangannya teralih pada Naruto yang masih dengan santainya memasang wajah senang dan gembira.

"I.. ini.. untuk sarapan..?" Hinata bertanya ragu.

"Tentu saja, ttebayo. Sup sayur, roti gandum dengan margarin dan segelas susu sangat baik untukmu. Nah, ayo sekarang kita sarapan!" Naruto mulai duduk berhadapan dengan Hinata.

"T-tapi... sup sayurnya dan rotimu..." Hinata sedikit keberatan saat Naruto mulai mengambilkan semangkuk sup sayur untuk Hinata.

"Nah, ini sup sayurnya untukmu, dan ini untukku!" Naruto selesai menaruh sup itu untuk Hinata dan sebuah roti gandum panggang dengan margarin untuk dirinya sendiri. "Ittadakimaaaasu!" dan ia pun dengan cepat melahap roti itu.

1 detik...

.

.

2 detik...

.

.

3 detik...

.

.

.

"HOEEEK!" Naruto pun segera berlari ke wastafel dapur.

Hinata pun langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto berdiri dan ia sedikit meringis karena tindakan Naruto tersebut cukup membuatnya merasa jijik. Ia pun kembali menolehkan pandangannya ke arah berbagai hal yang Naruto katakan sebagai makanan tapi menurutnya bukan makanan. 'Kalau ini sih namanya bukan makanan...'

"H-Hinata..." Naruto sudah kembali ke tempat duduknya. "Kurasa untuk roti gandumnya bisa dibilang gagal, hahaha..." dengan tampang tak bersalah ia berucap.

"Dasar!" Hinata mendengus pelan, "Kalau Naruto-san tidak bisa memasak, jangan dipaksakan..." Hinata dengan terpaksa mulai mengambil sendok, berniat untuk memakan 'sup sayur' tersebut.

"Eh! Eh! Tunggu!" dengan cepat tangannya terulur menahan Hinata untuk menyantap sup tersebut.

"Hm?" Hinata menatap heran.

"Jangan dimakan dulu!" Naruto mencegahnya, "Biar kurasakan dulu. Nanti kalau rasanya tidak enak dan mengerikan, bukannya memberimu nutrisi, tapi nanti malah meracunimu!" dan Naruto pun mengambil kembali mangkuk sup Hinata.

**GLEK!**

Naruto sedikit menelan ludah saat mulai menyendoki sup tersebut yang sudah siap di depan mulutnya. Dengan menutup mata rapat-rapat, lelaki itu membuka mulutnya untuk melahap sup buatannya sendiri. Demi apa pun itu, ini adalah pertama kalinya untuk seorang Namikaze Naruto mau memakan yang namanya sup, terlebih jika itu adalah sup yang berisikan sayuran, makanan yang paling ia benci.

**GLUP!**

Beberapa detik setelah ia menegak kuah sup beserta isisnya, tangannya langsung sibuk menuangkan segelas air putih di gelasnya sendiri. Dengan buru-buru ia meminum air itu hingga habis. Karena terburu-buru, ia tak sadar jika ada sebagian air yang tumpah mengenai kaosnya. Hinata yang melihat hal itu hanya terkikik geli. Siapa yang menduga jika morning sickness yang selalu membawa perasaan badmood bisa hilang begitu saja ketika ia melihat tingkah konyol lelaki di depannya. Sadar jika wanita di depannya kini sedang terkiki geli melihatnya, Naruto segera menurunkan gelasnya dan menatap Hinata yang masih cekikikan. Merasa aneh karena wanita yang sedari tadi memasang wajah badmood, kini malah cekikikan sendiri. Dan Naruto memutuskan untuk mengamati ekspresi yang tak pernah ia lihat dari wanita itu semenjak beberapa waktu silam. Entah mengapa ia merasa senang dan nyaman sekali melihat ekspresi Hinata itu. Tiba-tiba saja sekelebat pikiran mengenai percakapannya dengan Shikamaru beberapa tempo hari melintas. 'Aku harus fokus pada Hinata. Aku juga sudah berjanji dengan Shikamaru. Ayolah Naruto bodoh, pikirkan Hinata. Hanya Hinata... Hinata... Hinata...'

"Kau sedang apa?" terdengar suara lembut.

Naruto yang baru sadar tengah menutup mata rapat-rapat langsung saja membuka matanya. Ternyata saat ia berusaha fokus terhadap Hinata, ia malah sampai menutup mata seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dapat ia lihat ekspresi Hinata yang heran. Naruto pun menyunggingkan senyum dan menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa! Hanya ingin menghilangkan rasa supnya yang masih menempel di lidah..."

"Ooh..." Hinata kembali mulai untuk mengambil sup tapi dengan mangkuk lain.

"JANGAN HINATA!" pekik Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Eh..?" Hinata yang sedikit tersentak kaget hanya memandang cengo ke arah Naruto.

"Supnya tidak enak! Supnya juga gagal! Jadi jangan dimakan! Ya?" Naruto memasang wajah kecewa.

"Begitukah? Mungkin kau ada benarnya..." Sekali lagi Hinata memandang supnya.

"Ya..." Naruto memasang wajah lesu. Usai sudah usahanya untuk berusaha membuat Hinata kembali seperti dulu dan berusaha menciptakan rasa suka terhadap wanita itu.

Hinata yang tak tega dengan ekspresi Naruto tersebut akhirnya menghela nafas ringan. Pandangannya kembali ke salah satu minuman yang belum ia sentuh sama sekali. Tangannya pun ia ulurkan untuk mengambil segelas susu yang mencuri perhatiannya. Dengan menimbang-nimbang sekilas, akhirnya ia putuskan untuk meneguk minuman itu. Naruto yang melihatnya berusaha untuk mencegahnya, tapi sayang, ia terlambat. Hinata sudah meneguk hingga seperempat gelas.

"EH! I-Itu pasti juga–"

"–enak kok!" potong Hinata cepat.

"Eh?!"

"Takarannya dan gulanya juga sudah tepat. Susunya terasa enak..." Hinata sedikit tersenyum.

"B-Benarkah?!" mata Naruto yang sebelumnya tampak lesu kini berganti penuh dengan binar.

"Em, em.. y-ya..." Hinata yang sedikit salah tingkah langsung saja menyambar kembali gelas yang masih terisi susu tersebut dan meminumnya, menghindari tatapan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang aku saja yang membuatkan susunya untukmu, Hinata-chan!" Dengan girang pemuda itu bersorak ria.

"Eh..? T-Tidak perlu! A-aku juga bisa membuatnya sendiri..." Hinata berusaha mengelak.

"T-tapi..." Naruto mulai akan menyanggah, namun segera dipotong ucapannya oleh Hinata.

"L-Lebih baik aku buatkan sarapan saja. K-kurasa semangkuk kare lumayan untuk sarapan..." Hinata buru-buru bangkit dan berjalan menuju lemari pendingin.

"Eh?! Tunggu dulu, Hinata!"

Dan Sabtu pagi hari di salah satu apartemen Konoha, terdapat sepasang suami-istri yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan aksi keras kepalanya masing-masing hanya untuk membuat sarapan.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Haaah!" Hinata merebahkan tubuhnya bosan di atas sofa.

Seharian penuh Hinata merasa bosan karena sendirian di apartemen Naruto. Acara tv yang ia lihat juga menyiarkan acara-acara tak penting dan terkesan monoton baginya. Ingin ia keluar jalan-jalan tapi mengingat Naruto tadi sempat melarangnya untuk keluar. Padahal niat awalnya ia ingin jalan-jalan dan berbelanja untuk keperluan makan malam nanti. Tetapi, Naruto malah beralasan sepulang kerja paruh waktu ia akan menyempatkan diri untuk berbelanja. Yah, seperti yang kita tahu, Naruto mulai bekerja paruh waktu di salah satu kios untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya dan Hinata. Memang ia sudah ditawari oleh salah satu perusahaan terkenal dalam bidang periklanan tempat ia magang dahulu. Tetapi Naruto masih tetap bersikeras bahwa ia tetap harus bekerja demi Hinata. Jadilah ia kuliah sambil bekerja. Untung saja ia pandai dalam bidang desain grafik dan produk, sehingga pekerjaannya dapat ia kerjakan di apartemen tanpa perlu ia pergi jauh-jauh ke tempat perusahaan tersebut. Hinata yang mengingat-ingat betapa sibuknya Naruto jadi sedikit merasa tidak enak jika ia harus santai-santai seperti itu.

"Aku kan juga ingin bekerja sambilan..." ia bergumam lirih.

TEET TEET... TEET TEET...

Ketika sibuk memikirkan masalah pekerjaan, Hinata sedikit menaikkan alis saat mendapati suara bel berbunyi. Dengan heran ia segera bangkit dan berjalan ke depan untuk membuka pintu. Saat pintu sudah benar-benar terbuka, mata indahnya mendapati seseorang tengah berdiri menatapnya.

"Kau..."

"Yo, Hinata..."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**PERTOKOAN KONOHA**

"Belanja untuk keperluan sudah. Sekarang saatnya pulang dan membantu Hinata untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Waah.. Aku jadi tak sabar!" lelaki bersurai kuning dengan senang keluar dari salah satu supermarket di sertai sebuah kantung plastik berisi beberapa bahan makanan.

Namikaze Naruto memutuskan untuk segera beranjak pulang ke apartemennya. Beruntung baginya karena tempatnya berbelanja tadi lumayan dekat dengan apartemen tempatnya tinggal. Hanya perlu melewati beberapa blok dan pertokoan ia akan langsung sampai. Saat tengah melewati pertokoan, tanpa sengaja manik sebiru lautnya menangkap siluet seseorang yang sangat ia kenali. Seorang wanita berparas cantik dengan surai indigo sepinggang berbalutkan dress biru laut yang membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik dan menawan. Wanita itu sedang duduk bersama seorang pria di salah satu cafe. Naruto yang tak begitu jelas dengan sosok lelaki yang sedang bersama dengan istrinya tersebut, lantas berjalan mendekatkan diri untuk melihat lebih jelas dengan siapa istrinya saat itu.

Lagi dan lagi, manik sebiru lautnya harus terbelalak kaget lantaran mengetahui jika istrinya sedang bersama laki-laki yang selama ini membuatnya susah payah untuk melupakan sosok itu. Hinata, istrinya, sedang bersama lelaki bersurai raven. Istrinya sedang bersama Uchiha Sasuke. Demi dewa Jashin yang sering seniornya koar-koarkan, Naruto langsung bergegas memasuki cafe tersebut untuk menemui kedua orang tersebut. Ia merasa cemas terhadap salah satunya. Bukan cemas kepada 'mantan kekasih'nya. Tetapi ia lebih mencemaskan keadaan Hinata. Ia sangat takut dan khawatir jika Sasuke berani berbuat macam-macam terhadapnya. Terlebih kini Sasuke telah berpisah dengan Sakura. Segala pikiran buruk yang akan terjadi langsung saja terlintas di benaknya. 'Hinata, kenapa kau malah menemui si Teme! Dia itu berbahaya, Hinata...'

"Hinata!" Naruto kini sudah berdiri di sebelah meja tempat Hinata dan Sasuke duduk.

"N-Naruto..." Hinata sedikit kaget melihat kehadiran Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini dengan dia?!" Naruto menatap sinis Sasuke yang memandangnya dingin.

"A-aku dan Sasuke-san hanya–"

"Ayo kita pulang!" belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan ucapannya, tangannya sudah ditarik duluan oleh Naruto.

"T-Tunggu dulu..." Hinata berusaha menahan suaminya tersebut.

**GREB!**

Sebuah tangan menahan gerak Hinata. Dapat dilihat jika kini tangan Hinata yang satunya sedang digenggam erat oleh Sasuke. Naruto yang merasa tarikannya tidak cukup kuat untuk menarik lengan Hinata memutuskan untuk menoleh ke belakang. Manik safirnya dengan jelas sedang melihat sebuah tangan kekar melingkar di pergelangan tangan lain istrinya. Dengan geram ia pun memandang sinis pemuda bermarga Uchiha tersebut.

"Lepaskan tanganmu darinya, Teme!" Naruto mulai geram.

"Tidak." Dengan dinginnya pemuda raven itu menjawab.

"Ck! Lebih baik kau melepaskannya, Teme!" Naruto mulai membentak, "Aku tahu kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu terhadapnya!"

"N-Naruto..." Hinata bergumam lirih.

"Aku ada keperluan dengannya, Dobe!" Sasuke mulai bangkit dari kursinya dan menatap serius ke arah Naruto.

"Omong kosong! Aku tahu semua gelagatmu, Sasuke!"

"Sudah kubilang aku ada urusan dengan dia. Aku tak bermaksud apa-apa terhadapnya, Dobe!" Sasuke mulai sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya.

"Cih! Persetan dengan ucapanmu!" Naruto berucap sinis, pandangannya kembali ke arah Hinata, "Ayo pulang, Hinata!" ia pun menarik lengan Hinata sedikit lebih kuat.

"A-ah.. Iya..." Hinata pun mengikuti langkah Naruto. Ia berbalik sekilas untuk menatap Sasuke, "Maaf, Sasuke-san. Mungkin kita akan melanjutkan pembicaraannya lain kali saja..." dengan wajah bersalah wanita itu sempat menundukkan kepala, tanda hormat untuk berpamitan dengan pemuda raven itu.

"Ya... Hinata..." Lelaki itu pun melepaskan genggamannya dan membiarkan Hinata ditarik oleh Naruto keluar dari cafe.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengannya, Hinata?!" Naruto masih saja menggenggam tangan Hinata di sepanjang jalan.

"K-kami hanya berbincang-bincang saja. Tidak Lebih!" Hinata sedikit kewalahan melangkah karena Naruto berjalan begitu cepat.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tetap di rumah saja?! Kenapa malah kau bersamanya?!" Naruto sedikit kesal, "Dia itu berbahaya, Hinata!" Ia pun berhenti sejenak dan berbalik menatap Hinata.

"T-Tapi kami hanya berbicara singkat. Tidak lebih!" Hinata sedikit terengah. "Lagipula, apa maksudmu kalau dia berbahaya?!" Hinata menatap heran Naruto.

"I-Itu..." Naruto kesusahan untuk mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Hinata sedikit memaksa.

"Yah, mungkin dimatamu ia terlihat seperti seorang gay pada umumnya. Tetapi sebenarnya ia bukanlah gay biasa..."

"Lalu? Tapi dia pernah.. em..."

"Ya, ya, ya, kuakui itu. Aku memang pernah menjalin hubungan dengannya. Tetapi itu dulu. Sekarang sudah tidak lagi," Naruto berhenti sejenak, "hanya saja..."

"Jangan berputar-putar seperti itu, Naruto-san!" Hinata mulai kesal karena Naruto daritadi hanya berputar-putar.

"Sebaiknya kita bicarakan di apartemen saja..." Akhirnya Naruto mengalah dan kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**KEDIAMAN APARTEMEN NAMIKAZE**

"Jadi, apa yang kau maksud tentang bahanya yang dimiliki Sasuke-san, Naruto-san?" Hinata yang baru saja menutup pintu itu, langsung menanyai suaminya yang baru saja menaruh belanjaan di dapur.

"Kemarilah, Hinata!" Naruto sudah duduk di sofanya. "Aku ingin menceritakan beberapa hal kepadamu..."

Hinata yang dilanda penasaran itu akhirnya menuruti perintah Naruto. Ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat ke arah sofa tempat Naruto duduk. Sesampainya ia hanya mengambil posisi untuk duduk di depan lelaki itu. Saat Naruto menepuk pelan ruang kosong di sebelahnya, Hinata hanya menatap sekilas. Dan jadilah kini ia berhadap-hadapan dengan lelaki itu.

"Jadi... Kau mau bercerita apa?" tanpa basa-basi lagi, Hinata langsung menanyakan.

"Sebenarnya.. Ini tentang aku dan Sasuke. Aku merasa, kau mungkin berhak tahu apa yang terjadi antara aku dan dia..." Naruto sedikit menghela nafas.

Hinata hanya diam mendengarkan.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

.

.

.

Deru suara ambulans memenuhi area tempat tinggal pemuda yang baru saja lulus dari sekolah tingkat menengah. Tak paham dengan apa yang terjadi di tempat tinggalnya, akhirnya pemuda itu memutuskan untuk segera memasuki perkarangan rumahnya. Dapat ia lihat beberapa polisi dan petugas medis sibuk bercengkrama dan raut muka serius mereka sangat terlihat jelas. Naruto, pemuda itu, hanya semakin heran dan penasaran. Tak lama ia merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya, ia merasakan firasat yang buruk. Langkahnya semakin ia percepat. Ketika ia sampai di depan pintu utama rumahnya, langkahnya harus terhenti lantaran seorang lelaki berbadan tegap dengan pakaian polisi lengkap sedang menghadangnya.

"Kau tidak boleh masuk, Bocah!" Polisi itu memberikan tatapan serius ke arah Naruto.

"T-Tapi paman, aku tinggal di sini! Kenapa kau melarangku memasuki rumahku sendiri?!" Naruto mulai panik.

"Rumahmu sedang kami periksa, Bocah!"

"Rumahku diperiksa? Apa yang terjadi, Paman?!" Naruto semakin mendesak lelaki tersebut.

"Apa kau salah satu anggota keluarga Namikaze?" Pria itu bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, tetapi malah bertanya dengan pertanyaan lain.

"Iya, aku Namikaze Naruto, anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina. Jadi, sekarang bisa paman jelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan rumahku?!" Naruto kembali mendesak si opsir itu.

Ekspresi si petugas itu kini berganti. Awalnya ia memasang wajah serius, tetapi entah mengapa Naruto merasa si petugas itu kini tengah memasang wajah sedih dan tak tega. Petugas itu menghembuskan nafas pelan. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh kedua pundak Naruto. Mata beriris hazel tersebut memandang dalam manik safir Naruto.

"Mungkin ini akan menjadi ujian terberat untukmu, Naruto. Dan sungguh aku turut berduka cita untukmu..." lelaki itu berhenti sejenak, "... orang tuamu telah tiada, Naruto..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Naruto tak bergeming sedikitpun. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi kaku. Ia berdiri kaku tanpa gerak. Pandangannya kini terlihat kosong. Apa yang baru saja ia dengar sukses membuatnya tak bisa bergerak dan berucap apapun. Lidahnya terasa kelu.

"Maaf, Nak. Aku tahu ini mungkin terjadi tiba-tiba. Tetapi, kedua orang tuamu telah menjadi korban perampokan. Dan mereka–"

"Paman!" Naruto memotong cepat ucapan opsir di depannya. "Kau berbohong kan?! Gurauanmu itu keterlaluan, Paman!" Naruto kini ganti berteriak di depan opsir tersebut.

Lelaki itu terdiam. Sorot hazel miliknya memandang sendu Naruto. Naruto yang menangkap ekspresi itu hanya dapat terdiam. Air mata yang telah mengumpul di pelupuk matanya sudah jatuh begitu saja. Ia menangis histeris kala itu. Ia menangis sekencang-kencangnya di tengah hiruk pikuk malam. Beberapa polisi dan petugas ambulans hanya memandangnya sendu. Merasa tak tega dengan apa yang tengah terjadi dengan keluarga kecil Namikaze.

.

.

Berminggu-minggu bahkan hampir satu bulan berlalu semenjak kejadian tragis yang menimpa keluarga Naruto. Pemuda yang biasanya terlihat ceria dan penuh semangat itu, kini berubah total. Ia tak terlihat seperti dirinya yang biasanya. Senyum yang selalu merekah, semangat yang selalu menggebu-gebu, dan cengiran yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah tampannya kini telah sirna semuanya. Ia terlihat seperti tak bernyawa sekarang.

"Dobe..." Seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang, ia pun menoleh.

Dapat ia lihat seorang pemuda bersurai raven tengah berdiri memandangnya sendu. Raut sedih terlihat sangat jelas tercetak di wajahnya. Perlahan pemuda itu mendekat ke arahnya. Naruto yang mendapati sahabatnya itu mendekat hanya memasang wajah kosongnya. Ia yang biasanya menyapa balik sahabatnya itu, kini hanya diam saja sambil terus menunduk.

"Sudahlah, Dobe. Ikhlaskan saja kepergian Paman dan Bibi!" Sasuke yang tak tega dengan keadaan sahabat kuningnya itu pun menarik pemuda itu dalam pelukan hangat khas sahabat.

Naruto yang masih diam saja tak merespon perlakuan Sasuke hanya dapat membalas ringan pelukan lelaki itu. Entah mengapa ia sedikit merasa hangat saat pemuda raven itu memberikan kenyamanan untuk menenangkan dirinya. Perlakuan yang diberikan Sasuke seolah seperti perlakuan yang biasa diberikan seorang kakak kepada adiknya. Naruto merasa sangat beruntung sekali jika hal itu menjadi kenyataan. Kenyataan jika seandainya Sasuke benar-benar menjadi kakaknya. Ia pasti akan sangat bersyukur kepada Kami-sama jika hal itu benar terjadi. Pasalnya semua itu hanyalah angan semata baginya.

Kini ia hanya sendirian di dunia ini. Tak ada sanak saudara ataupun kerabat dekat dengannya. Ia sendirian. Ia adalah satu-satunya yang tersisa dari keluarga Namikaze. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang masih diberkahi keberuntungan dengan memiliki orang tua yang utuh disertai seorang kakak yang sangat menyayanginya. Naruto berpikir bahwa sahabatnya itu benar-benar beruntung.

"Kau pasti kuat, Dobe. Ini hanya ujian semata dari Tuhan." Lelaki itu membisikkan pelan di dekat Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke..." setelah sekian lama ia terdiam, akhirnya Naruto pun angkat bicara.

.

.

Beberapa waktu telah terlampaui begitu saja. Kedekatan Naruto dan Sasuke semakin erat. Sasuke yang memahami keadaan Naruto hanya dapat memberikan kasih sayang layaknya sahabat kepada Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto yang memperoleh perlakuan dan perhatian tersebut hanya menerimanya senang. Ia sangat merasa senang karena Sasuke telah memenuhi kehidupannya dengan kasih sayang di saat ia sempat terpuruk dalam kegelapan masa lalu. Naruto benar-benar bersyukur.

Suatu ketika Sasuke memberikan pendapatnya bahwa sebaiknya Naruto pindah saja ke sebuah apartemen. Naruto yang awalnya tak paham dengan maksud Sasuke hanya menatap pria itu heran. Dan pada akhirnya Sasuke menjelaskan bahwa mungkin dengan kepindahannya dari tempat tinggal Naruto sebelumnya, kesedihan dan bayangan kelam akan masa lalu akan sedikit menghilang. Naruto yang paham akan kekhawatiran Sasuke tersebut akhirnya menyetujui saran pria itu. Dengan sedikit tabungan yang ia miliki dan aset rumah peninggalan orang tuanya, Naruto terpaksa menjual rumah itu dan membeli sebuah apartemen sederhana untuk ia tempati. Tak butuh waktu lama, kini ia telah menempati tempat barunya tersebut.

Lama kelamaan hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke semakin dan semakin menjadi lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Jika awalnya mereka merasa suatu kedekatan itu adalah suatu hubungan persahabatan, mungkin kini mereka harus berpikir ulang. Entah apa yang ada di benak keduanya hingga memunculkan perasaan aneh di masing-masing pihak. Sasuke yang semakin memberikan kasih sayang merasa jika kasih sayangnya tersebut mungkin telah melewati batas. Ia tahu itu dan ia pahami betul itu. Tapi sesuatu dalam dirinya tak menolaknya. Justru ia merasa nyaman dengan keadaan itu.

Sama halnya seperti Sasuke, Naruto pun juga merasakan hal yang serupa. Kasih sayang yang terus menerus ia terima dari Sasuke membuatnya mau tak mau menerimanya dengan apa adanya. Ia merasa senang dengan sikap Sasuke yang terpaut lebih perhatian tersebut. Ia pun paham atas perlakuan berlebih yang diberikan Sasuke. Ia sadar betul jika perhatian Sasuke yang awalnya seperti kasih sayang seorang kakak kini berganti dengan kasih sayang layaknya seorang kekasih. Ia mengerti itu. Tapi benak dan batinnya tak dapat menolak kenyataan yang ada. Kenyataan yang menyatakan bahwa ia merasa senang atas perlakuan Sasuke tersebut. Ia justru lebih menikmatinya.

Hal tersebut terus berlanjut hingga pada akhirnya mereka menyadari satu hal. Mereka telah menyadari jika keduanya telah memiliki perasaan yang seharusnya tak boleh mereka rasakan terhadap satu sama lain. Perasaan yang seharusnya mereka berikan terhadap lawan jenis mereka. Hingga...

"Dobe, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!" Sasuke berucap sambil memandang Naruto yang ada di depannya.

"Teme?" Naruto ganti bertanya.

"A-Aku..." Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, "... menyukaimu, Naruto.." ia melanjutkan dengan rona merah yang melingkupi area wajah tampannya.

Naruto yang mendapati Sasuke tengah menyatakan perasaannya tersebut hanya dapat terdiam di tempat. Ia kaget bukan main. Tentu saja ia kaget. Bagaimana tidak, kau mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari sahabatmu sendiri. Terlebih jika sahabatmu itu adalah seorang PRIA yang juga sama-sama sepertimu, LAKI-LAKI. Naruto yang terdiam itu hanya bisa menelan ludah. Jantungnya sudah sedari tadi berdegup kencang. Ia menahan nafas berkali-kali. Perasaan kaget bercampur senang melingkupi dirinya. Naruto tahu ia salah dengan membiarkan perasaan senang itu menguasai hatinya. Entahlah, kini yang ia rasakan adalah ia sangat senang dengan apa yang baru saja diutarakan oleh pemuda di hadapannya. Dan sama seperti Sasuke, ia merasa jika ia juga tak bisa menahannya lagi.

"A-Aku juga.. Sasuke.." ia terdiam sejenak, "Kurasa aku juga menyukaimu, Teme..."

.

.

.

.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KEDIAMAN NAMIKAZE**

"Dan begitulah. Hingga akhirnya kami–"

"Oke cukup! Selebihnya kurasa aku tahu!" buru-buru Hinata memotong ucapan Naruto. Entah mengapa ia tak suka dengan lanjutan cerita suaminya itu.

"Untuk itu, Hinata..." Dengan segenap tenaga, ia meraih kedua jemari Hinata, "A-Aku... ingin berubah Hinata..." ia berhenti sejenak, "hanya untukmu, Hinata..."

Naruto menatap Hinata dengan penuh harap. Hinata yang mendapat perlakuan tersebut hanya dapat terdiam sambil memasang wajah cukup kaget karena tindakan suaminya yang tiba-tiba itu. Sedikit semburat merah nampak di pipinya. Hinata juga tak menduga jika perlakuan Naruto tersebut perlahan membuat degup jantungnya berpacu cepat. Keringat dingin sedikit membasahi pelipisnya. Dan satu hal lagi, ia merasa seolah perasaan yang dulu itu entah mengapa terasa kembali hadir.

"N-Naruto-san..." tak mau tenggelam dengan suasana hatinya, Hinata memutuskan untuk mencoba melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Naruto.

"Hinata... kumohon, berilah kesempatan untukku!" Naruto semakin mengeratkan genggamannya.

"A-Apa maksudmu?" Hinata memalingkan muka.

"Dulu aku memang menyukainya, tapi sungguh kini perasaanku terhadapnya sudah mulai menghilang perlahan. Lagipula dengan keadaan kita seperti ini dengan dirimu yang selalu ada di sini, aku.. aku.." Naruto lantas terdiam.

"N-Naruto-san?"

"Mungkin aku terkesan sebagai seorang yang brengsek yang hanya peduli terhadap dirinya sendiri karena mencoba untuk kembali normal dengan memanfaatkan keadaan. Tetapi sungguh Hinata, aku benar-benar berniat tulus untuk kembali seperti diriku yang dulu sebelum aku menjadi diriku yang sekarang. Dan dengan kehadiranmu, aku semakin yakin dan percaya jika aku bisa melewatinya. Kau adalah sosok wanita yang lembut, baik, cantik dan juga ramah terhadap semua orang. Aku yakin banyak lelaki normal di luar sana yang sangat ingin untuk memiliki sosok istri sepertimu!" Naruto berhenti sejenak, "Dan aku... merasa bersalah kepadamu Hinata karena kau harus menghabiskan sisa hidupmu dengan orang sepertiku. Lelaki yang jauh dari harapanmu..."

Terjadi keheningan sesaat antara mereka berdua. Naruto yang masih menggenggam jemari Hinata hanya menatap sendu jemari-jemari itu. Pikirannya menerawang jauh keluar sana. Beberapa memori seputar roda kehidupannya terus saja bergulir. Mulai dari ia mendapat musibah dengan kepergian orang tuanya yang mendadak, kedekatannya dengan Sasuke, lalu putusnya hubungan mereka, hingga ia mengingat kejadian tanpa sengaja yang ia perbuat terhadap Hinata. Ia menghela nafas berat. Diangkatnya surai durian miliknya untuk memandang satu-satunya wanita yang ada di hadapannya.

"Hinata..." Ia bergumam lirih memanggil istrinya.

"..." Hinata tak menjawab namun manik ametystnya memandang safir Naruto.

"Kumohon berilah kesempatan untukku berubah, Hinata. Aku berjanji akan menjadi pria yang baik dan sepenuhnya menjadi apa yang kau inginkan dan kau harapkan. Dengan pasti dan perlahan aku akan mencoba untuk menautkan hatiku sepenuhnya padamu, meski itu butuh proses. Kumohon, Hinata..." ucapan Naruto terhenti.

"A-Aku..." Hinata tak dapat berkata-kata.

Wanita bersurai indigo itu kehabisan kata-kata setelah mendengar semua penuturan dari lelaki yang menyandang status sebagai suaminya itu. Ia kaget bukan main. Kekagetannya bukan karena apa yang ia dengar, tetapi apa yang tengah disampaikan lelaki itu. Ia selama ini mengira jika suaminya itu hanya sebatas memberikan perhatian semata karena keadaannya. Namun setelah mendengar pengakuan Naruto, ia sedikit terharu. Ternyata selama ini Naruto juga tengah berusaha demi dirinya dan demi laki-laki itu sendiri. Di dalam lubuk hati Hinata yang paling dalam ia merasa sangat senang atas penuturan Naruto. Namun di sisi lain keraguan masih memenuhi hatinya. Apakah ia harus percaya begitu saja dengan lelaki itu? Apakah ia harus memberikan kesempatan untuk lelaki itu? Apakah benar lelaki itu kelak akan mencintainya? Dan karenanya, apakah ia boleh berharap kembali untuk mendapatkan cinta lelaki itu?

"N-Naruto-san..." Hinata berusaha memanggil suaminya, dan Naruto pun memandangnya.

"Ya...?"

"S-setelah mendengar ceritamu tadi, jujur saja aku merasa turut berduka cita atas musibah yang pernah kau alami sebelumnya hingga kau tenggelam dalam dunia semu dan tabu yang penuh kegelapan. Tetapi setelah mendengar ucapanmu mengenai usahamu untuk kembali menjadi seperti dirimu yang awal, aku.. aku.." Hinata menghentikan ucapannya, "Entahlah.. Naruto-san... aku tak tahu apakah aku harus memberikan kesempatan itu untukmu. Jujur saja aku sudah terlanjur merasa sakit atas semua hal yang selama ini telah terjadi..."

"Jadi.. aku tak memiliki kesempatan lagi?" Sedikit rasa takut dan cemas, Naruto mencoba bertanya pada Hinata.

"B-Bukan begitu!" Hinata menjadi bingung.

"Lalu?"

"A-Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. S-sebenarnya ketika aku mengetahui niat tulusmu itu, sesuatu dalam hatiku merasa sangat senang. Sempat aku berpikir apakah aku boleh merasa senang atas hal itu? Tetapi di sisi lain aku juga takut. Aku takut jika semua itu hanyalah hal semu semata yang hanya bertahan tidak lama. Aku takut kau akan kembali terhanyut dalam dunia salahmu itu..." Hinata kembali menunduk.

"Percayalah padaku, Hinata!" lelaki itu berucap tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Hinata mendongakkan wajah menatap lelaki itu dengan raut wajah heran.

"Meskipun aku berbeda dengan lelaki lain dalam konteks tertentu, tetapi kau bisa mempercayai ucapanku. Aku masihlah seorang laki-laki. Dan aku selalu berusaha untuk tidak akan pernah menarik ucapanku sendiri!" Kilat serius terlihat jelas di dalam safir Naruto.

"Naruto-san..."

"Jadi, bisakah aku mendapatkan kepercayaanmu dan kesempatan darimu, Hinata?" sekali lagi Naruto bertanya pada Hinata.

Kebingunan serta keraguan melingkupi hati dan pikiran Hinata saat itu. Pertanyaan yang berisi permohonan yang simpel dan sederhana dari Naruto tadi suskes membuatnya bingung untuk mengambil keputusan. Ia bingung sendiri apakah harus ia percaya sepenuhnya pada Naruto dan memberikan kesempatan begitu saja padanya. Ia tak tahu.

Hinata yang masih dilanda dilema itu akhirnya menutup kedua matanya dan menarik nafas dalam. Saat ia melakukan hal itu, beberapa memori melintas di benaknya. Itu adalah memori dimana ia saat itu masih pertama kali mengenal Naruto, lalu ia mulai menyadari jika ia mulai memiliki rasa khusus terhadap laki-laki itu. Ingatannya terus berputar hingga ia melihat betapa senang dan bahagianya ia saat itu ketika ia sedang dilanda kasmaran. Ya, Hinata sangat tahu dengan pasti jika dirinya saat itu sangatlah bahagia. Sangat dan sangat bahagia. Lalu sebuah pikiran lain melintas di benaknya. Pikiran kuat yang mendorongnya untuk mengambil keputusan itu. Meski ragu tetap menyelimuti, entah mengapa dorongan kuat di benaknya mempercayai begitu saja jika keputusan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang akan ia sesali kelak. Mungkin orang akan menganggapnya jika ia terlalu menggunakan perasaan daripada menggunakan pemikiran yang rasional.

Ia pun mulai membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan menghembuskan nafas secara perlahan. Tepat saat itu ia telah mendapatkan keputusannya. Ya, keputusannya yang ia harapkan tak akan memberikan penyesalan terhadapnya.

".. Ya.. Naruto-san, kurasa kau mendapatkan keputusanku..." Hinata berucap lirih namun cukup didengar Naruto. "Kuharap aku tak akan menyesalinya. Dan mungkin aku akan memberikan kepercayaan serta kesempatan untukmu..."

Dan tepat saat itu pula, senyum sumringah serta kebahagiaan dan rasa hangat menyelimuti hati dan perasaan Namikaze Naruto. Ia pun memasang senyum bahagianya tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Hinata. Terima kasih.." Tanpa sadar Naruto meraih jemari Hinata yang sebelumnya di atas meja mendekat ke wajahnya. Tanpa rasa ragu sedikitpun, Naruto mencium lembut jemari-jemari mungil Hinata.

Hinata yang memperoleh perlakuan tersebut kini hanya dapat merasakan seluruh wajahnya yang sudah berubah menjadi merah seperti tomat.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**DAPUR KEDIAMAN NAMIKAZE**

"Aku bisa memasaknya sendiri, Naruto-san. Kau kembali saja!" Hinata sedikit kesal karena semenjak ia memberikan kesempatan untuk lelaki itu, Naruto terus saja menempel di dekatnya. Jujur saja itu membuat Hinata sedikit merasa risih.

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu membuat makan malam, ttebayo!" Naruto berucap dengan senang sambil terus mengiris beberapa potong tahu menjadi dadu-dadu kecil.

"T-Tetapi kau hanya menggangguku, Naruto-san!" Hinata mulai kesal karena Naruto memotong bahan makanan lain yang acak-acakan.

"Oh, ayolah Hinata! Aku sudah berbelanja tadi dan apa tidak boleh aku membantu istriku sendiri menyiapkan makan malam?" Naruto menghentikan aksi potong memotongnya sekilas untuk menatap wajah ayu Hinata.

Hinata yang mendengar Naruto menyebut kata 'istriku' hanya dapat merona. Mungkin ini buknlah kali pertama ia mendengar Naruto menyebut kata itu di depannya. Tetapi entah mengapa saat Naruto mengucapkannya, ia merasa sangat senang. Ia merasa seolah-olah Naruto menganggap eksistensinya sebagai seorang istri. Hei, bukankah ia memang istri dari Namikaze Naruto?

Saat ia sibuk merona sendiri, tiba-tiba terlintas pikirannya terbayang sesuatu. Ia ingat percakapan sebelumnya dengan Naruto saat membahas masalah bahaya yang dimiliki oleh mantan kekasih suaminya itu. Rona merah yang memenuhi wajah Hinata kini sirna berganti dengan mimik cemas. Dengan ragu ia mulai memandang ke samping, tempat suaminya tengah sibuk dengan beberapa bahan makanan. Ingin sekali ia menanyakan masalah tersebut kepada Naruto mengenai hal itu. Dengan meremas jari jari lentiknya sendiri, Hinata memutuskan untuk kembali bertanya masalah Sasuke tersebut.

"Ne, N-Naruto-san...?" seolah takut canggung dengan apa yang akan ia lontarkan, Hinata memutuskan bertanya sambil tetap melakukan aktivitas memasaknya.

"Ya?" Naruto ganti bertanya tanpa menoleh.

"Mengenai percakapan tadi.. Kau belum memberitahuku alasan kenapa Sasuke-san berbahaya..."

Naruto menghentikan aktivitasnya dan langsung menoleh ke arah Hinata berada. Manik safirnya menatap tajam wanita itu. Sebenarnya ia cukup kaget karena tiba-tiba saja Hinata kembali membuka topik itu. Ia pun menghela nafas ringan sebelum kembali merespon perkataan Hinata barusan. Ia tak menyangka jika Hinata akan membuka topik itu lagi. Naruto pun sempat menimbang untuk memberitahukannya alasan mengenai diri Sasuke. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri saat ia keceplosan mengatakan bahwa Sasuke adalah orang yang berbahaya.

"Em, itu, itu, sebenarnya Sasuke awalnya bukanlah orang yang berbahaya seperti yang kumaksudkan tadi. Tetapi beberapa faktor menjadikannya berbahaya." Naruto kembali fokus dengan aktivitasnya, "Menurutku sih.." Ia sedikit mengendikkan bahu.

"Beberapa faktor?" Hinata menghentikan aktivitasnya dan memandang Naruto.

"Yah, kurasa karena sifatnya yang mungkin terlalu terobsesi akan sesuatu dan tingkat kecemburuan yang tinggi menjadikannya berbahaya. Ia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, lelaki yang penuh obsesi dan emosional yang tinggi, tetapi ia mampu menyembunyikan hal itu. Ia tipikal orang yang licik!" Naruto sedikit geram saat menjelaskan sifat-sifat buruk yang dimiliki Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Tetapi tadi–"

"Pokoknya Hinata! Jangan pernah berurusan dengannya lagi. Aku tidak mau terjadi hal buruk menimpamu dan calon anak kita! Aku takut ia masih menyimpan rasa amarah karena aku telah menjadi milikmu!" Naruto sudah menghentikan aktivitasnya dan mengcengkeram erat kedua bahu Hinata.

"Tetapi, saat ia menemuiku di cafe, ia terlihat seperti orang baik-baik. Dan selama ini aku tidak pernah melihat keburukannya seperti yang kau bilang.."

"Hinata, dia itu pintar sekali menyembunyikan kelicikannya. Dia seorang Uchiha. Dia pandai sekali menyembunyikan segala ekspresi dibalik wajah dingin dan stoicnya itu!"

"Tapi, aku tidak yakin, Naruto-san..."

"Ha? Apa maksudmu?" kini Naruto memandang heran Hinata.

"Mungkin... Ia tak sepenuhnya licik dan berbahaya. Saat ia mengobrol denganku justru raut muka sedih dan putus asa yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya..."

"Dan kau percaya begitu saja?"

"B-Bukan, bukan begitu!" Hinata buru-buru menyambung, "k-kupikir awalnya ia sedang berbohong kepadaku. Tetapi saat kulihat jauh ke dalam sorot matanya, kurasa ia memang sedang tidak berbohong..."

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?" Naruto memicingkan matanya.

"K-Karena... k-karena... alasan Sasuke-san bertemu denganku adalah..." Hinata menarik nafas sekilas, "... kurasa ada kaitannya dengan permasalahannya dengan... Sakura-san..."

Naruto langsung terdiam begitu Hinata mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya itu. Pikirannya sibuk memutar otak dengan apa yang baru saja disampaikan oleh Hinata. Setahunya Sasuke adalah sosok laki-laki yang selalu _overprotective_ terhadapnya. Dan Sasuke adalah sosok yang tak bisa dengan mudahnya melepas Naruto begitu saja. Ia tahu itu. Bukannya ia merasa sombong atau bangga, tetapi yang ia ketahui adalah Sasuke selalu over terhadapnya dan jika sudah menyangkut dirinya, lelaki bersurai raven itu akan langsung sensitif dan terobsesi padanya. Tapi mendengar apa yang diutarakan Hinata, ia jadi ragu. Selama ini ia tak pernah tahu Sasuke memiliki hal lain yang memenuhi otaknya selain dirinya, terlebih jika itu adalah Sakura. Mungkinkah... Sasuke sudah benar-benar berpaling darinya?

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**DI KEDIAMAN HARUNO**

Lelaki bersurai raven kini tengah terududuk di kursi kemudi mobil mewah yang terpakir di depan pagar mansion milik keluarga Haruno. Onyx miliknya sibuk memandangi satu objek yang ada di halaman taman mansion tersebut. Manik hitamnya kini sedang sibuk menangkap sosok gadis bersurai merah muda yang sedang duduk-duduk sambil mengayunkan sedikit kakinya sambil membaca sebuah buku. Cukup lama Sasuke berada di sana hanya untuk mengamati gadis itu. Sekitar 20 menit kemudian ia melihat si gadis mulai beranjak dari ayunan taman tempatnya membaca. Samar-samar Sasuke menangkap ekspresi sedih dari gadis itu. Tanpa sadar ia langsung bangkit begitu saja dan melepas sabuk pengaman dan langsung keluar dari mobil. Tanpa diketahui gadis tersebut, Sasuke tengah melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat untuk menyusul si gadis sebelum benar-benar memasuki rumahnya.

"Sakura!" Sesampainya Sasuke langsung saja menggenggam lengan gadis itu.

Sakura, gadis itu, langsung menoleh. Iris emeraldnya melebar tanda ia kaget. Reflek saja gadis itu langsung menghentakkan tangannya yang sedang digenggam oleh Sasuke tersebut. Tak lama ia pun sedikit mengundurkan langkahnya ke belakang. Berusaha untuk menjauhi Sasuke.

"A-Apa maumu?!" Gadis itu sedikit berteriak.

"Sakura, ada yang harus kita bicarakan!" Sasuke menatap tajam gadis di depannya.

"P-Pergi! Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi!" Sakura langsung saja berbalik, berniat untuk segera memasuki rumahnya.

"Tunggu dulu, Sakura!" Kembali Sasuke dengan cepat mencegahnya dengan kembali menggenggam tangannya.

"L-Lepaskan aku! L-Lepaskan!" Air mata Sakura sudah turun begitu saja.

"Dengar, Sakura! Yang kau lihat di club waktu itu salah paham!"

"Pembohong! J-jelas-jelas aku melihatmu.. hiks.. dengan pria itu.. kalian... kalian... hiks.. hiks..."

"Waktu itu aku mabuk, Sakura! Dan Sasori menyerangku duluan!"

"A-Aku tidak percaya!" Sakura berteriak kencang. "K-Kau... kau... m-menikmatinya waktu itu! Mataku tidak mungkin salah! Hiks.. hiks.." Tangis Sakura sudah pecah, buku yang ia pegang sebelumnya juga sudah terjatuh begitu saja.

Sasuke yang tak tega dengan melihat keadaan Sakura saat itu hanya dapat memalingkan muka, menghindari tatapannya dan mata emerald Sakura yang menatapnya tajam. Terjadi keheningan di sana. Dan beberapa detik kemudian Sakura kembali mengibaskan tangannya ketika genggaman Sasuke sedikit melemah. Sasuke langsung saja memandang gadis itu. Ia melihat Sakura mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menghapus kasar bekas-bekas air mata di wajahnya. Sasuke hanya diam sambil menunggu reaksi Sakura selanjutnya.

"Pulanglah, Sasuke-kun..." ucap gadis itu di sela-sela ia mengusap wajahnya.

"T-Tapi–"

"K-Kurasa tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi..." Ia pun menatap sendu Sasuke.

"K-Kau salah, Sakura! Aku–"

"A-Aku memang tidak tahu siapa sosok yang telah mencuri hatimu. T-Tapi dengan melihat kejadian itu, kurasa aku memiliki pandangan jika yang mencuri hatimu adalah seorang lelaki..." Sakura berhenti sejenak, "Tetapi, jika memang benar begitu, kurasa itu memang hakmu. Dan aku tak bisa menyalahkannya. Lagipula aku bukan siapa-siapamu..."

"Sakura..."

"Aku begitu bodoh karena mengharapkan cintamu selama ini. Aku selalu berharap jika dengan pertunangan itu, kau akan mulai berpaling kepadaku. Tetapi aku salah! Sungguh bodohnya aku yang terlalu berharap!" Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, berharap air mata tidak akan kembali turun.

"..."

"Pulanglah, Sasuke-kun..." Sakura mengusir Sasuke dengan lembut, "Aku sedang ingin sendiri.." Sakura mulai berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya.

"Naruto..." Sasuke mendesis pelan.

Sakura yang masih cukup bisa mendengar apa yang dibisikkan pelan oleh Sasuke, akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya. Ia pun berbalik kembali untuk menghadap Sasuke. Dapat ia lihat Sasuke sedang memasang wajah sendu dan menundukkan wajahnya. Sorot akan kesedihan memenuhi manik hitam miliknya. Sakura hanya diam sambil menunggu Sasuke meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Jika kau ingin tahu siapa sosok itu, maka ia adalah Naruto..." Sasuke masih menundukkan kepala.

Sakura yang mendengar hal itu hanya menatap tak percaya ke arah Sasuke. Emeraldnya kembali melebar. Buku yang awalnya sudah ia ambil dari tanah, kini kembali terjatuh. Tangan putih nan mulus miliknya bergetar. Genangan air mata juga sudah terkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Kakinya mendadak terasa lemas. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Tak lama kemudian, ia jatuh terduduk dengan air mata mengalir di kedua pipinya. Tangannya yang masih bergetar bergerak ke arah bibirnya untuk menutup bibir mungil itu agar tidak mengeluarkan isakan tangis. Namun sia-sia saja, isakan kecil justru terdengar di balik bibir itu.

"Hiks.. hiks..."

"Maafkan aku, Sakura. Selama ini aku.. aku..." Sasuke yang tak kuat menumpu badannya juga jatuh terduduk masih dengan menundukkan kepala. Tak berani untuk menatap gadis di depannya.

"K-Kenapa k-kau baru... bilang.. hiks.. hiks..."

"Aku takut mengecewakanmu, Sakura!" Sasuke menutup mukanya. Air mata mengalir dari onyxnya. "K-Kau begitu bahagia saat itu. Aku tak mungkin mengatakannya padamu karena kau pasti akan terluka!" bahu Sasuke mulai bergetar.

"Tapi harusnya kau mengatakannya padaku! Kau tidak tahu betapa sakitnya hatiku saat ini!" Sakura membentak Sasuke.

"M-maaf.. Sakura.." Sasuke bergumam lirih, "Maaf..."

Sakura yang sudah tak bisa menahan kesedihannya itu langsung saja berdiri. Meskipun dengan sempoyongan, gadis itu langsung saja berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki kediamannya. Tak peduli dengan Sasuke yang masih duduk bersimpuh, ia langsung saja masuk rumah. Pintu itu terbuka dan ia langsung masuk begitu saja. Air mata masih menuruni pipinya. Tak lama ia pun menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

Sasuke yang masih terduduk simpuh hanya dapat menahan tangis dan amarahnya. Ia merasa benar-benar jahat pada gadis yang menjadi mantan tunangannya itu. Tak seharusnya ia menyakiti wanita itu. Gadis itu tidak bersalah. Gadis itu selalu baik dengannya. Tapi apa yang sudah ia perbuat? Ia malah dengan teganya menghancurkan kebahagiaan gadis itu. Sasuke menjambak paksa surai ravennya.

"AAARRGGHHH...!"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**Gomenasaaaaaaii... #sembahsujud**

**Neko bener2 sibuk life! Ini aja neko kebut ngerjain chapter ini. Oke sedikit cuap, mungkin chapter ini kerasa garing atau gimana. Tapi neko bener2 udah berusaha. Hiks.. hiks...**

**Jadi tolong readers sekalian jangan marah sama neko yaaa.. :'(**

**Dan buat chapter sebelumnya, neko bener2 minta maaf karena terdapat beberapa scene yg bikin readers skalian agak gimana gtu, tp beneran neko cuma pgn buat ceritanya itu lebih masuk aja. Tidak lebih. Beneran deh! #Y**

**Oke, lansung aja neko bales review dulu...**

**guest 1: **oke ini udah lanjut :D

**chrizzle: **hai, ijel, km kemana saja? #peluk2 gajelas. oke lupakan. emm, gimana ya kasi tau nggak yaaa? ditunggu sajalah yaa.. :D neko udah update looh :D

**akira-chan: **ahaha, tak apa, sangkyu sudah review :D begitukah? mf lho ya klo ada unsur yaoinya, tp jujur justru dengan unsur itu yg menjadi poin penting bwt crt ini, neko usahain deh buat update kilat, soalnya neko sdkt sbuk #malahcurcol.. tp ini neko udah update kok.. :D

**rechi : **ah, iya, saku udah tau kebenarannya, untuk kelanjutannya di tunggu saja ya, klo naruhina mgkn butuh proses.. oke ini neko udah lanjut.. :D

**zaoldyeck13**: ahahaha.. neko usahain banyak naruhinanya deh.. :D yup mereka adalah sosok yg kuat.. :D

**ADe Hyuuga: **ditunggu saja yaa.. :D

**login: **hai, hai, ini neko udah lanjut.. :D

**guest 2: **oke neko usahain buat perbanyak naruhina.. ini neko udah lanjut.. :D

.

**Nah buat reviewer yg login silahkan liat pm masing2...**

**Anyways sayonaraaa...**

**Matta jaa neee~~...**


	9. Chapter 9 - Gelora dalam Diri Naruto

"Benar tidak apa-apa jika tidak bisa kutemani?" Naruto menoleh ke samping untuk memastikan jawaban Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa. Naruto-san serahkan saja hasil desainanmu. Kau sudah korupsi dua hari dari _deadline_ untuk mengerjakan itu." Hinata berucap lantas menyeruput jus apelnya.

"Tapi kata Dokter Shizune kau harus kutemani 'kan?" Lelaki itu berhenti sejenak untuk membenahkan beberapa tumpuk file yang ada di tangannya dan kembali mensejajarkan langkahnya di dekat sang istri.

Hinata berhenti melangkah. Naruto lantas ikut berhenti dan menatap bingung wanita itu. Jus Hinata sudah habis, lantas ia membuang cup kosong sisa jus ke tempat sampah sekitar dan kembali menghampiri Naruto yang masih menatapnya heran. Wanita yang sedang dalam kondisi berbadan dua itu mengucutkan bibir dan memandang suaminya dengan kesal. Entah mengapa mood baiknya berubah menjadi kesal sendiri setelah mendengar kekolotan Naruto.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Naruto-san!" Tiba-tiba ia membentak Naruto, walaupun dalam nada kecil. "Aku bisa periksa kandunganku sendiri!"

"K-Kenapa marah? Aku 'kan hanya bertanya..." Naruto salah tingkah sendiri karena beberapa mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang mulai memperhatikan sepasang suami-istri itu.

"Kau yang membuat moodku tiba-tiba memburuk!" Dan Hinata mulai berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang berdiri terbengong-bengong dibuatnya.

"H-Hei Hinata! Tunggu dulu..." Naruto pun mengejar Hinata yang tiba-tiba ngambek itu.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**Maafkan Aku**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 9**

**.**

**By Neko Nichibana**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Paman yang punya tangan pro! #nunjuk Om Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort.**

**WARNING : OOC, Typo, AU, Lemon (lime maybe), NaruHina, SasuSaku, SasuHina scene (dikit sih), Sasuke OOC, cerita abal, alur tak jelas, konflik sana sini, dll...**

**KONTEN KHUSUS DEWASA (18+), ANAK KECIL DILARANG BACA. KALO TETEP MEMAKSA DOSA TANGGUNG SENDIRI.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AREA TROTOAR UNIVERSITAS KONOHA**

"Dasar Naruto-kun bodoh!" Hinata sedikit mengumpat. Sadar akan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan, buru-buru ia membekap mulutnya sendiri. "Maafkan Kaa-chan ya.." Ia mengelus perutnya yang sedikit mulai membuncit, "harusnya Kaa-chan tidak berkata seperti itu. Nanti jangan meniru ucapan Kaa-chan barusan ya, Sayang..." Ia kembali mengelus perutnya lembut.

Hinata kini sedang berjalan pulang dan berniat untuk mampir ke rumah sakit Konoha untuk memeriksakan kandungannya. Ia mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi sebelum Naruto berpamitan dengannya. Ia tersenyum sekilas. Sebenarnya ia senang karena kurang lebih satu bulan ini Naruto sudah menaruh perhatian sepenuhnya kepadanya. Meski malu untuk mengakui, tapi dari lubuk hatinya ia sangat senang karena Naruto hendak mengantarnya untuk _check up_ rutin. Tapi sayang, pimpinan perusahaan bagian desain dan produk telah memaksanya untuk menyerahkan hasil karya Naruto. Alhasil dengan sangat menyesal pria itu tak bisa mengantarnya. Sedikit kecewa memang, namun Hinata merasa ia harus memahami betul keadaan suaminya itu.

"Hinata..."

Terdengar suara berat khas laki-laki dari arah belakang wanita itu. Hinata yang sudah selesai dengan acara mengelus-elus lembut perutnya itu lantas memutar badan dan mendapati sesosok pemuda berwajah dingin dengan style emo tengah menatapnya. Pemuda itu lantas memperpendek jarak mereka dan menghampiri Hinata. Hinata sedikit menelan ludah karena sudah sekian lama kedua orang tersebut tidak saling bertemu atau hanya sekedar saling sapa.

"H-Hai, Sasuke-san, lama tidak bertemu..." Hinata sedikit memberikan senyum pada pria itu.

"Hinata, aku ada perlu denganmu. Ini mengenai Sakura. Aku benar-benar dibuat frustasi olehnya!" Onyx Sasuke menatap serius Hinata.

"E-Eh? T-Tapi Naruto-sa– maksudku, Naruto-kun melarangku untuk menemuimu lagi, Sasuke-san.." Hampir saja Hinata keceplosan bahwa selama ini ia memanggil Naruto dengan embel-embel –san.

'Wanita ini terlalu menuruti perintah Naruto atau dia memang dipaksa oleh si Dobe itu?' Sasuke membatin disertai sweatdrop.

"Hinata, kumohon. Kali ini saja. Selama satu bulan ini aku merasa bersalah terhadap Sakura. Tidakkah kau ingin sedikit menolongku?"

"T-Tapi..."

"Tenang saja. Masalah Naruto yang nanti memergokimu bersamaku akan kuatasi." Dengan memasang wajah 'kau-aman-bersamaku', Sasuke berucap tenang.

Hinata tampak berpikir sejenak. Ia memanglah sahabat Sakura, tetapi ia bukan siapa-siapa Sasuke. Haruskah ia membantu laki-laki itu? Terlebih ia adalah 'mantan kekasih' suaminya? Tetapi melihat kondisi sahabatnya sendiri ia jadi tidak tega. Mana mungkin ia akan membiarkan Sakura yang terus-terusan mengurung diri dari keramaian, selalu memasang wajah kosong, selalu bersikap diam dan terlebih lagi ia selalu mendapati di setiap kesempatan Sakura menangis sendiri dalam diam. Ia jadi teringat dulu saat dirinya terpuruk dalam masalahnya dengan Naruto, justru Sakura lah yang membantunya untuk bangkit dan memberinya semangat. Tapi kini gadis periang itu tidak sedang ceria seperti biasanya. Sakura terlihat hampa dan tak memiliki semangat hidup. Hinata lantas kembali memandang pemuda di depannya. Ia menimbang sebentar ajakan laki-laki itu.

"Baiklah..." Ucapnya lirih. "Demi Sakura-san, kurasa aku akan sedikit menolongmu.." Dalam benak Hinata semoga apa yang dilakukannya benar.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita bicarakan di tempat lain." Sasuke mulai melangkah duluan ke tempat dimana mobilnya parkir.

Hinata mengekor di belakang laki-laki itu. Setelah dipersilahkan masuk, wanita itu langsung saja mengambil posisi duduk di samping kursi kemudi. Meski ia tahu mobil Jaguar milik Sasuke sangatlah nyaman, namun entah mengapa hatinya terasa tak begitu nyaman. Ia merasa gelisah. Tak lama mobil itu mulai melaju di jalanan. Sepanjang perjalanan hanya sunyi senyap yang menjadi suasana di antara kedua orang itu. Tak lama, Sasuke mulai memelankan laju mobilnya dan berhenti di salah satu cafe yang ada di sekitar area pertokoan Konoha. Hinata sempat berpikir jika Sasuke akan membawanya ke tempa mereka bertemu dulu. Namun ia salah duga. Sasuke justru mengajaknya ke sebuah Coffee Shop yang cukup em, mahal jika untuk kantung seorang mahasiswa.

"Turunlah. Kita berbicara di sini saja."

Hinata menuruti ucapan Sasuke. Kembali ia mengekor di belakang lelaki itu. Mereka berdua berjalan dan mulai memasuki cafe itu. Sasuke dan Hinata berhenti di sebuah kasir dan memesan beberapa camilan dan minuman untuk mereka. Sasuke hanya memesan kopi hitam dan Hinata memesan secangkir teh hijau kental dengan sedikit snack ringan. Sedikit heran dengan pesanan Hinata, pria itu berusaha mengabaikan apa yang Hinata pesan. Pasalnya apa yang dipesan oleh Hinata sedang tidak ada dalam daftar menu. Selesai memesan, kedua orang itu mulai berjalan untuk menduduki salah satu meja yang ada di ujung ruangan dekat dengan kaca jendela.

"Sasuke-san, mengenai Sakura-san aku tau kalian sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik. Setelah kalian putus, jujur saja Sakura-san terlihat sangat terpukul. Setiap kutanya ia tak pernah mau memberitahuku. Jika boleh tahu, ada apa dengan kalian? Kenapa kalian bisa membatalkan pertunangan begitu saja?" Hinata yang sebenarnya tak tahu apa penyebab retaknya hubungan sahabatnya dengan pria itu hanya memandang heran pria raven itu.

"Kau tau, kau menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama disaat terakhir kali kita bertemu. Tapi kali ini tidak ada si Dobe, jadi aku bisa menjawabnya." Ia menyesap kopinya sebentar, "... kurasa."

"Jadi...?"

"Untuk alasan ia memutuskanku, aku tak tahu. Tapi aku meyakini karena ia mungkin terlalu lelah untuk mengharapkanku. Dan kurasa ia menghindariku selama ini mungkin karena ia merasa... jijik..." Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya.

"Eh?" Hinata yang saat itu sedang menyesap tehnya langsung memandang heran Sasuke.

"Yah... Pasti karena jijik terhadapku. Aku tidak heran akan hal itu..." Sasuke sedikit tersenyum miris.

"Apa karena... em..." Hinata memberi jeda, "... kau.. gay...?" Dengan takut-takut ia memberanikan untuk bertanya.

"K-Kau... D-Darimana kau tahu?!" Kini wajah kaget bercampur shock sangat jelas di mimik muka Sasuke.

"N-Naruto-kun yang memberitahuku..." Hinata kini menundukkan wajah. "D-Dia bilang k-kalau Sasuke-san.. em.. anu.. m-ma-man...tan-nya..." Hinata sangat kesusahan untuk mengucapkan beberapa patah kata itu.

Sasuke tak merespon perkataan Hinata. Sebagai gantinya, pria itu hanya mendengus kecil sambil sedikit tertawa. 'Ternyata ia sudah tahu jika Naruto dulu milikku...'

"Kurasa... Mungkin bukan gay, Hinata."

"...?!" Hinata sedikit tersentak kaget dan langsung menatap Sasuke penuh tanda tanya.

"Kurasa sekarang lebih tepatnya bi..."

"BI?!" Hinata kaget. Buru-buru ia mendekap mulutnya sendiri.

"Mungkin karena Sakura pula aku sedikit berubah haluan..."

"T-Tapi, tapi 'kan... Aaah! Bagaimana bisa? Sakura-san?" Hinata masih tetap menatap tak percaya Sasuke.

"Awalnya aku juga merasa hal itu sangat mustahil bagiku karena aku mengira aku masih menyimpan perasaan untuk Dobe. Tetapi, entah mengapa di saat aku bersama Sakura, aku selalu merasakan kehangatan. Berbeda dengan Naruto, aku seolah-olah merasa... benar-benar merasa bahagia dan kehangatan itu selalu menyebar hingga ke seluruh tubuhku. Tetapi kehangatan yang kurasakan dengan Naruto tidak sampai seperti itu. Aku... Aku merasa... Seolah-olah aku benar-benar hidup..." Sorot onyx Sasuke terlihat teduh ketika ia ingat kembali beberapa kenangan antara ia dan Sakura.

"J-Ja... ja-di...?" Hinata masih terbata-bata tak percaya dengan omongan pria di depannya.

"Aku tahu ini terdengar sangat aneh dan kau pasti berpikir aku pembohong. Tapi pada kenyataannya apa yang kukatakan tadi adalah kebenaran. Aku mulai menyadari betapa sepinya tanpa Sakura, tidak ada senyumannya, tak ada canda tawanya, tidak ada yang bersikap manja kepadaku, tak ada yang bersikap lemah lembut, tak ada yang selalu mencari perhatianku..." Sasuke berhenti sejenak, "...Entah kenapa, tanpa itu semua duniaku seolah telah runtuh. Lebih berkeping-keping ketika aku merelakan Naruto. Kau tahu, rasanya sangat berbeda..."

"Jadi kau mau bilang kau.. em.. menyukai Sakura-san? Secepat itu?" Hinata menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat.

Pria bernama Sasuke itu tak menjawab. Ia hanya menghela nafas kecil. Tak lama lengkungan kecil di bibirnya tanda ia tersenyum. Hinata yang jelas-jelas dapat menangkap senyuman itu hanya dapat menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Ia benar-benar dibuat kaget oleh pria di depannya. Mimpikah Hinata? Ia menepuk pipinya pelan, dan sayangnya pipinya terasa sakit. 'Jadi ini bukan mimpi?! Pria ini menyukai Sakura-san?! Ia benar-benar menyukai Sakura-san yang notabene seorang wanita tulen?! Oh Tuhaaaan...'

"T-Tapi S-Sasuke-san, Sakura-san pernah bercerita ketika ia sedang di salah satu club, em, kau... kau..."

"Itu salah paham, Hinata!" Sasuke buru-buru menyela. "Saat itu aku sedang mabuk dan hilang akal. Saat aku mabuk, Sasori mendatangiku. Ia terus menerus mendekatiku hingga aku benar-benar lengah. Aku benar-benar frustasi hingga aku luapkan saja semuanya pada pria mungil itu. Dan saat itu... Sakura–"

"Oke! Jangan diteruskan!" Hinata langsung menyela cepat. Tak ingin mengetahui kelanjutannya. Ia sangat tidak siap untuk mendengar kelanjutannya.

Sasuke langsung bungkam. Dapat ia lihat Hinata kini sedang mengatur nafasnya. Ia memaklumi keadaan wanita itu. Ia paham betul jika wanita di depannya itu pasti tidak sanggup mendengar kelanjutannya. Ia tahu pasti wanita itu juga merasa jijik terhadapnya.

"Maaf..." Sasuke bergumam lirih.

"Ne, Sasuke-san..." Hinata tiba-tiba memanggilnya lirih.

"?" Sasuke menatapnya.

"Apa kau saat ini bersungguh-sungguh? Maksudku tentang perasaanmu terhadap Sakura-san?!"

"Ya..." Ia menjawab lirih, "..untuk itu, bantulah aku Hinata. Untuk sekali ini saja. Aku hanya ingin berbicara dengannya. Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya padanya. Hanya itu..."

"Lalu aku harus apa?!" Hinata yang sudah kehabisan teh langsung meneguk air putih yang selalu disediakan untuk pelanggan.

"Kau cukup meyakinkannya jika aku memang benar-benar harus berbicara dengannya. Hanya kau satu-satunya yang paling dekat dengan Sakura. Aku harus mengakhiri kesalahpahaman ini, Hinata. Meskipun nanti ia tak akan mempercayaiku..." Sasuke memalingkan muka menatap jalanan. Sorot matanya memancarkan sendu.

Hinata bingung. Segala hal yang berkaitan dengan semua ini membuatnya bingung. Dan sekarang laki-laki ini memohon kepadanya untuk meyakinkan Sakura jika ia benar-benar ingin mengakhiri kesalahpahaman antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Rumit dan membingungkan. Itulah yang saat ini mewakili segala pikiran Hinata. Sebenarnya ia masih ragu dengan membantu pria ini. Tapi ia tetaplah seorang Hinata, wanita yang tak tega jika mengabaikan seseorang yang meminta-minta kepadanya. Terlebih jika hal itu menyangkut orang-orang terdekatnya. Hinata merasakan penat di kepalanya. Ia pun menarik nafas cukup dalam dan menghembuskannya dalam sekali hentakan.

"Haaah!" Ia menatap Sasuke lurus dan tajam. Sasuke lantas kembali menoleh untuk menatap Hinata, "Hanya untuk sekali ini saja, Sasuke-san. Aku akan membantumu demi Sakura-san!" Tegas Hinata.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**APARTEMEN NARUTO**

"Menyebalkan sekali si botak tua itu! Apa dia tidak tahu jika aku mati-matian mencari inspirasi demi produk yang ia inginkan?! Seenaknya saja ia menyuruhku untuk membuat ulang! Aaargghhh!" Naruto berteriak frustasi dikala ia sedang berjalan menuju apartemennya di lantai 3. Hanya beberapa langkah, kini ia telah sampai di depan pintunya.

Naruto memencet tombol bel di dekat pintu. Berulangkali ia menekannya, namun sosok wanita yang berstatus istrinya itu belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan membukakan pintu. Entah mendapat pikiran darimana, tiba-tiba saja ia menarik gagang pintu. Keganjalan memenuhi pikirannya. Bukannya pintu yang terkunci rapat yang ia temukan, tetapi malah pintu yang tak terkunci sama sekali. Pikiran-pikiran buruk segera melintas di kepalanya. Segera saja ia mendorong pintu apartemennya dengan keras. Naruto langsung melenggang masuk di apartemennya yang terlihat gelap gulita itu.

"Hinata?!"

Tangan kanannya reflek terulur untuk menyalakan tombol lampu utama ruang tamu. Nafasnya naik turun. Pandangannya menyapu seluruh ruangan. Ruang tamunya kosong. Masih dengan hati yang penuh rasa khawatir dan was-was, Naruto kembali melangkah lebih dalam. Dalam pikirannya saat ini yang paling penting adalah Hinata. Rasa takut jika hal buruk menimpa istrinya kembali datang. Ia semakin cemas karena sepanjang ia melangkah ia tak menemui tanda-tanda keberadaan Hinata. 'Kami-sama...'

"H-Hinata?! Kau dimana?!" Naruto berteriak dalam cemas.

"Engh..."

Naruto yang masih berdiri dengan menoleh kesana kemari sedikit tersentak saat mendengar suara erangan pelan seseorang. Buru-buru ia melangkah ke tempat saklar lampu. Seketika ruang tengah menjadi terang benderang. Safirnya kembali menyusuri ruangan tengah. Nafasnya yang memburu kini mulai ia atur kembali. Ia bernafas lega setelah menemukan seorang wanita bersurai indigo tengah terlelap di atas sofa. Perasaan cemasnya kini tergantikan dengan perasaan syukur karena satu-satunya orang yang ia cemaskan tidak pergi kemana-mana. Ia mulai mendekat ke tempat wanita itu.

Tatapan lembut Naruto layangkan pada Hinata. Dapat ia lihat istrinya itu kini tengah tidur dengan pulas. Seakan tahu jika istrinya mungkin kelelahan, Naruto hanya sedikit berjongkok di depannya. Ia pandangi lekat-lekat wajah cantik istrinya. Polos dan seperti anak kecil, itulah yang sekarang ada di benak Naruto saat melihat istrinya. Tanpa sadar, tangan kekarnya sedikit terulur untuk menyentuh helaian surai Hinata yang sedikit menutupi wajah. Perlahan ia singkirkan helai rambut itu ke belakang telinganya. Setelahnya, Naruto dibuat takjub dengan pemandangan di depannya.

'Kau... cantik sekali, Hinata...'

Batinnya pun tak bisa berbohong. Degup jantung Naruto sudah berpacu cepat saat kembali mengamati wajah sang istri. Mata yang indah dengan bulu mata yang lentik. Hidung mungil yang tak begitu mancung tapi sesuai dan pas dengan wajahnya. Pipi gembilnya yang lumayan berisi dan putih seperti porselen namun rona merah melingkupinya. Dan yang terakhir adalah bibir mungil kemerahan yang nampak sangat menggoda. Entah mengapa saat Naruto memperhatikan bibir itu, ia merasa sedang terhipnotis akan pesonanya. Nafasnya sedikit memburu. Suatu gelora dalam dirinya seakan menyala. Memaksanya untuk mendekati dan merasakan bibir mungil itu.

GLEK!

Ia menelan ludah susah payah. Demi apa pun itu, Naruto benar-benar tak kuat untuk hanya memandangi salah satu aset milik Hinata tersebut. Seperti memiliki kekuatan kasat mata, ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap dan mengamati lebih dekat bibir mungil itu. Jarak yang awalnya cukup lebar kini hanya tinggal beberapa senti. Di jarak sedekat itu, Naruto dapat mencium aroma lavender yang menyeruak. Itu adalah aroma khas Hinata. Ia tahu itu dan ia malah menikmatinya. Ia merasa semakin terbius untuk terus menghirup aroma itu. Naruto sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan sedikit membuka mulutnya, nafas sedikit terengah-engah ia hembuskan pelan. Tanpa sadar jarak bibirnya dengan bibir mungil nan menggoda Hinata hanya tertinggal beberapa mili. Naruto semakin tidak kuat menahan hasratnya. Dan...

.

.

CUP...

.

.

'Lembut... dan manis...'

Merasa tak puas hanya dengan menempelkan bibirnya, Naruto perlahan sedikit menjilat permukaan bibir Hinata. Manis dan manis yang seolah-olah membuatnya ingin terus menikmati rasa bibir itu. Hinata yang mendapat respon itu hanya sedikit mengerang dalam tidurnya. Naruto berhenti sejenak untuk tidak menjilat bibir itu, namun bibirnya masih menempel di bibir Hinata. Manik safirnya yang awalnya tertutup, kini sedikit terbuka untuk memandang wajah ayu Hinata. Kembali ia merasa terhipnotis dengan pesona Hinata, ia semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Terus dan terus ia lakukan secara perlahan, tak mau membuat Hinata sampai terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia hanya ingin terus dan terus merasakan sensansi dari bibir Hinata.

"Engm~..." Hinata menggeliat kecil.

Hinata yang merasa sedikit terganggu karena sesuatu yang lembut menekan bibirnya akhirnya mau tidak mau terpaksa untuk terbangun dari lelapnya. Naruto sedikit tersentak karena gerakan Hinata yang sepertinya mulai sadar. Naruto panik. Dengan gerakan cepat ia kembali menarik kepalanya untuk menjauh dari Hinata. Nafas pemuda itu memburu dan jantungnya berpacu sangat cepat, lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Ketakutan sedikit menyelimutinya. Ia berharap dalam hati semoga Hinata tak tahu apa yang telah ia perbuat disela-sela tidur wanita itu. 'Jangan sampai dia tahu apa yang kulakukan, Kami-samaaa...~'

Hinata sedikit membuka kelopak matanya. Obyek pertama yang amethystnya tangkap adalah sepasang mata bermanik safir yang bening. Di sela-sela mengumpulkan nyawanya, Hinata seakan terhipnotis oleh safir itu. Ia bagai tenggelam dalam lautan biru yang damai. Cukup lama ia memandangi safir itu. Namun ketika kesadarannya kembali, ia terbelalak kaget. Kaget karena baru menyadari safir itu milik seseorang yang amat ia kenal. Tangan mungilnya yang awalnya berada di atas perutnya dengan cepat mendorong tubuh pemilik safir itu. Naruto yang terdorong ke belakang hanya jatuh terduduk dan kaget karena Hinata tiba-tiba saja mendoronganya.

Hinata langsung terbangun dan duduk di sofa. Nafasnya memburu cepat. Rona merah sudah memenuhi seluruh wajahnya. Pandangannya kini teralih ke pemuda yang masih terduduk di bawahnya dengan pandangan kaget. Buru-buru ia menyekap bibirnya sendiri. Ia menatap tajam Naruto, lelaki yang terduduk itu.

"A-Ap... apa y-yang k-kau l-lakukan tadi?!" Dengan perasaan keget bercampur malu, Hinata menatap Naruto.

"E-Eh.. a-anu.. a-aku... aku... aku hanya melihat a-apa k-kau tidur? A-atau mungkin pingsan..." Naruto memutar kedua matanya kesana kemari. Tangannya sudah sibuk menggaruk surai jabriknya.

"A-Aku t-tertidur tadi!" Hinata memalingkan muka.

"O-Oh..."

Terjadi keheningan. Hinata masih memalingkan muka merahnya agar Naruto tidak mengetahuinya. Sedangkan Naruto masih menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal sambil memandangi obyek lain, selain Hinata tentunya. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hinata yang masih shock lantaran mendapati muka Naruto yang begitu dekat dengannya, membuat jantungnya tak berhenti berdetak cepat.

Naruto juga demikian. Ia masih begitu gugup dan takut jika Hinata sampai menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Rona merah juga menjalar di pipi pemuda itu. Mungkin bagi Naruto, ia sudah sedikit mengalami perkembangan setelah usahanya untuk kembali normal demi Hinata. Tapi ia benar-benar tak sadar dengan tindakannya itu. Baginya yang tadi adalah sebuah tindakan reflek semata. Namun siapa sangka jika perbuatannya tadi berdampak sangat besar baginya. Yaitu jantungnya tak henti-hentinya berdetak kencang. Juga ingatan tentang betapa menggodanya bibir lembut Hinata kembali melintas di otaknya. Aroma lavender yang terngiang-ngiang di otaknya membuatnya sedikit pusing dan mabuk senang. Membayangkan saja membuat geloranya kembali menyala. 'Sial! Kenapa aku jadi berpikiran mesum begini!'

Naruto menjambak pelan surai kuningnya. Setelah berulang kali mengatur nafas, ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap Hinata. Di hadapannya kini Hinata tampak sedang bingung dan gugup. Ia tersenyum lembut melihat ekspresi, yang menurutnya lucu, dari mimik wajah Hinata. Ketika pandangannya jatuh ke bibir Hinata, ia kembali menelan ludah. Pesona bibir itu membuatnya ingin kembali memakan bibir itu. 'Ck! Sial!'

"Hinata!" Tak ingin tenggelam dalam pikiran mesumnya, Naruto perlahan mulai bangkit dan mengambil duduk di sebelah Hinata.

"Y-Ya?" Masih dengan sedikit rona di pipinya, ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap Naruto.

"T-Tadi, saat aku masuk, kenapa tidak mengunci pintu?" Naruto berusaha menghilangkan suasana canggung di antara mereka.

"A-aku kecapekan dan langsung tertidur..."

"Hmm, begitukah? Apa tadi antrenya lama saat kau periksa di tempat Dokter Shizune?" Naruto mulai menyandarkan punggungnya.

Hinata gelisah saat Naruto menanyai hal itu. Pasalnya ia kelelahan bukan karena sibuk antre untuk periksa. Ia malah belum menemui Dokter Shizune sama sekali. Kelelahan yang ia dapatkan karena sibuk memikirkan semua hal yang tadi Sasuke sampaikan padanya. Tetapi suami yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya ini salah paham tentang kelelahannya. Ia mengira bahwa Hinata kelelahan akibat mengantre di rumah sakit. Hinata sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia benar-benar bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan suaminya. Haruskah ia jujur saja jika ia belum menemui Dokter Shizune? Tapi bagaimana jika dia curiga tentang apa saja yang Hinata lakukan sampai kelelahan? 'Aaah! Bikin bingung saja!'

"S-Sebenarnya aku tidak ke rumah sakit.." Hinata berucap lirih.

Meski wanita itu berucap lirih, namun dengan keadaan yang hening tersebut Naruto masih tetap bisa mendengar ucapan Hinata. Segera saja Naruto menolehkan muka menghadap ke tempat Hinata. Ia memandang heran istri mungilnya itu. Dapat ia lihat ekspresi sedikit bersalah nampak di wajah ayunya.

"Tidak ke rumah sakit? Lalu kau pergi kemana? Dan kenapa kau bisa kelelahan?" Dengan heran dan polosnya, Naruto kembali bertanya bertubi-tubi.

'Haruskah aku jujur padanya? Tapii...'

"Hinata..?"

"A-Aku..." Hinata melirik ke samping, "bertemu Sasuke-san tadi..."

Hening sesaat. Dengan sedikit takut, Hinata memutar bola matanya untuk menatap lelaki di sampingnya. Iris amethystnya sedikit melebar karena sekarang yang ia lihat bukanlah raut kesal atau emosi yang dipancarkan Naruto setiap kali Hinata berbicara tentang Sasuke. Ia takjub karena sang suami kini hanya sedang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Hinata jadi salah tingkah dan sedikit bersemu merah. Oh, ayolah, tentu saja ia akan memasang wajah penuh rona merah karena pria yang masih ia cintai itu tersenyum lembut padanya. Senyuman yang tampak menawan dan membuat pria itu semakin terlihat tampan saja, walaupun sebenarnya penampilannya cukup berantakan.

"K-Kau t-tidak marah?" Hinata mencoba memastikan.

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Untuk apa aku marah padamu?"

"T-Tapi, N-Naruto-san melarangku bertemu Sasuke-san. H-harusnya 'kan–" Hinata tak jadi melanjutkan kalimatnya karena sekarang Naruto tengah menepuk pelan puncak kepalanya.

"Aku tidak marah padamu, Hinata-chan..." Naruto mengacak pelan poni Hinata. "Hei, bolehkah aku memanggilmu Hinata-chan mulai sekarang? Itu terdengar cocok untukmu..."

Hinata tambah tersipu malu atas perlakuan Naruto tadi. Tak bisa berucap apa-apa, wanita itu hanya mengangguk dalam diam tanda 'ya'. Naruto semakin tersenyum senang karenanya. Perlahan ia mulai dekatkan dirinya untuk mempersempit jarak duduk antara dirinya dan Hinata. Sedikit geli dalam batinnya saat melihat ekspresi Hinata yang malu-malu seperti itu. Rasanya sudah lama ia tak melihat Hinata yang pemalu seperti sekarang ini. Dan seperti mendapat bisikan nakal dari setan, ia merasa sangat senang jika untuk menggoda Hinata untuk membuatnya tersipu malu.

"Hei, kenapa diam saja? Ah, aku tahu. Kau pasti gugup atau mungkin kau masih takut terhadapku?" Naruto memandang lekat-lekat manik bulan istrinya.

"B-Bukan begitu..." Hinata memalingkan muka. "Aku biasa saja..."

"Hmm..." Naruto mengangguk sekilas. "Ngomong-ngomong, untuk makan malam hari ini..."

"Ah iya! Aku lupa memasakkan makan malam!" Hinata langsung panik. Buru-buru ia bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan ke dapur.

Naruto yang awalnya duduk, kini mengikuti Hinata ke dapur. Dapat ia lihat Hinata kini sibuk berpikir mengenai menu yang akan dimasaknya. Meski waktu masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, tapi Hinata langsung cepat-cepat kesana kemari untuk siap-siap masak. Naruto sedikit bersandar di salah satu pintu penghubung dapur dan ruang tengah. Lama ia perhatikan aktivitas Hinata tersebut. Sedikit senyuman tersungging di wajahnya saat melihat betapa cekatannya Hinata dalam memotong sayuran dan bahan masakan lainnya.

"Menunya apa, Hinata-chan?" Naruto mulai melangkah mendekati Hinata.

"Hari ini mungkin dengan ramen. Aku tidak sempat berbelanja tadi..." Hinata masih sibuk memasak.

Naruto yang sudah berada di sampingnya hanya diam saja dan terus memperhatikan sang istri yang mulai memasak kuah ramen. Safirnya terus bergerak mengikuti gerak Hinata. Dalam hatinya ia merasa senang walaupun hanya sedang melihat Hinata memasak.

Hinata yang baru menyadari Naruto yang daritadi memperhatikannya langsung berbalik dan menatap suaminya. Dipandanginya Naruto dari atas sampai bawah. Suaminya itu masih mengenakan kemeja biru dengan celana semi jeans, pakaian yang daritadi ia pakai semenjak dari kampus. Ia mengernyitkan dahi.

"N-Naruto-san mandi dulu saja. Bau badanmu sangat menyengat..." Hinata sedikit menutup hidungnya, seolah-olah ia benar-benar mencium bau badan Naruto.

"Eh? Benarkah?!" Naruto langsung saja mencium badannya sendiri. 'Tidak begitu bau'.

"Pokoknya, Naruto-san pergi mandi sana..." Hinata sedikit mendorong Naruto untuk menjauhi area dapur.

"Iya, iya, aku akan mandi. Setelah ramennya sudah siap, aku akan keluar." Naruto mengalah dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Hinata.

Setelah kepergian Naruto, Hinata sedikit menghela nafas. Degup jantungnya yang sedari tadi berdetak kencang kini sedikit demi sedikit mulai normal. Ia kembali memasak. Dalam kegiatannya itu ia sedikt tersenyum. Ia tak tahu pasti apa yang membuat perasaannya bahagia saat itu. Yang ia tahu, ia merasa senang. 'Bolehkah aku kembali berharap, Naruto-kun?'

.

.

* * *

.

.

Dentingan pelan sendok dan sumpit yang bergantian di dalam mangkuk menjadi background atas suasana keheningan malam yang ada di meja makan kediaman Namikaze. Sang kepala rumah tangga itu hanya makan dengan sangat lahap masakan istrinya tanpa berkomentar apa pun. Dan sang istri hanya memakan semangkuk ramen itu dengan tenang. Naruto yang merasa tak nyaman dengan keadaan itu akhirnya sedikit berdeham sebelum membuka pembicaraan.

"Ne, Hinata-chan..."

Hinata menatap sekilas Naruto.

"Tadi saat bertemu Sasuke, em, kalian bicara apa saja?" Naruto kembali memakan ramennya.

"..." Hinata tak menjawab dan lebih memilih diam. Ia ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan suaminya.

Melihat Hinata diam dan tak meresponnya, Naruto mengangkat kepala dan menatap Hinata. Di depannya Hinata hanya sedang tampak berpikir. Naruto sedikit menghela nafas. 'Apa dia takut jika aku bertanya tentang Sasuke?'

"Apa tentang Sakura lagi?" Naruto kembali memastikan.

Hinata tak menjawab, namun dengan sedikit takut dan ragu, ia megangguk pelan.

"Haah~... Sudah kuduga..." Naruto mendesah pelan.

GREP...

Hinata tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba saja tangannya diraih oleh Naruto. Pria itu menggenggam lembut jemari-jemarinya. Hinata yang sedari tadi menunduk, kini mengangkat wajahnya. Dapat ia lihat Naruto sedang tersenyum padanya. Amethystnya beralih menatap mangkuk kosong yang ada di depan Naruto. Kembali ia menatap Naruto.

"Ceritakanlah, Hinata-chan." Naruto masih dengan senyumnya.

"T-Tapi... N-Naruto-san..."

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Aku sudah tidak memiliki perasaan apapun dengan si Teme. Percayalah..."

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan pemuda keturunan Namikaze itu. Perasaan yang dulu ia pendam untuk sosok Uchiha Sasuke perlahan mulai memudar. Ia tidak tahu mengapa. Tetapi yang jelas ia sudah tidak terlalu peduli dengan Sasuke. Dulu ia yang selalu memikirkan Sasuke, kini malah berganti dengan selalu memikirkan Hinata. Ia yang selalu mencemaskan Sasuke, kini lebih mencemaskan sosok wanita di hadapannya. Ia selalu beranggapan mungkin karena ia terlalu sering bersama dengan Hinata, pikirannya hanya berisikan Hinata. Hinata, Hinata dan hanya Hinata, itu yang terus ia pikirkan.

Hinata yang masih ragu perlahan menghirup udara sejenak. Ia bisa saja percaya dengan ucapan Naruto barusan. Hanya saja, ia tak berani jika harus menceritakan apa saja yang ia bicarakan tadi dengan Sasuke. Ia hanya tidak ingin merasa kecewa dengan ekspresi Naruto nanti. Bagaimanapun ini adalah masalah mengenai 'mantan kekasih'nya. Terlebih jika itu tentang Sasuke yang mulai menyukai sahabatnya, Sakura.

"A-Apa Naruto-san yakin?" Sekali lagi ia memastikan.

"Apa aku terlihat meragukan di matamu?" Naruto ganti bertanya.

"T-Tidak..." Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"Jadi..?"

"Em..." Hinata berpikir sejenak. Kembali ia memandang Naruto, "B-Baiklah..."

Dengan segenap hati, Hinata lagi dan lagi menghembuskan nafas berat. Naruto masih sabar menunggu akan cerita istrinya itu. Hinata menutup sejenak matanya dan membukanya perlahan. Bibir kecilnya sedikit bergetar dan sedikit terbuka. Detik selanjutnya ia mulai bercerita. Perlahan ia menceritakan awal mula ia dan Sasuke yang secara tak sengaja bertemu hingga mereka sampai di sebuah cafe untuk mengobrol. Disela-sela cerita Hinata, wanita itu beberapa kali terdiam saat akan menceritakan kelanjutannya. Namun dari dalam hatinya ia sudah bertekad akan menceritakan semuanya pada Naruto. Tak peduli dengan reaksi apa yang Naruto berikan. Yang jelas ia hanya ingin semuanya menjadi jelas. Sejelas-jelasnya.

"Dan... Dan... Sasuke-san hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum saat aku bertanya tentang perasaannya pada Sakura-san..." Hinata lalu menunduk.

Saat mendengar ucapan terakhir Hinata, Naruto tiba-tiba saja merasa lega. Eh, tunggu! Lega? Ia lega atas apa? Karena Sasuke ternyata mulai menyukai Sakura? Bukankah harusnya ia merasa sedikit sesak di dalam hatinya? Tapi pada kenyataannya ia malah merasa senang. Mungkinkah ini pertanda bahwa ia sudah mulai melupakan sosok Sasuke? Mungkinkah perasaannya terhadap pemuda itu memang benar-benar telah menghilang darinya? Mungkinkah ia sudah kembali 'normal'?

"N-Naruto-san...?"

Panggilan Hinata membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya. Naruto langsung mengerjapkan mata. Ia kembali menatap Hinata yang menatapnya dengan keadaan canggung. Bibirnya sedikit membentuk lengkungan kecil. Ia kembali tersenyum pada Hinata. Salah satu tangannya yang masih menggenggam Hinata perlahan semakin mempererat genggaman itu. Sedangkan tangan satunya yang bebas juga ikut menggenggam tangan Hinata. Ia sedikit memajukan duduknya. Ia tatap lekat-lekat manik lavender Hinata. Melihat iris cantik Hinata membuatnya gugup seketika. Ia menelan ludah susah payah.

"Dengar, Hinata-chan..." Naruto berusaha mengatur nada bicaranya agar tidak terdengar gugup. "Aku akan mengakui sesuatu padamu. Semenjak mendengar ceritamu tadi, entah mengapa aku tidak merasakan perasaan seperti sedih, marah, ataupun sakit hati. Aku berani jujur padamu bahwa aku mungkin sekarang sudah tidak peduli dengan Teme. Entah dia mulai menyukai orang lain atau pun Sakura, kurasa... aku tidak peduli..." Ia semakin memperdalam genggamannya, namun masih terasa lembut.

"N-Naruto-san..."

"Jadi, kau tidak perlu cemas lagi, oke?!" Naruto meyakinkan Hinata.

"Hm..." Hinata sedikit mengangguk pelan.

Terjadi keheningan. Naruto yang masih menggenggam jemari-jemari Hinata semakin merasakan kegugupannya semakin bertambah. Jantungnya sudah berdetak tak karuan. Melihat sikap malu-malu dari Hinata membuatnya seakan gemas dengan wanita itu. Ingin ia cubit pipi gembilnya. Namun ia urungkan niatan itu karena ia yakin mood Hinata pasti akan kembali jelek. Ia harus paham jika sekarang istrinya itu sedang hamil yang pastinya akan mempengaruhi mood si istri. Mengapa ia bisa berpikiran seperti itu? Sepertinya ia harus berterimakasih kepada Shikamaru yang sempat mengatakan jika seorang wanita sedang hamil, maka moodnya bisa berubah secara tiba-tiba.

"Ne, N-Naruto-san..." Hinata menatapnya.

"Ya?"

"B-Bisakah kau, em, melepaskan tanganku?" Hinata menjatuhkan pandangannya ke tangan mereka yang masih bertautan. "A-Aku mau mencuci mangkuknya..."

"O-oh!" Naruto terkesiap. "Y-Ya.. Silahkan, Hinata-chan!" Buru-buru melepaskan tautan tangannya.

Segera saja Hinata beranjak dari duduknya dan dengan cepat tangannya meraih mangkuk kotor bekas makanannya dan Naruto. Dengan menahan rona merah yang melekat di wajahnya, Hinata langsung berbalik dan menaruh mangkuk-mangkuk itu di tempat cuci. Tangannya yang bergetar berusaha meraih sabun cuci dan mulai mencuci mangkuk-mangkuk tersebut. Naruto sedikit terkikik geli saat melihat Hinata yang salah tingkah tersebut.

Naruto yang masih terduduk hanya memandangi Hinata dari belakang. Dapat ia lihat sedikit gerak-gerik Hinata yang sedang mencuci. Ia pandangi lekuk tubuh Hinata. Saat ini Hinata tengah mengenakan sebuah dress polos tanpa lengan berwarna biru. Lama ia pandangi tubuh mungil Hinata tersebut. Entah mendapat keberanian darimana Naruto mulai beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Hinata. Ketika ia telah benar-benar berada di belakang Hinata, kembali ia pandangi wanita yang tingginya tak sampai bahunya itu. Mata safir Naruto mulai menjelajahi satu per satu bagian tubuh Hinata. Mulai dari ujung kepala hingga kaki lalu kembali naik untuk menatap tengkuk Hinata. Dapat ia lihat leher jenjang Hinata yang putih bersih. Seakan tak sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan, Naruto mulai mempersempit jaraknya dan Hinata. Perlahan ia menaruh ujung dagunya di pundak Hinata. Dapat ia rasakan Hinata tersentak kaget. Tangan tannya tak tinggal diam. Perlahan tangan itu mulai melingkari pinggang Hinata. Saat ini Naruto tengah memeluk erat tubuh mungil Hinata.

"N-Naruto–"

"Ssshh!" Naruto memotong cepat ucapan Hinata itu. "Biarkan aku memelukmu seperti ini untuk sejenak, Hinata-chan..." Naruto berbisik pelan di telinga Hinata.

Sebelum Hinata membalas bisikan Naruto itu, laki-laki itu telah menenggelamkan kepalanya di tengkuk Hinata. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma lavender yang membuatnya mabuk dalam kesenangan sambil memejamkan mata. Naruto tahu mungkin ini konyol sekali baginya, tapi ia tidak bisa memungkiri jika dia sangat menyukai aroma Hinata itu. Ia merasa nyaman dan tenang jika dapat menghirup aroma itu. Tangannya juga semakin mempererat pelukan di pinggang Hinata.

Sekitar lima menit Naruto melakukan hal itu. Perlahan ia mulai membalikkan badan mungil Hinata. Dapat ia lihat iris bulan Hinata sedang menatapnya bingung. Tangan Naruto perlahan mulai menyentuh ujung dagu Hinata. Sedikit ia mendongakkan dagu wanita itu. Pandangan Naruto kini jatuh pada bibir mungil nan merah milik Hinata. Kembali ia merasakan perasaan untuk mengecup bibir itu. Tak berapa lama jarak bibirnya dan bibir Hinata sudah semakin dekat. Perlahan ia mendaratkan ciuman lembut di bibir Hinata. Hinata tampak terkejut dengan aksi Naruto itu. perlahan tangannya ia angkat untuk mendorong dada bidang Naruto. Berusaha untuk menghentikan perbuatan laki-laki itu.

"Mmh, N-Naruto-mm..."

Tak peduli dengan tangan Hinata yang berusaha mendorongnya, Naruto malah semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Perlahan ia melumat lembut bibir yang sedikit menyisakan rasa ramen tersebut. Cukup lama ia melakukan itu hingga ia merasakan baik dirinya maupun Hinata akan kehabisan nafas. Ia pun melepas pagutan bibirnya sejenak dan membuka kelopak matanya. Iris safir Naruto menatap dalam manik Hinata. Seakan terhipnotis dengan amethyst itu, Naruto kembali mencium Hinata. Semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Hinata yang awalnya memberontak dengan tindakan Naruto itu akhirnya mengalah dan pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan suaminya. Dan ia pun ikut memejamkan mata sama seperti Naruto.

Seolah mendapat lampu hijau dari sang istri, Naruto semakin dalam melumat bibir Hinata. Tangannya yang diam sedari tadi, kini ikut bergerak perlahan untuk menyentuh permukaan perut Hinata yang sedikit membuncit. Di sela-sela ciumannya, tangan kanannya mulai mengelus pelan perut itu dan bergerak semakin ke atas. Pergerakan tangan itu mulai berhenti ketika sampai di area dada Hinata. Dengan perlahan tangan itu sedikit mengelus dada kiri Hinata. Hinata semakin tersentak kaget karena Naruto berani memegang dadanya. Ia langsung membuka matanya. Tangannya tergerak untuk menghentikan gerakan tangan Naruto. Namun sayang, tangannya kini malah digenggam erat oleh tangan Naruto yang lain. Sedikit berontak dalam ciumannya, Hinata berusaha melepas pagutan bibirnya.

"Ehmm, N-Naru...emh... h-henti...emmh.. kannhh..."

Seperti tak bisa membaca arti pemberontakan Hinata, Naruto masih terus melanjutkan aksinya. Perlahan kecupannya mulai turun melewati dagu Hinata. Kali ini ia mengecup lembut leher jenjang Hinata. Sedikit menyesap dan kembali menciumi leher itu seolah-olah leher itu memiliki rasa manis yang membuat candu bagi Naruto. Hinata yang masih berusaha memberontak hanya dapat menahan erangannya kala Naruto setiap kali mulai menyesap dan mengecup lembut kulit lehernya. Tubuhnya semakin memanas saat Naruto terus-menerus menyesap lehernya hanya untuk memberi _kiss mark._

Hal yang serupa juga dialami oleh Naruto. Gelora yang tumbuh dalam dirinya semakin membuatnya merasa untuk lebih dan lebih menyentuh Hinata. Ia merasakan suhu tubuhnya yang mulai memanas. Naruto tak memperdulikan dirinya yang mulai terbakar oleh gelora itu. Kini yang ada dalam pikirannya, ia hanya ingin menyentuh wanita itu, Hinata. Ia ingin sepenuhnya menyentuh tubuh yang beberapa waktu ini selalu membuatnya goyah dalam mempertahankan hasratnya. Puas dengan memenuhi leher jenjang Hinata dengan _kiss mark_, Naruto lantas mulai turun ke daerah selangka wanita itu. Ia menyesapnya lembut dan kembali menurunkan gerakannya hingga ia sampai di atas dada Hinata. Naruto semakin gencar saat ia dapat merasakan detak jantung Hinata yang semakin berdebar-debar tak karuan. Senyum ringan terpatri di wajah Naruto.

TES...

Saat ia hendak kembali menciumi daerah di atas dada Hinata, ia merasakan sesuatu membasahi dahinya. Naruto berhenti dan tidak melanjutkan kegiatannya. Ia sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dari dada Hinata dan mulai mendongak ke atas untuk menatap wanitanya. Safirnya membulat sempurna saat ia mendapati amethyst Hinata kini telah penuh dengan air mata yang mengalir deras hingga turun dan menetes melewati dagunya. Naruto langsung mengerjapkan matanya dan segera berdiri tegak. Tangan yang awalnya berada di atas dada Hinata langsung ia tarik ke samping tubuhnya. Tangan satunya yang memegang lengan Hinata juga langsung ia lepas. Panik dan cemas, itulah yang saat ini ia rasakan. Hasrat geloranya yang awalnya memenuhi pikirannya kini telah berganti dengan rasa penyesalan.

"H-Hinata-chan... M-maafkan aku... A-Aku t-tak bermaksud..." Buru-buru ia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menangkap wajah Hinata untuk menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang mengalir melewati pipi wanitanya.

"Hiks..." Hinata sedikit terisak.

Hinata yang masih menangis itu langsung saja ditarik oleh Naruto ke dalam pelukannya. Tangis wanita itu masih menggema di ruangan yang terbilang kecil itu. Merasakan tubuh Hinata yang masih bergetar, Naruto semakin mempererat pelukannya. Penyesalan semakin memenuhi relung hatinya karena isakan semakin terdengar di telinganya. Harusnya ia tidak melakukan hal itu tadi. Harusnya ia menyadari jika wanita ini pasti masih menyimpan trauma yang dulu pernah ia torehkan padanya. Naruto sungguh merasa sangat bodoh. Ia meruntuki perbuatannya sendiri. 'Ck! Sialan! Harusnya aku tidak menyentuhnya seperti itu...'

"H-Hinata-chan... maafkan aku... a-aku hanya terbawa suasana oleh hasratku..." Naruto mengelus pelan surai indigo Hinata.

Dan malam itu, berakhirlah Hinata yang masih menangis dalam pelukan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto masih dengan setia dan sabar untuk menenangkan Hinata. Setelah hampir sekitar setengah jam, barulah Hinata mulai berhenti menangis namun sedikit isakan masih keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Naruto yang tak tega melihat Hinata seperti itu, akhirnya perlahan menggiringnya untuk pergi ke kamar. Setelah sampai, perlahan ia dudukan Hinata dan membaringkan pelan istrinya. Di angkatnya selimut tebal yang ada diranjang untuk ia tutupi tubuh Hinata. Hinata menatap sendu suaminya itu. Ingin ia bangkit, namun Naruto melarangnya.

"Tidurlah, Hinata-chan. Kau pasti kelelahan. Apalagi dengan perbuatanku tadi kau pasti teringat kejadian dulu itu..." Naruto mengelus lembut poni Hinata.

"N-Naru–"

"Aku keluar dulu, Hime. Selamat malam..." Naruto kembali beranjak mematikan saklar lampu meja di sebelahnya dan mulai melangkah keluar kamar, meninggalkan Hinata yang sepenuhnya masih terjaga.

Setelah kepergian Naruto, Hinata perlahan bangkit dan terduduk. Ia menatap sendu pintu kamarnya. Sedikit rasa sesal menghampirinya. Ia menatap selimut yang sedikit turun. Pandangannya masih sendu.

"Selamat malam... Naruto-kun..." Dan malam itu ia hanya bergumam lirih menyebut nama orang yang selalu ada di hatinya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**KAFETARIA FAKULTAS SENI**

"Kemana Hinata-chan?" Gadis bersurai pink itu kembali menatap jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

Jus perpaduan stroberi dan tomat yang ada di hadapannya sudah hampir habis. Gadis itu mendesah pelan. Kembali ia tatap pintu masuk kafetaria untuk mencari sosok sahabatnya. Saat emeraldnya melihat jusnya, ia teringat sesuatu. Stroberi dan tomat. Buah kesukaannya dan buah kesukaan 'dia'. Gadis itu mendengus kecil. Ia berikir bagaimana bisa ia memesan minuman yang memiliki kombinasi aneh seperti itu. Aneh? Ya, mungkin akan sangat aneh. Stroberi masih enak jika dicampur dengan apel atau leci. Tetapi entah pikiran apa yang ada di benak gadis itu saat ia memesan minuman. Yang terlintas adalah jus stroberi-tomat. Ia tersenyum miris.

"Sakura..."

Gadis itu, Sakura, sedikit tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara bariton kecil tengah memanggilnya. Ia sangat mengenal pemilik suara itu. Ia tak mingkin salah mengenali siapa pemiliknya karena pemilik suara tersebut sangat menyukai buah tomat, buah yang menjadi remix jusnya saat ini. Dengan sedikit tegang, ia berusaha membalikkan badan untuk menatap seseorang yang memanggilnya. Emeraldnya membulat kaget saat mendapati mantan tunangannya tengah berdiri dan menatapnya serius. Sejenak kemudian, ia berusaha untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu. Ia ingin menjauhi pria itu. Namun sayang, gerakannya tidak cukup cepat sehingga pergelangan tangannya berhasil ditangkap oleh Sasuke, mantan tunangannya.

"Dengar, Sakura! Kita harus berbicara!" Suara berat dan rendah itu kembali berucap dan manik onyx itu menatap serius emerald yang ada di depannya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Voillaaa... #tiba-tibamunculdenganwajahsokpolos...**

**Minna-san.. maafin neko sangat yaa, apalagi buat readers yg minta neko buat update cepet, neko sangaaat minta maaf. Salahkan real life neko yg bener2 padet. Jd neko ga sempet update, meskipun neko udah mulai nyicil2 dikit sih buat chap ini...**

**Satu lagi, mulai ini hub naruhina bakal makin intim (maksudnya?). terus sasusaku jg mulai nampak jelas hubungan mereka. Tapi ya kembali lagi, tolong jgn marah sama neko klo semisalnya neko ga bisa update cepat... T.T**

**Tapi tenang saja, buat next chap, neko udah pny beberapa gambaran kok, hahaha...**

**Yap, saatnya bales review..**

**Akira-chan: **hahaha... sekarang akira-chan sudah cukup puaskah karena adegan naruhina di atas? Jawaban ttg si sasuke udah dapat kan... okelah, neko usahain biar gak molor klo update.. :D

**Phoenix: **ini udah di lanjut.. :D

**Ade Hyuuga**: hai, hai, neko semangat kok... cukup neko saja.. :D

**Guest 1**: hahaha.. ya begitulah, tinggal satu atap kan juga bisa menimbulkan getaran-getaran yang 'naaahh' juga kan... hwahahaha.. #evillaugh

**Guest 2**: oke, ini sudah lanjut... :D

**Rechi**: hahaha... ya begitulah rechi-san, seperti yg neko bilang sama guest 1, akan timbul getaran2 yg yahh begitulah antara naruhina. Buat sasusaku, ini memang awal yg cukup sulit bagi mereka.. oke, neko udah lanjut.. :D

**Alvin:** ini udah update.. :D

**W:** hai, hai, neko usahain biar cepet happy end, tp sabar yaa... apalagi buat sasusaku... :D

**Nah, sudah balas review buat yg ga login, dan yg buat silahkan lihat inboxnya masing2... :D**

**Akhir kata, matta jaa neee~~~...**

**Oiya! #baliklagi**

**Jangan lupa buat meninggalkan jejak berupa review ya, biar neko tambah semangat buat next chapnya... :D**

**Review pleaseee~~...**


	10. Chapter 10 - Cemburu

"Entah kau mau percaya atau tidak, kau telah merubahku, Sakura..." Pemuda itu menatap serius gadis yang sekarang sedang berdiri di depannya.

"..." Gadis itu hanya diam dan menunduk, tak kuat jika menatap pemuda yang baru saja berucap tadi.

Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari gadis itu sedari tadi, pemuda raven itu hanya menundukkan kepala. Semua sudah ia usahakan dan kerahkan hanya untuk kesempatan ini, meskipun hasilnya tak seperti harapannya. Meski tak sesuai dengan harapan, namun setidaknya ia dapat meluruskan permasalahan antara dirinya dan gadis itu. Ia hanya ingin menyampaikan semua kebenaran dan rahasia kelam tentang dirinya pada Sakura. Ia tak mau terus membohongi gadis musim semi itu. Membohongi atas dirinya dan juga atas perasaannya.

Sementara di keheningan antara dua makhluk beda jenis itu, Sakura hanya menatap sendu tempatnya berpijak sekarang. Tangannya yang bergetar sedari tadi hanya meremas pelan rok biru lautnya, tak tau harus berucap apa untuk membalas pemuda raven itu. Ingin ia meluapkan semua apa yang ada dibenaknya mengenai sosok pemuda itu. Berbagai pertanyaan seperti kenapa baru sekarang pria itu mengaku, bagaimana bisa secepat itu pria itu berubah haluan, bagaimana pula pria itu bisa berubah karena dirinya, dan masih pertanyaan lain yang ingin ia tujukan untuk putra bungsu Uchiha tersebut. Emeraldnya semakin meredup sesaat ia teringat oleh memori tentang kejadian hampir dua bulan yang lalu di club. Mendadak hatinya menjadi sesak dan terasa sangat sakit. Matanya mulai memanas dan sedikit demi sedikit bulir air mata telah terkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Isakan kecil sedikit keluar dari bibir ranumnya.

"Sakura...?" Sasuke, pemuda di depannya sedikit khawatir saat mendengar isakan kecil keluar dari gadis tersebut.

"Hiks... S-Sasuke-kun..." Bibir gadis itu bergetar saat menyebut nama si pemuda. "B-Bisakah... k-kau pergi..?" Tambahnya lirih.

Mengerti akan keinginan sang gadis, onyx Sasuke semakin meredup. Perlahan tubuh tegapnya sedikit mundur ke belakang. Saat ini ia menyadari jika gadis itu mengusirnya secara halus. Ia pahami itu dan ia tak ingin memaksa Sakura untuk menuruti keinginannya. Ia memalingkan muka dan tubuhnya perlahan berbalik. Sebelum ia melangkah pergi, sekali lagi onyxnya memandang Sakura yang masih menunduk. Hatinya terasa sesak karena gadis itu tak menatapnya sama sekali. Dan akhirnya ia pun kembali menatap depan mulai mengambil langkah untuk menjauh dari gadis itu, meninggalkannya demi kebaikan gadis itu.

Sepeninggal Sasuke, Sakura hanya masih berdiri di tempat. Isakannya yang awalnya kecil kini semakin terdengar parau. Tangannya yang bergetar sedikit terangkat untuk menyeka semua air matanya yang keluar. Hidungnya sudah merah karena terus-menerus terisak. Setelah merasa iasakannya berhenti, barula ia mengangkat wajahnya. Sorot emerald yang terlihat sedih itu hanya menatap kosong tempat dimana tadi Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya. Ulu hatinya kembali terasa sakit saat mendapati bayangan lelaki tadi sudah pergi. Ia sedikit meremas kemejanya.

"S-Sasuke-kun..." Ia bergumam lirih, "Haruskah aku percaya padamu...?"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**Maafkan Aku**

**.**

**Chapter 10**

**.**

**By : Neko Nichibana**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance**

**WARNING : TYPO, OOC, AU, Lemon (not in this chapter), Alur tak jelas, Konfik sana-sini, NaruHina, SasuSaku Slight, Sasuke's OOC, New Chara, dll...**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KELAS DESAIN**

"Haah~..."

Wanita bersurai indigo itu mendesah pelan setelah kelas desain beberapa menit yang lalu usai. Manik amethystnya menatap satu per satu teman-temannya mulai berjalan keluar kelas. Bukannya menyusul teman-temannya, wanita itu malah menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas meja. Kedua tangannya ia jadikan bantalan dagunya. Sorot matanya yang awalnya memandangi teman-temannya kini beralih pada sebuah buku sketsa yang ada di depannya. Dalam buku sketsa tersebut, tergambar dengan jelas sosok pria yang berparas tampan dengan surai yang mencuat tak rapi seperti buah durian. Ekspresi sosok itu kini tengah tersenyum lembut dengan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Dalam benak wanita itu, sosok tersebut mengingatkannya pada salah satu tokoh utama dalam serial anime yang dulu sering ia lihat bahkan seri manganya sampai lengkap. Menurut pikirannya, pose sosok pria itu sangat mirip sekali dengan tokoh anak SMA yang selalu mengejar ketua OSISnya. Hinata, wanita itu, sedikit tersenyum kecil saat mengingat betapa lucunya tokoh yang ia idolakan itu.

Semakin lama ia melihat sketsanya, semakin ia teringat kejadian lusa yang lalu di apartemen tempatnya tinggal. Dengan jelas ia mengingat bagaimana suaminya yang secara tiba-tiba memeluknya lembut dan menciumnya. Dia masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana suaminya itu menciumnya lembut dan sedikit mencumbunya. Ia juga masih bisa merasakan bagaimana aroma pria Namikaze itu ketika pria itu sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya untuk menciumi dan mengecup lehernya. Hinata tersentak dengan pikirannya itu. Buru-buru ia menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran tersebut. Wajahnya kini sudah merah seperti tomat saat membayangkan hal itu.

"Astaga... Aku masih kepikiran kejadian itu..." Ia menepuk pelan pipinya yang memanas.

"Hinata-chan?!" Sebuah suara memanggilnya.

Bukannya menoleh untuk menatap si pemilik suara, Hinata malah tersentak kaget. Jantungnya hampir copot saat suara tersebut mengagetkannya. Dengan jantung yang masih dag-dig-dug, Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. Dapat ia lihat sosok yang telah menjadi suaminya selama dua bulan terakhir ini sedang berdiri menatapnya heran. Hinata sedikit menghela nafas pelan.

"N-Naruto-san, kau mengagetkanku..." Hinata kemudian sibuk memasukkan buku-buku dan alat tulisnya.

"Eh? Aa, gomen..." Naruto sedikit merasa bersalah, "Aku tak bermaksud mengagetkanmu..."

"Hmm, tidak apa-apa..."

Disela-sela Hinata memasukkan buku-bukunya, tanpa sengaja pandangan Naruto menangkap sketsa yang ada di depan meja Hinata. Penasaran dengan sketsa itu, tangan kekar itu terulur untuk mengambilnya. Naruto sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya saat mengetahui sketsa itu merupakan gambaran atas dirinya. Di dalam sketsa itu, dia tengah berdiri dengan menyandar tembok dan tersenyum lembut sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Ia kemudian tersenyum tipis dan melirik ke tempat Hinata yang masih memasukkan beberapa buku. Ia pun menaruh kembali buku sketsa itu di atas meja.

"Ne, Hinata-chan, buku sketsa ini milikmu?" Tanya Naruto sambil menunggu Hinata selesai.

"Hmm, iya. Itu buku sketsa pemberian Ino-chan–" Hinata langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Kau melihat isinya?!" Hinata membulatkan matanya.

"Yah, sedikit..." Naruto tersenyum lembut.

DEG!

"K-Kenapa k-kau melihat buku o-orang s-seenaknya?!" Hinata langsung menyambar buku sketsa itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Buku itu saja yang ada di atas meja. Karena aku penasaran jadi aku melihat isinya, hehehe..." Naruto menyengir polos.

"T-Tapi t-tetap saja itu t-tidak boleh!" Hinata mulai salah tingkah.

"Kenapa tidak boleh? Buku itu terbuka dan aku tak sengaja melihat isinya. Apa itu salah?" Naruto memangku dagu sambil sedikit mengerling penuh arti pada Hinata.

"I-Itu..." Hinata memutar bola matanya ke samping, sibuk mencari alasan.

Melihat istrinya tampak kebingungan dan salah tingkah, Naruto hanya terkekeh geli. Menurutnya, menggoda Hinata adalah salah satu bentuk kesenangan sendiri baginya. Hinata yang mendengar lelaki itu terkikik geli, hanya menggembungkan pipinya. Merasa kesal karena pria itu telah berhasil menggodanya. Dengan cepat Hinata mengambil tasnya dan berjalan melewati Naruto. Setelah puas dengan menggoda Hinata, Naruto cukup heran ketika tiba-tiba saja istrinya itu berjalan melewatinya.

"H-Hei, tunggu dulu, Hinata-chan!" Buru-buru ia menyusul Hinata.

Hinata berhenti sejenak dan menoleh ke belakang, tepat di depan Naruto. "Naruto-kun no baka!" Ucap Hinata keceplosan. Dengan cepat perempuan itu langsung membekap mulutnya. 'Oh tidak! Aku keceplosan memanggilnya 'Naruto-kun'!'

"Eh? Em, k-kau tadi memanggilku apa?!" Naruto memajukan badannya dan sedikit membungkuk untuk menatap ke dalam amethyst Hinata.

"A-Ano, etoo..." Hinata semakin salah tingkah. Wajahnya sudah merah padam. Dan akhirnya ia pun jadi terdiam dan menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Ne, kau tadi memanggilku 'Naruto-kun', iya kan?!" Naruto sedikit menyeringai.

"T-Tidak! T-Tidak kok! N-Naruto-san salah dengar. A-Aku memanggilmu seperti b-biasanya!" Hinata membuang muka dengan disertai sedikit keringat dingin.

"Heee~... Benarkah?" Naruto semakin mencondongkan tubuhnya. Berniat untuk kembali menggoda Hinata.

"T-Tentu saja!" Masih dengan keras kepala, Hinata berusaha menyangkal kenyataan bahwa ia tadi memang memanggil suaminya 'Naruto-kun'.

Naruto lantas kembali menegakkan badan. Ia sedikit menghela nafas berat. Tampak mimik wajahnya berubah menjadi kecewa. Hinata yang menangkap ekspresi Naruto itu hanya mengernyitkan alis.

"Haaah~..." Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak, "kukira kau tadi memanggilku 'Naruto-kun', ternyata tidak ya..." Ia pun membuka matanya, "Padahal aku pasti akan sangat senang kalau Hinata-chan mau memanggil nama kecilku dengan sufiks '–kun'..."

"Eh?!" Hinata sedikit kaget. "J-Jangan b-berharap..."

"Hm? Kenapa tidak? Aku suamimu dan kau istriku. Aku memanggilmu 'Hinata-chan' lalu kenapa kau tidak mau memanggilku 'Naruto-kun'? Apakah sebegitu buruknya kah aku jika namaku diakhiri dengan sufiks –kun?" Naruto memasang wajah polos.

"B-Bukan begitu! H-Hanya saja..." Hinata langsung menunduk. 'Tidak mungkin aku berani memanggilmu begitu ketika kau berada di hadapanku, Naruto-kun...'

Melihat Hinata yang menggantung kalimatnya, Naruto pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan acara menggoda istrinya itu. Ia pun tersenyum kecil. Tangannya yang sedari tadi diam kini telah menarik tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya. Hinata yang kaget langsung menatap Naruto penuh tanda tanya. Namun pria itu hanya diam dan senyuman masih tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Kurasa, aku tidak perlu memaksamu untuk memanggilku begitu. Meskipun terkesan formal dengan cara kau memanggilku yang seperti biasanya, yang penting bagiku kau ada di sini dan selalu bersamaku. Masalah nama mungkin tak masalah." Naruto mengeratkan genggamannya, "Nah, ayo pulang!" Dan perlahan ia pun mulai melangkah dan Hinata juga turut mengikuti.

"Hmm..." Wanita itu bergumam kecil dan sayangnya tidak terdengar oleh Naruto.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**KONOHA MARKET**

"Aku tinggal ke kamar mandi dulu, ya. Tidak apa-apa kan?!" Naruto menaruh tas keranjang belanja di samping kakinya dan menatap Hinata yang masih sibuk memilih sayur.

"Em, iya. Jangan lama-lama ya..." Hinata yang berucap tak sadar karena sibuk memilih sayur.

"Hee~... Tenang saja, Hime-chan. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana kok!" Naruto berucap kecil dan tiba-tiba saja mencuri cium di pipi kanan Hinata.

"Eh?!" Karena kaget, Hinata pun menjatuhkan sayuran yang sedang ia pegang.

"Hihihi.." Naruto terkikik geli. "Aku pergi dulu, Hime..." Seketika Naruto langsung kabur untuk menghindari semprotan amarah Hinata yang sebentar lagi keluar.

"Mou! Naruto no baka!" Hinata berucap dengan kesal sampai-sampai ia menutup matanya. Dan Naruto yang berjalan semakin menjauh itu hanya menjulurkan lidah dan terkikik geli.

Setelah sosok Naruto telah benar-benar lenyap, Hinata langsung berbalik dan melihat sayuran yang jatuh tersebut. Ia menghela nafas sejenak dan membungkuk untuk mengambil sayur tersebut. Ia pun meraih keranjang yang tergeletak dan berjalan meninggalkan area sayuran. Kini ia berhenti di sebuah pantry berisikan makanan kaleng. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil salah satu sosis kaleng. Saat tangannya sudah hampir menyentuh kaleng, tak sengaja tangannya bersenggolan dengan tangan orang lain yang kebetulan juga akan mengambil kaleng yang sama. Hinata lalu menghentikan gerakannya dan menoleh untuk menatap pemilik tangan tersebut. Jade bertemu ametyst. Hinata sontak terkejut.

"Gaara-senpai?!" Hinata memekik kecil.

"Hinata?!" Laki-laki yang dipanggil Gaara tersebut juga nampak kaget.

"Apa kabarmu, Senpai?!" Hinata langsung memasang senyum ketika bertemu dengan kakak kelasnya tersebut.

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat, Hinata. Aku baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri?" Pria itu juga tersenyum lembut pada Hinata.

"Ah, aku juga baik-baik saja.." Hinata lantas mengambil sosis kaleng yang lain.

"Oh, ya, bagaimana kabar Paman Hiashi?" Gaara juga mengambil beberapa kaleng.

Gerakan tangan Hinata terhenti. Gaara yang melihat Hinata yang mendadak diam itu kini beralih untuk melihat wanita itu. Manik jade milik Gaara terlihat heran ketika menangkap ekspresi Hinata yang mungkin terlihat murung. Dapat dia lihat jika wanita itu sempat menghela nafas sesaat.

"Otou-sama... baik-baik saja, kurasa..." Pegangan tangannya di keranjang belanja menjadi lebih erat.

"Hmm, kurasa? Apa kau jarang pulang ke Suna?!" Lelaki itu kembali bertanya.

"E-Em, ya. A-Aku sedikit sibuk di Konoha. Sebentar lagi aku akan persiapan untuk skripsi..." Hinata sedikit tak nyaman ketika Gaara mulai membahas keluarganya.

"Hm, Paman Hiashi pasti sangat merindukanmu, Hinata. Tetapi aku bisa memaklumi jika kau mulai sibuk dengan kuliahmu. Skripsi adalah bagian tersulitnya, hahaha..." Gaara tertawa sekilas mengingat bagaimana dia dulu melewati masa kuliah dimana dia sedang mengerjakan skripsi.

"Gaara-senpai, apa yang kau lakukan di Konoha?!" Hinata berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Aku?" Gaara menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Bulan ini aku mulai buka praktik di Konoha. Lebih tepatnya di rumah sakit Konoha.."

"Kau sudah selesai dengan studi dokermu?! Hebat sekali!" Hinata kali ini dibuat kaget oleh lelaki yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu.

"Ya, aku baru lulus spesialis bulan kemarin dan mendapatkan promosi dari kenalan profesorku yang kebetulan menjadi kepala rumah sakit di Konoha." Lelaki itu sedikit tersipu saat Hinata memujinya.

"Berarti kau lulus sebagai dokter muda?! Waah... Kau memang keren, Senpai!" Hinata mengacungkan salah satu jempolnya di depan Gaara.

"Ah, ya, bisa dibilang begitu. Ah, biasa saja. Banyak dokter muda lainnya yang justru lebih muda dariku, hahaha..." Gaara tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Hinata-chan?!" Terdengar suara yang familiar di balik tubuh Gaara.

Baik Hinata maupun Gaara menoleh untuk melihat orang tersebut. Hinata sedikit kaget saat melihat Naruto menatapnya dengan pandangan heran dan curiga saat manik safir Naruto menatap Gaara. Dapat dilihat dengan jelas pandangan tak suka terpancar dari safir Naruto saat menatap lelaki berambut merah itu berada di samping Hinata. Gaara yang menangkap aura tak mengenakan tersebut hanya tersenyum sekilas. Jujur saja, lelaki yang baru saja menjadi dokter muda itu juga sedikit tak suka dengan kehadiran pemuda bersurai kuning menyala itu.

"Siapa laki-laki ini, Hinata-chan?!" Naruto langsung menatap Hinata.

"O-Oh, ini Gaara-senpai, kakak kelas SMPku ketika di Suna. Naruto-san, perkenalkan ini Sabaku Gaara. Senpai, dia Namikaze Naruto." Hinata memperkenalkan Gaara pada Naruto dan juga sebaliknya.

"Sabaku Gaara." Lelaki bersurai merah itu menjulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat.

"Namikaze Naruto, suami Hinata-chan." Naruto yang masih memasang tampang tak suka hanya menjabat tangan kekar Gaara sesaat.

Tampak ekspresi kaget terlihat dari wajah Gaara saat mendengar kata-kata pemuda bernama Naruto tersebut. Dengan masih memasang ekspresi kaget ia memandang Hinata yang ada di sampingnya. Mimik mukanya menunjukkan sebuah tanda tanya besar pada Hinata. Wanita bersurai indigo itu hanya tersenyum canggung sembari mengangguk pelan.

"Wow, Hinata! Aku tak menyangka kau telah menikah..." Gaara menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tangannya. "Dia pacarmu? Apa tidak terlalu terburu-buru jika menikah di usia semuda ini?" Tanya Gaara sambil menunjuk Naruto. Sedangkan yang ditunjuk hanya mengernyitkan alis, semakin tak suka dengan kehadiran Gaara tersebut.

"Kami–"

"Ya, aku adalah pacar Hinata-chan! Kami saling mencintai dan umur kami juga sudah layak untuk membina rumah tangga! Apa itu salah?!" Naruto buru-buru memotong ucapan Hinata yang belum sempat selesai untuk menjawab pertanyaan Gaara, tentunya dengan nada sewot. Dan Hinata hanya merona merah saat mendengar kata-kata 'pacar' dari suaminya itu.

"O-Oh..." Gaara sedikit cengo saat tiba-tiba saja Naruto menjawab pertanyaannya. "T-Tidak apa-apa... kurasa..."

"Ne, Hinata-chan, apa semua bahan untuk masak hari ini sudah semua?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba pada Hinata. "Bisakah kita pulang sekarang? Proyek kemarin harus segera kuselesaikan!" Seolah tak peduli dengan keberadaan Gaara, Naruto mengajak istrinya untuk pulang.

"E-Eh? S-Sudah kok..." Hinata gelagapan saat Naruto tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu.

"Nah, kalau begitu ayo kita pulang!" Naruto segera menarik sebelah tangan Hinata yang kosong. Sebelum mereka berdua benar-benar pergi, Naruto sempat melirik Gaara yang ada di samping Hinata. "Maaf, Gaara-san, kurasa kami harus pulang duluan. Permisi!" Dan setelahnya, Naruto dan Hinata mulai berjalan untuk menjauhi sosok Gaara.

"Anoo, Gaara-senpai, aku permisi dulu. Sampai ketemu lagi..." Sebelum benar-benar jauh, Hinata menyempatkan diri untuk berpamitan pada pemuda bermanik jade tersebut.

"Ah, ya, sampai jumpa, Hinata.." Gaara hanya melambaikan tangannya.

Sepeninggal Naruto dan Hinata, Gaara langsung terdiam dan memasang muka dingin. Kenyataan mengenai juniornya yang selama ini ia suka diam-diam tersebut memberikan perasaan sakit di dadanya. Kaleng sosis yang ada digenggamnya hanya ia pegang semakin erat. Rasa sesak di dadanya semakin terasa saat ia mengingat Hinata yang tidak menyangkal bahwa ia telah menikah meskipun Gaara tahu Hinata terlihat tidak menyukai pemuda kuning tadi.

"Hinata..." Ia bergumam lirih.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**AREA PERTOKOAN KONOHA**

"Aduh.. duh.. N-Naruto-san, bisakah kita pelan-pelan saja?! Kau lupa aku sedang hamil, heh?!" Hinata nampak sangat kesal ketika tangannya masih digenggam erat dan ditarik oleh Naruto.

"Hari sudah sore Hinata-chan. Aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat kita sampai rumah sebelum gelap. Dan aku juga tidak ingin kau tersesat kalau tidak kugandeng!" Naruto menjawab asal. Baginya cepat pulang dan tidak bertemu laki-laki tadi adalah alasan utamanya.

"T-Tapi ini masih pukul lima dan aku mana mungkin akan tersesat. Aku sudah hafal betul apartemenmu..!" Hinata menggembungkan pipinya.

"Apartemen kita, Hinata-chan. Apartemen kita..." Naruto menoleh sekilas untuk membenarkan ucapan Hinata yang masih menyinggung tentang apartemen milik Naruto.

"Ya, ya, ya, apartemen kita. Jadi, bisakah kita berjalan biasa saja?!" Hinata sedikit menghempaskan tangannya agar menarik perhatian Naruto karena ia mulai kelelahan.

Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti dan itu sukses membuat Hinata ikut terhenti pula. Ditatapnya Naruto dengan pandangan heran. Lelaki itu lantas berbalik untuk menghadap istrinya masih dengan menggenggam erat tangan mungilnya. Sedikit Naruto menghembuskan nafas pelan. Safir itu menatap dalam amethyst Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, maafkan aku jika aku terlalu cepat berjalannya sehingga membuatmu lelah. Tapi sungguh aku tidak menyukai keberadaan pemuda merah tadi.." Naruto sedikit memasang wajah kesal saat mengingat Gaara.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Gaara-senpai?!" Hinata malah bertanya heran.

"P-Pokoknya aku tidak suka!" Naruto memalingkan muka, "Aku tidak ingin ia dekat-dekat denganmu..." Cicitnya kemudian.

"Hm? Apa? Aku tidak mendengarmu..!" Hinata sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan mendekatkan telinganya.

Melihat Hinata yang keheranan sambil menyodorkan telinganya, membuat Naruto ingin berbuat usil pada istri mungilnya itu. Perlahan kepala durian itu bergerak terlihat seperti akan membisikkan sesuatu. Tetapi pada kenyataannya Naruto hanya mencuri cium dari pipi Hinata. Wanita yang berharap akan mendengar pengulangan kalimat dari suaminya itu hanya tersentak kaget. Dan Naruto hanya terkikik geli melihat Hinata yang kaget seperti itu.

"A-Apa y-yang kau l-lakukan?!" Hinata langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dan rona merah sudah memenuhi wajahnya.

"Mencium pipimu.." Naruto hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"D-Dasar t-tukang modus!" Hinata yang sudah kesal bercampur malu itu lantas berjalan duluan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Hinata-chaan...~" Naruto memanggil Hinata dengan nada yang, em, cukup manja untuk seorang laki-laki.

"A-Aku tidak peduli!" Hinata masih terus memacu langkahnya dengan semburat merah yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Tak peduli pula dengan jantungnya yang kini ikut berpacu cepat sama seperti langkahnya.

"Aku bukan tukang modus, ttebayooo...~~" Naruto masih bersikap manja, tak peduli dengan beberapa orang yang melihatnya tertawa geli melihat pasangan satu itu.

"T-Terserah!"

"Hinata-chaaan...~~"

"B-Berhenti memanggil seperti itu!" Hinata yang sudah malu tingkat akut itu akhirnya menutup kedua telinganya dan semakin mempercepat langkahnya untuk meninggalkan Naruto.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**APARTEMEN KONOHA**

"Hoaahmm..."

Lelaki bersurai kuning itu menguap lebar setelah selesai dengan desainan yang ia buat. Pandangannya pun teralih ke ruang tengah untuk melihat Hinata yang masih melihat acara komedi di salah satu stasiun televisi. Melihat Hinata yang masih terjaga, ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada jam dinding yang ada di depannya. Waktu saat itu menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Naruto akhirnya mulai bangkit dari kursi meja belajarnya dan berjalan menghampiri tempat Hinata. Sesampainya, ia lihat Hinata mulai menguap pelan masih dengan sedikit kesadaran untuk tertawa di sela-sela acara komedi itu berlangsung. Naruto pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala kecil. Lantas ia pun mengambil posisi duduk di samping Hinata.

Hinata yang mengetahui Naruto baru saja duduk di sampingnya langsung mengambil beberapa jarak untuk duduk menjauhi laki-laki itu. Ia masih merasa kesal dengan laki-laki tersebut karena hari ini ia digoda habis-habisan olehnya. Naruto yang menangkap gerakan kecil Hinata tersebut lantas menoleh ke arah Hinata. Dengan pandangan yang bisa diartikan seperti 'kau kenapa' laki-laki itu mengambil remote televisi untuk sekedar ganti channel.

"Kau kenapa, Hinata-chan?" Akhirnya Naruto mulai bertanya.

"Jangan duduk dekat-dekat denganku!" Hinata kembali sewot.

"Hah?" Naruto masih bingung dengan sikap Hinata tersebut. Tak berapa lama ia pun menyadari apa yang membuat Hinata bersikap seperti itu. "Kau masih marah ya?"

"T-Tentu saja!" Jawab Hinata sedikit angkuh. "Hari ini kau menggodaku dan mencuri ciuman seenaknya!"

"Hm, memangnya kenapa kalau aku mencium istriku sendiri?"

"I-Itu... itu..." Hinata kebingungan. "P-Pokoknya kau tidak boleh seperti itu lagi!" Hinata langsung memalingkan muka.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Hinata barusan hanya dapat menahan tawa. Baginya saat ini melihat Hinata yang kesusahan untuk mencari alasan sekali pun dapat menjadi hiburan tersendiri baginya. Jika ada kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan Hinata yang sekarang, mungkin kata yang sesuai adalah lucu. Yap, benar sekali. Lucu saat melihat seseorang ketika kau goda dan kau jahili hanya dengan kata-kata singkat namun dapat memberi efek bagi orang itu seperti tak bisa berkutik lagi ataupun hanya sekedar berkata-kata. 'Kau ini manis sekali, Hinata-chan...'

Hinata tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya. Masih dengan ekspresi kesal ia memutuskan untuk tidur dan meninggalkan Naruto, toh dia juga sudah mulai merasa kantuknya telah datang. Saat akan melangkah, terasa lampu ruangan sedikit meredup. Baik Hinata maupun Naruto saling pandang. TV yang awalnya mempertontonkan acara berita kini hanya menampilkan guratan-guratan seperti sekumpulan semut.

"A-Ada apa ini?!" Hinata menoleh menatap Naruto yang masih memandangi ruangan sekitar.

"Hmm, entahlah..." Naruto meletakkan tangannya di dagu, tampak seperti berpikir. "Sebelumnya tidak pernah terjadi hal seperti ini..."

"L-Lalu –"

.

**TAP!**

.

.

1 detik...

.

2 detik...

.

3 detik...

.

"KYAAAA...!"

.

"HINATA-CHAN?!"

Hinata menjerit kencang ketika tiba-tiba saja lampu ruangan tempat dia dan Naruto berada padam. Dengan cepat Hinata menutup kedua matanya dan langsung jatuh terduduk. Inilah salah satu yang tidak disukai oleh Hinata. Phobia akan kegelapan. Sesuatu seperti rasa takut karena kegelapan yang tiba-tiba. Dan Hinata sangat membenci itu.

Naruto yang awalnya duduk, kini langsung bergerak perlahan untuk mencari dimana keberadaan Hinata. Sayang sekali kegelapan yang pekat tersebut tak dapat membuatnya merasakan sedikit saja posisi Hinata.

"Hinata-chan?! Kau dimana?!" Naruto masih tetap menjelajahi area sekitarnya.

"Hiks... hiks..." Terdengar isakan kecil yang Naruto rasa dari arah depannya.

"H-Hinata-chan?!" Naruto berusaha meraba area depannya.

"N-Naruto-kun.. hiks... hiks..." Hinata berusaha meraba-raba untuk menemukan keberadaan Naruto.

.

**GREB!**

.

"Hinata-chan?! Kau tidak apa-apa?!" Tanya Naruto setelah berhasil menemukan Hinata dan mendekapnya dalam pelukan.

"Hiks.. a-aku t-takut..." Hinata semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Naruto.

"Tenanglah Hinata-chan.." Naruto membelai pelan setiap helai rambut Hinata untuk menenangkan wanita tesebut. "Aku ada di sini. Aku ada di sini. Kau tidak perlu takut lagi..." Bisiknya pelan.

"Hiks... hiks... J-Jangan pergi..." Cicit Hinata pelan.

"Iya, aku tidak akan pergi. Aku akan di sini jadi kau tidak perlu takut, oke?" Naruto berusaha agar Hinata kembali tenang.

"J-Janji..?" Terdengar keraguan dalam pertanyaan Hinata.

"Iya, aku janji..." Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Seiring berjalannya waktu terjadi keheningan di antara Naruto dan Hinata. Isakan yang sebelumnya terdengar dari bibir Hinata kini mulai tidak terdengar lagi. Naruto yang menganggap Hinata sudah lebih tenang berusaha untuk sedikit demi sedikit merenggangkan pelukannya. Namun ia salah, Hinata masih mendekapnya erat tak ingin laki-laki itu melepas barang sebentar saja. Naruto hanya sedikit tersenyum maklum mendapati Hinata yang tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya tersebut.

"Ne, Hinata-chan.." Naruto sedikit berbisik.

"Y-Ya..?" Hinata menyahut pelan.

"Kenapa kau takut gelap?"

"I-Itu... karena dulu aku pernah terkunci di gudang yang sangat gelap dan pengap waktu SD. Tidak ada yang menolongku.." Hinata bercerita pelan.

"Lalu?" Naruto masih penasaran.

"Esok harinya, ruangan itu baru dibuka oleh penjaga sekolah. Dan k-katanya aku sudah pingsan..." Jemari mungil Hinata sedikit mencengkeram kaos Naruto.

"Hmm..." Naruto bergumam pelan. "Jadi karena itu kau pobhia terhadap gelap ya? Kurasa masuk akal pula.."

"H-Hn..." Hinata mengiyakan apa yang baru saja Naruto katakan.

"Tetapi tenang saja, Hinata-chan. Rumah ini bukan gudang yang pengap kok, jadi tidak perlu takut. Lagipula..." Naruto sedikit menunduk. "Ini juga sudah malam. Apa kau tidak mengantuk?"

"A-Aku..."

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar dan tidurlah! Tidak baik juga kalau kau tidur terlalu malam..." Naruto kembali mengelus puncak kepala Hinata.

"I-Iya..." Hinata hanya bisa mengiyakan apa yang Naruto ucapkan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Nah, sekarang kau bisa tidur kan?" Naruto bertanya lembut sambil membaringkan Hinata di tempat tidur. "Tenang saja! Lampu darurat ini akan aku periksa setiap jamnya untuk memastikan tidak mati." Naruto lantas menyelimuti Hinata dengan selimut tebal.

"Hmm..." Hinata bergumam lirih masih dengan sedikit ketakutan.

"Baiklah! Aku keluar dulu kalau begitu. Oyasumi, Hinata-chan..."

**GREB!**

Sebelum Naruto benar-benar beranjak dari tepi ranjang tempat Hinata tidur, ia melihat Hinata tengah menahan lengannya. Ia pun menatap heran Hinata. Mata Hinata mulai sedikit demi sedikit berkaca-kaca. Naruto yang melihatnya lantas kembali mendekat, berusaha untuk menenangkan kembali istrinya.

"J-Jangan tinggalkan aku..." Hinata memohon lirih.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan..." Naruto kembali membelai surai indigonya. "Aku hanya tidur di sofa. Aku tidak pergi kemana-mana..."

"T-Tapi..."

"Tenang saja..."

**GREB!**

Naruto perlahan mulai bangkit dan hendak berbalik namun terhenti gerakannya karena tiba-tiba Hinata tengah memeluknya dari belakang. Dapat ia rasakan tubuh mungil Hinata memeluknya erat. Ia pun sedikit menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat Hinata. Dari sudut matanya dapat ia lihat Hinata tengah membenamkan kepalanya dalam-dalam ke punggung lebarnya. Ia pun meraih tangan Hinata yang ada di perutnya. Perlahan ia menoleh dan meraih dagu Hinata. Ditatapnya manik bulan Hinata.

"J-Jangan pergi..." Hinata memelas penuh mohon pada Naruto.

"Kalau aku di sini, aku tidur dimana, Hinata-chan?" Naruto bertanya pelan.

Hinata terdiam sesaat. Ia pun melirik ke samping menghidari tatapan Naruto. Hinata kini sedang bingung bukan main. Pasalnya ia tidak mau jika ia ditinggal sendirian meskipun itu dalam ruangan gelap yang hanya diterangi lampu emergensi yang redup-redup. Ketakutannya pada gelap telah mengalahkannya dan membuatnya bersikap egois untuk tidak ditinggal sendiri. Namun di sudut pikirannya, ia sedikit malu jika meminta Naruto untuk menemaninya. Tetapi pemikiran sekilas itu lagi-lagi kalah dengan ketakutannya. Ia pun menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan.

"N-Naruto-san b-bisa t-tidur di sini..." Hinata berucap pelan sekali sambil menunjuk ranjang.

Naruto sedikit tersentak kaget karena ucapan Hinata. Ini adalah baru pertama kalinya sejak mereka menikah Naruto akan bisa merasakan rasanya tidur di ranjangnya sendiri. Ia tentu merasa senang apalagi Hinata yang memberikan ijin itu. Tapi dia masih menyadari jika Hinata hanya memintanya untuk menemaninya, tak lebih. Hanya saja, ia jadi bimbang untuk menerima permohonan Hinata tersebut. Ia hanya takut jika semisalnya ia kembali kelewatan seperti lusa yang lalu. Ia takut ia akan tiba-tiba saja menyerang Hinata ketika wanita itu sedang tertidur. Tetapi melihat Hinata yang penuh ketakutan seperti itu juga membuatnya tak tega untuk meninggalkan wanita itu sendirian, meskipun sudah ada lampu darurat di samping ranjangnya.

"K-Kau yakin? Maksudku, apa benar tidak apa-apa?" Naruto mencoba meyakinkan Hinata. "Aku.. hanya tidak ingin kejadian seperti tempo hari kembali terjadi. Aku... takut jika nanti tiba-tiba menyerangmu seperti kemarin..." Sorot mata Naruto berubah menjadi sendu.

Hening terjadi. Naruto masih dengan pandangan sendunya dan Hinata masih dengan tatapan memohonnya. Dalam hati Hinata, ia membenarkan apa yang diucapkan oleh Naruto. Bagaimana jika nanti tiba-tiba saja Naruto menyerangnya seperti kemarin? Tetapi, siapa lagi yang bisa Hinata mintai tolong selain suaminya itu sekarang. Hinata menutup matanya sekilas untuk menetapkan pilihan. Baiklah, meskipun beresiko jika tidur satu ranjang dengan Naruto, tetapi Hinata tidak mau mengambil resiko lebih besar lagi, yaitu tenggelam dalam rasa takut. Dan ia pun telah memantapkan jawaban.

Meskipun dalam keadaan remang-remang, tetapi safir Naruto dapat menangkap pergerakan kepala Hinata yang mengangguk kecil tanda mengiyakan. Ia pun menarik nafas sekilas dan menghembuskannya pelan.

"Em, B-Baiklah kalau begitu..." Naruto lantas kembali menuntun Hinata untuk kembali menaiki ranjang. Ia pun berputar untuk menaiki ranjang dari sisi seberang.

Suara ranjang sedikit berdecit ketika pasangan itu sudah menaiki ranjang tidur mereka. Baik Naruto maupun Hinata kini merasa gugup ketika mereka menyadari mereka sekarang telah berada dalam satu ranjang yang sama. Seperti memiliki ikatan yang kuat, wajah mereka juga sudah dipenuhi dengan rona merah. Naruto yang masih dalam keadaan deg-degan itu lantas menepis pikirannya tersebut. Ia mencoba mengalihkannya dengan menutup kedua matanya berharap kegugupannya akan menghilang terbawa oleh kantuk. Tak peduli ia merasa sedikit menggigil karena udara dingin memasuki kamar itu. Sedangkan Hinata yang canggung lantas menggerakkan tangan mungilnya untuk mengambil selimut yang ia pakai. Ia menoleh ke samping untuk melihat Naruto. Dapat ia lihat Naruto sedikit menggigil dalam tidurnya. Ia pun kembali melirik selimut yang ia pakai. Merasa tak tega dengan melihat keadaan Naruto, akhirnya Hinata juga menyelimutkan sebagian selimutnya ke tubuh Naruto.

Naruto yang belum sepenuhnya tidur itu lantas membuka kelopak matanya saat merasakan sentuhan lembut dari tangan Hinata yang tak sengaja menyentuhnya. Darah Naruto sedikit berdesir ketika mendapat sentuhan tersebut. Namun ia yang masih sadar dengan pikirannya lantas menatap Hinata yang bergerak untuk menyelimutinya. Naruto seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Hinata membagi selimut dengannya. Apakah mungkin Hinata menyadari jika Naruto tadi sedikit menggigil karena hembusan pelan angin malam? Atau ia hanya merasa kasihan? Atau mungkin...

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto memanggil pelan.

"Eh?!" Hinata tersentak kaget karena tiba-tiba saja Naruto memanggilnya. 'Jadi, Naruto-kun belum tidur tadi?!'.

"Kau belum tidur?" Naruto memiringkan badannya untuk menatap Hinata.

"B-Belum..." Hinata lantas menarik tangannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam selimut. "N-Na-Naruto-san j-juga belum t-tidur?" Hinata memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah Naruto.

"Belum..." Naruto bergumam lirih sambil memejamkan matanya, hendak tidur. "Terima kasih... untuk selimutnya..." Tambahnya.

"Emm..." Hinata hanya mengiyakan dengan bergumam kecil.

Terjadi keheningan. Naruto yang tak mendengar kata-kata dari Hinata lagi kini dapat merasakan kantuk yang perlahan mulai datang. Kelopak matanya terasa semakin berat sekarang. Hah, dalam hatinya ia merasa lega jika kantuknya telah datang. Ia benar-benar merasa bersyukur karena dengan begitu pikirannya akan teralihkan dari bayangan dan sosok Hinata. Jika memikirkan wanita itu, darahnya serasa berdesir kecil dan sesuatu dalam dirinya akan terasa mulai menyala. Dan Naruto tahu jika ia sampai termakan oleh hasratnya tersebut, maka ia menjamin ia pasti akan langsung menyerang Hinata.

Hinata yang tak mendengar sepatah kata pun dan merasa keheningan menjadi pemeran utama, hanya mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap Naruto. Dari amethystnya, terlihat jelas Naruto yang tengah tertidur, meskipun ia tak tahu apa benar laki-laki itu sudah tidur apa belum. Hinata menggeliat pelan. Jujur saja ia merasa tak nyaman dengan keheningan ini. Ingin ia membangunkan laki-laki itu hanya untuk menemaninya mengobrol. Tapi hal itu tidak mungkin ia lakukan. Pria itu sedari tadi telah bekerja dan sekarang ia pasti merasa lelah. Dan jika Hinata tetap membangunkan Naruto, ia yakin pasti Naruto akan memarahinya.

"Naruto-kun..." Ia begumam lirih sekali agar tidak membangunkan sang suami.

"Hm?" Tanpa diduga ternyata Naruto belum tidur. Hinata terkesiap.

"N-Nandemonai..."

"Benarkah...?" Naruto membuka matanya yang berat.

Tidak benar. Itulah yang ingin Hinata ucapkan namun ia tak berani. Ia hanya ingin berbicang-bincang dengan Naruto agar ketakutannya menghilang. Sekelebat pikiran melintas di kepalanya. Ia ingat Naruto tadi yang berharap Hinata untuk memanggilnya dengan sufiks –kun. Ia tersenyum kecil mengingatnya. Baiklah sebenarnya dalam benak Hinata, ia ingin juga memanggil Naruto dengan embel-embel seperti itu. Namun ia kalah dengan ego dan harga dirinya. Ia akan terdengar mengkhianati dirinya sendiri jika ia sampai memanggil Naruto begitu.

"Ne, N-Naruto-san..."

"Hm...?" Naruto bergumam pelan lalu kembali menutup matanya.

"B-Bolehkah a-aku... m-memanggilmu N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata sudah memalingkan wajahnya karena rona merah sudah menjalari seluruh wajah ayu tersebut.

"..."

Karena tak mendapat jawaban dari Naruto, Hinata pun kembali memberanikan menatap Naruto. Hinata hanya bisa terdiam saat ia mendengar dengkuran kecil keluar dari mulut Naruto. Wanita itu lalu tersenyum dan sedikit menghela nafas lega. Ternyata suaminya telah tidur. Jemari lentik Hinata tergerak untuk menyentuh pelan pipi Naruto. Ia sedikit memajukan wajahnya untuk menatap suaminya lebih dekat.

"Oyasuminasai... Naruto-kun..." Bisik Hinata kemudian.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**RUMAH SAKIT KONOHA**

"Kaa-san, aku sudah menunggumu daritadi! Kau kemana saja?!... Hmm... Iya, aku bawakan... Nenek?... Sudah. Nenek juga kubawakan... Apa? Jam tiga sore? Tapi aku ada janji untuk konsul dengan dosen... Hah? Baik-baik... Iya... Iya... Jaa..." Gadis pinky yang duduk di salah satu kursi untuk tamu itu mendesah kecil setelah menutup telepon.

Haruno Sakura menatap dua kotak bekal yang ia bawa. Dengan tersenyum sedikit ia lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan menaruh salah satu kotak berwarna biru di meja kerja kepala perawat di Rumah Sakit tersebut. Ia pun mulai berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Saat sedang berjalan di koridor rumah sakit, tak sengaja manik emeraldnya menangkap salah satu objek yang sekarang tengah dikepung oleh beberapa pasien anak-anak. Merasa penasaran, Sakura pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekat.

"Ah, iya saya baru membuka praktek di sini..."

Terlihat seorang lelaki berperawakan tinggi dengan surai berwarna merah serta manik jade tengah tersenyum canggung sambil sesekali menggaruk kepalanya. Sakura yang merasa asing dengan orang itu akhirnya berjalan semakin mendekat. Dapat ia lihat jas yang terpasang di badan laki-laki itu. 'Eh, dokter baru ya...'

"Cotto..." Suara Sakura menginterupsi kegiatan dokter yang tengah di serbu beberapa pasien itu. Sontak semua pasang mata menatap Sakura yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Sakura-chan?" Sahut salah satu perawat yang berada di situ.

"Sakura-nee..." Beberapa pasien anak-anak pun berhamburan untuk memeluk Sakura.

"Konnichiwa minna-san..." Sakura tersenyum canggung.

"Ya ampun Sakura-chan, sudah lama aku tidak bertemu denganmu..." Perawat yang sebentar lagi akan pensiun itu juga mendekat ke arah Sakura.

"Halo, Chiyo-baa-san..." Sakura membungkuk hormat. "Ano, ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian semua keluar dari kamar kalian?" Sakura menatap satu persatu pasien anak-anak rumah sakit yang di dekatnya.

"Kami ingin bermain dengan Dokter Gaara, Sakura-nee..." Ucap gadis kecil yang membawa boneka kelinci. "Ne, lihat! Lihat! Ini dari Dokter Gaara..." Ia lantas menunjukkan bonek kelincinya.

"Aku juga! Lihat ini, Sakura-nee!" Anak laki-laki berambut hitam juga menunjukkan sebuah mainan robot-robotan.

"Waah... Kalian mendapat hadiah ya?" Sakura sedikit berjongkok. "Ne, kalian sudah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Dokter Gaara?" Sakura bertanya lembut. Dan anak-anak itu hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Hee~... Jika kalian menerima hadiah dari orang lain harusnya kalian berterima kasih kepada orang itu. Nah, ayo sekarang kalian ucapkan terima kasih kepada Dokter.." Sakura berucap lembut.

Anak-anak itu pun menurut dengan ucapan Sakura. Mereka berbalik untuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada lelaki bermani jade tadi. Sakura lantas kembali berdiri dan tersenyum. Beberapa menit kemudian anak-anak itu sudah kembali ke kamar mereka diantar oleh Suster Chiyo. Dan kini tinggal Sakura dan Gaara yang masih berada di koridor rumah sakit tersebut.

"Arigatou..." Gaara tiba-tiba berucap pelan sambil melirik Sakura.

"Eh?" Sakura sedikit heran ketika dokter muda tersebut tiba-tiba saja berucap begitu. "Ah, sama-sama Dokter... Anu..." Sakura sedikit kebingungan karena ia tak mengetahui nama dokter itu.

"Sabaku Gaara..." Dokter itu menjulurkan tangannya.

"Oh, Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal, Dokter..." Sakura membalas jabat tangan Gaara dan tersenyum lembut.

"Haruno? Kau putri kepala rumah sakit, Haruno Kizashi?" Gaara sedikit terkejut.

"Em, iya..." Sakura sedikit menggaruk pipinya yang sama sekali tak gatal.

"Wah, ternyata memang seperti rumor yang dikabarkan para Senpai..." Gaara tampak takjub. "Kata para Senpai, kau sangat cantik. Dan aku menyetujuinya, hahaha..." Gaara tertawa ringan.

"E-Eh? B-Benarkah? Dokter Gaara ini bisa saja, hehehe..." Sakura sedikit tersipu malu saat dokter itu memujinya.

"Iya, aku tidak bohong..." Gaara memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jas.

"Terima kasih untuk pujiannya kalau begitu." Sakura tersenyum sekilas. "Ano, apa Dokter Gaara baru bekerja di sini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Iya. Mulai minggu kemarin aku membuka praktek di sini. Atas rekomendasi dari Haruno-san tentunya..." Gaara lantas melepas kacamatanya. "Dan Sakura-san sendiri? Apa kau juga bekerja di sini?" Tanya Gaara.

"Dokter ini bercanda ya!" Sakura sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya, "Aku masih kuliah, Dokter! Lebih tepatnya baru akan lulus tahun ini, jika lancar..." Sakura sedikit mengendikkan bahu.

"Eh, gomen, gomen, aku tidak tahu. Kukira kau juga menjadi salah satu staf di sini..." Gaara merasa bersalah. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang Sakura-san lakukan di sini?" Tanya Gaara. Sekarang mereka berdua mulai berjalan bersama di koridor.

"Aku kemari untuk menemui Kaa-san dan Tsunade-baa-san..." Sakura tersenyum sekilas. "Mengantarkan bento mereka yang tertinggal, hehehe..."

"Hmm, begitu ya. Dan sekarang kau mau menemui Dokter Tsunade?" Tanya Gaara.

"Iya. Aku mau ke ruangan Tsunade-baa-san. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu, Dokter Gaara..." Sakura membungkuk sekilas untuk berpamitan dengan dokter muda itu.

"Ah, iya. Silahkan..." Gaara balas membungkuk.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sakura kini berjalan menuju keluar lobi rumah sakit. Ia melirik sekilas jam tangan yang melingkar di tangannya. Melihat sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang, gadis itu mendesah pelan. Ia teringat janjinya untuk bertemu dengan dosen pembimbingnya. Tak ingin membuang-buang waktu, ia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Karena ia tak membawa kendaraan, terpaksa hari ini ia harus ke kampus dengan menaiki taksi. Gadis itu menoleh kesana-kemari untuk mencari taksi. Tak lama sebuah taksi kosong menghampirinya. Ia pun segera memasuki taksi tersebut.

"Tolong antarkan aku ke Universitas Konoha Fakultas Seni..." Sakura berucap lembut.

"Hai." Sang supir hanya menyahut sekilas.

Dan taksi tersebut mulai memacu gasnya dan melaju pelan menuju jalanan. Sakura yang berada di kursi penumpang belakang perlahan menyandarkan punggungnya. Tangannya merogoh ke dalam tas untuk mengambil beberapa _file_ penting terkait dengan skripsinya. Saat mengambil lembaran file tersebut, tak sengaja sebuah kotak kecil berbalutkan kain beludru menggelinding keluar dari tas. Sakura yang melihat kotak kecil tersebut lantas mengambilnya. Sakura yang awalnya terfokus pada filenya kini hanya memandang kotak yang sedang ia pegang itu dengan sendu. Perlahan ia buka kotak tersebut dan terlihatlah sebuah cincin bermahkotakan sebuah kristal berwarna serupa matanya.

Sakura memandang sedih cincin itu. Ia tahu harusnya ia tak menyimpan benda itu karena setiap ia melihatnya pasti perasaan sedih selalu muncul. Bayang-bayang laki-laki bersurai raven selalu hinggap di pikirannya. Sakura mendesah kecil saat ia kembali teringat dengan Sasuke. Masih teringat jelas di pikirannya tentang laki-laki itu yang menemuinya beberapa waktu lalu untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Sakura masih ingat jika dia telah mengusir pelan laki-laki itu yang berusaha untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Kini Sakura sedikit merasa menyesal karena sempat mengusirnya tanpa memberikan tanggapan pada Sasuke saat itu. Padahal Sakura dengan jelas melihat kesedihan dan kekecewaan terpancar dari mata Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun..." Ia bergumam lirih.

Tak lama taksi yang ia tumpangi sudah sampai di tempat. Sakura lantas segera merapikan barang-barangnya dan langsung keluar dari taksi setelah membayar uang taksi. Ia pun lalu melangkah untuk memasuki gedung fakultas seni dan segera menuju kantor departemen desain. Saat ia melewati koridor lantai satu, tak sengaja ia berpapasan dengan Sasuke. Sakura sempat terhenti langkahnya saat melihat Sasuke yang berjalan dengan santai. Tenggorokan gadis itu serasa tercekat. Perasaan seperti ingin mendapatkan perhatian dari pria tersebut muncul. Namun Sakura buru-buru menggelengkan kepala. Ia sudah bukan siapa-siapa Sasuke, jadi untuk apa ia harus melakukan hal itu?

**WUSSH...**

Bagaikan angin yang berhembus, Sasuke yang lewat seolah seperti tak mengenalnya dan berjalan lurus tanpa memperhatikan jika Sakura tengah berdiri di depannya. Sakura langsung menoleh ke belakang untuk menatap Sasuke. Namun laki-laki itu tetap tak bergeming dan tetap melanjutkan langkahnya. Sakura yang masih diam di tempat merasakan dadanya sedikit sesak dan sakit saat Sasuke melewatinya begitu saja. ia pun menunduk dan berbalik. Wajahnya kembali lesu dan sendu. Perasaan seperti tersayat-sayat terus ia rasakan di hatinya. Sekarang hatinya benar-benar merasa sakit. Kenapa ia harus merasakan sakit itu? Bukankah ia harusnya senang karena laki-laki tak normal itu kini sudah berhenti mengganggunya? Tapi... Entahlah, ia hanya merasa sakit dalam dadanya. Sakit sekali.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sementara di luar gedung fakultas seni, laki-laki bersurai raven sedang menyandar di dinding bangunan dengan tampang yang sendu. Tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh dadanya. Ia merasakan dadanya terasa sangat sesak bahkan untuk sekedar bernapas. Jantungnya terasa nyeri dan berkedut-kedut sehingga menambah rasa sesak di hatinya. Karena hal tersebut ia bernapas dengan sedikit terengah-engah. Onyx hitam miliknya semakin meredup dan memandang lantai dengan pandangan sedikit kabur. Ia yang awalnya berdiri tegap itu kini sedikit merosot ke bawah. Tak peduli dengan pandangan aneh dari orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, laki-laki itu kini berusaha untuk bangkit.

"Sakura... Mungkin dengan menjauhimu, itu akan lebih baik..." Laki-laki itu bergumam lirih sebelum meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**Moshi moshi...**

**Kembali lagi dengan neko. Em, langsung saja ya, neko mau jawab review dari reviewer yg tidak login...**

**Guest 1:** hai, hai, hati hina udah mulai luluh dan naru juga udah mulai straight, hahaha... yosh, ini neko udah update.. :D

**Fira Uchiha:** wkwkwk... gimana yaa.. ditunggu saja ya Fira-san.. :D

**Yuan:** hmm, neko sebenarnya cukup bingung soalnya kan udah rate m, nanti klo ganti takutnya diprotes orang banyak. makanya neko cari amannya aja, lagian hampir chap ada adegan, em, yah lumayan dewasa.. wkwkwk.. #evillaugh

**Rechi:** nah, skrg rechi-san udah seneng kan? sama neko juga.. ahahahaha... iya, ceritanya hina itu masih em, ya sedikit trauma gtu, maklum dy kan -itulah pokoknya 3 bln yg lalu.. (sepertinya begitu)

**Phoenix:** hai, neko sudah lanjut.. em, gimana yaa neko pikir2 dulu deh.. :D

**Soputan **: Arigatou.. :D

**Miko:** haii, miko-san.. daijoubu desu nee.. tak apa, yg penting fic neko bisa hibur miko-san, neko udah seneng kok.. :D oke ini neko udah lanjut...

**Chiha:** hai, ini udah update.. hahaha.. hai, hai, neko usahain dehh.. :D

**Alvin:** Hmm, neko kira chap 9 kemarin udah banyak lho naruhina nya.. ternyata masih kurang ya.. :D

**Akira-chan :** ini yg guest abis reviewnya akira-chan apa akira-chan juga? hahaha.. neko sempet berpikir keras lho buat chap 9 kmrin.. oke ini neko udah lanjut.. :D

**Zaoldyeck13:** wah, zaoldyeck-san sampe review dua kali.. maklum naru kan agak, em, ero2 gitu #dirasengannaru.. hinata agak sedikit trauma.. hmm kapan ya, semoga lebih cepat, lebih baik.. #loh?

**Ade Hyuuga** : hai, hai, ade-san sampe terharu gitu.. oke ini neko udah lanjut chap 10.. :D

**Nah, buat yg login silahkan periksa pm masing2...**

**Neko ucapkan terima kasih buat readers sekalian baik yg sudah mereview atau pun hanya menjadi silent readers. Yg jelas semoga fic neko bisa menghibur minaa-san sekalian..**

**Anyways...**

**Mind to review this chap please..?**


End file.
